My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 10
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: If you thought the magic was over...think again! Welcome to Season 10 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!
1. The End is Only the Beginning, Part 1

Author's Note:

Episode Summary: Twilight's coronation ceremony is put on hold when she suffers a mental heath crisis that causes her to go into the hospital..

Publishing Date: October 26th, 2019

Cast:

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabithia St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna/Flurry Heart

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Britt Irvin as Lust Dawn

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor/Guardspony #1

Bill Newton as Moon Dusk, Luster Dawn's father/Guardspony #2

Veena Sood as Fire Blaster, Luster Dawn's mother

Patricia Drake as Twilight Velvet

Vincent Tong as Sandbar/Guardspony #3

Ian Hanlin as Sunburst/Guardspony #4

Kathleen Barr as Trixie

...

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 10, episode 1

"The End is Only the Beginning, Part 1"

Written by Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

…

Luster Dawn was a unicorn pony from Canterlot moving to Ponyville with her family. Once she was a student at the School of Magic, but recent events had caused her family to make a decision that living in Canterlot was no longer safe. Though against this decision she kept her feelings to herself. Looking down at a newspaper covering the shift in Equestria's monarchy, she read quietly to herself the article that was in front of her eyes.

"'Once Upon a Time, in the magical land of Equestria, there lived a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle. She was a student of the wise and regal Princess Celestia, who sent her student to live in the town of Ponyville in order to learn about the magic of friendship. It was here in Ponyville that she befriended five special ponies, and together they unlocked the most powerful weapon in Equestria: The Elements of Harmony!

Every challenge that came their way, Twilight and her friends were able to overcome. And now, Twilight is slated to be officially crowned Equestria's new ruler, thus ending the joint reign of Princesses Celestia and Luna.'"

Luster threw the newspaper down at her rear hooves, sighing profusely. In her mind, her world was turned upside down by a sudden decision. Not the coronation, but the fact that her family was leaving Canterlot because of the last attack. It seemed silly to her, Canterlot had been invaded and attacked multiple times since Luster was a foal. Why had the most recent assault on it been different?

"Why did we have to move out of Canterlot?" Luster muttered quietly to herself, not wanting to ve overheard. "With each time we were threatened we still managed to survive. Maybe Mom and Dad just want me to get my head out of the books and start making friends? But why do I need to leave Canterlot to do that?"

Luster turned to her right to see the two ponies in her life looking at each other, holding each others hooves.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing, Moon Dusk?" Luster's mother asked in a posh accent. "I mean, it's a big change…"

"A big change for all of us," Moon Dusk answered, looking over at his grouchy daughter. "But it'll be a good change when all's said and done. Now is the perfect opportunity for Luster to learn about friendship. Besides, the School of Friendship is just as good as the School of Magic and who knows? Luster might one day end up as Princess Twilight's protégé if she's lucky."

Luster didn't acknowledge her father, keeping her focus off of him. Picking up the newspaper again, she looked closely at the picture of Twilight.

"Being Princess Twilight's protégé?" Luster thought to herself as she studied the picture of the young alicon in the paper. "The only reason why she became Celestia's protégé was because she was gifted with magic. I didn't get my cutie mark from a magic entrance exam, and I don't have a baby dragon serving me. I'm not gifted, so why would anyone think I'd amount to anything close to what Princess Twilight is about to become?"

Unknown to the mare, she had no idea that such thinking would change her life forever. In ways that not even she or her parents could've suspected.

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" THEME SONG

…

…

Twilight couldn't believe what was happening to her! Her worst fear was coming true…

She was going to move back to Canterlot!

She was leaving Ponyville behind, forever!

Running around her soon to be former castle, so much was going through her fragile mind. Boxes containing all of her personal belongings were laying outside of the empty rooms, waiting to be moved.

"Twilight?" Spike commented as he sat on one of said boxes "I'm pretty sure we have everything. There's no need to panic."

"I'll just do another check, Spike! I want to be sure we're not forgetting anything!" Twilight declared as she kept rushing about.

"But we already checked everywhere, twice." Spike pointed out with a groan. But it seemed that, try as he might it seemed Spike couldn't covnince Twilight when she was in one of her moods.

"Aha!" Twilight cried, holding a Power Ponies comic book in her magic aura and placing it in Spike's claws. "A Power Ponies magazine! It was worth a third check after all."

Spike raised an eyebrow as he took the book from her. "But I already read it twice. I don't need to take it to Canterlot."

"No, no, no!" Twilight cried. "You love those magazines, Spike! I'll take them with us! I won't take no for an answer!"

Following Twilight into her now empty grand library, Spike couldn't help but feel more and more sorry for his longtime friend (and the pony he looked up to as a big sister). He knew that something was up with Twilight and it wasn't because they were moving back to Canterlot.

"No, Twilight," He declared, walking into the library and flying towards Twilight. "I don't really wanna take them with me. I'm becoming older now and I'm not sure whether I want to even collect them anymore. Interests can change."

"But," Twilight protested as her lips quivered. "Does change have to mean that you leave behind everything you love?!" The princess of friendship subsequently collapsed onto a box of books, her face buried into them.

"Uh, you're still not nervous about ruling, are you?" Spike asked, sitting next to Twilight.

"No, it took a while," Twilight answered while sadly rising to her feet. "I've never been so ready for something. But just because I'm ready for the throne in Canterlot, doesn't mean that I want to leave Ponyville behind. It's been my home for years, I have so many memories. It's not like when we lived here and I could go back to Canterlot whenever I wanted to."

Picking up a copy of Ponyville Express, Twilight flipped through the pages and tried to fight back the tears on her face. "When we were fighting to save everyone from Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow I was too busy to think about it. But now, with everything happening at once…"

"But what?" Spike asked as he seized the newspaper in his claws.

"The crowning, the move, having to leave our friends behind," Twilight continued. "I know Celestia said we were going to rule together, but it will still change! Their life is here, we're leaving and they're not! And...and it feels like we're leaving them behind! What if we somehow grow apart?!"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke those words. Spike stood there in shock and surprise, for he now fully understood what Twilight was going through.

…

…

Princess Celestia stood in her soon to be ex-throne room as her servants continued preparing the throne room for the coronation ceremony to take place in one day's time. The emotions the elder princess was feeling were just as raw as Twilight's. Looking up at what would soon be Twilight's throne, Celestia felt several lumps in her throat.

"This is it," she somberly declared. "After over 1,000 years…I'm leaving. It…just doesn't feel normal for me."

Lowering her head in sadness, a small tear trickled down her face and hit the crystal floor below.

"But, I know in my heart that Twilight is ready," Celestia sighed, walking into the throne room. "Everything she's faced has led up to this moment. I just wish that this transition would be easier…for the both of us."

At that moment, the throne room doors flung open again and in walked Princess Luna. "Sister, I checked to make sure that our rooms were emptied and…" Luna started to say, only to stop when she noticed the tears on her older sister's face. "Celestia, is everything all right? Are you… crying?"

This made Celestia lose her train of thought as she stepped back! Hastly she tried to put on a brave face for Luna. "Oh, uh, I'm…not crying, really," She retorted while hastily trying to hide her emotions. "I'm just…thinking about something."

However, Luna was quick to notice how her sister was acting. She had seen this kind of behavior before. "You're thinking about the coronation, aren't you?" She asked while briefly looking away in sadness herself. "Twilight ascending to the throne and us leaving?"

"Luna, I…" Celestia opened her mouth, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "I feel…conflicted, somehow. Part of me wants to retire and part of me doesn't. Twilight's going to be ruling Equestria by herself."

"No, she'll have the others," Luna reassured her sister. "They have a bond that can't be broken. We've seen that first hoof."

"What if they grow apart, Luna?" Celestia asked in a panicked voice. "I know for a fact we aren't going to be around forever, and Twilight may not need me anymore now that we're retiring."

"Sister, you're overreacting," Luna casually replied, catching the attention of several castle servants. "Twilight is always going to need us. It's not like we're dying or anything."

Unfortunately, Luna's words caused Celestia's eyes to well up with tears as she slowly walked towards the outer balcony of the throne room. Placing her forelegs on the edge of the balcony, Celestia looked out at the space which in one day would be filled with ponies (and even several non-ponies) eagerly awaiting the shift in power.

"Luna, do you realize how close you and I have become to Twilight?" Celestia asked, tears beginning to flow down her face. "She's more than just a student, she's more than just a princess, she's…like a daughter to me. I've…I've been like a mother to her, Luna! And now, I'm just leaving her to fend for herself! I'm…I'm scared."

Lightly sobbing, Celestia threw herself onto her younger sister, her emotions slowly coming out.

"Sister, it's all right," Luna whispered as she hugged Celestia tightly. "It's a scary time for me, too. Even I can't help but wonder who's going to patrol the dreams of ponies, I mean, who would pick up where I'll leave off? I don't think we can leave just yet!"

So much was going through the sisters' minds. Like Twilight, they too, were struggling greatly.

…

…

The train bearing Luster Dawn and her family arrived at Ponyville Station to a crowd of ponies on their way to Canterlot for Twilight's coronation. For Luster Dawn, it wasn't much to write home about. "So, where do we go now?" The pink coated unicorn asked her family. "Where are we staying in this town?"

"Well, the new house isn't really that far from here," Fire Blaster optimisticly replied. "In fact, it was built on the site of the old Golden Oak Library."

Luster Dawn's ears fell flat upon hearing this. "You're joking,, right?" She remarked as her family left the station, carrying their luggage with them. "We're staying on the actual Golden Oak Library grounds? I'll have you know that Lord Tirek incinerated it years ago!"

"But at least it didn't go to waste, Luster," Moon Dusk reassured her daughter. "After the roots were dug up, I decided that this would be the land to build our home on. It's not like the land was being used for anything else." Soon, they approached a yellow colored house made of wood, sitting clearly on the site where the Golden Oak Library had once stood.

Luster Dawn wasn't thrilled with the idea at all. "Dad, this is sacred ground! Do you think Princess Twilight would like it if she saw us living on her old land?" She frowned.

"What does that matter to us, Luster?" Fire Blaster asked as he trotted towards the door. "Princess Twilight's moving to Canterlot, she probably won't even be focused on land that used to be hers. And the mayor said nopony else used this land for anything since the library got destroyed."

"The princess should be caring!" Luster stomped a hoof down. "In fact, if Twilight was here, she would have told us to go back to Canterlot rather than defile these grounds!"

Neither Moon Dusk nor Fire Blaster paid any attention to their daughter's outburst. "Now, Luster, you've got to learn to live here," Moon Dusk spoke while forming a look of concern on his face. "The decision to move here is for all our benefits. Being in Canterlot, well, it just wears on you after a while."

"We really moved here because of Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow and you know it!" Luster snapped! "Why don't you have any guts to live in Equestria's capital anymore?! Why was that last attack different than all previous ones?!"

"That's enough, Luster!" Fire Blaster scolded. "We are here and that's final! Besides, the School of Friendship is among the fastest rising institutions in Equestria. And with Princess Celestia retiring, there is no better time than now to move here. Now, stop grousing and help us unpack."

Rolling her eyes, Luster Dawn did as she was told. In her mind, the day had gone from bad to worse. Soon though, she found herself in her new bedroom, a very small sized bedroom with a dresser and mirror. "I can't believe this," She continued to mutter as she unpacked her things. "First my parents turn chicken and force me out of Canterlot. And now, now I live on the land that once belonged to Princess Twilight. What else could go wrong?"

Just then there came a knock at the door and Moon Dusk answered it. Outside was a yellow coated earth pony colt with a short green mane and tail.

"Hi, are you the new family moving here from Canterlot?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "My mom wanted me to bring you this Jell-O mold as a house warming present." The pony passed an orange colored Jell-O mold to Moon Dusk, who gladly accepted it.

"Well, thank you, lad," Moon Dusk replied while looking through the Jell-O mold. "What's your name?"

"Sandbar, I'm a student at the School of Friendship." Sandbar answered.

"How delightful," Fire Blaster smiled as she stood next to her husband. "Our daughter is enrolling at that very school. Perhaps she can buddy with you to help her get adjusted."

Hearing her parents calling up to her, Luster Dawn reluctantly made her way downstairs.

"Hi there," Sandbar greeted while looking at Luster Dawn. "What's your name?"

"Luster Dawn." Luster muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Sandbar asked, placing a hoof to his ear. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Luster Dawn."

"You'll have to excuse her," Fire Blaster sighed, using her magic to pull Luster back. "It's a bit of a change for her, moving from Canterlot to Ponyville."

"Yeah, it can be tough for anypony or anycreature for that matter," Sandbar sincerely answered. "But don't worry. My friends and I will look out for her. When does she start school?"

"After the coronation." Moon Dusk confirmed.

"Great, can't wait till then!" Sandbar excitedly exclaimed. "Look, I got to get back and get ready for the coronation tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Luster Dawn!"

"Very nice meeting you too, Sandbar." Luster Dawn reluctantly greeted and watched the colt trot away.

Once Sandbar was gone, both parents looked at their daughter with scowls and narrowed eyebrows, ashamed of her repulsive behavior.

"You know, you could have at least shown a little bit of respect, Luster," Moon Dusk scolded. "Sandbar seems like a nice pony. Sometimes, change can be good for somepony."

Luster didn't listen and without saying a word walked back up to her room, much to her parents' chagrin.

…

Back in the library at her castle, Twilight was continuing to dwell over losing her friends because of her ascension to the throne.

"Why don't you just tell them how you feel?" Spike suggested, hoping it would be just the thing to cheer Twilight up. "I'm sure they'll feel the same way you do."

Hearing those words from her number one assistant gave Twilight a sense of encouragement. "You're right, Spike," She said while walking over to him and nudging him on the head. "A conversation with a good friend always helps."

…

…

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the Sparkle family residence was filled with excitement as Shining Armor stood in front of a mirror, checking out his red uniform and blue sash. "Looking good, Shining," He said while smiling at his reflection. "Looking good for your little sis' crowning."

"Shining Armor," A melodic voice called as Cadence, entered the study, holding Flurry Heart (who was wearing a small, yellow gown). "Doesn't Flurry Heart look great for her aunt's crowning?"

"Yep, she certainly does," Shining Armor smiled. "It's certainly going to be a big moment for somepony so small."

At that moment, Twilight Velvet walked into the room. A lone tear came into her eye. "You look nice, Shiny." She declared, trying to be proud of how handsome her son looked.

"Thanks, Mom," Shining Armor replied, only to notice how worried his mom looked. "But, uh, is everything all right?"

"Well, I don't know," Velvet admitted. "Part of me can't help but think about your sister. I mean, it's nice that she's moving back to Canterlot but…don't you think that, maybe she isn't ready to leave Ponyville? I remember how torn up she was about having to leave Canterlot all those years ago."

"Why would you say that?" Shining questioned. "Twily's coming back to Canterlot. At least you and Dad will be close to her again. And it's actually less of a trip to get to Canterlot than it is to Ponyville from the Crystal Empire. And just because Twilight's ruling all of Equestria doesn't mean that things are going to change between us. I mean, look at Cadence and I. When I left with her for the Crystal Empire, I adjusted."

"You two are different," Twilight Velvet sighed. "I can't help but think we should talk to Twilight before the coronation. I'm worried she may not be mentally ready to go through with this. She tends to keep her worries to herself."

It was at that moment Shining Armor began to think back to the Zeppelin Cruise they'd once gone on and how Twilight's emotions were affected thanks to Iron Will. How she had forced herself to be happy for everyone else's sake even it hurt her personally. "I suppose you're right," He said to his mom. "Maybe you can go over and visit Twilight before she comes here tonight? Don't worry, Dad, Cadence and I will take care of Flurry Heart."

Producing a small smile, Twilight Velvet hugged her son and boarded the next available train to Ponyville.

…

…

With the preparations for Twilight's coronation going along smoothly, Celestia and Luna left the throne room, wondering what was going to happen to them.

"All right," Luna commented as she and Celestia walked pass all of the newly repaired stained glass windows. It had taken a long time. "So Twilight will have to come to Canterlot, correct?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded.

"But, let's take a walk in her shoes for a minute. What if she doesn't have to live here full time?" Luna suggested. "I mean, think about it, sister. Twilight can come here and rule during the day, and then go back to Ponyville at night."

"But, our laws, Luna," Celestia putted while producing a scroll showing a list of said laws that they had "The laws state that…"

"The laws will change once Twilight takes command," Luna interrupted, snatching the scroll away. "If Twilight wants to share living arraignments in Ponyville and here, then she has the right to do so when she becomes ruler."

Celestia lowered her head in despair. She wanted nothing more than to do whatever it took for Twilight's transition to be smooth as possible. The more Celestia thought about it, the more difficult it became for her to process the thoughts.

"If it makes us both feel better," Luna suggested. "We can even go over to Ponyville ourselves and tell her personally."

Celestia nodded her head at the suggestion. Then she and Luna took off into the sky, flying towards Ponyville and Twilight's castle.

…

…

Back in Ponyville, heeding the advise of Spike, Twilight began to seek out her friends. She tried to explain to them how she felt about her transition. First up for her was Applejack, who was overseeing food and drink being sent for the coronation.

"So, you'll make sure nothing will change when I'm in Canterlot?" Twilight asked her first Ponyville friend.

"Of course not!" Applejack firmly replied, looking at her reflection in a shining apple. "Everythin' will change, just like the seasons. It's part of a farmer's life."

"Yeah, that's true…" Twilight whispered, not wanting to hear what she'd just heard.

"Anyways, I', busy loadin' up these here boxes and sortin' 'em," continued Applejack. "There's so much more to do now that everyone from outside of Equestria is comin' to the coronation!"

…

…

Feeling defeated from Applejack's response, Twilight and Spike headed for Pinkie Pie's party planning cave beneath Sugarcube Corner, looking for a positive response from the upbeat party pony.

Any hopes for her to be concerned were immediately dashed by her response.

"Worried? No way!" She bounced all around in her normal fashion. "Unless you're talking about the coronation, then I am worried about that. The cake is baked, but there's so much planning to do…"

She then whispered to Twilight also directing her to her pet alligator, Gummy, with a flaming match in his mouth.

''…Mostly I'm worried that Gummy won't do the fireworks properly. It looks like he has it under control but who knows what that gator thinks?"

"But what about after the coronation?" Twilight questioned. "Everything will be different, right?"

"Well duh, I'll be a royal party planner in Canterlot, so I'll have to visit more often!" Pinkie declared before she dug into one of her files. "It'll be different, but I won't mind!"

"I sure hope I won't mind either." Twilight said sadly as she proceeded to Fluttershy's animal sanctuary.

…

…

At Fluttershy's sanctuary, Twilight stood as a flock of birds and swans flew around her in a choreographed formation, while two swans gently placed a twig shaped crown on her head.

"Beautifully done, everyone!" Fluttershy told her animal friends. "It'll be amazing! Josephine, if you leave now, we'll reach Canterlot at the same time!"

A flock of doves took to the air on Fluttershy's orders. "Louise and Hubert, you'll be leaving too," She said to two swans. "I know it's far away, but I'll bring enough food so you'll have energy for your performance."

Once the swans were gone, Twilight watched as Fluttershy directed a flock of hummingbirds and butterflies into a birdcage and a glass cage respectively.

"You'll be lifting with me because the trip is too much for your small wings," She said to them, before turning to Twilight and Spike. "Everyone has to be in ship shape for the performance. I'm so glad we could practice once, everyone's so excited. But of course, no one is excited as you, Twilight!"

Twilight stepped back and tried not to flinch.

"Moving to Canterlot and being crowned…that could only mean a huge celebration, right?" Fluttershy asked. "It sounds like a dream come true for you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Twilight nervously laughed.

…

Twilight and Spike headed to Wonderbolt Headquarters next, where Rainbow Dash was training her fellow Wonderbolts for a specialized aerial performance at the coronation. Twilight was hoping for a better answer than what she'd been hearing so far from her friends.

"Listen, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire spoke up after she and Soarin rose from a cloud put up after a head on collision between them. "I know this is very important to you, and we'd love to do something special for you for the coronation of your friend. But does it really have to be this difficult?"

"Of course! Twilight has to have the best!" Rainbow Dash answered. "And I'm one hundred percent certain we'll succeed at it! You know, as long as we keep trying!"

But then Rainbow noticed Twilight standing behind her.

"Sorry, Twilight," She briefly apologized. "The bolts and I need to practice a lot more for the coronation. Can't talk now."

Lowering her head in sadness, Twilight then proceeded to Carousel Boutique to see Rarity.

…

…

"Oh darling, change is a part of fashion," The fashionista unicorn explained as she tied a sash around the bodice of Twilight's dress. "I'm even thinking about starting boutiques for creatures that aren't ponies! New stuff is important, because otherwise everything will be boring."

Rarity then proceeded over to a cage of spiders with stars on their backs.

"As an example," She continued, pulling off a cover and revealing the spiders. "I was inspired to change the design of your dress when I saw the webs of these star spiders. When you're spun, they'll glow! The effect will be amazing!"

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even Rarity didn't seem to be treating the upcoming coronation and the changes that came with it seriously. And it was confirmed in her mind by what Rarity said next. "See, sweetie? Change is grandiose!"

….

…

Dejected, Twilight returned to her castle library and sat down, tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes. All her emotions were bottling up inside of her and she couldn't stop them.

"Twilight?" Spike asked with concern. "Starlight will be by in a bit. She wants to give you something before we leave."

Spike then noticed the Power Ponies magazine Twilight had tried to give him earlier. Picking it up, he realized his earlier mistake on it. "And you know what? I think you're right, Twilight! I should take my comics! You can't leave the Power Ponies behind…"

"The Power Ponies don't care, just like our friends." Twilight said sadly as her friends arrived in the library.

"Hey, Twilight," Applejack greeted. "We wanted to wave you off at the station, but there's still a lot to do."

"You're not joining us on the train?" Spike asked as concern washed over him anew.

Applejack shook her head. "I'm joinin' Big Mac for the order pickin' up and deliverin', otherwise he won't know what to get. He's been busy since his marriage to Sugar Belle, not that I blame him."

"And I have to go back to the Wonderbolts so we can practice the routine one last time." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm going to join Gummy," Pinkie Pie declared, getting a random thought in her brain. "He says he'll know when the fireworks will start…but there's no one who will believe that! I can't take any chances."

"And I have to get food for the birds that already flew to Canterlot," Fluttershy declared. "If they can't eat, they'll be too tired to perform."

Trying to hold back her emotions further, Twilight got to her feet and slowly left the library. "Well now…I'll be living on my own in Canterlot," She declared, her voice choking up with emotion. "So, I'll take the train alone as well. Goodbye…then…"

With a bitter look on her face, Twilight returned to leaving the library, only for Rarity to cut her off. "Wait, Twilight! You won't have to travel alone, sweetheart. I can give you the Star Spiders for your dress. But then you'll have to go, because the crowning has to be perfect!"

Unable to hold her emotions in any longer, Twilight finally reached her breaking point and snapped.

"BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" she screamed, tears flying out of her eyes. "You're too busy with MY coronation, and the fact I'm moving doesn't bother you ONE BIT!"

Before her friends could say anything, Twilight ran from them, sobbing loudly while her friends watched in disbelief.

Just then, the front door opened as Celestia and Luna walked in as Twilight ran by them, loudly crying her heart out as she ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. Dumbstruck, they turned towards Twilight's friends who responded with confused and pained looks on their faces.

"What happened here?" Celestia asked as Twilight Velvet also arrived on the scene.

…

...

Neither Twilight's friends or her extended family could believe what had just happened. The shock of seeing Twilight crying in despair caused all of their combined excitement for her coronation to crash like a million pieces.

"Wha…wha…what just happened?" Rainbow Dash stammered, landing on the ground.

"I can't believe it," Rarity added, her face filled with guilt. "Of course we care about Twilight moving. Is there something we did wrong?"

They looked to the three bewildered mares standing in the doorway with looks of disappointment on their faces. Right away, memories of long ago came flooding back to the five ponies.

"I'm going to check on her," Celestia heavily sighed as she began walking up the stairs, followed by Luna and Twilight Velvet. Concerned for their friend, Rarity and the others followed.

...

Just then, Starlight Glimmer arrived carrying a red book in her aura. Right away, she could tell something was wrong.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized, running into the castle only to stop hastily. "I had to finish Twilight's gift and…uh-oh, what happened here?"

"Apparently, Twilight's emotions are much rawer than we all thought," Applejack explained in a worried tone of voice. "And it appears we all made it worse just now."

"What are you talking about?" Starlight question. "I thought that Twilight was looking forward to her coronation tomorrow."

"Well, she isn't looking forward to it now." Fluttershy sadly answered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing the sadness in her friends' eyes, Starlight made her way up the stairs, joining Celestia, Luna and Twilight Velvet as they all stood outside Twilight's bedroom.

…

…

Taking a deep breath, Celestia knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away!" She heard Twilight cry out in between loud sobs. "Leave me alone!"

"Twilight," Celestia called. "It's me, Princess Celestia. May I come in?"

She couldn't help but feel her emotions starting to build up. She too was scared of what was about to happen. A tense silence was heard on the other end for a moment. But then Twilight's magic aura opened the door to her bedroom, allowing Celestia to enter.

Her motherly instincts kicking in, Twilight Velvet ran to her daughter, who was lying face down on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. But not for long.

Raising her head up, Twilight turned towards Celestia and the others, tear streaks plastered onto her face. Her eyes red from the intense sobbing.

"Twilight?" Applejack whispered, her eyes widened with shock and disbelief as Twilight briefly looked at her friends with bitterness, before looking over towards her mother and Celestia. "What have we done?"

Before they could look any further, Luna shut the door to Twilight's bedroom. "It's best we leave them alone for a few minutes." She solemnly advised the five.

…

…

With Princess Luna and her friends waiting outside, Twilight found herself alone with her mother and mentor. Twilight felt hurt deeply and emotionally, with her mind scrambled and fried. Even with Celestia and her mother inside, Twilight still couldn't stop crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Twilight," Twilight Velvet whispered, allowing Twilight to cry into her forelegs. "We're right here for you, honey."

"You've got a lot of love and support Twilight," Celestia added, sadly stroking her protégé's messy hair. "I know how hard it must be for you."

"They don't care…about my feelings," Twilight said through sobs. "All they care about is my coronation…and how they want it…to be perfect."

"I know they really don't mean that," Celestia responded, draping a wing over Twilight' back and bringing her closer to her as Twilight continued to sob her heart out. "Everyone's happy for you, myself included. But I understand how you must feel right now."

"No you don't!" Twilight cried, her tear filled face looking up at her mentor. "Do you even realize how scared I am? Moving back to Canterlot?! Leaving Ponyville behind?! You're all just so focused on the coronation that you don't even care about my feelings… just like my friends!"

A small tear trickled down Celestia's face as she heard this from her most faithful student.

"I don't want to leave Ponyville!" Twilight sobbed again. "I want to stay here and rule Equestria from here…with my friends."

At that Celestia struggled with the inner conflictions that tore at her mind. She wanted to do whatever she could to help Twilight, but it wasn't that simple. There were sacred traditions that couldn't be broken, Canterlot was the capitol of Equestria.

But even she wasn't prepared for what Twilight said next. "

You lied to me when you said me and my friends would rule together, Celestia! You lied to me!"

Those harsh words caused Celestia's heart to shatter into a million pieces!

…

…

Hearing what was going on the other side caused the rest of Twilight's friends to also feel their hearts sink. Even Luna was mortified by what Twilight cried out.

"Twilight," Celestia finally answered, lifting up Twilight's chin with her wing. "I didn't lie to you. Of course, you and your friends are going to rule together. Nothing, not even your impending coronation will change that!"

Twilight's mood failed to change.

"But, if it helps you, Twilight," Celestia added. "I'm more than willing to postpone the coronation until you feel comfortable going through with it. Your mental health is more important than anything else right now."

Twilight couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at her mentor's words, but even Celestia herself had her own demons to confront.

...

"I can't believe it!" Pinkie Pie gasped from the other side of the room! "The coronation?! Cancelled?!"

"Not cancelled, Pinkie," Luna corrected. "Merely postponed. Right now, we must all stand with Twilight Sparkle and get through this crisis."

"How could we be so stupid?" Rainbow Dash cried , punching her front left hoof against a wall in frustration with a loud thud. "It's just like the wedding rehearsal for Shining Armor and Cadence all over again!"

"Yes we were all so caught up with the excitement of our friend being crowned that we didn't take her feelings into account," Rarity realized as she wiped a tear. "Change is good, but…"

"It can't be forced onto anypony," Starlight finished, getting the attention of the others. "If there's one thing I've learned since Twilight took me under her wing, it's that you can't force ponies to do anything against their will. Twilight's becoming supreme ruler of Equestria, but that doesn't mean she can still live the life she wants to continue living by. What I think we need to do is to make this transition as easy as possible for her."

The command in Starlight's voice conveyed the gravity of the situation more than anything else. It wasn't about preparing for a coronation anymore, it was about being there for a friend. A friend that they had come to look up to for a long time.

…

…

Both Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at their daughter's behavior. To them, Sandbar was just a kind and ordinary pony who merely came over to welcome them. When their daughter came down for dinner an hour after Sandbar had stopped by, they still refused to give into their daughter's demands.

"Look, Luster," Moon Dusk sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table while looking at the Jell-O mold. "Why do you have to be so difficult being around other ponies?"

"Because, Dad, friendship doesn't matter to me," Luster Dawn answered, sitting down next to her father. "All that matters to me is my studies. I want nothing more than to one day follow in Princess Twilight's footprints."

"It takes more than magic to be a princess," Fire Blaster remarked, stacking plates in a cabinet. "It takes friendship, Luster, and you know it. In fact, this is part of the reason why we moved here. The School of Friendship can teach you more about friendship than anything you've ever known, Luster. The School of Magic is for ponies that are born with friendship. I wouldn't even be surprised if Princess Twilight made you her protégé one day. But it won't do you any good if you don't make friends."

Luster Dawn ignored her mother's remark, scoffing in disgust.

"I don't know what kind of plans you both have for me," she groaned. "But, I can assure you that whatever they are they will not work! Very soon, you'll see that the School of Friendship won't work for me and you'll have no choice but to send me back to the School of Magic where I belong!"

"I'm afraid we're both going to have to disagree with you, Luster," Moon Dusk shook his head. "You'll never know until you try."

Luster merely focused on eating her dinner, still in denial that she needed to learn about friendship.

…

…

For a full hour, back at her castle, Twilight Sparkle couldn't stop crying and only Celestia and her mother were with her for company. Looking down at Twilight, Celestia couldn't help but feel ashamed for seeing her most faithful student suffer in this manner. She needed to do something to help Twilight. After all Twilight wasn't just a princess, she was a normal pony with feelings. At that moment, the door opened as Luna came through.

"How is she?" The Princess of the Night inquired with a worried look on her face.

"Exhausted," Celestia sighed while looking down at Twilight, who had fallen asleep in her mother's forelegs. "Luna, we…we can't let her go through the coronation in this condition."

"I agree, sister. Part of me thinks that Twilight Sparkle has not had the proper time to prepare for such a momentous occasion thanks to Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow," Luna commented. "Discord's actions certainly didn't help."

The two royal sisters watched as Twilight Velvet placed her daughter down on her large bed. Celestia again stroked Twilight's hair, her face filled with pain. "There is one way we can help Twilight." Celestia declared, catching the attention of both Luna and Twilight Velvet.

"What are you saying?" Velvet questioned. "How are you going to help my daughter?"

"There are two very well known therapists in Canterlot who would be more than happy to help Twilight with stabilizing her mental health. Therapists I've been blessed to know many times for their services," Celestia explained. Stroking her protégé's mane again, Celestia struggled to not cry as she tried to stay strong in front of her sister and her student's mother.

"Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust?" Luna inquired, much to Twilight Velvet's shock "Yes, they would be perfect to help her, Celestia. If there's anypony who can help Twilight, it's them. If you want, I can send them a note tonight telling them of what is going on."

"Then do so at once, Luna."

…

…

For the entire time that Celestia, Luna and Twilight Velvet were in the room with Twilight, Starlight and the others waited for any news on their friend's condition. At last the door opened and out stepped the three elder mares.

"How is she?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is she gonna be okay? Tell me's gonna be okay!"

"Twilight's asleep," Velvet said, sighing lightly. "And…we've come to a decision."

"Which is what?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're going to take Twilight to the hospital in Canterlot tomorrow," Celestia explained, causing Twilight's friends to gasp in shock! "There are a pair of doctors whom we think can help Twilight's mental health recover from the shock of everything that happened recently."

"Can we come with her?" Starlight pleaded.

"Of course. In fact it is highly recommended," Luna answered. "Twilight's going to need all the support she can get."

"Not enough for all the pain we caused her," Rainbow Dash sadly sighed as she flew down the stairs, while the others followed on the ground. "How were we supposed to know that she was having these issues? Sure, Twilight has a tendency to get stressed easily, but we thought she was working on not freaking out. She seemed to be doing so well before all that stuff with Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow went down."

"It could be more than that, Rainbow Dash," Rarity remarked. "There may have been something in Twilight we didn't know about. Something she'd been keeping to herself. Some ponies deal with traumatic experiences better than others."

Looking among all the boxes bearing their friends' things, the ponies couldn't help but wonder themselves of their own feelings for Twilight moving back to Canterlot. Feelings they had ignored until now.

"When do we leave for Canterlot?" Starlight asked the princesses.

"We leave first thing tomorrow, as soon as I raise the sun. Now, all of you'd better get some rest." Celestia instructed. Opening the front door, Twilight's friends all left the castle leaving Starlight Spike, Celestia, Luna and Twilight Velvet alone.

Once they were gone, Celestia and Twilight Velvet returned to Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, seeing the most important mare in their lives fast asleep. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Celestia laid down next to Twilight and softly sang into her ear:

_You are my sunshine, my lovely sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know, Twilight, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Touched by the affection Celestia showed towards her daughter, Twilight Velvet's eyes welled up with tears and a smile formed at the corner of her face. It wouldn't be long before Twilight would get the help she needed.

…

…

The very next morning, Twilight opened her eyes to find Celestia standing over her along with her mother and Luna.

"W-what's going on?" she groggily inquired. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Twilight, we've been thinking about you all night," Twilight Velvet informed her daughter. "I think the stress of the coronation is getting to you."

"Try telling that to my friends," Twilight bitterly complained. "They don't care how I truly feel! I don't want to leave here but it seems they could care less!"

"Everyone cares deeply about your feelings, Twilight," Celestia replied, draping a wing over Twilight. "And that's why we're all going to help you get to the bottom of your anxieties."

Twilight moaned as she climbed out of her bed, wondering just what was about to happen.

"We're taking you to Canterlot Hospital," Luna explained, much to Twilight's confusion. "There are a pair of doctors who specialize in dealing with a pony's psyche. We believe they can help you."

"Couldn't you just go into my dreams, Princess Luna?" Twilight wondered.

"I could do so. However, the anxiety you are feeling is something that only specialized doctors can truly help you with. What's inside your mind is something beyond my control, something beyond just nightmares."

This made Twilight feel more and more worried, realizing that there was something wrong with herself that she didn't know about. "Do Dad, Shining Armor and Cadence know about this?" She nervously asked.

"Yes," Spike explained, flying into the bedroom. "Your mom had me write a note this morning telling them that we're taking you to the hospital."

"What about my friends?" Twilight asked. "Assuming they're even willing to come."

"They're just as concerned as we are, Twilight," Celestia told her former student. "They too care about you more than your coronation."

"But…your retirement…" Twilight began in shock!

"It can wait," Luna interrupted as they walked down the stairs with Twilight. "Right now you are our top priority, Twilight Sparkle." At that moment, they saw Twilight's friends enter her castle.

"Morning, Princesses," Applejack greeted. "Morning, Twi. Glad to see you up and about."

But Twilight said nothing, much to Applejack's dismay. Soon the group left the castle and made their way towards the Ponyville Train Station. Several reporters were already at the station, having planned to be covering Twilight's departure for her coronation. But that would not be the case.

"Get back! Get back!" Several guardsponies shouted trying to keep the reporters at bay as all boarded the specially decorated coronation train.

…

…

Twilight remained silent as the train headed towards Canterlot. Her friends were seated in another car over to give their friend some alone time.

"Honestly, how could we even be so stupid as to not realize how bad Twilight's feelings were?" Rarity remarked, pacing back and forth in despair. "We were so caught up with the coronation…"

"And when she said that she didn't want anythin' to change, we should have listened to her instead of treatin' it like it was no big deal!" Applejack added as she kicked the ground. "Some friends we are."

"I'm sure you didn't intend to be mean to Twilight," Celestia answered. "You didn't know how truly nervous she was about her coronation. To be honest, I too feel nervous."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked. "How could you be nervous too, Princess Celestia?"

"Because to me, Twilight is much more than a student or a fellow princess," Celestia confessed. "I'm almost like a mother to her and she is like a daughter to me. It pains me to see her suffering like this." Several small tears came out of her eyes as she spoke.

"It pains all of us, sister," Luna replied, drying her sister's eyes with a wing. "Twilight has done so much for us and for all of Equestria, that we sometimes don't take her feelings as seriously as we should. We forget that she's a pony like the rest of us, and just as vulnerable."

Soon, the train entered Canterlot, which meant that Twilight would soon be at the hospital. As they neared the station, they saw a pair of paramedic ponies waiting on the platform with reporters being held at bay.

"What's going on, Mom?" Twilight worriedly inquired.

"It's okay, honey," Twilight Velvet reassuared Twilight while rubbing her hooves on her daughter's shoulder. "They're just gonna help with moving you to the hospital."

Carefully being helped off the train, Twilight was placed into a wheelchair and whisked away from the station, reporters still trying to take pictures of her.

…

…

Back at the School of Friendship, with her mind still focused greatly on Twilight and dressed in a suit consisting of a light red jacket and dark red skirt, Starlight had to prepare herself for the new school year. Today was the day she, Sunburst and Trixie would do orientation for first year students.

"Hey," Sunburst greeted as he walked into Starlight's office wearing a black bow tie. "I heard about what happened with Twilight. What's going on?"

"Apparently, all this stuff about the coronation has really bothered her to the point where she needs to go to the hospital," Starlight explained. "I mean moving to Canterlot, ruling from Canterlot. Part of me feels like she should still be here."

"But, aren't you supposed to be inheriting her castle?" Sunburst commented. Those words caused Starlight to drop whatever she was doing on her desk and give her best friend and vice head stallion a cold stare.

"Do you think I wanted to inherit her castle?" Starlight bitterly asked. "She gave it to me because somepony had to live in it! It's her castle, it's her home! And if she wants to rule Equestria from Ponyville, then that's what she needs to do! Some ponies may not like it but Twilight's going to be ruler, she should rule from where she feels most comfortable!"

"If only it were that simple, Starlight," Sunburst sighed. "You know that the supreme ruler of Equestria rules from Canterlot. I mean, tradition will be broken…"

"Some traditions are meant to be broken, Sunburst!" Starlight interrupted, her voice slightly raised as she rose to her hind legs.

Just then, the door opened as Trixie walked into the office wearing a light purple pantsuit.

"Starlight?" she asked. "Some of the new students are arriving. When do you want to start the school tours?"

Trixie then took notice of the distressed look on the faces of Starlight and Sunburst.

"Did Trixie miss something here? Trixie couldn't help but hear that some traditions were meant to be broken, or something like that."

"Trixie, didn't anypony tell you?" Starlight sighed, sitting back down at her desk. "Twilight was taken to the hospital in Canterlot this morning."

A look of concern befell Trixie's face. By now she had made peace with her former rival, having given up any pretenses of besting her. "What?! Why?!" She cried in sincere disdain! "What could've possbly happened to her?!"

"Her mental health isn't well, and I think the events with the villains and her impending coronation must have sent her off the deep end," Starlight answered. "As a result her coronation has been postponed until further notice."

She passed a newspaper to Trixie, who saw the headline explaining exactly what Starlight had just said.

"What can we do?" Trixie worriedly inquired.

"All we can do is wait for any news," Starlight answered, sighing heavily as she reached into her desk and pulling out a light blue bracelet. "I've got my old bracelet from my guidance counselor days set to Canterlot Hospital. If there any news on Twilight, I'll need to go over there as soon as possible."

"But, what about the student tours?" Sunburst asked.

"If I need to leave at a moment's notice, then you two will have to coordinate the student tours, is that understood?" Starlight instructed.

Both Sunburst and Trixie were left with no other option but to comply.

…

…

Being wheeled into the Canterlot Hospital's psychiatric ward, Twilight and her support waited for Twilight to be taken in. Very soon they would get to the source of her anxiety's.

"Mom, I'm scared." Twilight whimpered as she gripped her mother's hoof tightly.

"I know, honey. I know." Twilight Velvet replied, pulling her daughter's upper body towards her chest. Just then, the doorknob to the office turned and Twilight could only wonder who would be the one coming through those doors.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...


	2. The End is Only the Beginning, Part 2

Author's Note:

With Twilight in the hospital for her anxieties, Luster Dawn meets a group of fellow students at the School of Friendship.

Published on October 26th, 2019

Cast:

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Ian Hanlin as Sunburst

Cathy Wesluck as Spike/Phlebotomist Pony

Patricia Drake as Twilight Velvet

Lauren Jackson as Silverstream

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato, a pony

Bill Newton as Moon Dusk, Luster Dawn's Father

Veena Sood as Fire Blaster, Luster Dawn's Mother

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

...

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 10, Episode 2

"The End is Only the Beginning, Part 2"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY

Luster Dawn: "Why did we have to move out of Canterlot? With each time we were threatened, we still managed to survive. Or maybe mom and dad just want me to get my head out of the books and start making friends?"

Moon Dusk: "But, it will be a good change when all is said and done."

Twilight Sparkle: "I know Celestia said we were going to rule together, but it will still change!"

Princess Celestia: "She's more than just a student, she's more than just a princess, she's…like a daughter to me. I've…I've been like a mother to her, Luna! And now, I'm just leaving her to fend for herself!"

Twilight Velvet: "Well, I don't know…but, part of me can't help but think about your sister. I mean, it's nice that she is moving back to Canterlot, but…don't you think that maybe she still isn't ready to leave Ponyville?"

Twilight Sparkle: "BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM! You're too busy with MY coronation and the fact I am moving doesn't bother you ONE BIT!"

…

Applejack: "Twilight? What have we done?"

Twilight Sparkle: "They don't care about my feelings, all they care about is my coronation. I don't want to leave Ponyville, I want to stay here and rule with my friends."

Pinkie Pie: The coronation? Cancelled?

Rarity: Change is good but…

Starlight Glimmer: …it can't be forced.

Fire Blaster: The school of friendship can teach more than you'll ever know.

Princess Luna: We're taking you to Canterlot Hospital, Twilight.

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Theme Song

…

…

Twilight gulped nervously as the doorknob to the doctor's office opened. She was so exhausted that she couldn't shake even if she wanted to. A few moments later, an older looking blue coated unicorn pony with a gust of wind for a cutie mark and a white mane and tail appeared. Approaching Twilight, he bent down at her level while her friends and family looked on.

"Hello Twilight," He greeted, smiling at Twilight while talking in a warm, grandfatherly tone voice. "I'm Gentle Gust and I'm here to help you."

"H..h..hi there." Twilight stammered, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Shall we go in and talk things out?" Gentle Gust offered

Nodding a yes, Twilight was helped out of the wheelchair and slowly walked into the office, her family and friends watching.

Once inside the office Twilight lay down on a fainting couch, her face plastered to the ceiling. She was scared, she was frightened, she was emotionally unstable. In fact, Twilight didn't even notice another unicorn pony in the office, also elderly aged, but pink coated with a gentle breeze for a cutie mark. Not to mention a pair of moon shaped glasses over her eyes.

"Twilight?" She asked in a grandmotherly voice, causing Twilight to turn nervously towards her. "It's okay. We're here to help you, sweetheart."

"Why don't you…call me Princess Twilight?" Twilight asked while taking a raggedy breath.

"To us, your title doesn't matter, " The elder mare chuckled. "I'm Gentle Breeze, and to me you are just plain Twilight Sparkle," Those words did little to comfort Twilight's anxieties. "Care for some hot coco?" Gentle Breeze offered the alicorn a cup of the warm beverage to which Twilight accepted. "It always makes me feel good when I have anxieties."

At that moment, Gentle Gust came into the office and shut the door behind him. Sitting next to Gentle Breeze, the two elder ponies kept their eyes on the emotionally unstable princess now in their care.

"Now, Twilight," Gentle Gust began, taking up a clipboard and quill in his aura. "The both of us want to make it very clear that we're here to help you. Anything that you wish to say is okay. We're here to listen. What we care most about is your well being and nothing else."

Taking a deep and ragged breath, Twilight turned towards the two therapists.

"Thank you. It feels nice having somepony to talk to who will actually listen. It's still all so much to take in. Defeating Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, moving out of the Castle of Friendship, leaving all of my friends in Ponyville behind. Why is it that all of this has to be hard?"

Taking another sip of hot coco, Twilight struggled to find the words used to describe her situation.

"Do you think," Gentle Breeze asked. "That the princesses announcing their retirement might have shocked you?"

"It did, especially when I first heard the news," Twilight explained. "Because how was I supposed to know that I would just be thrust into the role of supreme ruler?! I wasn't born to be a princess, I never asked to a be princess! But, now that everything's happening all at once…"

Suddenly, Twilight felt herself once again struggling to talk as tear again formed at the corner of her eyes.

"It's like," she cried out suddenly. "Nopony really cares about my feelings. They all think that because I'm taking Celestia and Luna's place, everything's fine. They don't really care how much my life is going to change."

Sensing that Twilight was about to cry, Gentle Breeze levitated a box of tissues for Twilight to use.

"I'm sure that isn't true," Gentle Gust remarked, causing Twilight's left eye to twitch. "Your friends don't mean that."

"THEY DO MEAN IT!" Twilight cried out again "I turned to them to ask if things were going to change, and they were all like: 'Twilight, get used to it because WE, DON'T, CARE!'"

Sobbing once again, Twilight blew her nose. Only now did both Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust realize what they were dealing with.

…

…

Right outside, the pained cries of the Princess of Friendship were heard from the waiting room. Sitting shocked and dismayed, Twilight's family and friends couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Of course we care." Rarity gasped, her hoof placed on her face.

"Yeah," Applejack replied, taking off her hat in solidarity. "But it seems like…we…were so caught up with the coronation that we…"

"…Didn't really see that…" Rainbow Dash reluctantly added.

"…She was nervous to begin with…" Fluttershy concluded, lowering her head in shame.

They waited for Pinkie to say her piece, but the party pony seemed to be in such a state of shock that she didn't speak.

"All we cared about was the Princess title, not the pony who carried the title!" Applejack groaned.

Spike didn't say anything either, he instead just kept his head lowered to the floor. Even the princess were unusually reserved and not saying a word.

…

…

"After all we'd been through together," Twilight cried, her tear filled eyes locked onto the ceiling. "Couldn't they have at least listened to me, put aside their excitement and just lent me a friendly ear? And don't even say that they were caught up in the moment, they knew that I was feeling this way and they chose to ignore it!"

"Have you spoken to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about these feelings?"Gentle Breeze asked.

"No! Never!" Twilight immediately protested as her wings shot out in shock!

"Why is that?" Gentle Breeze curiously inquired.

"Because then they wouldn't think that I'd be fit to rule Equestria," Twilight admitted as she started to hyper ventilate! "Their retirement would be delayed more, and I don't want that to happen to them because of me!"

This caused the two elderly unicorns to exchange worried glances, then with a nod they looked back to the emotionally distraught Twilight.

"I think we may have found the first problem, Twilight," Gentle Gust declared, taking his attention off of his notes. "I don't think that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would have been upset with you if you wanted time to prepare yourself for your coronation."

"But I had to prepare myself!" Twilight replied, taking in ragged breaths. "The more I prepared myself, the quicker they would be focusing on their retirement."

"Twilight," Gentle Breeze spoke up, glancing at the notes her partner had scribbled in. "Let me ask you a question. Have you ever considered yourself as a perfectionist?"

"I did consider myself one, once," Twilight nearly gasped. Before she paused and took a deep breath. "But I've learned to let it go because I had to. My book borrowing record coming to an end, I gave up Trivia Trot, shall I go on? Being a supreme ruler means I could no longer have those things if it meant freaking out."

"Both of us have to disagree with you on that, Twilight," Gentle Breeze shook her head. "It appears you feel that, because you are becoming supreme ruler of Equestria, you need to put so much pressure on yourself to the point that you are becoming more conflicted on how to live your life."

"So, what are you saying?" Twilight asked nervously. "What are you suggesting that I should do?"

"Twilight," Gentle Gust calmly explained. "From what we're hearing, we have every reason to believe that you might be forcing yourself to do the things that ponies expect of you. Not necessarily what you want to do."

"That's because they are expecting me to do things, things that Celestia and Luna would do!" Twilight protested. "Even my friends feel that I should perform as they expect a princess to perform! Isn't it a part of protocol that I give up the life I'm living currently? I mean, I've already passed on leadership of my school to Starlight Glimmer and I'm already set to pass the Castle of Friendship onto her, and…"

"Just a moment," Gentle Breeze interrupted in a calm voice, throwing up a hoof to silence Twilight. "Who told you that you had to move out of your castle?"

"Isn't it tradition for the supreme ruler of Equestria to live in Canterlot and nowhere else?" Twilight questioned.

But rather than reply Gentle Gust opened the door, looking out into the waiting room.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Twilight nervously waited for whoever was coming into join her therapy session. A few moments later, she felt a pair of wings touch each side of her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Celestia and Luna sitting on each side of her.

"I thank you for joining us, Princesses," Gentle Breeze acknowledged their presence. "It appears Twilight has expressed great concern about her impending coronation and your subsequent retirement, yes?"

Celestia, looking sadly over at her most faithful student, reluctantly nodded.

"As exciting as it is, both Luna and I can understand how challenging it's been for all of us, especially Twilight."

Another small tear trickled down Twilight's face as she listened to her mentor say those words.

"I must admit it's been scary for me too," Celestia added. "Just yesterday I was crying at the thought of seeing Twilight's throne in place of my sister and I's. Part of me wants to retire and part of me doesn't want to retire."

"But you have to retire!" Twilight protested, looking at both Celestia and Luna. "Isn't that what you wanted? To retire and live in Silver Shoals in peace?"

This caused the royal sisters' eyes to widen in shock, almost as if Twilight was forcing them out of their position!

"Do you think that matters to us, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna gasped. "Sure we want to relax and be like normal ponies, but you are our main priority."

"No I'm not!" Twilight hissed.

"Yes, you are, Twilight. And don't you dare think otherwise!" Celestia sternly responded with a tone of voice she hadn't used on Twilight since her ones-versary forcing Twilight to look at her. "Luna and I feel now that even though you're becoming our successor, that doesn't mean we're to leave your side forever."

Then she questioned her former student.

"Do you remember the time we looked at possible places for Starlight, and how we discussed that no matter what happens, we will always need each other?"

"Yes?" Twilight answered as memories of that event flashed back in her mind.

"Well, we will need you just as much as you need us," Celestia warmly answered. "To this end, Luna and I feel that we shouldn't go to Silver Shoals."

Twilight felt her hear sink at these words.

"But…but...why?"

"Your mental health is more important than us living in a retirement village," Luna firmly answered. "Besides, there will be other ponies that'll still need me in their lives, even though I'll be retiring."

"I don't…I don't understand. What are you planning to do?" Twilight questioned in bewilderment.

"Twilight, Luna and I have decided…" Celestia started to say as Twilight's eyes widened further. "That we are moving into the Castle of Friendship. If that's alright with you?"

…

…

Starlight Glimmer stood nervously at the entrance of the School of Friendship, anticipating the arrival of her new school's new students. So much was going through her mind with her mentor and close friend in the hospital.

"Okay Starlight," She whispered, briefly looking down at the magic bracelet she wore around her front right hoof. "You need to focus on your students right now. If Twilight needs you, the bracelet will go off."

Just then, Sunburst came forward wearing a black bow tie around his neck. He too, could sense the anxiety that Starlight was harboring.

"Any news about Twilight?" He asked.

"No. In fact, part of me wants to be with Twilight right now," Starlight sighed. "But I can't. I need to be here."

The conflict in Starlight's voice did nothing to make Sunburst feel at ease.

"How was she last night?" He asked again, hoping for more details on Twilight's condition.

"A mess," Starlight sighed further, glancing at her best friend. "An emotional mess…unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's a good thing we were all there for Twilight, but still…"

"Look, Starlight," Sunburst interrupted. "If it makes you feel better, we can go to Canterlot and see Twilight after the student tours are done."

Starlight couldn't help but smile at this suggestion, grateful that her best friend was watching our for her own well-being.

...

At that moment, a familiar light pink coated hippogriff and light green coated changeling arrived on the scene.

"Sorry we're late, Headmare Starlight," Silverstream gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Train had a minor delay. You know how it is. I hope no students showed up yet."

"That's all right, Silverstream," Starlight reassured the hippogriff, trying to hide her feelings about Twilight. "Nocreature has showed up yet. But I, uh, don't know if either one of you heard about Twilight."

"What about her?" Ocellus asked, hovering in front of Starlight. "Is her coronation still on? Everychangeling is looking forward to it finally happening."

"As is everygriff!" Silverstream added. "It's going to be so amazing!"

"I'm afraid it's not happening at the moment, Ocellus. Twilight's in the hospital." Starlight reluctantly confessed.

The two female creatures let out a sharp gasp upon hearing this!

"Why?! What happened?!" Ocellus cried in dismay, getting close to Starlight's face in a panic. "Is she sick?! Did we do something wrong?"

"No you didn't," Sunburst reassured Ocellus, placing a hoof on her and causing her to gently land. "Twilight's mental health seems to have been damaged, possibly either by the Legion of Doom or the anticipation of her coronation. Either way, it's been postponed until further notice."

"That's…that's awful!" Ocellus remarked, lowering her head in shame. "Is she…is Twilight going to be okay?"

"What can we do?" Silverstream added with worry. "Should we notify the others? Is school going to be delayed?"

"Twilight would want you all to be in school," Starlight firmly reassured the students. "The only thing you can do to help her, is by being good helpers and friends in our student tours today. Besides, I have this bracelet on that can go off at any moment to tell me if I need to see Twilight."

"Isn't that the bracelet you once used in your guidance counselor duties?" Silverstream asked while pointing towards said bracelet.

"Yes," Starlight confirmed with a nod. "Now come on. Your help will be needed today more than ever before."

…

…

Luster Dawn followed her parents as she left her new home and proceeded towards the School of Friendship. It had only been one day since they'd moved from Canterlot to Ponyville and still there was a lot for the young unicorn to take in.

"I must admit," Luster remarked as they walked past Ponyville's town hall. "Ponyville is a nice town."

"We're glad to hear you say that, Luster," Moon Dusk smiled, grateful that her daughter had some respect for what they were trying to do for her. "I know it isn't easy and all, but you'll thank us in the end."

"That's where Nightmare Moon reappeared!" Luster excitedly exclaimed, pointing towards the town hall. "And where Twilight and her friends first embarked on their first mission of friendship! See? I do have some knowledge of friendship."

"Nice try, Luster. That's common knowledge to everypony by know." Fire Blaster chuckled, pulling her daughter along.

Soon, they came across Lyra and Bonbon walking in the opposite direction. Luster couldn't help but notice the large ring that appeared on Bonbon's front left leg.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed! "Didn't we see those two in the newspaper? And didn't one of them used to be in that agency Princess Celestia shut down?"

"Come on, Luster. We can't be late! We don't have time for details like that." Fire Blaster scolded, sensing that his daughter was trying to stop her parents from taking her to the school.

...

They arrived at the School of Friendship soon enough, alongside w several other students. Among them was a griffon flying next to a young, blue feathered griffon with an older looking griffon right behind them. Luster kept her eyes on the griffons, but didn't stop to notice a red coated earth pony stallion walking at the same speed. Bumping into him, they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, uh, sorry, sorry!" Luster Dawn stuttered, realizing her error. "I didn't mean to…oh, you coming here too?"

"Yeah, it's my first time here," The stallion replied, helping Luster to her feet. "Wanted to come here last year, but was wait listed. I'm Cherry Tomato from Mustangia. What's your name?"

Luster felt somewhat awkward. "I'm…I'm Luster Dawn, from Canterlot."

"Did you move here or…?" Cherry Tomato asked.

"We moved here yesterday," Luster Dawn remarked, trying to turn around towards her parents who were silently urging her to talk more. "My parents back there wanted a…change of scenery."

"Yeah, so you say," Cherry commented. "Anyways, care for me to walk you in? Headmare Starlight and Vice Headstallion Sunburst are going to be giving us a tour of the school pretty soon. You don't wanna miss that."

For a moment, Luster didn't want to move, but she had little choice in the matter. "Um, sure. Lead on." And she allowed herself to be escorted towards the school.

"She's taking the first step, Moon Dusk," Fire Blaster smiled. "Let's just hope there's more steps to come."

"I hope so too, honey. Nothing would make both of us happy than to see our daughter thrive in friendship as well as magic." Moon Dusk added. And with their daughter now appearing to be in good hooves, Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster left and turned back towards Ponyville proper.

…

...

…

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of her mentor's mouth. "You're moving in…with me?" She stammered. "How? I mean, there isn't enough room the castle for more ponies than myself, Spike and Starlight."

"Just because we aren't ruling Equestria any longer doesn't mean that we no longer care about you, Twilight. We'll make it work," Luna explained.

"It also helps me too, Twilight," Celestia added. "Ever since I saw our thrones being replaced with yours, I had anxiety, fear of what will happen once you take Luna and I's place. You're more than just a student, you're like a daughter to me, Twilight, and that will never go away!"

For the first time since her ordeal began, Twilight produced a tear filled smile as she buried her face into her mentor's chest.

"Well," Gentle Gust sighed, happy with what he and his partner were seeing. "It appears to me that we helped you make the first big step, Twilight. Now, it appears to me like we need you to take the next big step."

Twilight couldn't help but feel slightly bothered at what was about to take place next.

...

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, Twilight Velvet and her daughter's friends all continued to wait anxiously for any news or other developments.

"They've been in there for a while," Applejack commented as she paced back and forth nervously. "I hope Twi's all right."

"Don't we all?" Rainbow Dash sighed. "I just hope we all get a chance to tell Twilight how we really feel about this whole coronation thing. We're all scared too to an extent, aren't we?"

"Even I'm scared." Twilight Velvet confessed, immediately catching the attention of her daughter's friends.

"Really, Mrs. Sparkle?" Fluttershy asked, looking over towards Twilight's mother. "But aren't you happy for Twilight?"

"Of course, I'm happy for Twilight," Velvet sighed. "But, she's still my daughter and I can't help but worry greatly about her mental health. When I learned that Celestia and Luna were retiring and passing leadership onto Twilight, I was scared greatly."

None of Twilight's friends knew what to make of it, but like good friends, they listened.

"But, why? Weren't you scared when Shining Armor became Prince of the Crystal Empire?" Rarity asked Velvet.

"I was scared for him too. It's part of being a mom to worry about your children, especially when they grow up and move out," Velvet explained. "But over time I learned to conquer my fears. Twilight is different because she and I…we have a deep connection that is unbreakable. Part of me doesn't even want the coronation to go on either, because I fear that Twilight and I will drift apart as a result of her duties. I barely even see Shining Armor anymore because of his royal duties in the Crystal Empire, not to mention his responsibilities as a dad."

"We're scared too, Mrs. Sparkle," Rarity commented, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Yet it appears that we were using our friend's coronation to cover our true feelings. We don't want Twilight to leave Ponyville either. She belongs in Ponyville, with us! It doesn't matter whether she becomes Princess of Equestria or Friendship or whatever!"

"Yeah, who will be there for us when the next baddie comes to turn our world upside down?!" Pinkie Pie burst out.

"Or will be there for us when we each have our own personal crises?" Fluttershy pondered.

"And I don't want to lose one of my flying buddies!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Then we have to tell Twi how we all feel!" Applejack declared, stomping her hoof down. "I don't know about you, but I'm not goin' through with the coronation unless our friend stays in Ponyville with us in some way!"

"But she'll still have to spend some time in Canterlot, it's the law," Spike reminded everyone. "Still, even I don't want to leave Ponyville now that I think about. I mean, how else am I going to keep having guys nights with Big Mac and Discord? It's hard enough as it is with Big Mac being married to Sugar Belle."

At that moment, the door to the office opened and out stepped Gentle Breeze.

"What happened, doctor?" Twilight Velvet asked, looking at the mare with the rest of the Twilight's friends by her side. "How is my daughter?"

"Well, we're pleased to say that Twilight is making a little progress," Gentle Breeze anwsered, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes with one of her front hooves. "But, it's still going to take some time until her anxieties are fully under control."

At that moment, Night Light, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence rushed into the room with Flurry Heart in tow.

"Vel, what's happening?!" Night Light panted, hugging his wife. "Where's Twilight?"

Before Twilight Velvet could say a word though, Night Light dashed into the office and immediately caught Twilight's attention. "Oh my baby! My baby girl!" He whispered, while Celestia, Luna and Gentle Gust looked on as they watched father and daughter embrace. A few moments later, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence followed suit.

"Twiley, how are you?" Shining Armor asked, his protective big brother mentality taking over again. "We all came as soon as we got Spike's message!"

"It's okay, Twilight. We're here for you, all of us are." Cadence added, whispering in a gentle voice. Moments later, Flurry Heart also came on the scene, greatly worried about her aunt as she embraced Twilight. After a few good minutes though, they all backed away to give Twilight some space.

Gentle Breeze then turned to Twilight's friends.

"All right," she said to Twilight's friends. "Twilight has said that she's willing to see each of you one at a time. Gentle Gust and I have somewhat convinced her that the next step should be to clear the air of any tension between you and her. Now, who wishes to go first?"

...

…

…

Twilight's five friends each felt their hearts drop. For the first time they would each individually face their troubled friend, and each would confess what Twilight's impending coronation really meant to them. There was nowhere left to hide.

"Twilight wants…to talk to us?" Applejack nervously asked as a small part of her hoped it wouldn't be the case.

"She is willing to talk to you individually," Gentle Breeze answered. "It's for the best if it's done one at a time."

Looking back towards her fellow ponies, Applejack sensed that she would be the first to face Twilight. "Look, Ms. Gentle Breeze," The farm pony sighed. "I'll go first. I've always the been the one to try to talk sense into Twilight. I'm sure she can hear me out on this one."

Gesturing her into the office, Gentle Breeze directed Applejack towards Twilight, her back faced away from her friends with Celestia and Luna sitting on each side of her.

Twilight could still hear the hoofbeats of one of her friends coming towards her. Lifting her head up, she turned to look at Applejack, whose face was filled with regret and sadness.

"Hi, Twi," Applejack greeted, trying to smile. "I, uh, wanted to…apologize."

Looking into Twilight's red tear-stained eyes, Applejack anxiously waited for what seemed to come her way.

"I know this is a big change for you and all, but… how should I put this? I couldn't bear the thought of you not bein' there in my life and my family's life, too. I mean, you've always been the pony who's been there for me and my family. Apple Bloom always looked up to you, along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle of course, and they still want you to be there for them. Even if you are a supreme ruler of Equestria, my family and I are still goin' to need you in our lives. Do I want things to change?"

Taking her hat off, Applejack placed it on Twilight's head.

"Not really, because Ponyville needs its Princess of Friendship where she belongs. And I need my friend just as much, sugarcube." Placing her hoof on Twilight's chin, Applejack smiled weakly at Twilight, leaving Twilight in turn to smile weakly back before walking away.

The next pony to go up to Twilight was Fluttershy, who struggled to hold back her own emotions as she tried to figure out what to say to Twilight. Up until that moment, her main priority had been training her animals for the coronation. "Twilight," She said, taking a deep breath. "Look, like Applejack said, it's been a big change for you and for all of us. But…but…"

However, Fluttershy lost control of her emotions at that moment as tears began forming down her face.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE PONYVILLE!" she sobbed, throwing herself onto Twilight. "YOU BELONG HERE…WITH US! I NEED YOU! MY ANIMALS NEED YOU! WE ALL NEED YOU! OUR LIVES WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"

Unable to say any more, Fluttershy tearfully left the room, escorted by Gentle Gust.

Taking a gulp, Rarity was the next to go forward, a handkerchief held in her magic aura as tears were flowing down her face. The overly dramatic unicorn couldn't help but feel guilty over putting Twilight's coronation gown over her friend's overall feelings and anxieties.

"Twilight," Rarity spoke, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "I'm just as guilty of ignoring your feelings as the rest of us are. I'm beginning to realize that all of the fittings for your coronation gown are nothing more than irrelevant because the gown isn't important. It's the pony who'll be wearing it that I care about. I may have the dreams and aspirations of expanding my boutiques to accommodate every creature, but none of that matters right now. What matters is your health and your peace of mind, and I 've been ignoring it. If you can forgive me, I promise to put your mental health first and foremost, darling."

Lightly sobbing Rarity walked away from Twilight, leaving Pinkie Pie as the next pony to go up. The pony who normally had a smile on her face instead was frowning and her normally curly mane and tail had deflated.

"Twilight?" Pinkie asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "Hey, it's me, Pinkie Pie. The pony who always brought a smile to your face. I…I don't know if you can hear me, but your coronation isn't as fun anymore to me because you are so sad. I know you'll be happy to hear that. But you should also know I've taken up Trivia Trot again and…well, I'm going to need a partner for it. And, my parties are still going to need Twilight Sparkle in order for them to be really great. I need you to help me put a smile on my own face because…because…"

Losing control of herself, Pinkie thrusted upon Twilight and sobbed loudly. It took a few minutes before the pink pony had to be helped out of the office.

Standing in the doorway, Rainbow Dash realized that she was going to be the last to face Twilight. However, there was another pony who needed to say her peace to Twilight as well. A pony who was currently not with the group.

…

…

With the new students and their parents and guardians gathered in the lobby, Starlight took a deep breath and attempted to put Twilight's problems in the back of her mind.

"On behalf of Princess Twilight Sparkle," she began. "I would like to welcome you all to the School of Friendship, where you will learn everything that there is to know about friendship in Equestria and beyond. Now, the purpose today is to show you around the school, meet some of our veteran students, and when all is said and done, you'll get an understanding of what's in store for you all."

Watching from the gathered crowd, Luster Dawn noticed the look of concern on Starlight's face.

"She looks worried," She whispered to Cherry Tomato. "Is this normal?"

"Well, she is the new headmare, so it's understandable." Cherry Tomato whispered back.

"Now, two of our students, Ocellus and Silverstream, will assist us in leading you around the school," Starlight continued. "If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask them. Ocellus, Silverstream, if you please."

"Hi there, everycreature!" Silverstream chirped, hovering over the crowd. "Ready to see what the School of Friendship is all about?!"

"Follow us and remember to keep up." Ocellus instructed as the crowd followed them. As they walked off, Luster Dawn again noticed the worry on Starlight's face. It was clear there was more to what was going on than Starlight was letting on.

Once the crowd of new students were on their way, Starlight nervously looked down at the bracelet, waiting for it to go off. It stayed silent.

"Come on, come on," Starlight murmured, stomping her hoof down in frustration. "I can't take this any longer! I need to be there for Twilight, but this stupid bracelet won't work!"

"We can't worry about Twilight now," Sunburst advised. "She would want you to do this. Besides, there are more tours to be conducted today."

"Easy for you to say," Starlight bitterly remarked. "How else do you think we should be coping with this? I mean, how else do you think that…?"

Letting out a sharp groan, Starlight left the lobby, returned to her office and sat down behind her desk for a brief moment. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a present she'd been working on for some time.

"Is that the present you're going to give Twilight?" Sunburst asked, pointing to the book. "For her coronation?"

"Yeah," Starlight sighed, placing the book down on her desk for Sunburst to look at. "It's a book, Sunburst. A book of memories that Twilight would look back on if she missed living in Ponyville. Guess this book won't be appropriate to give her now."

"I wouldn't say that, Starlight. I mean, maybe it will make her feel better." Sunburst suggested.

"This isn't just an ordinary illness, Sunburst," Starlight sighed, taking the book back. "This is her mental health and something that should never be taken lightly. Sure, my mental health was scarred when you went to Canterlot, but I learned to accept it over time. This is different."

"Still, I would think about maybe giving this to her now," Sunburst advised. "It might be the best medicine you can give Twilight. She was there for you when I couldn't be, it might be time to return the favor."

Suddenly, Starlight felt a vibration and noticed her bracelet was going off! "Oh, thank goodness!" She gasped and quickly shouted. "Sunburst, you're in charge until I get back!"

Taking the book into her aura, Starlight quickly disappeared from view!

…

…

…

With most of her fellow mares having said their peace, Rainbow Dash took an enormous gulp and headed into the office. The Wonderbolt felt nothing short of feeling like she was betraying a close friend with had happened recently, and not just any friend.

"Hey, Twilight," Rainbow Dash whispered, looking at her friend with a remorseful look on her face. "I…I know you've been hearing about this a lot, but I certainly speak for everypony when I say that…I need you here with me. I mean, you've been the pony who inspired me to become a leader and a good role model to ponies like Scootaloo. I may be the element of loyalty, but if I was in your situation, I would stay by your side no matter what," Pausing for a bit Rainbow Dash continued. "I've been taught that Wonderbolts look out for each other, Twilight. But at the moment when you needed for me to look out for you, I didn't do so. You may not be a Wonderbolt, Twilight, and you may be a princess, but you're also my friend and fellow flying buddy! And I'll never turn my back on you again!"

Holding back her sadness, Rainbow Dash walked away as Twilight continued to process her friends' comments and concerns. They all seemed sincere, but where they just playing along to try to make her feel better?

Having heard everything that had transpired, meanwhile, Shining Armor made his way around to his little sister and bent down to her level.

"Twily?" He asked. "I want you to know that Cadence, Flurry and myself each put the well-being of ourselves and our subjects first and foremost. We have your utmost support and we will be there for you always and forever." At that moment, Cadence and Flurry Heart joined Shining Armor in front of Twilight.

"Shining Armor's right, Twilight," Cadence added. "You are an inspiration to us, and Flurry Heart wants nothing more than to spend time with her favorite aunt."

Lightly touching her aunt's tear stained face, Flurry babbled quietly with a distressed look on her face.

"And just remember two things," Shining Armor offered. "You are the best little sister best friend forever and you are and always will be…my best mare."

All Twilight could do was look briefly at Shining Armor, almost as if to acknowledge that what he was saying to her was indeed true.

…

…

At that moment, Starlight Glimmer teleported into the waiting room, having already seen the light sobbing that Twilight's friends were producing.

"How is she?" Starlight gently asked.

"She won't even talk to us, she's so hurt!" Fluttershy balled, dabbing her face with a tissue. "We can't live without her, Starlight!"

"Yeah, she needs to stay in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie added. "But at this point I don't know if she believes us when we tell her that!"

Taking a deep breath, Starlight turned towards the office door, holding the present for Twilight in her aura. Stepping into the office, she immediately caught the attention of Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze.

"Who are you?" Gentle Gust asked the unfamiliar unicorn now in the room.

"I'm Starlight Glimmer," Starlight firmly answered. "Twilight's former student and current headmare of the School of Friendship."

"Starlight," Luna stammered. "Aren't you supposed to be…?"

"Sunburst is in charge. This is more important right now," Starlight firmly delcared. Walking around the couch, Starlight looked down at Twilight forlornly, feeling nothing but sympathy for her former teacher and friend.

"Why…are you here?" Twilight whispered, suddenly looking up at Starlight. "You should be at the school greeting the students, Starlight."

"Do you think that matters right now, Twilight?" Starlight countered. "You are what's important right now. Look, I know you passed the castle and the school onto me, but did you think that I wanted to take the castle from you? It's your home!"

"No it's not. It's yours now," Twilight croaked. "I belong in Canterlot, regardless of what you all say."

Starlight then began to think back to when she was awarded the pink heart of courage. She hadn't been ready to leave Ponyville then and still wasn't ready to leave Ponyville now. In Starlight's mind, Twilight seemed to be going through the same situation.

"Twilight, I don't think you're ready to leave Ponyville, at least not full time. Sure, Canterlot may be where you'll do most of your ruling, but you don't have to live there forever. The castle is your home and that is where your heart is. Go with whatever your heart desires, not with what your status desires."

Taking another deep breath, Starlight passed her present onto Twilight, hoping that the feelings she once experienced was what Twilight would experience too.

"I was planning to give this to you at your coronation," she explained, trying to echo what Twilight said to her at one time. "It was meant to be a 'Going Away' present, but it's now an 'I'm So Glad You're Staying' present."

Taking the book in her aura, Twilight pulled off the wrapping and opened it, revealing to be photographic memories of Twilight and her friends over the years since she'd met them.

"Starlight," Twilight cried, looking through the pages. "You didn't have to…"

"I had to do it!" Starlight interrupted. "We all felt the same way: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, all of us. And if you're ever feeling down like you are now, just open this and it will be a reminder of how we all came together. How we all started something grand."

Taking the book to her chest, Twilight produced a small tear-filled smile and embraced Starlight tightly.

"I just hope it makes you feel better, Twilight." Starlight said as Gentle Gust came forward and looked down at the book, showing it to Gentle Breeze.

"It's a very nice book, Starlight," Gentle Gust commented, looking through the pages. "All the memories of your adventures with your friends, Twilight. All carefully preserved."

Twilight said nothing, instead resting her head on Celestia's side while Luna stroked her frazzled mane gently.

"So now what do we do?" Spike asked.

"Well, we certainly made a lot of progress," Gentle Gust explained, as Spike flew over to Twilight's side. "However, it might be best, Twilight, if you stay overnight so we can monitor your sleep and ultimately come up with a diagnosis of your condition in the morning."

This made Twilight look surprised at what she just heard.

…

…

With Starlight Glimmer gone, Luster Dawn and her fellow arriving students continued their tour around the School of Friendship. However, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with all that was happening.

"Hey," she whispered to Cherry Tomato. "Haven't you noticed something odd is going on here?"

"What do you mean, odd?" He whispered back. "Is there anything about this school you don't think is odd?"

"No, not the school," She whispered. "Didn't you look at Headmare Starlight's face as she was talking to us? It's almost as if her mind was on something else."

This caused Cherry Tomato to stop Luster Dawn and himself from walking with the rest of the group.

"Didn't you hear the news about Princess Twilight?" He asked. "She's in the hospital."

Luster Dawn felt herself sink upon hearing the news. The pony she had come to idolize was incapacitated. "Why?"

"Something to do with her mental health," Cherry explained. "All I can tell you is that the coronation has been postponed until she is better both mentally and physically."

It was then that Luster Dawn got an idea. "Listen, Cherry, I need your help," She said, much to Cherry Tomato's confusion. "I need you to cover for me."

"What? Er, you're playing hooky?" Cherry blinked in surprise. "What if Vice Headstallion Sunburst sees you leave?"

"School's not in session yet," Luster answered. "I'm going to see my idol and wish her a speedy recovery. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just explain that I needed to take care of something important."

Activating her magic, Luster Dawn attempted to teleport away, but was stopped by Cherry Tomato.

"Wait!" He said, holding Luster down. "If you're going, I'm going with you."

"No, you stay here and cover for me!" Luster protested. "Besides, I just met you."

Cherry Tomato did not back down, however. "If there's one thing I learned from the Friendship Journal," He whispered to Luster. "It's that you look out for the pony you care about."

"When was that even in the journal?" Luster Dawn hissed.

"It's not, I just made it up!" Cherry Tomato confessed.

Hearing this, Luster Dawn couldn't help but wonder why this young colt would tell such a blatant lie. Nevertheless, she activated her magic and using a teleportation spell, she transported herself and Cherry Tomato into Canterlot General Hospital.

Illuminating a light from her horn, Luster Dawn took notice of the dark surroundings she and Cherry Tomato were in, looking at the boxes of medical equipment that surrounded them. "I wanted us to be transported directly to Princess Twilight."

"Well, I don't think Princess Twilight is in here," Cherry Tomato grunted. "Guess we'd better start looking, even though we really should be…" Before he could say another word, Cherry Tomato was hastily silenced with a glare from Luster Dawn. "Okay, I'm shutting up." He whimpered, much to Luster Dawn's chagrin.

Quietly opening the closet door, Luster looked around to see if any doctors or nurses were in the vicinity.

"Coast is clear," She whispered before pulling out two coconuts. "Now I'm going to find Princess Twilight. If there's anypony coming you make this noise to warn me, or make whoever's coming think that there's somepony else walking down this hallway."

Taking the coconuts, Cherry Tomato proceeded to bang them together, only for Luster to silence him once more. "Not now!" She whispered. "Just be on the lookout, alright?" Leaving Cherry Tomato alone, Luster Dawn casted an invisibility spell on herself and proceeded to look for Twilight.

* * *

In another part of the hospital, Twilight look up at her two therapists.

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"In our opinion," Gentle Breeze answered, taking off her glasses and rubbing them with a cloth. "We feel that your mental health isn't well enough for you to go back to your castle yet. We need to at least hold you overnight for observation and see if we can make more progress tomorrow. Is there anything that's been boxed up there yet?"

"Well, most of our stuff is already boxed up," Spike remarked. "All my Power Ponies comics, Twilight's things, you name it."

"We're both going to recommend that only things of significant importance to Twilight be unpacked and placed where they belong," Gentle Gust advised. "And those that are not of significant importance to Twilight be sent to her royal quarters in Canterlot. The first thing that must be done right now is create a stable environment for Twilight."

"And if it helps," Gentle Breeze added. "Work through the process together, because whatever pain you all feel will go away when you're working together on something."

"Well, we'll take your suggestion into account," Spike declared while rubbing the back of his neck. "Now that you mention it, it'll be nice that we can move back and forth between Ponyville and Canterlot."

Just then, Gentle Gust pressed a button and spoke into a speaker that was on his desk.

"Prepare a room for a patient in our office," he said. "Twilight Sparkle will be staying the night. And have a phlebotomist come to my office for a blood sample."

"Wait, what's going on?" Twilight blinked in surprise.

"We're just going to take some blood, Twilight." Gentle Breeze explained.

Twilight attempted to react, but her exhaustion prevented her from doing so.

"Blood?!"

"It's just part of the admittance process here at the hospital, Twilight," Gentle Gust instructed. "We do this with all our patients."

"But she can't stand having blood drawn!" Shining Armor protested, causing everypony to give him an awkward glare. "What? Even as a filly she couldn't bear to let doctors place the needle in her. It was always a struggle for her to get her shots or get any blood work done."

"B.B.B.F.F, please," Twilight whispered as she laid down on her back at once. "Let them do what they need to do. It'll hurt, but it can't be worse than what I just went through yesterday."

Just then, a phlebotomist pony walked into the room with a butterfly needle and a medical tube. Sitting down next to Twilight, the phlebotomist got to work on getting the blood sample that was needed.

"Now, we're just going to search for a vein, Twilight." The mare explained in a calming voice, while she tied a tourniquet around Twilight's foreleg and felt for a vein as Twilight Velvet held her daughter's hoof.

"We're all right here for you, Twilight. You can do it!" Celestia declared while she and Luna watched a cotton swab be placed on Twilight's foreleg.

With her eyes locked onto the ceiling, Twilight prepared for the incoming pinch of the needle.

"Just a small pinch," the phlebotomist said as Twilight felt the needle go into her. "The worst part's done, honey. Just relax now, our brave princess."

For several minutes, the blood was drawn out of Twilight's body. Then as quickly as it began, the needle was taken out and the phlebotomist bandaged the puncture area and left.

"What's gonna happen now?" Night Light asked.

"Well, like we said, we'll keep her overnight and monitor her sleep patterns," Gentle Gust answered, before turning his attention back to Twilight. "As we speak, we have a royal suite in the hospital that is being prepared for you, Twilight.",

Twilight weakly chuckled as the orderlies brought the wheelchair back in. Celestia and Luna carefully levitated Twilight onto the wheelchair with their magic, and then very carefully the orderlies wheeled Twilight out of the office.

As she was being wheeled away, Twilight looked at her concerned friends.

"I love you all," she whispered, having begun to realize what her friends were really feeling about the whole coronation buzz.

"We love you too, Twilight. Get well soon," Fluttershy whimpered as she and everypony else all watched Twilight being pushed to her "royal suite."

* * *

After Twilight left, Celestia began to think to herself on what needed to be done next.

"Luna," she whispered to her sister in an almost hushed voice. "I think that there's only thing that needs to be done."

Almost immediately, Luna began to think exactly what Celestia was thinking.

"You don't mean…?" she whispered.

"Yes, the time has come for my final decree as princess, Luna." Celestia explained.

Realization slowly sunk in for Luna, as she knew exactly what was about to happen.

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The End is Only the Beginning, Part 3

Episode Summary: As Twilight continues being treated for her mental heath, Celestia and Luna force Discord to see the mistakes of his actions on her.

Published on October 26th, 2019

Cast:

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Patricia Drake as Twilight Velvet

Charles Benns as Night Light

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Bill Newton as Moon Dusk

Veena Sodd as Fire Blaster

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

John De Lancie as Discord

...

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 3"

"The End is Only the Beginning, Part 3"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

...

PREVIOUSLY ON "MY LITTLE PONY"

…

Gentle Gust: Now, Twilight, anything that you wish to say, it's okay. We're here to listen.

Twilight Sparkle: Nopony really cares about my feelings. They all think because I'm taking Celestia and Luna's place, they don't really care how my life is going to be different! THEY, DON'T, CARE!

Rarity: Of course, we care. We do care about her feelings.

Applejack: All we cared about is the princess title, not the pony who carried that title.

Twilight Sparkle: You have to retire.

Princess Luna: Your mental health is more important than us living in a retirement village.

Princess Celestia: Luna and I have decided that we'rre moving into the Castle of Friendship.

Cherry Tomato: I'm Cherry Tomato from Mustangia.

Luster Dawn: I'm Luster Dawn, from Canterlot.

Gentle Gust: Twilight has said that she's willing to see each of you one at a time, who wishes to go first?

Applejack: Twilight's willing to talk to us?

Gentle Breeze: It's for the best.

Fluttershy: WE ALL NEED YOU! OUR LIVES WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!

Sunburst: We can't worry about Twilight now.

Starlight Glimmer: This is her mental health and it shouldn't be taken lightly. Sunburst, you're in charge until I get back!

Luster Dawn: I'm going to see my idol.

Cherry Tomato: I'm going with you.

Gentle Gust: We'll keep her overnight and monitor her sleep patterns.

Twilight Sparkle: I love you all.

Princess Celestia: The time has come for my final decree as princess.

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" theme song

…

Twilight Sparkle found herself in her designated royal suite, a room that was spacious and accommodating to her. Exhausted and out of energy, she was carefully helped into her hospital bed by her parents. Resting her head against the pillow of her bed, Twilight struggled to keep her eyes open as Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze came into the room.

"I trust you'll be comfortable here." Gentle Gust commented.

"It's…very nice," Twilight weakly answered, the events from earlier had left her drained. "But is this…?"

"We're just doing this so we can give you an official diagnosis," Gentle Breeze explained as Twilight felt another needle be inserted into her foreleg. "We're just putting an IV in, Twilight. No need to be alarmed. This is something we do to all our patients so we can monitor their vital signs;"

"You say that you're going to monitor my sleeping? What do you mean by that?" Twilight questioned. She only knew of how Princess Luna visited ponies in their dreams through the magic of the dream realm. Something told her that wouldn't be the case here.

"As you sleep," Gentle Gust explained and produced a magic screen showing an x-ray of Twilight. "We're going to be monitoring your brain activity. If the lines are zigzagged, then that means that your brain activity is irregular, a sign that your mental health is badly damaged. We believe it is, but we need to be sure so as to not jump to any conclusions."

Twilight sighed deeply as she absorbed what was being said to her. Still, the princess in her was concerned about another pressing issue.

"All of Equestria is going to be wondering about my coronation," she whispered to the doctors.

"That doesn't matter right now, Twilight. Your coronation can be held off until we say you're fit to do so," Gentle Breeze replied. "In any case, we're going to be the ones who say whether or not your coronation can be held at all."

Accepting defeat, Twilight sighed deeply again as her immediate family was allowed inside.

"We're very proud of you for how you're handling this, Twilight." Shining Armor encouraged while gently rubbing his hoof on his sister's foreleg.

"You really mean that?" Twilight asked, turning her head over to look at her family.

"Of course we do, honey. You're our family's shining star." Twilight Velvet sincerely smiled.

"But, what about…?" Twilight began, only to be cut off.

"Me? I'm not important, Twilight. You are," Shining Armor remarked, clutching his sister's hoof tightly. "I've had my successes, but yours are greater than mine. I may be older than you, but you are my inspiration and all of our inspiration as well."

The rest of the Sparkle family nodded in agreement upon hearing this.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Luster Dawn continued to walk about very quietly as she continued to look for Twilight's hospital room. Finally, she saw two orderlies wheeling an empty wheelchair away from one of the room.

"That must be where she is," Luster Dawn thought to herself. "But I need to make sure nopony else sees me."

Taking shelter in another closet, Luster nearly blew her cover as she went up against a shelf full of medical equipment. Fortunately, it seemed no one heard the noise or if they did they paid it no mind.

Meanwhile, having gotten the sense that they had been forgiven somewhat by their friend, Twilight's friends sat down in the hospital lobby while still trying to process everything that had happened.

"I think she's starting to forgive us," Rainbow Dash said, a hint of relief in her voice. "And after we'd been so blind. Everything we said back there was true, right?"

"Do you think that Celestia and Luna could bend the rule of having to live in Canterlot full time?" Rarity wondered. "Because we certainly were sincere about needing Twilight here with us. Yes, there are laws and traditions, but even they can be broken if the situation absolutely calls for it. I mean, there wasn't a law for me to have more than one boutique, was there?"

"Of course not, Rarity," Applejack remarked. "If you can be in more than one place, so can Twilight. Canterlot should be where she does her princess duties and Ponyville is where her home should be. There's absolutely nothin' wrong with that."

"Perhaps we could maybe clone Twilight?" Pinkie Pie suggested. "One can live in Canterlot and the other can live in Ponyville. Easy peasy, pudding in the freezy, right?" Pinkie waited for a response from the others but got nothing.

A little while later, the Sparkle family came down and were quickly approached by Twilight's friends. All of them eager for news.

"How is she?" Fluttershy asked Twilight Velvet.

"Resting comfortably, Fluttershy," Twilight Velvet sighed. "Her blood work came back normal, which was a good thing. Now it's just a matter of what exactly Twilight's diagnosis should be. But we won't know until the morning."

"What should we do now, y'all?" Applejack asked.

"Perhaps we should do what Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust suggested we do," Spike suggested to the others. "Unboxing all of the boxes back at the castle that hold the most value to Twilight. That way, when she gets back, there will be a sense of normalcy for her."

"If you want, we can help you as well," Shining Armor declared as he offered his services to the girls. "I mean, Cadence, Flurry and I might know of some items that Twilight holds dear and she might want to hold onto. If that's okay with all of you."

"Yes, of course," Rarity replied. "It would be a nice little activity for all of us. And like they said, doing a group activity would be good for the healing process, right?"

"But who's going to stay with Twilight tonight?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust suggested that Twilight be left alone until tomorrow morning," Night Light somberly replied. "Just until the unofficial diagnosis comes in."

* * *

Peeking through the glass on Twilight's door, the invisible Luster Dawn quietly opened it as Twilight closed her eyes, grateful to be resting comfortably.

Suddenly, the princess noticed the door opening.

"Who's there?" She asked, turning to look at the door. "If you're casting an invisibiltiy spell, I can cancel it out easily!" she warned.

Just then, the invisibility spell was lowered and Luster Dawn revealed herself, much to Twilight's surprise.

"Princess Twilight?" Luster asked in a concerned voice and with an equally concerned look on her face. "Forgive me, I heard about what happened and came to wish you well."

Twilight was still flabbergasted by Luster's sudden presence.

"W-who are you? Where'd you come from? You shouldn't be here! Are you lost? Have you come to hurt me or abduct me?!"

"No, no. I'm not lost. And I'm not here to do anything to you," Luster retorted with a shake of her head. "I'm actually somepony who's enrolling at your School of Friendship."

That was enough for Twilight to stop fretting, at least for the time being.

"Then why are you here? You should be at orientation, getting acquainted with the school."

"I didn't even want to be at the school," Luster retorted with a snort. "Hay, I didn't even want to move from Canterlot to Ponyville."

Twilight felt her eyes widen at this confession.

"You didn't?" She asked, using her magic to pull up a chair for Luster to sit in. "Why?"

"Because I feel that magic is more important to me than anything, more than friendship. At least, that's how I came to view it." Luster willingly admitted.

"Then why did you move to Ponyville?" Twilight pondered.

"Because after Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow attacked Canterlot, my parents had enough and decided that if we moved to Ponyville, we would be a lot safer. I didn't have a voice in the matter even though I didn't want to leave Canterlot." Luster Dawn bitterly complained.

Twilight listened to everything, she couldn't help but connect with Luster Dawn because of it. In a way, in her mind, Luster Dawn was like her when she'd been living in Canterlot.

"You may not realize this," Luster continued, producing a magic screen similar to that of Gentle Gust's earlier spell. "But my family and I are living on the land where your library used to be. I didn't know if would upset you, but I thought you had the right to know."

"It's nice that somepony is living on the land where my library once stood," Twilight interrupted and sighed. "You're actually living on hallowed ground."

"Hallowed?" Luster Dawn wondered. "Why is it hallowed, Princess?"

"Because that was where I lived when I was a student. The library represented my time where I learned about the magic of friendship and the castle represents my time as a princess. Besides, there is... something else that's been greatly bothering me."

Seeing tears forming in the corners of her idol's eyes, Luster Dawn struggled to find out what was happening.

"He…he…did this to me." Twilight whispered.

"Who did!?" Luster Dawn asked. "Who did what to you?! I should have known. We should've never moved onto your old land."

Suddenly, Luster turned to see the door open and not wanting to be caught, quickly teleported away as Gentle Gust came into the room!

"Twilight, Twilight," He shouted upon seeing upset she had become, and was at his patient's side in a second. "What's wrong?!"

"S-sorry," Twilight whimpered. "I…just…had a…"

"Shh, shh, it's all right," Gentle Gust comforted his patient. "Just let it out. We're here for you."

"Di…di..he..did this to me."

"Who did what to you?" Gentle Gust inquired while sitting at the edge of Twilight's bed. "Are you trying to say that…?"

But Twilight didn't answer, she just broke down and sobbed.

Seeing Twilight lose control, Gentle Gust had every premonition that an ally of Twilight's was at least partially to blame for the condition that she was in.

…

…

Back at Twilight's Castle, the rest of her family and friends set about going through all of the boxes containing Twilight's belongings, trying to figure out which ones to send to Canterlot and which ones to keep at the castle.

"Why do I get the feeling that this like when we tried to make Twilight feel at home here?" Rainbow Dash wondered as she went through some items with Applejack in the castle library. "It's like déjà vu all of a sudden."

"You're telling me," Applejack said, picking up one of Twilight's many books. "I got to tell ya, Rainbow. Seein' Twilight lookin' like she did…it just breaks my heart."

"It breaks all of our hearts, Applejack," Rainbow complained. "I mean we were basically feeding Twilight to the Timberwolves when we should have…"

"We get it, Rainbow!" Applejack cried, taking her mind off of the books she was organizing. "You don't need to tell me again. But I have a feelin' that there's someone else that deserves some of the blame for what Twilight's goin' through."

"You mean Discord," Rainbow snarled, taking out a picture of Discord after he was awarded the pink heart of courage. "I mean, what was he even thinking?Freeing some of Equestria's most feared enemies just to build Twilight's confidence? Let me be honest here, he crossed the line and needs to be punished for it. Twilight didn't ask for his 'help' and certainly didn't need it! Her confidence was growing just fine until he revealed his plan to her."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Celestia and Luna decided to turn him to stone again," Applejack remarked. "Fluttershy may not like it, but he's done this too many times now. He had good intentions like he said, but it was poorly thought out. Not to mention he put lives at risk and is part of why Twilight is ended up in the hospital."

"Does he even think of the consequences before he does anything?" Rainbow sighed in a disgusted tone. "Or he just does what he wants? Personally, he wasn't thinking at all I'll bet. Just like when he set me up with the Winterzilla just so he could make Fluttershy look good. I still don't know why he did that."

Applejack just sighed further.

"I hate to admit it, but I think I was more right than I knew when I said it was like he hadn't learned a thing since bein' reformed."

...

Meanwhile, up in Twilight's bedroom, Twilight Velvet and Rarity went about going through some of Twilight's boxed clothes, mostly dresses for certain events as well as the ones Rarity had remade following the destruction of the Golden Oak Library.

"Well, she will need some of these in Canterlot," Rarity declared, placing some of the dresses on dress forms. "For like certain events and all. I must admit it's so hard to pick and choose which ones to stay here and which ones to go," Then she added. "You know, just looking at these dresses makes me think of Discord."

"Why is that, dearie?" Twilight Velvet wondered.

"Because he tested my patience, and I said in frustration that I wish we'd never freed him from his stone prison," Rarity answered. "Now it seems like those words are satisfying given the circumstances. I can't believe he'd do such a thing! Some 'friend' he turned out to be!"

Sighing, Twilight Velvet looked down at her daughter's remade best mare dress from Shining Armor's wedding. She could well remember hearing how furious Shining Armor was at Discord after the first events with Tirek.

"You probably won't be the first and you certainly won't be the last to say that, Rarity," she sadly declared while placing the dress on Twilight's bed. "I'm a pony who doesn't use hate to condone my enemies, but what Discord did to my daughter is unforgivable. If he were here now I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Sparkle," Rarity commented, placing Twilight's second gala dress on a dress form with the others. "Personally, I think that he betrayed us again, just like he did when Tirek escaped from Tartarus the first time. What's more, I'm even wondering how Fluttershy is holding up with all of this. Did he even think about her while disguising himself as Grogar?! It doesn't seem like he did, and I thought her friendship meant something to him!"

…

…

Upon returning from Canterlot Hospital, Celestia didn't have any time to rest. She was hard at work, forging what appeared to be golden objects into crown shaped objects. In her mind, there was only one way to help her former student and ease the pain of a power shift.

"Yes, that should do nicely," she said to herself, staring down at her handiwork: Five separate crowns with the markings of the Elements of Harmony on the center. "Twilight won't be the only one taking my place if I have anything to say about it."

Just then, the door to the study opened and in stepped Luna.

"Sister, I just got word from the hospital," Luna said as she approached her sister's desk. "Twilight just had another attack and…"

The Princess of the Night looked down at the five crowns her sister had made and felt her eyes widen.

"Five crowns?!" She gasped. "You are really being serious about this, aren't you?"

"I am, Luna," Celestia firmly replied. "The burden of Twilight ruling Equestria by herself is something I'm not going to allow. Her friends will become rulers as well. It's not fitting" Luna looked at the crowns and absorbed everything that was in front of her.

"Now, what about the hospital?" Celestia asked. "Did Twilight have another attack?"

"She did," Luna somberly answered as Celestia rose to her feet. "According to the latest scroll, Gentle Gust is saying that Twilight's mind may have been more damaged by recent events than originally thought."

A look of anger came onto Celestia's face as she began to pace back and forth in front of Luna. There was no doubt in her mind of who was to blame for putting Twilight in the situation she was currently in.

"You're thinking about Discord, aren't you?" Luna inquired.

"I am," Celestia firmly replied as she ceased her pacing. "How could he do this to Twilight, Luna? He may have had good intentions, but he went WAY over the line this time. It makes furious to think that Twilight is in the hospital because of him!"

The anger in Celestia's voice made even Luna tremble slightly.

"There were other factors," She commented while recoiling from seeing her sister's anger. "You're right that Discord deserves some kind of punishment for what he did. But had he not done what he did…"

"Then Twilight would not have been like this!" Celestia snapped, stamping her foot down. "She could have had an easier transition, would have been crowned by now and… and…"

Groaning and letting out a loud scream, Celestia activated her horn and fired a blast of magic out the window in pure anger! The fury of Celestia's anger caused the room to shake violently.

"Sister, calm down!" Luna cautioned with alarm. "Let's take this one step at a time, please."

But Celestia refused to listen. Looking back down at the five crowns she had created; she had every reason to believe that the spirit of chaos needed to see what he had done.

"Get a platoon together," She ordered, much to Luna's shock. "I want Discord arrested and brought to me as soon as possible. No ifs, ands, or buts!"

Seeing no other choice, Luna reluctantly complied with her sister's request.

…

…

Having escaped being caught by the hospital staff, Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato managed to get themselves back to the school to rejoin the remainder of the students.

"At least nopony or nocreature noticed we were gone," Cherry Tomato whispered. "I mean…"

"Nopony or nocreature noticed is what's most important," Luster Dawn whispered back. "And you can't tell anyone about what we did today, understood? Swear it!"

"O-kay, okay," Cherry Tomato whispered as he gulped. "I swear it."

"Good." Luster Dawn smiled and left with the students.

She returned home a short time later, still trying to figure out what Twilight was trying to say to her.

"If Twilight wasn't upset by the fact that we were living on her old land, then what was the name of the creature she was trying to spit out to me?" She thought to herself as she walked back into her house.

"Ah, Luster! We've been waiting for you to come back. How was the orientation?" Moon Dusk asked as he prepared dinner with Fire Blaster.

"It was…great, a magnificent school," Luster stammered, trying to hide the fact that she had played hooky to visit her mentally ill idol. "I don't know if you heard, but the coronation has been postponed because Twilight's in the hospital."

"We heard the news," Fire Blaster somberly commented, turning away from her dinner prepping task. "Such a shame that Princess Twilight is in the hospital. Hope she gets well soon."

"You…know?" Luster Dawn asked, trying to figure out how her family could've learned of Twilight's situation.

"Of course, the news was posted all over Ponyville," Fire Blaster explained. "Everypony who was looking forward to the coronation is disappointed, but at least understanding of the situation."

Looking out the window, Luster Dawn saw several of the flags in Ponyville had been brought down to half-mast. "It's worse than I thought." Luster thought to herself before turning back towards her family.

"According to the news," Fire Blaster remarked, picking up an edition of the Foal Free Press. "It appears that Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow are not the only ones who are to blame for what happened to the princess."

More and more Luster began to realize what Twilight had been trying to say about whi had put her in the situation she was in. "Discord." She whispered to herself

…

…

Later that night and back at her cottage at the edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy set about getting a good night's sleep after the emotionally draining day she and the rest of Twilight's friends had. She was just climbing into bed when she noticed something or rather someone else was already there.

"What in…?" She muttered, before turning around and letting out a loud shriek, almost falling out of bed in the process. "Discord?! What are you doing in my bed?!"

The mismatched draconeqeus rose out of bed, a look of guilt riddled on his face.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," he answered, holding a teddy bear and wearing a white nightcap on his head. "I couldn't sleep, my brain reeks of guilt."

A foul smell came out of Discord's head and through his ears as he spoke.

"So I guess you heard the news about Twilight," Fluttershy remarked. "That she's in the hospital."

"A little birdie told me it's serious," Discord sighed as a small bird flew away from his lion's paw. "I mean, I was only trying to build Twilight's self confidence because Celestia and Luna were retiring. It was never my intent to hurt her psychologically."

"Well, you did hurt her, Discord," Fluttershy scolded before taking a deep breath. "And all of us, actually. You should have known better than to do what you did. You know how Twilight gets stressed out over these kinds of situations. Yet you decided to impersonate Grogar, free Tirek and Cozy Glow from Tartarus, bring King Sombra back from the ether..."

"Don't forget finding where Chrysalis was hiding," Discord added, holding a list in his grasp before crumpling it up and throwing it behind him. "Need I go on? The point of the matter is, Fluttershy, my intentions backfired miserably. I failed to realize my plan was working too well, that I'd created a situation I wasn't in control of after all."

"Then perhaps you should go to Canterlot and surrender to Celestia and Luna, Discord," Fluttershy explained. "Maybe if you throw yourself to their mercy, they'll be willing to spare you. This time I don't know if even I can vouch for you."

Suddenly, the sounds of knocking were heard on Fluttershy's door! Right away Discord knew that whoever was at the door was coming for him. Going over to the door, Fluttershy opened it and there stood Luna and two of her night guards. "Fluttershy, where is Discord?" The princess asked.

"I'm right here, Princess Luna," Discord sighed as he slowly walked forward. "I think you know what to do. I know my rights."

"Discord, the spirit of chaos," Luna sighed as one of the night guards placed a pair of cuffs on Discord's lion paw and eagle claw. "You are hereby placed under arrest for the events that led to the hospitalization of her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

With Fluttershy watching in disbelief, Luna and the night guards led Discord away to Canterlot.

…

…

Discord looked around the cell he had been placed in amongst the dungeons of Canterlot. All he could think about was how his intentions to test Twilight had backfired. Just then, he heard the sounds of hoofbeats coming down the stairs and right away, the spirit of chaos realized who was coming down to greet him.

"Discord," Celestia coldy greeted as she starred into his cell. "I assume you know why you're here."

"If you're going to punish me then do it, get it over with," Discord pleaded. "Turn me to stone and place me next to the villains I recruited."

"No, I'm not turning you back to stone," Celestia answered, her cold look still plastered on her face. "However, we have to follow protocol when dealing with criminals. And for the moment, you are considered a criminal in the eyes of Equestria, Discord."

"Haven't I always been considered a criminal, Celestia?" Discord asked, producing an orange jumpsuit to wear. "I mean…I'm…I'm not a monster. Well, maybe I am, but all I do is create chaos. That's my purpose, is it not?"

"Yes it is," Celestia sighed, lowering her head for a moment. "But the truth of the matter is, you didn't think about the consequences that would come out of something like this. You know how sensitive Twilight is, yet you put her into this situation. She's in the hospital now because her mind was forced to take in not just three of Equestria's worst enemies, but also her impending coronation, moving back to Canterlot, and the fact that one of her 'friends' would do something so foolish to try and 'help' her!"

The rise in her tone of voice made Discord cower in fear. He had made Celestia angry in the past many times, but this was a whole new level to him.

"In other words," Celestia finished in a quiet, stern tone. "You inflicted upon her psychological damage that she may never recover from. I knew you had stooped low when you betrayed us to Tirek, but this is worse than that!"

Discord could detect the pain in Celestia's voice, which made him even more dismayed as he looked away from her. He knew that she was more hurt than angry.

"You need to see the damage you've caused first hoof," Celestia declared. "See for yourself what your action haves caused."

Discord realized what was about to happen as several guardsponies surrounded Celestia.

"We're taking you to see Twilight at Canterlot General Hospital," Celestia explained. "So that you can understand the gravity of the situation she's going through. And hopefully make it all up to her."

Discord felt his heart literally sink upon hearing those words.

…

…

As Twilight slept in her hospital bed, Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze looked through a magic screen that showed Twilight's brain activity. As they watched, they began to see a vision of Twilight's play out on the screen.

_"Ready, sister?" They heard Celestia say to Luna as they watched the two sisters face off against the alicorn powered Cozy Glow, before Grogar's bewitching bell drained them of their magic, causing the two sisters to scream loudly in pain._

_"NOOOO!" They heard Twilight scream in agony after Celestia and Luna fell in defeat, seemingly dead._

Pausing the vision, Gentle Gust slid back in his chair and studied it carefully.

"Unbelievable," He muttered, his eyes locked on the vision while Gentle Breeze sedated Twilight through her IV. "This is the vision of nightmares, Gentle Breeze. Look at how Celestia and Luna are positioned, almost as if Cozy Glow had killed them."

"And you know how painful it is for alicorns when their magic is forcefully drained," Gentle Breeze added, shrinking the vision down and monitoring the brain waves. "Look at these brain waves, they're going at an almost rapid pace."

"Her mind must have been racing greatly, I'm afraid. Seeing Celestia and Luna harmed in such a manner that it almost seems like they were being murdered?" Gentle Gust questioned.

Activating another spell, the two unicorns pulled yet another vision out of Twilight's mind. Pulling the vision up onto the screen, they saw Twilight, her friends and the powerless sisters in a protective sphere by Twilight's magic. Looking closely, they saw Chrysalis in her powered-up form, looking sinisterly at Twilight, with Tirek and Cozy Glow on her right and left respectively.

...

_"You know what is greater than friendship, Twilight?" Chrysalis gloated through the sphere. "FEAR!"_

_..._

"Notice how Chrysalis is almost psychotic in this picture," Gentle Gust observed, pausing the vision. "Almost as if she's trying to instill fear into Twilight, trying to make her weak minded and...she succeeded in a way."

"Yes, perhaps some of that fear never left Twilight," Gentle Breeze added, looking over at her partner with a worried expression. "This might explain as to why Twilight suffered a break down when her friends put her coronation over her feelings."

"Because they were scared themselves," Gentle Gust told his partner. "But it does make you wonder if that the fear these monsters inflicted on Twilight might have had another effect."

Suddenly, Gentle Gust suddenly remembered what Twilight had been trying to tell him during her latest meltdown earlier that day.

"Wait a minute! I remember Twilight was trying to say to me something about how 'He' put her into this situation."

"What on earth are you talking about, Gust?" Gentle Breeze questioned with a look of confusion on her face.

"Take a look at who else is in this picture," Gentle Gust explained. "It's the spirit of chaos himself."

"Discord?" Gentle Breeze observed with a careful eye. "He looks scared, almost as if he'd been much of a victim as Twilight was."

"He was probably scared because he was afraid his plans wouldn't work," Gentle Gust realized. "He wanted Twilight to take the throne, and was so blinded by his obsessions that he didn't see the consequences of his actions, and how they were causing more harm than good."

"Be that as it may, we can't blame Discord entirely for the situation Twilight is in," Gentle Breeze remarked, taking her eyes off of the vision and onto the sleeping Twilight. "Because this seems to have been happening long before all this was taking place. The impending coronation may have just been what pushed Twilight over the edge."

Using her magic, Gentle Breeze went into Twilight's head and pulled out another memory, placing it into the screen.

...

"_So, after much consideration," The two unicorns heard Celestia say. "My sister and I have decided it is time for us…to retire."_

_"Breaking news," They heard Discord say as he appeared in a reporter's outfit. "The Princesses of Equestria decide to retire!"_

_..._

Pausing the vision, Gentle Breeze directed her partner to look directly at Twilight's face, completely filled with panic and anxiety.

"This whole thing is almost like a snowball," she commented. "And right here, at this moment, is when that snowball started rolling."

"So it started with the particular announcement that Celestia and Luna made," Gentle Gust commented with a nod. "But Discord must have fanned the flames even further."

Fast forwarding the vision, the two unicorns took notice of Discord suddenly disappearing from view as Twilight was having her meltdown.

"Notice here how he just randomly disappears without anypony noticing. And look at him smiling as he teleports away." Gentle Gust explained. Magnifying the image, they looked at the grin that was forming in Discord's mouth.

"It appears what Discord is currently thinking is that he wanted Twilight to be crowned as soon as possible," Gentle Breeze whispered. "And in doing so, whether he knew it or not, he made the snowball roll even faster inside Twilight's mind."

"Perhaps we might need to question Discord personally in order to get to the bottom of why he did what he did," Gentle Gust concluded. "Only then can we truly understand how this all came to pass and what must be done to resolve it."

…

At that moment, the sounds of hoofbeats inched closer and closer to the room, causing the two unicorn doctors to stop what they were doing.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Gentle Breeze wondered, rising out of the chair. "Don't they know the hospital is closed?"

Gentle Gust, meanwhile, walked over to the door. Opening it revealed Celestia, Luna and Discord all flanked by several guards with the arrested Discord walking behind them.

"Princesses, we're just doing our assessment on Twilight, so you might want to wait a little while longer." Gentle Gust advised, but Celestia wasn't hearing any of it.

"How is she?" Celestia inquired while walking into the room.

"Sedated, your highness," Gentle Breeze explained as Celestia glanced over at the sleeping Twilight. "We've been studying her mind, and we think that the very spirit of chaos who is standing behind you can help us understand what's happening here."

Looking back at Discord, Gentle Gust gestured for him to come forward. Sighing heavily, Discord walked towards the elder doctor. Entering the room, Discord kept his eyes locked on the sedated Twilight, her head plastered with connecting stickers that picked up her mind's readings.

"Take a look at what you have done, Discord," Celestia quietly but sternly remarked. "This is what happens when you take dangerous gambles in an effort to build up a pony's self-confidence."

Discord looked closely at Twilight, how vulnerable she seemed now. Nothing like the confident, assertive leader he had hoped to mold her into it. The leader he thought for sure she was destined to be. After all, if she could succeed where Celestia and Luna hadn't and not only defeated him but befriended him, then surely she could do anything. Or so he had thought until now.

"I can tell you right now," Discord commented, looking back to the group of ponies standing behind him. "That ever since Twilight and I first met face to face, I knew that there was something about her that made seem like…she was more powerful than either of you two."

Celestia and Luna still were unconvinced by Discord's words.

"So I had to test her," he further explained, producing a screen of his own, showing some of Twilight's many accomplishments, including Twilight and Cadence battling the Tatzelwurm the time Discord claimed to have been sick with the "blue flu." "And with each test I threw at her, she passed with flying colors."

"No thanks to you and your inability to think of the consequences," Luna bitterly remarked. "Consequences that can greatly affect a pony's psyche, Discord. I should know, I spend every night patrolling everypony's dreams."

Placing a hoof on Twilight's right foreleg, Luna gently stroked it while looking down at the pony who had reunited her with her older sister.

"But this was something beyond even my control, Discord. Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if Twilight didn't take action the way you expected her to? What would you have done if she had failed, if she had died?! Did you have no back-up plan at all in case the worst were to happen?!"

"No, not really," Discord shook his head. "I guess I didn't think things through after all."

Sighing deeply, he sat down at the edge of Twilight's bed, looking remorsefully at her.

"In my ambitions, I couldn't help but not realize until now what taking the throne would actually mean: leaving Ponyville, moving back to Canterlot, being away from her friends. Taking up the responsibility of ruling an entire nation, opening up plenty of new doors. I...I thought that Twilight and her friends would be going through all of this…together."

For a good solid minute, Discord looked down at Twilight remorsefully, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"If…Twilight ever wakes up," he continued, holding back tears. "I promise to never do these unintentional actions on her again. In fact, I Pinkie Promise: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"I'm glad to see you're starting to understand the error of your ways, Discord," Celestia spoke up a moment later, draping a wing over him. "Better late than never."

Having watched everything that was transpiring, both Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze had gotten everything they needed out of Discord.

"To this end," Celestia continued. "We will not be turning you to stone or handing down any extreme punishment, on the condition that you stick to the promise that you made tonight, forever. Understand?"

"I understand," Discord sobbed, throwing himself down at Celestia's feet. "I understand! I swear it!" Still begging for mercy, Discord was escorted out of the room with the guards, his eyes still locked tightly on Twilight as he left.

Once Discord was gone, only Celestia and Luna remained with the two doctors as they removed the connecting stickers from Twilight's head.

"Well," Gentle Gust sighed. "I think we may have gotten more than enough information out of tonight, your highnesses."

"So, what happens now?" Luna wondered.

"We're going to review everything we looked at tonight, and then hopefully we'll have a diagnosis first thing in the morning." Gentle Gust informed the two alicorns.

"You're both welcome to spend the night here if you want," offered Gentle Breeze. "We don't call this the royal suite for nothing."

"Thank you, I'll stay here with Twilight." Celestia replied, despite knowing that Luna needed to return to her night patrol duties as well as return Discord to Canterlot.

"I'll come back in the morning for the diagnosis," Luna offered, embracing her sister before going over to Twilight and kissing her on the cheek. "May you have a peaceful sleep, my beloved Twilight Sparkle."

Once her sister and the doctors were gone, Celestia was left alone with her faithful student. Sitting down next to Twilight, Celestia gently stroked Twilight's hair, hoping for the best for the pony who had been a huge inspiration in her life.

"No matter what happens, Twilight," she whispered, her hoof clutching Twilight front right leg. "I will always be here for you, just as I am now."

Closing her eyes, Celestia once again sang softly to Twilight, reassuring the love that she had for her:

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head, close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine."_

…

…

The next morning, Celestia quietly rose the sun from Twilight's window, hoping and praying that the diagnosis on Twilight's fragile condition would come soon enough.

Moments later, the door opened and in stepped Twilight's immediate family as her friends followed close behind.

"How is she?" Starlight Glimmer asked in a low voice, causing Celestia to turn and face her guests.

"Resting comfortably," Celestia answered, looking over at Twilight. "Hopefully, she'll be waking up soon to hear the diagnosis."

Just then, Luna came into the room having completed her nightly duties.

"I trust we are all here for Twilight's diagnosis," She remarked. "I know a lot of ponies were affected, but Twilight's been on my mind all night."

"We're all thinking about her, sister." Celestia reassured Luna.

"None of us could really sleep all that great thinking about Twilight," Fluttershy added. "Where's Discord?"

"He's back in Canterlot, fully repentant of his actions," Luna answered while, looking over at Fluttershy. "And he's promised to never put Twilight through such trauma ever again."

Luna then turned back towards Celestia, gesturing her to come to the window.

"What is it, sister?" Celestia asked as Luna directed her to look down towards a group of ponies and other creatures right outside the hospital. Celestia was shocked by what she saw! "How long have they been here?!"

"Supposedly they've been gathering throughout the night," Rainbow Dash explaied. "Many Pegasi left Cloudsdale early this morning to be here in support of Twilight."

"As have a lot of unicorns," Rarity added. "There was even one pony with a black sweater on, looking just like Twilight, sending her best wishes."

"That was Moondancer," Spike corrected, flying over to lay down next to Twilight. "Along with her other friends: Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine."

At that moment, the door knocked and everypony in the room froze, knowing that the time had come for Twilight's diagnosis.

Entering the room, Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze looked over the small group, quickly getting their attention.

"It will take a few minutes still for Twilight to come around," Gentle Gust advised. "Would you all like to wait for her to wake up or should we get started now?"

Suddenly, all heard the sounds of light murmurs, and all realized that Twilight was coming around. Opening her tired filled eyes, Twilight weakly tried to speak.

"What is…what's going…?" Twilight whispered, but was unable to finish as Celestia and Twilight Velvet sat next to her. "What are you all…?"

"Shh, it's all right, honey," Twilight Velvet whispered as Applejack placed the hat she gave Twilight on her head. "We're all right here for you."

Taking a deep breath, all of Twilight's family and friends gave their undivided attention to Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze.

"All right," Gentle Gust began. "Since we assigned to treat and diagnose the mental health of your daughter, your friend, your student and your fellow princess, we have conducted tests. Thus we have come to the conclusion that Twilight Sparkle has, among other issues…Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, otherwise known as PTSD."

Right away, everypony in the room felt their hearts sink! Twilight had been diagnosed with a severe mental illness, the kind that would bring anycreature, pony or non-pony, to their knees. And one for which there was no known cure.

…

TO BE CONTINUED

…


	4. The End is Only the Beginning, Part 4

Episode Summary: Twilight's coronation is finally held in Canterlot, but little does she know of the last act of Celestia and Luna's tenures as Princesses that will change Equestria's leadership forever.

Published on October 26th, 2019

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna/Flurry Heart

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Patricia Drake as Twilight Velvet

Charles Benns as Night Light

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Bill Newton as Moon Dusk

Veena Sodd as Fire Blaster

Trevor Duvall as Fancy Pants

Kazumi Evans as Moondancer

Lauren Jackson as Silverstream

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder

John De Lancie as Discord

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

...

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 4"

"The End is Only the Beginning, Part 4"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

PREVIOUSLY ON "MY LITTLE PONY"

…

Gentle Gust: As you sleep we're going to be monitoring your brain activity. If the lines are zigzagged, then that means that your brain activity is irregular, a sign that you're mental health is badly damaged. In any case, we're going to be the ones who say whether or not your coronation can be held.

Twilight Velvet: Now it's just a matter of what exactly Twilight's diagnosis should be.

Twilight Sparkle: Who are you?

Luster Dawn: I'm actually somepony who is enrolling at your School of Friendship.

Gentle Gust: Who did this to you?

Princess Luna: Discord, the spirit of chaos, you are hereby placed under arrest.

Princess Celestia: You gave her psychological damage that she may never recover from! You need to see the damage you've caused first hoof.

Discord: I promise to never do these unintentional actions on her again.

Rainbow Dash: Supposedly, they've been gathering throughout the night.

Gentle Gust: We have come to the conclusion that Twilight Sparkle has, among other issue, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, otherwise known as PTSD.

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" theme song

…

All of Twilight's friends and family were shocked and dismayed by what they had heard. Twilight Sparkle, the pony who was an inspiration to them all, diagnosed with a severe mental health illness of which there was no known cure.

"But…but I thought PTSD was something only military ponies could get!" Rainbow cried out in dismay!

"Anypony can get it, Rainbow Dash," Twilight glanced over at her friend weakly, while Celestia rubbed her hoof gently. "Even princesses. Trust me, I've studied it."

"That is correct, Twilight," Gentle Breeze answered. "Last night, Gentle Gust and myself performed an operation where we went inside your mind to extract all of the memories of recent that you've been harboring."

Twilight let out a small groan, having now realized that she'd been operated on.

"But how?" Pinkie Pie asked, dashing over to Twilight and pointing down at her head. "I don't see any stitches or anything!"

"We didn't touch Twilight in any way," Gentle Gust replied, chuckling slightly. "All we did was take these memories and place them all in this folder." Opening the folder, Gentle Gust laid the pictures inside for them all to look at. Twilight began to feel queasy seeing the pictures of her recent memories.

"This was from when you made your announcement, Princess Celestia," Rarity commented, looking at a picture of Twilight hyperventilating. "Look at Twilight going crazy."

Draping a wing in front of Twilight to prevent her from seeing the picture, Celestia studied it as she was tinged with regret for how stupid she and Luna were in initially throwing Twilight into the position of supreme ruler.

"And here's one from when we saw our friends bein' brainwashed by Sombra," Applejack added, wincing at the vision of Ponyville's population under Sombra's control. "Ugh, I don't ever want to see this again!"

"Me neither!" Pinkie Pie added, snatching the pictures from Applejack. "That cake he forced the Cakes to make was disgusting! I can't believe he made them do it, it's a disgrace to their baking reputation! And the twins were just children, they never did anything to him to deserve that!"

"This is from when we confronted Sombra in the throne room and Discord was faking his injury," Fluttershy commented, holding up another picture showing them all around Discord after he had been hit by Sombra's magic.

Still being hidden behind Celestia's wing, Twilight tried to see what was happening. Meanwhile, all Celestia could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"And all the others are from when we fought Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow," Rainbow Dash remarked, looking down at a stack of pictures. "This is from the throne room after Tirek and Chrysalis showed up."

Suddenly, she came across a rather disturbing picture of Celestia and Luna lying on the ground after Cozy Glow had drained their magic with Grogar's bewitching bell!

At that moment, Twilight began to whimper quietly.

Put them away! Put them away!" She cried, causing everypony in the room to stop what they were doing. "Please, I don't want to look at them! Celestia! Luna! No!"

Frantic and in tears, Twilight was placed in Celestia's grasp as she panted and sweat came down her already disheveled face!

Taking the pictures off of the bed, Gentle Gust placed them back into the folder where they belonged.

"It would seem," Gentle Breeze commented, taking the envelope from her partner. "That's the one memory we took that's had the greatest impact on you, Twilight."

"It's more than that," Twilight cried out between sobs. "It's everything from when they attacked the throne room. I had to leave all of you to the mercy of them! I thought that you'd all be killed!"

Then once again losing control of her emotions, Twilight threw herself into Celestia's chest.

"But, we made it out all right, didn't we, sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she instinctively tried to ease Twilight's pain. "And we saved Equestria again, right? Isn't that what matters most?"

Twilight didn't answer Applejack's question, keeping herself on Celestia's chest.

"Oh, my little girl. Even now you hurt, and there's nothing I can do to make it better. Not that I won't try." Twilight Velvet whispered, pulling Twilight away from the princess and letting her cry on her mother's shoulder.

…

…

When Luster Dawn awoke the next morning, the memories of seeing Twilight bedridden continued to flow through her mind at an alarming rate. She couldn't help but wonder just what exactly had put Twilight in this position, but there was something nagging at her.

"Good morning, Luster!" Moon Dusk greeted as he prepared breakfast for the family. "How'd you sleep?"

Not wanting to reveal to her parents that she'd played hooky and saw Twilight, Luster kept her true actions internalized.

"Fair, to an extent," She replied, yawning slightly. "Actually, can I ask you something?"

"It's not about asking us to move back to Canterlot, right?" Moon Dusk immediately questioned.

"No, this whole thing with Princess Twilight in the hospital, it got me thinking," Luster Dawn explained. "Do you think that maybe, you may have been so caught up in us getting out of Canterlot, that you never really took my feelings into account?"

This made both Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster look at each other with a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" Fire Blaster asked, looking back at her daughter.

"it's just that, I don't think Twilight ever had any warning prior to Celestia and Luna's announcement to retire, kind of like how you just said that we were moving to Canterlot without any warning given to me," Luster answered. "I mean, there's only so much that a pony can process. The night before we left Canterlot," Luster added. "I spent the entire night just crying, wondering why the life we had just suddenly changing like it was nothing. It makes you wonder, what if Twilight, despite the preparation, may not have been mentally prepared to rule Equestria?"

The more that her parents listened, the more they realized that Luster had a point.

"I mean…think about it," Luster continued. "I had a routine when we were in Canterlot, I would get up, go to school, come home, do homework and go to bed, aside from any special events of course."

"What does that have to do with our decision to move?" Moon Dusk wondered.

"I mean I'm doing it in reverse," Luster Dawn countered, looking down at her breakfast of pancakes. "Take this pancake for example, pretend it's like my mind before we left Canterlot. It's whole, it's intact. But, once you cut into it, my mind is cut as well."

"Okay, we're following you somewhat," Moon Dusk nodded, looking slightly confused at the down-the-middle cut Luster had made into the pancake. "Go on."

"Now, let's look at this pancake," Luster Dawn replied and continued her demonstration. "This is Princess Twilight's mind. I take my knife and cut into what her mind was like after she became an alicorn. As you can see, it's probably just a few cuts, she gets to stay in Ponyville and gets her own castle in Ponyville after Tirek's first rampage. But, watch what happens when I cut into the pancake…"

Taking several deep cuts, Luster Dawn forced her parents to watch.

"Her mind is forever broken into many pieces," Luster Dawn grimly explained. "Supposedly, the cracks started to form right after the library was destroyed. But now that Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow carried out their assault in Canterlot, those cracks are deeper and one wonders if she will ever fully recover. My cracks may have been there, but they aren't as deep as Twilight's."

A tense silence filled the kitchen as Luster's parents tried to absorb what they had just listened to. Getting up from the table, Luster left for them to look at the cut up pancakes that remained on the table.

…

…

With each passing minute, the citizens of Equestria had all descended on Canterlot hospital, hoping for the best for Twilight. They had all come for her coronation, but now were there in solidarity.

"Any news on Princess Twilight?" Fancy Pants asked as he walked up to Moondancer.

"Nothing yet," Moondancer replied, looking deeply concerned. "We've been waiting for hours and haven't got any news, Fancy Pants."

...

Meanwhile, inside the hospital Rainbow Dash and Rarity watched from Twilight's window at the growing crowds of ponies gathered outside, trying to process all that was being said. The only sounds heard were the sounds of Twilight sobbing into her mother's chest.

"You know, it's making me wonder about something," Rainbow Dash said as she turned away from the window and walked towards the close knit group of ponies, especially the princesses. "I'm wondering if Twilight is even fit to rule Equestria by herself, if that's what you were intending her to do in the first place. I mean, you did say that we were all going to rule alongside her, right?"

"Well, I mean…" stuttered Luna. "Yes, of course. You are all so strongly connected to one another, but don't you all have other passions and your own lives to follow as well?"

"Yes, but none of that matters right now," Applejack firmly declared. "Sure, we have our own lives to follow, but after what we have been experiencing the past few days, we're more than willing to give up our own lives to…"

"NO!" Twilight cried in a loud and ragged voice, causing everypony in the room to recoil in shock. "Why would you do that? You can't sacrifice yourselves for me!"

"Look, Twilight," Rainbow Dash spoke in a firm tone of voice as she hovered over Twilight. "Like Applejack said, we may have our own lives to follow, but does that mean we have to let our friendship just end? It's as we said to you before, we don't want you to leave Ponyville forever. In fact, why don't you just split your time between Ponyville and Canterlot?"

Wiping her eyes, Twilight struggled to process what had been said.

"But, but why?" she stuttered. "Isn't it tradition for the ruler of Equestria to rule from Canterlot? Strict tradition in fact?"

"Some traditions can be broken, Twilight Sparkle," Luna declared. "You're right that it's always been a tradition for the ruler of Equestria to rule from Canterlot, but you forget my sister and I once ruled from our castle in the Everfree Forest before I was banished. This is the first shift of royal power in a millennia. But now, we're more than willing to make Ponyville and Canterlot shared capitals of Equestria if necessary."

A hushed silence fell over the hospital room.

"Ponyville and Canterlot? Shared capitals of Equestria?" Rarity remarked. "How is that even possible? How are the other nations going to react to this? Let alone the citizens of Ponyville itself?"

"They will all realize that this decision is for the best for everypony," Celestia declared. "For 1,000 years, Canterlot has been the capital of Equestria, but if there is anything that will make Equestria stronger than it has been, it is a shared capital. With Ponyville being so close to the Everfree Forest and the Tree of Harmony in its new form, not to mention Twilight's school that has proven be of great importance to Equestria, it truly deserves to share the role Canterlot took away from it after Luna's banishment."

"Let me get this straight," Pinkie Pie questioned. "You're splitting Equestria's capital between Canterlot and Ponyville just for Twilight's health? That seems a little crazy even to me."

"To me that seems like a way for the transition to be easier for everypony and everycreature," Gentle Gust remarked. "Some changes, even though they are difficult, can be for the good. This could be one of them. I've seen how Canterlot has become distracted by its title, losing sight of what's truly important. Sharing it with another city would motivate the citizenry to adjust their ways."

Twilight, meanwhile, laid back down on her hospital bed with a look of relief plastered on her face.

"Still, that doesn't sugarcoat what you've gone through lately, Twilight," Gentle Breeze strongly cautioned. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is something that someponies never truly get over unless they have the support they truly need. What you need right now, is support from everypony in this room, ourselves included. Gentle Gust and I will let you have your coronation on the condition that you take time out of your schedule to visit us once a week. That way any problems or issues that you have you can tell us about, and we can help you with them so that things like what transpired yesterday don't occur again."

Sighing deeply, Twilight accepted what had been given to her.

"Very well," she whispered, grateful to finally be given the help and support she desperately needed as she turned towards Celestia.

Touched by the emotions that had been displayed, Rarity dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "

Now, I understand why you're staying in Ponyville," she said to the princesses.

"Just because Luna and I retiring from ruling Equestria doesn't mean we are retiring from being there for you, Twilight," Celestia reassured Twilight. "We can visit Silver Shoals at any time, but you and your mental health are more important to us than anything."

Knowing that this was a perfect time as any, Celestia activated her magic and produced the five gold crowns that she had created.

"What in tarnation are those?!" Applejack cried as the rest of Twilight's friends gathered round, amazed at what Celestia was doing. "Princesses, what's goin' on?"

"Five crowns?" Fluttershy observed in brief confusion.

"Are you serious?!" Rainbow Dash added, her voice filled with shock.

"I… I can't believe it!" Rarity gasped!

"You're making us…PRINCESSES?!" Pinkie Pie shouted, leaping into the air!

"But, why?" Starlight wondered.

"Because I believe that Equestria's newest ruler will need her friends just as much as her friends need her," Celestia explained, holding the crowns high over her head. "My last decree as ruler of Equestria will be to establish a council, a council of princesses that will aide Supreme Princess Twilight Sparkle in governing Equestria while also working to continue spreading the magic of friendship across the land!"

Stepping forward, each pony bowed to Celestia as she placed a crown on their head. One by one she declared to each: "Applejack, you are hereby known as the Princess of Honesty! Fluttershy, you are hereby known as the Princess of Kindness! Rarity, you are hereby known as the Princess of Generosity! Pinkie Pie, you are hereby known as the Princess of Laughter! Rainbow Dash, you are hereby known as the Princess of Loyalty!"

With their newly minted crowns on their heads, the five newly appointed princesses rose to their feet, accepting all that had been given to them. However, Pinkie Pie realized that something was missing.

"Uh, where are the wings and the horns? Shouldn't we all become alicorns like you?" she questioned.

"I don't think that matters, Pinkie Pie," Celestia chuckled. "Not every princess needs to be an alicorn."

…

Meanwhile, Discord sat in his cell in the Canterlot Dungeons when he suddenly felt a sudden vibration flow throughout his body. The vibrating was stronger than anything he had experienced before, to the point that he ended up looking like he was having a seizure.

"What in…I've…I've never felt anything like this before!" He gasped before rising to his feet. Quickly snapping his fingers, he produced a magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, what is happening in the land?"

However, the mirror didn't respond right away.

"Hey, you want me to give myself seven years of bad luck? Because I will!" Discord impatiently fidgeted. Before he could throw the magic mirror onto the ground, it turned itself and showed Fluttershy being crowned by Celestia. Discord couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Fl..Fluttershy? A princess?" he gasped. "And I wasn't there?!"

Leaning back against the wall of his cell, Discord stared up at the ceiling, wondering what could have been if he was there for this moment in time. But he had to remember why he was in this position, all because of his actions meant to boost Twilight's self-confidence that blew up in his face.

…

…

"My friends? Princesses?" Twilight whispered, her face filled with shock and amazement. "I…I…"

"Twilight, this is the last act I will ever make as ruler of Equestria," Celestia gently replied. "Because whatever you face as ruler of Equestria, you will not face it alone."

With those words, Twilight's friends gathered around her bed, each placing a hoof on either side of it. The more Twilight absorbed, the more she felt her anxieties leave.

"Well, how about it, Princess?" Applejack laughed, playfully nudging Twilight on the side. "Guess you won't be the only princess in town."

"And I won't just be the royal party planner!" Pinkie Pie added while laughing excitedly. "I'm now the princess party planner!"

"Wait till the Wonderbolts get a load of me, a princess among their ranks!" Rainbow Dash remarked, somersaulting in the air with excitement.

"We love you, Twilight." Fluttershy declared as the six mares came into an embrace.

"I love you too, girls!" Twilight cried as Celestia and the others watched the moment play out, before she, Luna, Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze left them for a few moments alone.

Standing outside the room, Celestia, Luna and the two doctors still had one more matter to take care of.

"Well, sister," Luna sighed, taking in a deep breath. "You've done it. You've passed your last decree as ruler of Equestria."

All Celestia could do was sigh in relief.

"I think the time will soon come for Twilight to be crowned as supreme ruler, correct?" Luna asked the two doctor ponies. "That is, if you think she's mentally prepared for the coronation."

"I can say to both of you," Gentle Gust replied, going back to the door and listening in to the happy sounds coming from Twilight and her friends. "That with your help, Twilight can take the first of many steps towards recovery. Everything we've done for her, such as you two taking up residence at her castle in Ponyville, helping her realize that she can live in two places at once, crowing her friends as co-princesses, will all benefit her in the long run."

"Thus, if Twilight is mentally prepared for it," Gentle Breeze added. "We can allow her coronation to take place, under the condition that the ceremony be held in Canterlot and the reception be held in Ponyville."

Taking those words to heart, both Celestia and Luna looked back into the room, grateful that all the work to help Twilight was paying off.

"So, what happens now?" Luna asked.

Celestia was unhesitant in her response. "We bring Twilight Sparkle home to Ponyville, where she belongs."

...

Thus the decision was made, Twilight Sparkle was coming home to Ponyville. Although still weak to walk, she was helped out of the hospital by her family and friends to the cheers of her subjects who gathered to see her. Waving to them, Twilight felt grateful to be back outside again and was even more grateful to be going home at last.

Boarding the coronation train, Twilight could only reflect on the hard journey she had been on for some time.

"How are you feeling, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she came into Twilight's private car.

"A little tired, Celestia," Twilight sighed, looking her mentor in the eyes as she sat next to her. "But also grateful for everything that's happened. My friends becoming princesses, me not having to live in Canterlot full time, you and Luna moving in with me. But I can't help but wonder about something."

"What is that?" Celestia asked, feeling slightly confused at Twilight's remark.

"Well," Twilight began. "I guess I just never really understood how fragile my mind can be sometimes. Sure, I may have gone crazy a few times, but this is the first time I realized that I need to start paying attention to my mental health."

"And you will, Twilight," Celestia reassured her former student. "Everything that we're doing is for your health and your well-being, to ensure that you have a more stable mentality going forward. Luna and I will be there for you and your friends, just as you have always been there for us."

Pulling Twilight into an embrace, Celestia also felt her own weight lift off of her shoulders.

A crowd of Ponyville's citizens waited on the platform of the Ponyville train station eagerly awaiting Twilight's return home. And at that moment, Luster Dawn and her family arrived on the scene, having heard what had transpired.

"We had to come," Luster Dawn panted to her parents. "I didn't want to miss this!"

"Neither did we," Fire Blaster gasped for air. "Looks to me like all of Ponyville wants to be here."

Luster Dawn looked around and saw the welcome home signs made for Twilight. Little did she know of the adventure that she was about to undertake.

…

While Twilight was being taken home to Ponyville, Discord continued to sit in the Canterlot Dungeons, upset over having Fluttershy be crowned a princess without being there. Then again, he knew that it was for a good reason. As he continued to think what could have been, he heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs. Looking out of his cell, he saw Princess Luna standing in front of him.

"Princess Luna," he whispered.

"Discord," She replied in a low voice. "I have come to release you."

Discord was confused to hearing this. "What? You're freeing me? After all I did? Why?"

"Because you have learned your lesson, Discord," Luna explained. "And we feel you've been punished enough."

"But, why arrest me in the first place, then?" Discord questioned

"It was only a formality," Luna explained. "Now we are to bring you to Ponyville, where you will greet Twilight Sparkle as she arrives."

Grateful to be freed, Discord snapped himself and Luna to the Ponyville train station just as the coronation train pulled in.

…

…

Twilight looked out the window and saw her fellow Ponyvillians on the platform, cheering in excitement. She sighed happily, grateful to be back home. The door opened and Twilight was helped to her feet.

"Happy to be home, Twilight?" Spike asked, only to get a small nod from his best friend and mother-figure.

Closing her eyes, Twilight stepped off the train to the cheers of all present. She had never felt so happy in her entire life.

"Welcome home, Twilight!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders cried, holding up a welcome home sign for their close friend and occasional tutor. The Princess of Friendship silently acknowledged them with a warm smile as she walked by.

Then, Twilight saw Discord. But being a mare of good character, she showed no disdain towards him. Greeting him with a warm smile, Discord realized that he was being somewhat forgiven.

"She… not angry with me," Discord whispered to himself with a look of confusion on his face. "I put her in this situation and I expected her to go bananas on me."

"Maybe she's started to forgive you for your actions," Luna whispered back to him, remembering when Twilight helped her get over her own demons with the Tantabus. "Believe me, I know how that feels, learning how to forgive yourself for what you've done in the past. The wounds never fully go away, but with time they dull and become manageable."

Gulping nervously, Discord took in what the Princess of the Night had to say. Still, he had a more personal matter to attend to.

…

…

Twilight was soon back home at her castle, her home, where she truly belonged. All she could do was sigh in relief, grateful that her nightmare was over. However, she was quick to take notice of something.

"Wait a minute," she remarked. "Where are all the boxes? There's supposed to be boxes everywhere."

"That's not important right now," Celestia replied, draping a wing over her soon to be crowned successor. "What is important is you're back home and where you belong, Twilight."

Hearing this from her mentor, Twilight slowly walked towards her castle's throne room with the friendship map and the roots of the Golden Oak Library hanging from the ceiling. As she walked in, she felt herself grow even more stabilized. Sitting down at her throne, Twilight looked up at the Golden Oak Library's roots, admiring all of the ornaments on them.

"Let's let her have a few moments alone." Celestia suggested, urging everypony to move out of the room as she shut the door.

Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, Twilight continued to absorb the feeling of being back home, free from the burdens of her mental health.

But she wasn't alone for very long. Twilight felt another presence in her throne room and sure enough, she saw Discord sitting in Fluttershy's throne.

"Welcome home, Twilight," The spirit of chaos said with a warm smile on his face, producing a bouquet of roses for her. "I know what you're probably thinking, that I should be turned to stone along with Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis. But that wasn't my…"

"Discord," Twilight interrupted. "I think I'm beginning to see now why you did what you did. You wanted me to be tested."

"Of course, I did," Discord explained, lying on the friendship map in front of Twilight. "But I didn't know it would have such an impact on your psyche. All the other times I tested you, it didn't appear to do so."

"Most of those times were moments of inconvenience," Twilight replied. "But I think Celestia saw that you were needed, to prepare me in ways that she couldn't do herself. Furthermore, I take back what I said about the events of recent being the last battle Equestria would ever fight in."

This caused Discord to stop writing in a book he had produced.

"Uh, what?" He immediately questioned. "What do you mean? Wasn't that the whole point? I'm writing in here that facing off with Queen Cheese Legs, Princess Power Hungry Filly and King Vorak's unsatisfied offspring was your last great challenge. It's all in your biography, isn't it?"

Discord shoved the book in Twilight's face with the title _Twilightlicious: An Autobiography_ on the cover.

"Why would I even write an autobiography?" Twilight remarked, getting up from her throne with her eyes locked onto the Golden Oak Library's roots. "My story would only end if I leave Ponyville forever. But since I'm splitting my time between here and Canterlot, I feel that my story is continuing. In fact, there's something else."

"What is it?" Discord pondered

"When I was in the hospital," Twilight answered. "There was a pony who came into see me. She's a student enrolling at the School of Friendship, and even though I was mentally unstable at time, I couldn't help but connect with her."

"What was her name?" Discord asked.

"She didn't say," Twilight shook her head. "But she was a unicorn, like I once was. I don't know about you, but I feel like she and I are destined to connect."

"'I meet a pony with no name that I feel will be a student of mine,'" Discord whispered as he wrote in Twilight's "autobiography." "One day, I hope this pony with no name will succeed me as ruler of Equestria."

The more that Twilight listened to Discord, the more she began to remember about the pony in question. She needed to see Luster Dawn again. Just then, she heard a commotion at the front door and went to investigate while Discord stayed behind.

"I'm sorry, young filly," A guardspony firmly insisted. "Princess Twilight only just got back today, she's in no mood for visitors. Come back later."

"But you don't understand!" Luster Dawn pleaded as the guards pushed her back while her parents watched. "I've come to wish Princess Twilight well. You must let me in!"

"Now I remember why I put off having guards for so long," Twilight muttered to herself before intervening. "Let her in." The sounds of command in her voice caused the two guards to stand at attention. Luster Dawn looked up and saw Twilight standing in front of her, not knowing how to react.

Both Moon Dusk and Fire Blaster bowed to Twilight in respect, but Twilight waved them off.

"There's no need for that," Twilight said, motioning for them to rise. "We don't do that here, only in Canterlot."

"I…see," Moon Dusk remarked, backing away from Twilight along with Fire Blaster. "Yes, of course."

"H-hello again, P-Princess Twilight," Luster Dawn stuttered. "I-I only came to welcome you back home. But if you don't want me to be here…"

"No," Twilight shook her head. "You're more than welcome here. The Castle of Friendship is always open to everypony, even you. What is your name?"

Taking a deep breath, Luster looked up to Twilight and calmed herself. "Luster Dawn, I'm enrolling at your School of Friendship and…"

"You used to be at Celestia's School of Magic, yes?" Twilight asked. "In Canterlot? I remember now, I saw you a short while back. While I was founding the School of Friendship, I toured that school and you were one of Celestia's students, correct?"

"Yes, just like you once were," Luster Dawn nodded her head. "I mean, my family and I just moved here from Canterlot and…well, part of me doesn't want to be here."

Twilight felt confused at this remark. "Why?"

"Because I feel that magic is more important," Luster Dawn firmly answered. "Friendship is just a waste of time to me."

Right away, Twilight began to get the sense that Luster Dawn was like she had been once, a pony who cared more for magic than friendship.

"Friendship is never a waste of time, Luster Dawn," Twilight said, sitting down on the grass. "A wise pony once told me to get my head out of the books and start making friends. It seems to me like you are a pony with potential, but you need guidance."

Right away, Luster Dawn realized what was about to happen. "Luster Dawn," Twilight continued. "I'd like to make you my personal protégé."

Luster's mouth dropped open! She couldn't believe it, she was going to be a personal protégé of the Princess of Friendship herself.

"Well? Is that okay with your family?" Twilight asked as Luster turned back towards her parents, both nodding with forced smiles on their faces. Feeling excited, Luster ran up to Twilight and hugged her tightly, causing Twilight to chuckle warmly!

Lying up on a cloud, Discord watched the whole episode transpire before him. "Well, it seems that you have another student to teach the magic of friendship to, your majesty," Discord remarked, munching on a moon shaped cookie. "All the more reason for you to split your time between here and Canterlot, eh?"

…

…

On the day of her coronation, Twilight Sparkle felt excited and relieved knowing that her mental health was stabilized again. Standing in front of a large mirror and dressed in a yellow bathrobe, Twilight was being prepared for her coronation ceremony.

"Let's go light on the makeup," she suggested as a servant pony applied light blush on her cheeks. "I need to look important, but not over the top."

"Of course, Princess Twilight," The servant pony replied while chuckling nervously. "As you command."

"Don't be nervous," Twilight answered, sounding confident while looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Nopony should be nervous today. Not after what I've been through. If I can get through this, I can get through anything."

Twilight then rolled up the sleeve of the bathrobe and looked at the needle marks she had obtained as a result of her stay in the hospital. She had her battle scars, a sign that she had survived the nightmare of her mental health crisis.

"Princess, would you like me to cover those marks from the needles?" Another servant asked. "Your gown does have short sleeves after all."

"No," Twilight firmly answered. "I want them to see that I was able to overcome my crisis, just like all the other times. That like them I was vulnerable and suffered a collapse. And I came out of it a stronger pony."

"Very well then, princess. If that's what you wish," the other servant nodded and backed off.

...

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and in stepped Rarity, wearing the purple dress and hat she wore at Twilight's first coronation. In her aura was Twilight's blue coronation gown.

"Hello, Twilight," She chipperly greeted. "I've taken the liberty of making some final adjustments to your coronation gown. How do you feel about a sash on the bodice?" Twilight looked and saw a light blue sash with a gold pin containing her cutie mark on it. "I think its fine, Rarity. Not that I'm competing with Shining Armor."

The two mares shared a light laugh upon hearing this remark.

"After all, we did technically both lose to Spike as sibling supreme," Twilight chuckled as Rarity pulled the gown away. "Anyways, how is everypony else doing?"

"They are all excited, obviously," Rarity explained. "Everypony whose anypony is coming to your coronation ceremony. Still, I can't get over the fact that I am a princess myself. It's a lot to take in"

"You all are, Rarity. Not just me," Twilight corrected. "We need each other more than ever. And there will be plenty of adventures for us to undertake now that we're all princesses of our respective elements."

Rarity listened as she removed Twilight's bathrobe and began to dress her in the gown. Once Twilight was dressed, Rarity then proceeded to work on doing her mane, trying to get it done up.

"Sure, my life will have to be more stable now that I'm supreme ruler," Twilight went on explaining. "But nothing's really going to change. The only major change is Ponyville and Canterlot becoming shared capitols, and that's a change we might all benefit from. I mean think about it, two of your three boutiques are in the same union for a start. And who knows? Maybe you'll get some inspiration after all is said and done."

Rarity then began to think of the young colt she'd met at Sweet Acorn Orchard last Hearth's Warming who longed to be a fashion designer. She had invited him for fashion week, but perhaps like Coco Pommel she could take him under her wing and help mold him into what he longed to be? She thought about this for a while as she kept working.

...

At that moment, the door opened again and this time it was Celestia, also wearing her dress from Twilight's first coronation ceremony. The retiring princess couldn't help but feel touched at the sight of her daughter figure looking radiant.

"You look beautiful, Twilight," Celestia commented as Twilight saw her own reflection in the mirror, and turned around to acknowledge Celestia, by hugging her. "We're all so proud of you after all you've been through. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been in a long time," Twilight sighed, looking warmly at Celestia as they pulled apart. "Thanks for being there for me."

"You know that I will always be there for you, Twilight," Celestia firmly declared. "Besides, Luna and I might enjoy living in the Castle of Friendship. Sure it's not like Canterlot, but at least it will be home for us. And you're going to need to have somepony keep an eye on the castle while you and your friends are away on important matters."

Both mentor and student chuckled at this amusing remark.

"I got to admit," Twilight commented as she stepped into four silver slippers. "I think that my anxiety attack was a sign, a sign that it's time to leave behind the old and embrace the new."

"As was mine when I wondered whether to keep you in Canterlot or send you off to Ponyville," Celestia replied. "Still, it will be nice to relax and enjoy life the way you and your friends do. By the way, do you know of anypony who enjoys ziplining?"

Twilight's eyes widened upon realizing that perhaps one of her first acts as ruler would be to get her mentor acquainted with a ziplining fanatic.

"By the way, there's something else I've been meaning to ask you, Twilight." Celestia continued.

"What is it, Celestia?" Twilight blinked.

"Luster Dawn, your new student," Celestia commented in obsevation. "Do you think that maybe you and her will be like we once were?"

"Well," Twilight paused, looking at herself in the mirror again. "In a way, she kind of does remind me of how I once was, putting studies before friendship. Maybe her coming to Ponyville was another sign that I'm needed in Ponyville just as much as Canterlot. She'll need me just as much I might need her. But time will tell, of course."

...

At that moment, the door opened once more. Twilight Velvet and Night Light came trotting in. Both parents felt tears of happiness forming in the corners of their eyes upon seeing Twilight in her coronation gown.

"Oh, my baby!" Twilight Velvet cried while wearing a white pearl necklace. "You look so beautiful!"

"I couldn't agree more with your mother," Night Light added with a sincere smile. "We're both so happy for you, honey."

The more kind words that were spoken, the more Twilight felt free from the burdens of recent.

"Thank you," Twilight whispered. "Where are Cadence and Shining Armor?"

"Taking their places for the ceremony," Night Light answered. "Got to tell you, they're just as excited for you as we are, sweetheart. We'd better go join them, but we wanted to see you before the ceremony."

Hugging her parents one final time, Twilight watched as they left the room.

"As should we," Celestia added, excited but sounding cautious for Twilight's mental health. "Are you prepared for the ceremony, Twilight? Because if you're not…"

"I'm ready," Twilight interrupted, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready, Celestia."

…

In the newly rebuilt throne room of Canterlot Castle, a large crowd gathered in front of the throne that Twilight would rule Equestria from, surrounded by stained glass windows depicting recent accomplishments.

With Twilight's friends at their left like before and wearing their coronation dress like before, Celestia and Luna began the ceremony immediately while Twilight waited outside, with her processional entourage right behind her.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," Celestia spoke up as she opened the ceremony. "My sister, Princess Luna and I, have ruled over Equestria for a long time now. But change comes much like the rising and lowering of the sun and the moon. Today, it is with some regret that we step down as rulers of Equestria, and pass the mantel onto a pony who has always been there for us and will continue to do so."

As Celestia spoke, Twilight Velvet, with tears in her eyes, rested her head on Night Light's shoulder.

"Together with the help of her five friends," Luna continued, beckoning the audience to turn their attention to them. "We believe that this pony shall rule Equestria with the compassion, devotion, charity, optimism and the leadership that a true princess is known for."

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," Celestia declared, her voice projected loud enough for all to hear. "May we present the new supreme ruler of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The doors opening in front of her, Twilight entered the throne room as her processional sang behind her the same words at her first coronation:

_The Princess Twilight cometh, behold, behold_

_A Princess is before us, behold, behold, behold_

_Behold, behold, behold_

_The Princess Twilight cometh, behold, behold_

_The Princess is, the Princess is here!_

Stepping up to the throne and turning around to face the audience, Twilight stood at attention as Celestia and Luna removed their respective crowns, and using their magic combined them into one single crown that was picked up by two of Fluttershy's swans and gently placed on Twilight's head.

It was official, Princess Twilight Sparkle was now supreme ruler of Equestria with her friends as her fellow princesses.

…

…

With the pomp and circumstance of the crowning ceremony behind her, Twilight returned home to Ponyville, where her reception was to be held at her Castle of Friendship. As she arrived at her castle, the Wonderbolts flew fast overhead, performing the special aerial stunt Rainbow Dash requested of them.

"Princess Twilight, we love you!" Silverstream and Ocellus cheered, as they stood in front of the Castle of Friendship with the rest of their friends dressed in their finest for the occasion, holding up a sign that said "Congratulations, Princess Twilight" with the word "Headmare" hastily scratched off.

"You rock, Princess Twilight!" Smolder called, wearing a light blue toga and sandals while shooting off some fire into the air.

"Thanks everycreature," Twilight commented as she hugged her six students. "I hope you're all ready to party tonight!"

"Are you kidding?" Silverstream chirped. "We're more than ready! Glad to see you're feeling better, though."

...

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," Spike announced over the microphone at DJ-Pon3's station. "At this time, it is with great pleasure that I now present to you your new ruler of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Stepping into the banquet hall of her castle, Twilight was greeted by the sounds of cheers and whistles of those ponies who were closest to her. Standing up in front of all in attendance, Twilight waved a few times before taking the microphone from her newly minted royal advisor.

"Thank you, everypony and everycreature," Twilight spoke as the crowd quieted down. "I just want to say that…I'm beyond overwhelmed at all the support I've been receiving over the past few days. While I was in the hospital, dealing with my mental health issues, so many of you came out to see me or just show your support for me. And for that I thank you. But today is more than just a coronation meant for me, it is the ending of one chapter and the beginning of another. For this day isn't just about me." A few ponies murmured in confusion upon hearing what Twilight had said.

"No," she continued, getting the crowds attention again. "There are a group of ponies who have been there for me and will continue to be there for me. This celebration is about them too, and without even mentioning their names, I ask for them to come forward."

Realizing what their friend was trying to say, the five element bearers stepped forward, followed by the now retired Celestia and Luna, and the new School of Friendship headmare Starlight Glimmer.

"Without the support of these ponies and many others," Twilight spoke, noticing Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust in the audience, giving them a wink. "I would never have gotten over my mental heath crisis and this day would never have happened. When I was first coronated, I considered myself to be the luckiest pony in Equestria. Today I reaffirm that realization. Thank you friends and thank you, everypony!"

The crowd cheered upon hearing those words and the reception began with Twilight heading down to the dance floor to meet her dad, Night Light.

"At this time, everypony," Spike said into the microphone. "The newly crowned Supreme Princess of Equestria and her dad will share a father and daughter dance."

As light classical piano music played on the speakers, Twilight and her father looked at each other with warm glances and embraced as they began to slow dance on the dance floor while everypony and everycreature watched, some with happy tears in their eyes.

Everything seemed to have fallen into place for Twilight Sparkle who sighed happily as she danced with her father. Now with her inner demons conquered and her mental health in check, she could look forward to the promising future that lay ahead for her and her close friends and family.

…

END OF EPISODE

...


	5. Retirement Blues

Episode Summary: When Celestia and Luna struggle to adjust to retirement life, Twilight enlists the help of her old friend, Dusty Pages to help them transition.

Published on November 2nd, 2019

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Tabitha St. German as Luna

Ellen Kennedy as Dusty Pages

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Veena Sodd as Fire Blaster

…

"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 5"

"Retirement Blues"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

…

…

As the sun rose over Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle awakened feeling more mentally ready for the role of Equestria's leader. The events of recent had been a wake up call not just for her, but for those closest to her. Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, she adjusted her new crown made up of Celestia and Luna's old crowns, and took a deep breath. "You've got this, Twilight," She whispered to herself. "You've got this."

Stepping into her gold slippers, Twilight made her way downstairs for breakfast when she noticed a series of sounds coming from her kitchen. "What's going on?" She wondered as she went to the kitchen and looked inside to see Celestia making what appeared to be a stack of pancakes. "Celestia! You're... making breakfast?"

"Ah, Twilight," Celestia chuckled, making a fruit face on one of the pancakes. "I thought you'd might like this 'First Day of Ruling Breakfast;. It always helped me whenever I began my day."

"Aw, thanks, Celestia," Twilight replied, touched by the gesture her mentor had done. "You always were kind of a master of pancakes."

Heading out to the dining room, Twilight sat down as Luna came in drinking out of a coffee cup and reading what appeared to be a large novel, much to Celestia's chagrin. Right away, Twilight couldn't help but notice a troubled look on Celestia's face "Morning, Luna," Twilight greeted while Luna sat down. "How is Stygian's book?"

Putting the book down, Luna turned her attention towards Twilight. "Very…interesting, to say the least, Twilight," The former princess of the night replied. "I must say that his struggle sounds very much like my o ne."

"Luna, how many times must I tell you to not be reading at the dining table?" Celestia asked, tapping her hoof down a few times. "Where are your manners?"

"Celestia, we're retired now," Luna answered, drinking out of her coffee cup. "We don't need to follow royal protocol anymore. In fact, I've always wanted to read but never had the chance to."

"Still, that doesn't exclude you from decorum," Celestia scolded. "Take that book off of the table!"

"All right, all right," Luna muttered, reluctantly doing as she was told. "Somepony musn't like retiring from the throne."

Sitting down at the table, Celestia let out a deep sigh as Twilight couldn't help but notice her mentor and mother figure looking very troubled. "Um, Celestia," She inquired. "You seem to be a little bit…troubled. Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry," Celestia apologized as she cut into her breakfast. "I guess I'm just…having a little bit of a rough time lately. I suppose the transition due to retiring from the throne hasn't been as easy as I thought it would be."

Looking over at Luna, Twilight realized that Celestia needed more help in adjusting, but wasn't sure how.

…

…

"What do you mean, you're having a rough time?" Twilight curiously asked. "Didn't you want to retire in the first place?"

"Well, yes," Celestia hesitantly answered. "It's just that…now that I'm retired, I still haven't figured out what to do with my life now."

This brought a surprised look to Twilight's face. Up until that moment, she had not seen her mentor struggling in this manner.

"Look at it this way," Celestia continued to answer. "Luna, as annoying as it is when you're doing it at the dinner table, you've taken up reading."

"Of course I have, sister. And don't forget my memoirs that I'm writing." Luna nodded in reply. Using her magic, she made a stack of papers appear at the table. Twilight glanced over and read the stack of papers Luna had already written.

"I must say I'm really impressed, Luna," Twilight declared. "You certainly have a talent for writing."

"Now that I'm retired from royal duties, I can focus on becoming a writer. Styigan's book inspired me greatly." Luna happily declared.

"That's great for you, Luna. But what about me?" Celestia asked as she shifted the conversation back to her. "Now that I'm no longer ruling Equestria, life for me has just gotten…I don't know…boring."

"I'm sure there's plenty of adventurous things you can do, Celestia." Twilight suggested to her mentor.

"Like what?" Celestia pondered. "All I can think of is teaching at the School of Friendship."

"It's a possibility," Said a voice as Starlight Glimmer came into the room dressed in her usual headmare attire of a red jacket and long, dark red skirt. "There are a few openings available if you're interested, Celestia. I can't just give you the job, you understand. You'll have to be interviewed first."

"I've considered maybe teaching there too, sister," Luna added. "I'm even thinking of doing a drama club, given my love for the arts. You could always join me."

"That's not for me, Luna," Celestia remarked, much to Twilight's surprise. "I'm more of the…adventurous type of pony."

"I would consider it, Celestia," Starlight advised. "Even if it's just part time, the students could really benefit from your wisdom."

"As a matter of fact," Twilight suggested to the princess of the sun. "I know of somepony who can help you find your purpose now that you're retired. Do you remember Dusty Pages, the former librarian in Canterlot?"

This made Celestia perk up slightly. "Of course I remember her, Twilight," She chuckled as she sipped from a teacup. "You always were her favorite book borrower. Where is she now?"

"Didn't anypony tell you?" Twilight replied. "She's living in Silver Shoals at a retirement community."

"Uh huh." Celestia muttered. Hearing the words 'retirement community' didn't quite stir her interest.

"But it's not what you think it is," Twilight hastily added. "I mean, Dusty was actually happy to leave Canterlot Library after I broke my book borrowing record. The fact of the matter is, Celestia, getting advice from Dusty might do you some good. Besides, there are a lot of activities you can try out: Drama, swing dancing and even food fighting."

"They have drama and the arts?!" Luna excitedly exclaimed as her tone of voice rose slightly.

"Of course," Twilight confirmed with a nod. "In fact, why don't you both head to Dusty's place for the weekend? Luna, you can probably find time to write your memoirs. And Celestia, you can find your purpose in life now that you've retired."

Celestia took another sip of her tea, trying to figure out if she should follow her former student's advice. "Twilight, if you're sure…" She hestitantly began.

"As your successor, I command you," Twilight firmly declared, as Spike came flying into the dining room. "Spike, put that in writing."

"Put what in writing?" The young dragon asked, looking confused at what Twilight had just said.

"That Celestia and Luna are to spend the weekend with Dusty Pages at Silver Shoals." Twilight instructed.

"Oh, if you say so," Spike blinked and wrote down the decree. "Are there still pancakes in the kitchen?"

"Of course, Spike. Help yourself," Luna replied as Spike flew into the kitchen while Luna looked back at Celestia. "This might do us some good, sister. If what Twilight says is true, where Dusty Pages lives might have something for both of us."

"And don't forget," Starlight reminded the two. "The door is always open if you both want to accept the teaching positions at the school."

But Celestia said nothing and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

…

Once breakfast was over, Twilight was escorted to Canterlot by her royal guard. She hoped that by sending Celestia and Luna to Dusty Pages in Silver Shoals, Celestia could finally find her way of life in a post royal life.

"Twilight," Spike asked. "Do you think that sending Celestia and Luna to Silver Shoals is a good idea?"

"Why do you ask that, Spike?" Twilight wondered. "They aren't going to retire there forever. It's just a quick getaway for the both of them."

"Well, just remember why they decided to move into the Castle of Friendship in the first place." Spike pointed out.

"They moved in for the sake of my mental health and I'm grateful for that," The alicorn nodded. "But just because we're all living under the same roof, it doesn't mean that they can sacrifice their retirement for me. I mean, could you picture Celestia teaching at the School of Friendship? The students will love her!"

"Unless of course, she's thinking that the students will want somepony or somecreature young like Starlight, and not old like Celestia or Luna." Spike chuckled.

"They're not that old, Spike. Besides, they hardly look a day over one hundred," Twilight declared as she arrived in Canterlot. "All that matters is that both Celestia and Luna are given proper direction in their retirement. Well, Celestia mostly. Still, I would prefer them teaching at the school and I think they'd be a great fit there. But I can't force them to do anything they don't want to do. That's not gonna be how I lead."

"Didn't you command them…?" Spike started to ask.

"Only to visit Dusty Pages," Twilight interrupted. "Whatever they decide to do afterwards is up to them. Speaking of which, we need to let Dusty know they're coming. If there's one pony who can help give them direction, it's her."

…

Back at the castle, Celestia paced back and forth in the library, trying to make sense of what Twilight was trying to do for her benefit

"Sister, I still think that teaching at the School of Friendship will do you some good," Luna commented while also writing into her memoirs. "I guess Twilight does have a point about how some transitions are easier for someponies than others, though."

"Well, that's because you were on the moon for a thousand years courtesy of me," Celestia unhappily sighed. "It's easier for you, right? You found your retirement niche easily. But what can I possibly do? What can Equestria offer to me aside from being its princess and soverign ruler?"

"Maybe visiting Twilight's friend will get your mind in the right direction," Luna replied in an optimistic voice. "Come on, it'll be fun. It won't be like the last time we went on a vacation."

…

Meanwhile, at her home in Silver Shoals, Dusty Pages went about her business of living her perfect life with all her friends at the retirement home, when she heard a knock on the door of her apartment. "Yes? What is it?" She asked a mailpony, who hoofed her a letter.

"I have a letter from her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, for you," The mailpony replied. "I was told to take great care of it."

Accepting the letter, Dusty opened it and read what was written on it:

Dear Dusty Pages,

I hope life is treating you well in Silver Shoals.

Life as Equestria's new surpreme ruler has been challenging, but I'm adjusting to it and so is everypony else. Well, mostly everypony.

My teacher and mentor, Celestia, has been struggling with retirement. I'm sending her and Luna to you to help them adjust. From what I saw during my most recent visit with you, you're the one pony who can give them proper direction.

Sincerely Yours,

Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The elderly pony's eyes widened with shock at what she had just read! Her former overlords were coming to Silver Shoals for a weekend. And it was up to her to help them adjust. "Mother of Majesty!" She gasped in a hushed voice. "Celestia and Luna…coming here…to me?!"

…

…

Meanwhile, Luster Dawn and her parents went about through Ponyville picking upl supplies for the beginning of the new school year. As she shopped, Luster couldn't help but reflect on the decision to become Twilight Sparkle's personal protégé. How it had all come on so suddenly.

While she was reflecting, Luster saw Cherry Tomato, the pony with whom she had goen to Canterlot General Hospital. "I trust you're shopping for school as well?" Luster remarked as Cherry Tomato gave a slight jump in surprise while he got himself a bag of cinnamon nuts.

"Luster Dawn!" Cherry gasped, turning around to see her. "I…I…didn't even see you there. Uh, hi again."

"Hi," Luster Dawn replied as she giggled at how easily she'd startled the colt. "So, are you shopping or just stuffing your face?"

Cherry Tomato gulped. "Both, actually. I… wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"We'll just leave you two alone, Luster." Moon Dusk spoke up as he and Fire Blaster walked off, much to the awkward and puzzled looks on the face of both Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato.

"You'll have to excuse my parents," Luster apologized once her parents were out of sight. "They've been longing for me to interact with other ponies and…"

"It's alright," Cherry Tomato reassured her even though he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at what was going on in front of him. "Did you attend Twilight's coronation afterparty at the Castle of Friendship?"

Going over a small bench, the earth pony and the unicorn sat down while the citizens of Ponyville went about their business. "No, it was too much for me to take in, "Luster answered. "Cherry, there's something about me that you should know."

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

Leaning towards the male earth pony, Luster whispered into his ear. "I have social anxiety, a mild case though."

"That must explain why you looked nervous when I first met you at orientation," Cherry Tomato realized. "I thought your parents were making you nervous."

"They can make me nervous sometimes, yes," Luster nodded. "But they don't understand that being around other ponies is challenging for me. I think that they see something in me that I don't."

"In what way, Luster?" Cherry inquired, hoping for more details.

"Moving to Canterlot after the Legion of Doom's attack, enrolling me at the School of Friendship, becoming Princess Twilight's personal protégé, though that last one was more my doing," Luster answered. "Each and every step I've been taking is, in their minds, helping me to become…" Luster couldn't finish her sentence and stared down to the ground. In her mind, she had begun to realize that things were falling into place for her.

"A better pony who's friends with other ponies and creatures?" Cherry Tomato guessed. "We may have only known each other for a short time, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Luster Dawn asked.

But at that moment, Luster saw her parents walking out of a store and gesturing her to come forward to them. "Listen, uh, I got to go, Cherry," She hastily replied. "Nice... uh... nice talking with you."

Cherry watched as Luster left to join her parents and resume their school shopping. "There's definitely something different about her," He thought to himself. "She'd make Fluttershy look assertive by comparison. And Fluttershy was as withdrawn as they come, or so they said."

…

…

That same day, in another part of Ponyville, Celestia went about preparing her things for the weekend getaway to Silver Shoals. The former princess couldn't help but wonder what was going to come out of a weekend with retired ponies.

Celestia's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the door of her bedroom. "Come in!" She and Starlight Glimmer entered. "Oh, hi, Starlight. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come into see how you're doing with the idea of going to Silver Shoals for the weekend," The new headmare replied. "And also to see if you've given any thought to being a teacher here."

Hearing the offer once again, Celestia stopped what she'd been doing. "I've given…some thought to it, Starlight," She paused. "Being a teacher is nice but…do you think that creatures will want a retired alicorn princess teaching them? The students who come to school in Equestria want a teacher who's on their level."

"That's not entirely true, Celestia," Starlight commented with a puzzled look on her face. "What Twilight wanted when she started this school is for teachers to have a passion for learning. Teachers whom students could look up to. Don't forget that the students here are far different than the ones at your own school, the School of Magic. In fact, I think that Twilight's new protégé could benefit from having you as one of her teachers."

"Luster Dawn?" Celestia blinked. "She's only one student, Starlight. Besides, she's Twilight student, not mine. It'd be like if I had tried to mentor and guide you the way I did Twilight."

"Luster is one of a whole bunch of students, Celestia," Starlight reorted. "I know I can't force you to teach at the school though. If you still need time to think about it that's fine. I just hope going to Silver Shoals will help you decide what to do. The new school year starts up very soon."

Trying to feel optimistic, Celestia hugged Starlight, then returned to packing her things.

…

The next day, Celestia and Luna (wearing their vacation shirts) emerged from the Castle of Friendship with Twilight and Spike escorting them to the train station.

"I've already written to Dusty Pages informing her that you're both coming," Twilight told the former princesses. "The only thing I ask of you is to have fun, and also take some time to think of what you're going to do next now that you've both retired."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know what I am going to do now," Luna remarked, using her magic to pull her memoirs out from her saddlebags. "At least I can have a test audience, even if they are all elderly subjects."

"And I am sure that there are plenty of fun activities to do with Dusty Pages, Twilight," Celestia not so confidently replied. "But, are you sure…?" Before Celestia could finish her question, the Ponyville Express arrived at the station, a conductor signaling for the two sisters to board.

"I'm sure…" Twilight interrupted as she and her mentors hugged each other along with Spike. "Just have fun, you two!" Watching the sisters board the train, Twilight could only hope that Celestia would come back with a new purpose.

The train soon departed for Silver Shoals, Twilight and Ponyville quickly disappearing from sight. Luna wrote down in her memoirs journey that she and her sister were taking while Celestia looked out the window, trying to further process the idea of being a possible teacher at the School of Friendship.

"Celestia, you haven't said anything since we left Ponyville," Luna spoke up a short time later. "Let me guess: You're trying to picture yourself as a teacher, aren't you?"

"I really am, Luna," Celestia commented. "What Starlight is offering to me seems like it's a dream come true. And I'm basically a part time teacher already. But all the students I had under my tutelage were unicorns. Sure, it was the School of Gifted Unicorns, but…"

"It was also the School of Magic, or rather a subsidiary of it," Luna explained. "And you know as well as I do that every single one of us has a different kind of magic that we possess. But some of them struggle with friendship. And since you transformed Twilight Sparkle into the Princess of Friendship…"

"So you're suggesting that I teach the fundamentals of friendship instead of the fundamentals of magic?" Celestia inquired of her sister.

"In a way, yes, sister," Luna confirmed with a nod. "You taught the fundamentals of friendship to Twilight, and look at what it brought her. But perhaps you'll find that same purpose just by doing activities at Silver Shoals for the weekend."

The train arrived in Silver Shoals a while later. Stepping off the train, the former princesses were soon met by an old, dull purple coated earth pony mare with a grey mane styled to look like a mop. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" She asked as she approached the two sisters. "Twilight told me you'd be coming. I'm Dusty Pages."

"Good to see you again, Dusty. It's been too long," Celestia remarked as she hugged the former librarian. "I must admit it feels very different being a normal pony instead of royalty."

"Well, that's why Twilight sent you to me, is it not? To help you ease into retirement," Dusty explained as they left the train station. "I tell you, since I left the Canterlot Library, life here has been for the better and has helped me gain a new purpose. I'm sure I can do the same for you, it's the least I or anypony else could do after everything you and your sister have done for Equestria. May I ask what kind of activities you like to do?"

"I'm usually the highly adventurous type, Dusty," Celestia answered. "I trust you don't have ziplining?"

"I'm afraid not, too risky for the old folks," Dusty Pages chuckled. "But we do have daily food fight tournaments."

A surprised look befell Celestia as well as Luna face upon hearing this. "I beg your pardon?" Celestia questioned as she raised a hoof to her ear. "What are you…?"

"Yes, I know it seems like a shock. But that is just among the few activities we do here in Silver Shoals," Dusty answered with a wink. "We do have food fights, but not the kind you're probably thinking of. I'll have to introduce you to it."

Dusty then turned her attention to Luna. "And What would you like to do for activities, Princess Luna?" She asked the younger alicorn.

"Well, since I've retired, I've mostly been writing my memoirs," Luna answered. "I was wondering if there were ponies who'd be interested in letting me read said memoirs to them."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have time to listen to you read your memoirs, Princess Luna. Back when I was at the Canterlot Library, we always welcomed authors to read their tales to our resident bookworms," Dusty nodded. "We also have a library, but I have no interest in being a librarian again."

"Why?" Luna asked, only to be met with a grunted look on Dusty's face.

"Because being a librarian would only make me want to go back to Canterlot, back to a life I didn't want to live by," Dusty snorted. "I love it here and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole wide world of Equestria."

A little while later, all arrived at the Silver Stables Retirement Facility where many of the residents couldn't believe what they were seeing before them: Their former overlords spending a weekend with them.

"Well lookie here!" An older male pony wearing a red bow tie with white polka dots exclaimed. "You sure do look different without your crown, Princess Celestia."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to meet you two," Another old female pony spoke up as Celestia waved at her with her wing. "Too bad you can't stay here forever."

Those words made both Celestia and Luna nervous, but Dusty motioned for them to come towards her apartment. "Don't worry about it, they're just excited that you're here." She chuckled.

Arriving at Dusty's apartment, the two sisters were astounded by how small the apartment was and wondered if there would be room for them to stay.

"Now, I know it isn't much, but I promise to make the best of it for the both of you." Dusty reassured them.

"You seem to have a very relaxed life here," Luna remarked while looking at pictures of Dusty from her days as a librarian. Pne picture caught her eye. "Wait a minute, isn't that Twilight Sparkle?"

"That was from when we first had her best book borrower picture put up," Dusty explained to Celestia and Luna. "Of course, it's not up there now after that streak was broken, but like I told her and myself perfection isn't everything."

Looking at the picture, both Luna and Celestia could only wonder if there was another reason as to why they were in Silver Shoals.

"Now, why don't you get your things settled and I can show you around the grounds?" Dusty suggested. "There are plenty of activities aside from food fights that might pique your interests a bit."

Taking up on Dusty's invitation again, the alicorns followed her out of the apartment to see more of what made the retirement community what it was.

…

A little while later Dusty and the two alicorn sisters were out on the water, windsurfing with other elderly ponies.

"I gotta admit," Celestia remarked to Dusty Pages. "I've always found windsurfing to be both relaxing and exciting. And now I finally get to try it for myself!"

"A lot of ponies really do feel free when they're on the water," Dusty Pages replied. "Look, you can see the fish from here."

Looking down, Celestia saw several fish peaking out of the clear blue water with one of them jumping out and wiggling its tail to her, much to her delight. But suddenly, Celestia's wind sail hit a wave, sending her flying into the air and into the water below, much to Dusty and Luna's amusement!

Moving on quickly, next they tried their luck at painting on the dock overlooking the water, alng with Apple Rose and a few other residents.

"Hmm, I seemed to have gotten a hoof on capturing the moon's radiance in the night," Luna pondered as she studied her painting. "What do you think Celestia?"

Celestia was struggling to produce a decent portrait of a sunset over Equestria. Her work looked much more sloppy, almost foalish you might say. But she was kind enough to look over her sister's work "Well, you certainly have a much better knack for it than I do," Celestia sighed, looking remorseful over her failed attempted. "I've never been much of an artist to be honest."

Noticing the dismay in her sister's voice, Luna and Dusty Pages decided to move on to the next activity, exercising in the gardens. Celestia, Luna and Dusty Pages attempted to keep up with the group of elderly ponies. Dusty and Luna found it quite to just relax, but Celestia was a different story. She ended up toppling over and knocking down several participants nearby.

Later, the three mares were in woodworking class and like the painting on the docks, Luna and Dusty Pages were excellent with their work, but Celestia again struggled, causing her to get splinters in her wings.

Finally, they went to the center's theater program and much like her first time around acting, Celestia attempted to act out a scene from a famous play. "To be or not to be," She cried out, trying her best classic theater impersonation. "That is the question. Where as…"

"Ahem, Celestia," Luna interrupted clearing her throat. "Nopony can hear you. Perhaps you should be a little louder for the ponies who have poor hearing. No offense, of course."

Growing frustrated with herself, Celestia took a deep breath and called out in her royal Canterlot voice: "TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THE QUESTION!"

The sounds of her royal Canterlot voice sent the entire audience flying into the back of the room! Acting fast, Luna quickly helped her fellow audience members to their feet.

"Ugh, I can't do anything!" Celestia groaned, stomping her hoof down in frustration. "This is supposed to help me ease my mind, but none of these activities are working!"

"Celestia, calm down," Luna cautioned, noticing the growing anger in her older sister's face. "It's meant to be fun for all of us."

However, Celestia's frustration spoke otherwise. "Luna, I…I…I don't know what to do now! All I've done since coming here is fail to find anything to do now that I've stepped down from the throne! What is it I'm doing wrong? TELL ME!"

"Sister, please…" Luna begged. "Let's talk this out!"

"No, Luna, I'm not going to talk this out!" Celestia cried out, her eyes welling up with tears upon seeing the unintended consequences of her actions of frustration. "I…I…I need to be alone right now."

Before Luna could say anything, Celestia teleported away leaving both Luna and Dusty Pages with shocked and saddened looks on their faces.

…

…

Back in her home, Luster Dawn set about preparing her supplies for her impending first day at the School of Friendship when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," She said as her mother, Fire Blaster, entered. "What's going on, Mom?"

"Just wanted to inform you that your father says dinner will be in a few minutes," Fire Blaster replied. "How's the organizing coming along?"

"Not bad," Luster Dawn remarked. "I got to tell you, Mom, the more I get used to being in Ponyville, the more I'm beginning to wonder if being Twilight's pupil will mean anything. It's really an honor, but, uh, there is something I told Cherry Tomato about today."

Curious to find out what it was, Fire Blaster sat down on her daughter's bed. "What is that, Luster?"

"Well, I disclosed my social anxiety disorder to him," Luster confessed. "You and Dad both know how I have trouble dealing with social situations. And yet, somehow, you seem to be pushing me. I'm beginning to think now that maybe… leaving Canterlot because of the Legion of Doom isn't the only reason."

"We only want you to find friendships with those who share similarities with yourself," Fire Blaster infroemd her daughter. "Perhaps we should have been more open and honest with you, obviously we were wrong to push you the way we did. Ever since you came into our lives, your father and I both knew you had a special gift for brightening the lives of other ponies, or in this case, other creatures."

Using her magic, Fire Blaster pulled out a scrapbook from Luster's bookshelf and opened it. "Take a look at these pictures, Luster," Fire Blaster explained, skimming through the pages of the scrapbook. "Look at how at family events, you were always open to others, getting them to embrace the magic that you were sharing with them just by being open. And yet, in recent years, you seem to have forgotten what friendship really means outside of your own family."

Closing the book, Fire Blaster walked over to Luster's bedroom window and gestured her daughter to join her. "Take a look out among the streets of Ponyville, Luster. Everypony here is friends with one another and they all seem friendly. Canterlot doesn't have that for the most part, having Twilight as your personal mentor is an enormous step in the right direction. But it isn't meant for us to find it for you, Luster. You have to find it yourself."

Taking in what her mother was saying, Luster sighed deeply. Her mother was right, Luster had her own social demons to conquer. But, it was clear to Luster that she was going to need more than one mentor. "Actually, Mom, now that you've mentioned it, Twilight shouldn't be my only mentor."

"What do you mean?" Fire Blaster questioned as she arched an eyebrow upward.

"I mean Ex-Princesses Celestia and Luna," Luster answered. "They helped Twilight and her friends, so whyshouldn't they also help me? I think that perhaps they should teach at the School of Friendship. Headmare Twilight was talking about it just the other day. Wouldn't that be nice?"

…

…

Following her outburst, Celestia sat on the dock overlooking the water, feeling frustrated and angry with herself.

"Guess I'm going to be nothing more than just a nobody now," She said sadly while lowering her head in shame, her voiced choked up with tears. "Equestria doesn't need me now that I'm retired. What does Equestria have that I don't?"

Lightly sobbing, Celestia unleashed her sorrow as both Luna and Dusty Pages approached the dock, feeling nothing but sympathy.

Sighing, Luna walked up to her sorrowful sister and sat down next to her. "Celestia," She sighed, careful to not look at her sister's tear filled face. "I…I'm sorry that you're feeling like this now."

"Sure you are, Luna," Celestia replied through light sobs. "I mean, I've tried everything and I'm not good at anything, aside from ruling and having fun of course, but I can't do that anymore."

"That's not true," Luna firmly retorted. "I don't believe that you're useless unless you're ruling or having fun."

"What are you talking about?" Celestia asked, her voice shaking. "Of course I'm useless! Didn't you see any of the activities I was struggling with today? I can barely windsurf, I can't create art, I can't create wood and I certainly can't act even after I tried to take lessons!"

"Sister, who said you needed to do those things?" Lun question. "Don't you remember why Twilight sent us here in the first place? It was because we were meant to help each other find our place in Equestria now that we're both retired. It was just as hard for me to adjust to life after coming back from my banishment, and Twilight and her friends helped me. This is no different. And personally, I can't help but feel that you're still putting too much pressure on yourself, Celestia."

At that moment, Celestia raised her head and for the first time since Luna arrived, looked over at her. "Why do you say that, little sister?" She asked.

"Because I've learned to let go of all of my burdens and my past misgivings," Luna explained. "Do you remember when Twilight and her friends helped me defeat the Tantabus?"

"How could I forget? It came as a shock when I learned you'd been hiding such a secret from me," Celestia confirmed with a nod. "But after it was defeated you seemed to become a different pony. Much more sure of yourself and of your role."

"Well, I think you're dealing with your own Tantabus now, Celestia," Luna explained as she gestured a hoof to her sister's chest. "Part of you likely wishes that we were still ruling Equestria, because that's the only life we have come to know. But there really is more to life than just ruling Equestria. In fact, I know that you can be a great teacher, even though you're doubting whether you can even be one in this day and age."

"Why do you keep saying that, Luna?" Celestia asked. "I'm nothing more than…"

"-You are a great teacher, sister!" Luna firmly interrupted while tightly clutching Celestia's hoof! "Let go of trying to be a princess and just focus on being a normal pony mentoring the future of Equestria. Why did you make Twilight's friends all princesses to begin with? It wasn't just to give them the perks of royalty, was it? You did it to take the burdens off of Twilight for the sake of her mental health. Why did you decide to make Canterlot and Ponyville shared capitols in the first place? Because you felt that the decision was a reflection of us. Everycreature in this world is going to benefit from that just as they are going to benefit from us as teachers. You know you're good at it, it comes naturally to you. What do you say?"

Listening to her sister speak, Celestia realized that every word spoken to her was indeed true.

"And plus," Dusty Pages added. "Nopony can be perfect. When Twilight failed to return that book that ended my streak, and because of that I felt freedom to do whatever I want! Iwasn't bound by a job that was holding me back, forcing me to be this 'perfect' librarian. Free yourself, Celestia! Be who you are meant to be without the crown on your head! Think of this as the opportunity to redefine yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Celestiaslwoly accepted everything that was being said. "You're right," She sighed after taking a long pause, feeling quite relieved in the process. "You're both right. Thank you!"

Overcome with happy emotion, Celestia and Luna embraced tightly while Dusty Pages looked on.

…

…

Once the weekend had concluded, Celestia and Luna returned to Ponyville and straightaway, Celestia made her way up to Starlight Glimmer's office with Luna at her side.

"Come in," Starlight called from inside her office as the two sisters came in. "Oh, hi there Celestia, Luna. What can I do for you?" She had a pretty good feeling but she didn't want to assume on the off chance she might be wrong.

"Starlight," Celestia began as she cleared her throat. "After much consideration over the past weekend at Silver Shoals…Luna and I have decided to become teachers at the School of Friendship for this coming year."

"That's wonderful!" Starlight excitedly remarked as her eyes grew big! "The students are going to be very lucky to have you both as teachers! Welcome to the School of Friendship, Professors Celestia and Luna! We're honored to have you onboard!"

Feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Celestia joined Luna and Starlight in an embrace.

At that moment, Twilight walked into Starlight's office with Luster Dawn and Spike at her side. "I trust you're going to teach at the school after alll," Twilight spoke up, catching her mentor's attention. "Well, I have somepony here that I would like you both to meet. This is my protégé, Luster Dawn."

"It's very nice to meet you both, professors." Luster greeted while bowing to them.

"Luster Dawn," Celestia remarked. "I have feeling that this is going to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship between all of us: You, Twilight, Luna and myself."

Luster couldn't help but feel excited for what laid in store for her. She now had three personal proteges to call her own!

And Celestia, with a little bit of help, had been able to find her destiny's calling in something that she was already good at. A role she could settle into with the greatest of ease.

…

END OF EPISODE


	6. The Dangers of Buckball

Episode Summary: Rainbow Dash gets a hard dose of reality when her favorite buckball player considers retirement after an injury.

Published on November 9th, 2019

Cast:

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Fleetfoot

Matt Hill as Soarin'

Kelly Metzger as Spitfire

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Emmett Hall as Sky Stinger

Andrew Luck as Buck Luck

Oliver Luck as Sheer Luck

Drew Brees as Drew Breezy

Tom Brady as Magical Game

Kevin Kline as Fire Streak

…

"The Dangers of Buckball"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

Rainbow Dash had always been a big fan of buckball. It was the sport she thrived on and washer third main obsession (after the Wonderbolts and Daring Do of course). So it seemed natural that on today of all days, she was given the opportunity to attend a buckball match with some of her companions. "Thanks so much for coming with me to watch Appleloosa take on Las Pegasus," she said as they watched the pregame festivities taking place. "I can't wait to see my favorite buckball player take the field, Buck Luck!"

"Buck Luck is quite a natural there," Applejack remarked, looking back at her rainbow maned friend. "Although I can't help but wonder how long he can keep this kind of playin' up."

The sounds of the crowd cheering then signaled that the game was about to begin. A few moments later, a unicorn and a pegasus emerged under a cover of smoke as the female announcer made their presence known. But there was still one member yet to be introduced. "And now, fillies and gentlecolts," The announcer boomed into the microphone. "It's the player you have all been waiting for…the greatest buckball player in Equestria…B…b…b…Buck Luck!"

A brown coated earth pony with a black beard and brown mane ran out of the tunnel to the delight of the crowds, especially Rainbow Dash!

"The crowds certainly are active today," One of the Las Pegasus players. "Let's use that to our advantage and get the season off right, shall we, Buck?"

"Yes, let's," Buck agreed. "On three! One, two, three…"

"Win!" The players all cried out as they took their positions on the field. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but geek out over the transpired stimulation.

At the sound of the referee's whistle, the game began between the six ponies on the field. Buck Luck did his thing, managing to defend, intercept and conquer every single time he had the ball. "Omaha!" He called out to the unicorn player, who used her magic to throw the ball into the bucket, giving Las Pegasus a point.

"What's an 'Omaha'?" Fluttershy wondered, looking over to Rainbow Dash.

"It's a play call that the pros use, Fluttershy." Rainbow explained.

"But we never use those kinds of words." Fluttershy meekly replied as Buck Luck defended another pass.

At that moment, Buck spotted one of the Appleloosian players bypassing the Pegasus player from Las Pegasus. "Not so fast!" He yelled, running to intercept the player. However, he was going so fast that he didn't even realize that he was about to be blindsided. "You ain't getting in!"

Even Rainbow Dash knew that something wasn't right. "Buck, watch where you're going!" She yelled as loud as she could! The warning came too late, Buck and the Pegasus player collided with one another causing the cheers of the crowd to turn to gasps!

"NOOO!" Rainbow Dash screamed in horror as her favorite buckball player lay unconscious on the field.

…

…

Immediately after the collision, several paramedic ponies raced onto the field to tend to Buck Luck! Loading him onto a stretcher, they took the unconscious star player off of the field and right to the hospital.

"What…just happened?" Applejack confusingly wondered. "Didn't he see the other player comin' his way?"

"Of course, he didn't!" Rainbow Dash cried, shaking Applejack wildly. "Buck Luck has gotten several injuries like this before!"

"Looks to me like he won't be playing anytime soon after this," Pinkie Pie remarked. "He looked down for the count from what I saw."

A look of deep concern came onto Rainbow's face upon hearing these words.

…

…

Opening his eyes weakly, the dazed star buckball player found himself lying in a bed in a hospital room "Mr. Luck?" He weakly heard a male voice talking to him, revealed to being a green coated unicorn stallion in a white doctor's coat. "I'm Doctor Peter, I've been assigned to your care."

"Ohh," Buck moaned, feeling a sharp pain in his head. "What happened?"

"Easy now," The doctor advised. "You've just had a concussion. I'm afraid your season is going to be on hold for a few weeks. Standard concussion protocol."

"A few weeks for a concussion?!" Buck Luck groaned. "Man, so much for the start of a good season. What about Drew Breezy and Magical Game?"

"They've been waiting outside while we looked you over, Mr. Luck," The doctor as he held up an x-ray. "It appears to me that you have suffered broken bones in what appears to be a few of your ribs and even near the base of your spine."

Buck refused to believe what he was hearing. "Tell me something, Mr. Luck," continued the doctor. "This hasn't been the first time you have been injured on the Buckball field, you know."

"Of course it hasn't." Buck nodded and then groaned.

"And it occurs to me that at this rate, your injuries are going to have long lasting effects unless something is done," Doctor Peter informed him. "The next time you go down you may not be so lucky."

Right away, Buck realized that he was going to have to face his greatest fear. Something he'd been putting off facing for some time now.

…

…

The morning after the game, Rainbow Dash could only wonder how and why her favorite buckball player could once again be injured in such a manner. Even during the weekly breakfast with the rest of her friends, Rainbow was wondering.

"This isn't the first time that he's been hurt, Rainbow," Fluttershy remarked while Rainbow Dash looked over at a picture of Buck Luck on the cover. "It's like he was only focusing on the ball and not on the player with the ball."

"How could he be so foolish, though?" Rainbow Dash sighed, pushing the newspaper to the center of the dining room table. "I mean…the player was right there! He should've seen him!"

"It's the focus of the game, Rainbow," Twilight interrupted, removing the newspaper from the center of the dining room table with her magic. "Sometimes players are 'in the zone' that they ignore the basics. And after an injury like that, there's usually a time and a place for a pony to make a decision to step away from the game."

Rainbow Dash felt shocked at such a saying coming from her friend and supreme ruler. "Twilight, are you insane?!" She cried. "Why would anyone Buck Luck want to retire?! He's roughly my age! And, don't forget, he's got his whole life ahead of him!"

"Right now, if he's smart he's thinking about his career," Celestia commented as she sat at the table with a cup of tea held in her aura. "Something that he should put behind him for the sake of his health. Believe me, as a sports fan, I have seen players of all games end their careers because they couldn't take the punishments anymore. And those are the lucky ones. Some players have their careers ended for them by injury, or sometimes even scandal."

"But, when you retired…" Rainbow Dash started to say.

"-I retired because I felt that the time was right," Celestia interrupted. "You may not want to believe it, Rainbow Dash, but I'm afraid that Buck Luck may be ready to call it quits. It's been speculated for some time now that he'd retire. He's been injured and hospitalized many times."

"What if I talk to him?" Rainbow suggested. "Maybe have him play another year? I mean, he did shake off all those other injuries he had before."

"Rainbow Dash, I think Celestia might have a point," Twilight shook her head. "If there is a time to walk away from the game, it's probably now."

"Well it won't be official until he says something," Rainbow retorted. "You'll see, I bet he's probably itching to get back on the field right now."

…

…

Lying in his hospital bed, Buck Luck spent the night trying to come to terms with his life as a professional sports pony. As he awakened from a deep sleep, the sound of the door knocking was heard. "Come in!" He groggily called as his fellow teammates came into the room. "Oh, hey guys. Guess you got told of my condition."

"What do you think?" Drew Breezy bitterly remarked. "Let me tell you something, Buck. Magical Game and I were thinking…this is the latest in a series of bad injuries for you. The more you get hurt, the more damaged your body is becoming."

"I know what you're gonna say," Buck Luck sighed. "But how in Equestria do you think that this is in any way an easy decision? Playing Buckball is my life!"

"And so is your overall life in general," Magical Game frowned. "Drew and I sacrificed a lot to be a part of this team and even we both wonder when is enough going to be enough."

"Easy for you to say," Buck Luck scoffed while turning his head away. "You've won six Buckball titles over the course of your career and yet you're older than me."

Taking to the air, Drew flew to the other side of his teammate's bed, knowing that he needed to keep reasoning with him. "What difference does that make?" Drew Breezy wondered. "The team can go on without you. It was around before you and it won't stop existing if you go away. One player doesn't magically make a team good or bad."

Buck felt his eyes widened upon hearing this. "Why would you say that, guys?! Are you implying my talent is all for naught!"

"No, we're saying it because we care about you, Buck!" Magical Game declared. "But it's not our place to decide, it's yours. Why don't we let you think about this for a while? It's a very big decision you need to make."

Watching his teammates leave, Buck realized that they were right. "One more injury and my career is done forever! But what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I can't just retire out of the blue like that! What would my fans think?!" Then it came to him. "Home!" He thought to himself. "I'll go home and sort out what I'm going to do there."

To that end, Buck boarded a train as soon as he was discharged from the hospital. He knew that there was only one place he could go and think about what needed to be done.

"Mr. Luck," The conductor greeted as Buck hoofed the conductor his ticket to be punched. "An honor to have you aboard, sir. My little colt is a big fan of yours."

"Well, thanks," Buck chuckled before taking the ticket back. "I don't know when I'll be back on the field, but when I do your son is welcome to come watch me play." Filled with giddy the conductor walked away, leaving Buck alone.

The train soon neared its intended destination for Buck. "Now arriving at Ponyville Station!" The conductor called from the back of the car. "All those travelling to Ponyville, you may depart now. And watch your step leaving the train. Thank you for traveling with us."

Slowly rising to his hooves, Buck felt the pain of his broken bones as he walked off of the train. It was going to be a long healing process. Doctor Peter had said as much.

…

…

Meanwhile at Wonderbolt Headquarters, Rainbow Dash had arrived to work on a new flying routine. But, her mind was still on her favorite player. She had gotten so distracted that she was unable to pay attention to the routine in front of her. "Oops, sorry!" She said meekly after bumping into her teammate, Fleetfoot, who responded with a glare of irritation.

Just as they landed, Fleetfoot wasn't the only one to show displeasure at Rainbow Dash.

"Crash, what is going on with you?!" Spitfire commented while looking down at the young Wonderbolt. "You need to be paying attention to the routine here. We only have a few days until the show and your mind is off in Lala land!"

"Sorry, it's just that I've been thinking about my favorite buckball player," Rainbow Dash nervously replied while rubbing the back of her neck. "You know how it is."

"He'll be fine, Crash. Right now we need you on the same page as us," Spitfire scolded. "Understand?"

Nodding in reply, Rainbow Dash returned to practicing with the rest of her team. Later after practice, She was putting her gear back in her locker when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Worried about Buck, huh?" Turning around with a sharp jerk, Rainbow saw Soarin' standing behind her! "Soarin'! Uh, I didn't even notice you come in."

"Look, I know that we need to focus on the routine for our next aerial show, but…even I can't help but think of Buck," Soarin commented. "Do you really think he'll retire at such a young age? It'd be like if you dropped out of the Bolts after a bad flight incident. It just wouldn't be right."

"I hope he doesn't, Soarin'," Rainbow sighed as she put on her jacket and shut her locker door. "I mean, he's my favorite player and buckball won't be the same without him. I don't know, I'm just not ready for him to walk away, I guess."

Soarin' draped a wing over his fellow comrade in a show of solidarity and support.

"I mean, I thought he would be loyal to the game," Rainbow nervously commented. "I thought that it was something he would stick to. Buckball is his life, Soarin'."

"And so is his true life, Rainbow. And you know it," Soarin' replied. "That was why Fire Streak stepped down. In fact, why don't we pay a visit to him and see what he thinks? Maybe he can clear things up for you?"

Rainbow nodded, and she and Soarin' set off to find the retired Wonderbolt.

…

…

Down in Ponyville, Buck was trotting up to the house where he'd spent his childhood. He knocked on it, hoping for a quick response. A few moments later, the door opened and an older looking brown coated earth pony stallion answered the door.

"Hey Dad." Buck greeted.

"Son," Mr. Luck chuckled, motioning for his son to come inside. "This is quite a surprise! It sure is nice to see you again." He tried to hug his son, but Buck pushed him away.

"Sorry dad, I still have those broken ribs," Buck nervously chuckled. "Not to mention a mind still not at a hundred percent."

"I understand, Buck. You've been through a lot. No need to rush things." Mr. Luck encouraged.

Putting his stuff down on the couch, Buck trotted over and sat down, promptly rubbing the area where his ribs were hurting in an effort to ease the pain.

"What happened this time?" Buck's dad called out from the kitchen, carrying a glass of water in his mouth.

"It was a player to player collision, Dad," Buck sighed, groaning slightly due to the pain he had. "I collided with another player while trying to get the ball back. I mean, didn't you do the same thing when you were playing the game?"

"Yeah, got me knocked up for a few weeks," Buck's father sighed, sitting down next to his son. "Actually, Son, there have been rumors going around since before the accident…"

"What rumors?" Buck's eyebrows arched upward in surprise.

"That you should be considering retirement," Mr. Luck explained. "Apparently, there have been quite a few ponies in town who believe you should retire now. After seeing this latest headline, I can't really blame them. And from what I hear it's not just Ponyville where ponies are worried."

Buck looked at his picture on the front page of the Ponyville Chronicle and sighed deeply. The more he looked at his picture on the paper, the more he became conflicted with his thoughts on retiring.

"Son, when is enough going to be enough?" His father sighed. "Buckball is a sport that we eventually decide to walk away from when the time is right. Why don't you consider maybe trying something else?"

"If only it were that simple, Dad," Buck unhappily sighed in reply. "I've been playing buckball since I was in grade school. And I'd hate to have to hang it up when I'm still in my prime."

…

…

Rainbow Dash accompanied Soarin' across the grounds of Wonderbolts Academy, trying to gain some perspective on her buckball hero possibly retiring. Approaching a classroom at the end of a long corridor, they saw a group of young pegasus ponies exit the classroom.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash, Soarin'!" A familiar dark blue coated stallion greeted. "What brings you 'round here?"

"Is Fire Streak available to talk, Sky Stinger?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I've been meaning to ask him about something."

"Um, sure, it's not like he has anything else to focus on, actually." Sky Stinger nodded.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' approached the classroom and peaked inside, seeing a reddish orange coated pegasus pony with a slightly grayed mane and tail preparing to leave his classroom.

"Oh...uh, F-first Lieutenant Soarin', Rainbow Dash, w-what a surprise," Fire Streak stammered upon spotting the two. "Is there something I can do for the both of you?"

"Actually, I've come seeking your advice, Fire Streak," Rainbow Dash replied, sitting down at a desk in front of the stallion. "You see, there's this buckball player I like and I saw him get hurt really badly. It's not the first time he's been injured like that either."

"This is about Buck Luck, isn't it?" The retired Wonderbolt asked, much to Rainbow Dash's surprise. "It's been on everypony's mind at the academy. Can't really blame you for being worried about him, we all are." Then reaching into his desk, Fire Streak pulled out an autographed picture of Buck Luck for Rainbow and Soarin' to look at.

"Fire Streak, how long have you had this?" Soarin' asked the retired bolt.

"Do you remember when we did one of my performances for my farewell tour in Fillydelphia?" Fire Streak questioned.

Soarin nodded. "Yeah. It was during a halftime show for a game between Las Pegasus and Fillydelphia."

"Well after the game, I wanted to get an autograph from Buck because my grandcolt loves him to death," Fire Streak somberly explained. "I saw Buck had just been hurt with a broken leg, but was more than willing to give me an autographed picture of himself in spite of it."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but admire the dedication that Buck had for his fans just from listening.

"Ever since then," Fire Streak sighed. "I couldn't help but ask myself: 'When is the right time to walk away?' Buck was young, but what he was continuing to do was dangerous. I knew that it would probably be only a matter of time before he got an injury that would impact him for the rest of his life. It really helped convince me that I was right to retire when I did, leave on my own terms before something bad I couldn't recover from happened to me."

Fire Streak then reached into his desk again, this time pulling out the same newspaper that Twilight had shown Rainbow earlier in the day. "Now that Buck has hurt himself again, I think now is the time to move on, regardless of what everypony thinks. He's taken too many beatings, and even for someone so young that's not a good thing. One more injury like the one he just had, and he may not walk again. He'd be in a full body cast, drinkin' through a straw."

Rainbow pushed the paper away, not wanting to relive the story again. "I get what you're saying, Fire Streak, but this isn't easy for me to accept," Rainbow declared with tears in her eyes. "As the Princess of Loyalty, I can't help but try and convince Buck to keep playing the sport he loves. So who cares what a few of his fans think? If the doctors and his manager think he's still okay to play, he should play. He knows the risks, I'm sure he'll be more careful and won't put himself on the line as much."

"Rainbow Dash, being a princess amd a Wonderbolt means setting an example for others," Soarin' advised, placing a hoof on Rainbow Dash. "Even if that means doing something that isn't popular with everypony…including yourself. Sometimes you have to make the tough decisions, decisions that'll cost you personally."

"You make a good point, Soarin'" Fire Streak nodded. "When we first heard that Celestia had named you as Princess of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, we knew that we had a Wonderbolt that was going to be setting an example for all of us. And now it's time for you to set that example. Whatever you choose, you need to think not just about what you want but also what Buck wants and what may be best for him."

…

…

"Dad," Buck Luck asked, placing the newspaper back on the coffee table. "What do you think I should do? Everypony is going to give me a severe backlash if I decide to retire now. I'd hate to disappoint my fans."

"And who says they won't be disappointed if you come back and get injured again, Son?" Mr. Luck declared, motioning for hi son to come to the window. "Look at all the ponies we live amongst, do you think they would understand if you retired now?"

Looking out the window, Buck watched ponies going about their business and began to wonder just why his father would show him life in his hometown. "Look at them, Son," Mr. Luck, motioning for him to look closely at Lyra and Bon-Bon as they were walking by, their heads resting against one another. "They all have more important things in life to worry about than just buckball."

"What about them? That's Lyra Heartstrings and her special somepony, Bon-Bon." Buck commented.

"They have been married for some time and are focusing on their relationship more than anything," Mr. Luck explained. "They've hardly kept up with the news."

"But Bon Bon used to be a secret agent in Canterlot, or so they say. What's your point, Dad?" Buck questioned.

"She decided not to return that life even when offered the chance, and instead she chose to spend time with the love of her life," Buck's father replied. "Being an agent was too much on her psyche, going after dangerous creatures only to lock them up in Tartarus personally."

"Look, Dad, must you tell me things like this?" Buck groaned. "Bon Bon probably got a ton of angry backlash because of her decision to retire from being an agent. I don't want to get that kind of backlash!"

"Buck…" Mr. Luck began.

"No, Dad!" Buck shook his head. "This injury will just be like the others, a minor speed bump! I get the lesson but why teach it to me now? This isn't simple, you know! It's not just my sake I have to think about!" Groaning, Buck ran upstairs, leaving his father to stand there and wonder where he'd gone wrong in argument.

Meanwhile, having returned from Wonderbolt Headquarters, Rainbow Dash could only lay down in her bedroom and stare up at the ceiling, trying to process Fire Streak's words to her about Buck. Sooner or later, she was going to have to help Buck with his situation one way or another.

"What do you think I should do, Tank?" Rainbow asked, looking over towards her pet tortoise. "I can't just force somepony to retire from something that they're loyal to. It's against my character, against my element."

The tortoise merely blinked his eyes at this statement.

"Supposedly I should just go up to Buck and tell him that he's getting hurt too much, and by my command he should retire while he has a chance," Rainbow Dash declared in a confident voice while leaping into the air before landing back on all four hooves. "Okay, maybe that seems a little too much."

She then looked over towards one of her many pictures with her friends, particularly Twilight. Looking closely at the picture, Rainbow immediately began to think back to Twilight's most recent mental health crisis, of how she was forced to deal with Twilight's mental health crisis head on. Just like that, Rainbow realized in that moment that she had to confront this issue with her favorite buckball player head on.

…

…

For a full day and night Buck Luck sat up in his old bedroom, the pains of his recent injury still bothering him. He wouldn't come out of his room, not even for breakfast with his own father.

Mr. Luck sitting down at the breakfast table by himself the next morning when he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" He wondered, getting up from the kitchen table and going towards the door. Opening it the elder stallion was greeted by two royal guards who looked down at him. "Who…who are you?"

"Have you seen the pony known as Buck Luck?" One of the guards asked.

"He…he's my son, and he's right here with me," Mr. Luck stammered. "Why do you ask? What has he done?"

But the guards just stood aside. In swooped Rainbow Dash, wearing her royal crown and horseshoes, landing right in front of Mr. Luck. "Because I'm here for him, Mr. Luck. And he hasn't done anything… yet," She greeted as Buck's father immediately bowed down to her. "Hey, just because I'm one of a the new princesses doesn't mean that you have to bow in front of me. Rise and Relax."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Princess Rainbow Dash," Buck's Father stammered while rising to his hooves. "It's just, I wasn't expecting you and…what do you want with my son?"

"Kust to talk to him about retiring," Rainbow answered. "Where is he now?"

"He's upstairs, your highness. In his bedroom," Mr. Luck acknowledged. "I've tried to convince him to retire but it's no use, he just won't listen."

"Leave it to me, I'll sort this out." Rainbow Dash replied as she flew up the stairs in search of Buck's room.

…

…

Still trying to process what was in front of him, Buck's solitude was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. "Go away, Dad!" he shouted while turning his head away from said door.

"Buck, open up!" Rainbow Dash called on the other side. "I…I just want to talk to you about what's going on here."

Realizing that it wasn't his father, Buck got up and proceeded towards the door. Upon opening it, he was surprised and shocked at who was on the other side! "Princess Rainbow Dash!" He gasped! "What…what are you doing here?! How did you know where I was?!"

"Um I'm a princess now and I have my ways of finding out where ponies live, duh!" Rainbow answered So, uh, can I come in or not?"

Being polite, Buck allowed for Rainbow to enter his room. He was relieved when she shut the door behind her.

"Now, Buck," Rainbow began as she and him sat down on the edge of Buck's bed. "I know what you're probably thinking right now: You want to retire, but your gut tells you not to retire. Trust me, I was at your recent game in Las Pegasus. I saw what happened."

This made Buck's eyes widen in shock! "You…were?! I had no idea royalty was in attendance!"

"Yeah, me and a few of my friends were there. We're all pretty big buckball fans… except for Rarity and Starlight," Rainbow explained. "We all saw what went down between you and that other player. But tell me something, why didn't you see the other player coming?"

"I guess I was so focused on getting that ball back, I didn't even stop to think about anything else," Buck replied while looking down in shame. "I'm always a pony who has two goals in buckball: To win, and to set examples to fillies and colts everywhere. Sometimes everything else just becomes background noise that I have to block out."

Rainbow said nothing, she busy look over at several pictures of Buck with some of his youngest fans. The more she looked at them, the more she began to understand the conflict from Buck's side of the story. "Those pictures you're looking at are some of my personal favorites, your highness," Buck remarked, catching Rainbow's attention. "They're the fillies and colts who look up to me as their idol, and I promised them…that I would never quit doing the game I love for as long as I was able to keep playing."

Sighing deeply, Rainbow picked up on of the pictures with her left wing and brought it back to Buck for him to look at. "Do they know that you got hurt again, really badly too?" She asked, passing the picture onto Buck.

"Yes, but I always tell the colts and fillies that when you fall, you get back up again!" Buck declared. "Isn't that what you and the other princesses did when you defended Equestria time after time?"

"Of course we did, Buck! When a bad guy kicks us down, we get back up! But sometimes…we can be…our own bad guys." Rainbow commented.

"What do you mean by that, Princess?" Buck nervously inquired, even as he dreaded what was to come next.

Rainbow Dash once again began to think back to what Fire Streak was explaining to her. The same sentence that struck out at her the most was playing over and over again: When is the right time to walk away?

"Because," Rainbow answered. "If you keep playing and keep getting hurt, then you're sending a bad message to your fans: That it's okay to disregard certain loyalties."

"And what loyalties are those?" Buck questioned further.

"Loyalties to your health, to your loved ones, and especially to your friends," Rainbow explained while draping a wing over Buck. "As a matter of fact, there are two other ponies who share the same feelings as I." Before Buck could say anything, Rainbow flew out of the bedroom and went downstairs. A few moments later, she returned with Buck's two teammates, Drew Breezy and Magical Game.

"What are you two doing here?!" Buck gasped as his eyes went wide!

"We were asked to accompany Princess Rainbow Dash to help her convince you that enough is enough," Drew Breezy answered, hovering over Buck with what appeared to be a large bandage on his front left hoof. "Look, I hurt my hoof in practice and that's going to keep me out for at least a few weeks."

"How did you hurt it? What happened?" Buck asked.

"I stupidity tried to block the ball with my hoof and ended up hitting Magical Game's hoof instead," Drew Breezy grunted. "This is my fifth injury in my long career and right now, even I'm trying to think about walking away. I can't keep doing this."

Buck felt shocked at such a confession coming from his own teammate. "But buckball is your life, Drew."

"So's my family, Buck," Drew shook his head. "Buckball is merely something I do to pay the bills, put food on the table for my family. I don't play the game for the trophies, I do it for the groceries."

"Yeah," Magical Game added with a nod. "Ponies call me 'The Goat' because I've set all the buckball records in my nearly twenty year career. But records don't matter to me and my status doesn't matter to me. What does matter is what's in front of me right now, off the buckball field."

Buck turned to Rainbow. "Did you tell them to say these things to me?"

"I didn't. They've had this on their own minds as well." Rainbow answered.

"But… but… surely you're not serious!" Buck cried out!

"We are serious!" Drew Breezy angrily shouted back! "In fact, both of us have decided that this will be our final season playing the game too. Like we said, enough is enough. The time has come to close the book on one chapter and open up a new chapter in our lives with our families and friends by our side! And we think it's time you did the same, before you get hurt so badly you never fully recover and become half the pony you used to be!"

Those words seemed to touch something deep inside Buck. Because he trotted down the stairs a short time later, and faced his father with only Rainbow Dash's assigned guards for company.

Seeing his son, Buck's father rose to his feet. "Buck, what's going on here?!" He asked his son.

"Dad…" Buck started to say, only to be given a sense of encouragement by Rainbow Dash and his fellow players. "We've…we've all talked it over and I've decided that... now is the time for me to walk away from buckball."

Touched by his son's words, Buck's father ran over and hugged his son tightly. "Thank Celestia you came to the right choice, Buck," He cried. "Thank Celestia! I was worried you'd end up like so many others, carted off the field, never to recover fully!"

"So, what happens now?" Magical Game asked.

"I tell everypony in Equestria," Buck answered as he and his father broke apart. "Tell them that there's more to life than just sports," And he then instructed. "I want a press conference put together as quickly as possible, the sooner the better."

…

…

In the days that followed, word of Buck Luck's planned press conference spread like wildfire! On the day of the conference itself, Buck Luck stood in front of the entrance to the Buckball Hall of Fame in Appleloosa, feeling like he needed to get this announcement out as soon as possible. "It is with some regret," Buck announced through a microphone behind a podium. "That I have decided to step away from the game of buckball effective immediately."

The reporters in the crowd murmured in shock and surprise by this announcement.

"This was a decision that was made based on the status of my overall health," Buck continued speaking. "My recent injury made me fully understand why I had to do this: There is more to life than just playing buckball. I've had my fun, but now is the time to move on with my life. Of course, I thank the support of her royal highness, Princess Rainbow Dash, my teammates and…" He paused considerably before finally adding. "My dad, Sheer Luck!"

Directing the audience towards the ponies who had helped him, Buck took in the feeling of being a retired buckball player deeply.

"So, what are you going to do now that you are retiring?" A reporter pony asked Buck, catching his attention again. "Are you going to stay within the game of buckball even though you're not playing?"

"I can't make any guarantees right now," Buck answered. "For now I need to relax and reflect on my time playing the game."

With those words, Rainbow Dash looked on and knew that her first act as Princess of Loyalty was a success.

…

…

A few days after the announcement, Rainbow Dash was back at the Castle of Friendship, having breakfast with the rest of her friends.

"Well, you've done it," Twilight remarked as she sipped from a teacup. "You've done your first act as Princess of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash. You taught a pony that it's better to be loyal to your health and those closest to you, than continuing to do something you'll forever regret doing when it ends horribly."

"Well it wasn't easy, I saw a lot of myself reflected in Buck," Rainbow Dash confessed. "But, I can't help but wonder, Twilight. Do you think that, at some point, all of us are going to have to face the same position that I was in?"

"Yeah," Applejack added, looking over at Twilight. "Are we all goin' to have to face our first acts as princesses, acts that'll involve settin' an example and helpin' others make the right decisions?"

"More than likely you all will face your first acts as princesses much the same way I did and Rainbow Dash did," Twilight answered. "Equestria looks to all of us now as its leaders and it's up to us to make sure we set an example."

"Okie dokie, we can do that!" Pinkie Pie remarked, before randomly producing a roulette wheel in front of the table. "So which one of us will be next to face her big challenge? Hmm?" Spinning the wheel, Pinkie waited patiently for the ball to land on a pony's spot, only to see it teleported away by Twilight. "Aww, come on, Twilight!" Pinkie whined. "I wanted to be the next pony to solver her biggest problems."

"It will come when the time comes," Celestia advised. "You just have to be patient."

Pinkie pouted at this remark, but Rainbow Dash was relieved, knowing that she had done what a Princess of Loyalty should have done.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	7. The Rise of Emperor Grogar

Episode Summary: Grogar, the first Emperor of Equestria exiled to the moon, recruits the spirits of the Legion of Doom and the Storm King to join his ranks. Meanwhile, Twilight meets with the parents of Cozy Glow.

Published on November 16th, 2019

Cast:

Doc Harris as Emperor Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Martin Short as Lieutenant Bray

Patrick Stewart as King Vorak

Robby Benson as Scorpan

Liev Schrieber as the Storm King

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Danny Devito as King's Knight

Rhea Perlman as Queen's Knight

…

"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic Season 10, Episode 7"

"The Rise of Emperor Grogar"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

..

..

King Sombra was nothing more than a wandering spirit once more, wandering the darkness with nopony or nocreature other than himself for company. One moment, he was on the verge of conquering Equestria. The next he was back in the darkness from which he had been summoned. "Curse that Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" He loudly scowled, his green eyes and glowing red horn flashing in rage. "If I ever get out of this prison, they will all pay dearly for doing this to me once more!"

Letting out a loud roar, Sombra vented his frustration to anyone who would listen though there was no one else there with him.

Suddenly, however, he felt a vibration engulf his spirit! Before he could react, he was pulled from the darkness and soon found himself standing on a cold, gray surface. "What…what is this place?" He wondered, looking around to find himself not in Equestria and not in the darkness any longer, but on some kind of planet. "Am I…on the moon?" Wandering around, Sombra attempted to make sense of what was happening. It appeared he had been summoned to the moon, but why he didn't.

"HELLO!" Sombra yelled while using his royal Crystal Empire voice. "HELLO! ANYPONY HERE?! SHOW YOURSELF IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID! TELL ME WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME HERE!" At that moment, he heard the sound of hoofbeats, followed by the sounds of light braying, the sounds of a herd of donkeys.

"King Sombra!" A loud voice cried out, catching the king's attention towards a group of donkey soldiers clad in gray armor, all standing on the edge of a small crag overlooking him. The leader was brown coated and had a red scar across his face. "Our lord and emperor has ordered us to bring you to him."

"Who is your emperor?" Sombra asked, completely unsure of the situation. 'What do you want with me?" But the donkeys said nothing and instead motioned for Sombra to follow them to their so-called "emperor."

A little while later, the donkeys led Sombra towards a large, gray palace in the middle of the moon. "What is this place?" Sombra asked himself.

Continuing to follow the donkeys, Sombra was led into the large palace, the place guarded entirely by donkeys and strange animal like creatures in black armor. Sombra had never seen anything like this before. "Who are these creatures?" Sombra asked the lead donkey, but got no answer much to his frustration. "Do you even know who I am?! I am King Sombra of the Crystal Empire and I demand answers!"

Instead of answering, the donkeys led Sombra to the doors of a throne room that opened as white smoke came out from behind them.

Stepping through the doors, Sombra found himself in a large and open throne room. Sitting on the throne was a blue ram like creature with a red necklace decorated with large yellow orbs.

"We've brought him as you requested, my emperor." The lead goat declared as he and his fellow soldiers bowed to the ram, much to Sombra's confusion.

"Emperor?" Sombra asked, looking around in confusion.

"Welcome, King Sombra," The ram said in a menacing voice, his yellow eyes with red pupils locked right onto his guest. "I've been expecting you."

"What's going on here?" Sombra asked. "Who are you? And why do you look familiar?"

"You may call me…Emperor Grogar." The ram answered as Sombra sharply gasped in shock.

…

...

Aboard the friendship express, a pair of pegasus ponies sat in a car with looks of remorse and regret on their faces. Looking out the window, a light pink female pegasus Pony sighed heavily in thought while a dark pink male Pegasus pony read a newspaper looking at the picture of the statue containing Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek.

"This is unbelievable, Queenie," The male pegasus remarked. "How could we have been so stupid? Putting our daughter second to our own personal lives?"

"We did what we had to do, King," The female pegasus replied to her husband. "Although, looking back now, I wish we didn't do it. Cozy became a monster...and it's all our fault."

Putting the newspaper down, King could only grunt in disgust. "All we can do is offer our forgiveness to Princess Twilight," King said to his wife. "Any hope we had of our daughter reconciling with us is clearly not going to happen. And if Princess Twilight wants to charge us for playing a part in what happened recently, then so be it."

The thought of being in a jail cell was second to the husband and wife with king and queen chess pieces for cutie marks.

"Either way, we caused this together," Queen said while sadly looking at her husband. "We might as well face it together."

As the train neared Canterlot station the two pegasus ponies disembarked and began to make their way towards Canterlot Castle.

…

...

On her throne, Twilight was looking at a note that was sent to her. Both she and Spike couldn't help but feel amazed at what was written on it.

"How could Cozy Glow even have a family, Twilight?" Spike asked as he hovered over to read the note with Twilight. "I mean, we never really knew where she came from and she told us she was an orphan, but it's a shock."

"Yes it is, Spike," Twilight replied, rolling the scroll with her magic. "The fact that Cozy is abandoned is somewhat saddening, but also...I feel like her parents are partly to blame for Cozy's current situation, Spike. This is clearly going to be my first test as a supreme princess."

Twilight then turned over towards the stained glass windows, her attention focused on the window that depicted the Legion of Doom's defeat and in particular, Cozy Glow herself. Ever since her coronation, Twilight had been asking herself one question: Why would Cozy act the way she did?

At that moment, the doors opened as two guards stepped forward. "Your highness," One of the guards said. "Two pegasus ponies who claim to be Cozy Glow's parents wish to speak with you."

Seeing the two pegasus ponies behind the guards, Twilight gestured for them to come forward.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," King said nervously bowing to Twilight along with his wife. "I am King's Knight and this is my wife, Queen's Knight. We are the parents of..."

Raising a hoof to silence King's Knight, Twilight gestured for them to rise. "You don't need to explain that to me," Twilight interrupted as she stepped down from her throne. "I know why you're here. You have come seeking forgiveness for your daughter's actions. But, I must ask you something in return."

Both pegasus ponies gulped nervously upon hearing the question. "Why? Why would you allow yourself to let Cozy Glow become what she did?"

…

...

…

Meanwhile, in the gardens of Canterlot, the statue consisting the petrified bodies of Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow stood alone with only the surrounding bushes and beautiful flowers for company.

"This is so boring!" Cozy Glow groaned from within. "Being turned to stone stinks!"

"Well of course it does!" Tirek remarked. "Do you think that we can do anything looking like this? Just face it, we've been beaten and there is nothing we can do about it!"

"I was so close, this close, to having my revenge on Starlight Glimmer!" Chrysalis snarled. "These ponies think friendship will save them in the end?! If we ever get out of this, I'll make them see otherwise!"

"How do you propose we do that?" Cozy Glow asked. "And for that matter, are you sure nopony can hear us? Just because we're frozen in stone…"

"There will be a way out of this! There just has to be!" Chrysalis interrupted. "We just need a little help from somepony or someone very powerful."

But only one suggestion amongst the three could truly be considered. "The real Grogar?" Tirek suggested. "But he's only a legend, we all found that out. Besides, his bewitching bell was returned to Mount Everhoof after our defeat."

"If only he truly were real," Cozy Glow remarked. "We were too soft on our enemies last time and look what happened to us. We should've taken your advice, Tirek. We should've destroyed them while we had the chance!"

Chrysalis just snarled. "It's no fun destroying them if they haven't suffered! I want my enemies to hurt like I hurt! To know what it's like to have everything you care about taken away from you! Was that so wrong?! I think not!"

"Well in any case it doesn't matter, we're basically stuck here until who knows how long?" Tirek sighed. "To be honest, I could sure use some magic right about now. Do you have any to spare?" He glanced in Chrysalis' direction.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, LORD TIREK!" Chrysalis yelled at the top of her lungs as her statue form visibly shook. "THIS ISN'T LIKE WHEN WE WENT TO RETRIEVE THE BELL BEFORE WHERE YOU JUST GAVE MY MAGIC BACK! I'M NOT A FOOL!"

"WELL, I NEED MAGIC TO SURVIVE!" Tirek bellowed! "HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK THAT…?!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Cozy Glow screamed, unable to take in the insulting remarks her cohorts were giving each other. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere! It only reminds me of my parents, how they always argued about everything! Face it, only the real Grogar can save us now. If he's out there."

…

…

Back at Grogar's palace, King Sombra stood at the throne of the creature he thought was Grogar. He was confused, he was puzzled at the fact that a legendary creature was sitting before him. "Are you really the father of monsters himself?" Sombra asked, still unsure of Grogar's true identity. "I thought you were there in that swamp."

"Of course I am he! The one who previously resurrected you was an imposter!" Grogar cried, rising from his throne and walking down to Sombra. "For over a thousand years, I have been imprisoned here on the moon thanks to that self righteous Gusty the Great."

"In this…palace?" Sombra asked again, looking around the spacious throne room. "How long have you had it?"

"Not very long," Grogar answered, walking over towards his crystal ball, a ball similar to what Discord had when he was disguised as the ram. "It was once the home of a so-called emperor of evil and his queen before strange creatures drove them away."

Activating his crystal ball, Grogar directed Sombra to look into the sphere where he saw Grogar and his minions standing before a large robotic figure and his army. "When I first arrived on the moon," Grogar explained. "I was left with nothing, no shelter, no power and no way to get revenge on my enemies. I approached the king of this strange army, asking him for a castle where I could live."

Sombra watched the crystal ball as it transitioned into the large castle that he was now in. "He gave me this castle to call my own," Grogar continued. "And thanks to him, I have now been able to grow my strength once more, raise an army strong enough to conquer Equestria!"

"Whatever happened to this king?" Sombra inquired, feeling ever more curious.

"He and his entire empire were eventually turned to dust. But he isn't important to me anymore," Grogar answered. "I have all that I need to survive," Grogar then stepped onto the balcony of his gifted palace and looked out on the galaxy below. "What I need now is a few more generals to lead my warriors. I watched your recent attempted conquest of Equestria, Sombra, and you are one of the best choices for me. With the right direction you could make a fine general."

Sombra couldn't help but chuckle to himself upon hearing these words. For the first time since being deposed long ago he was being respected as a leader. But he was still a tad bit confused. "Wait a minute. You saw me attempt to conquer all of Equestria?"

"I did," Grogar nodded. "You possess powers that I hope to find very useful for my goals."

"My ability to brainwash?" Sombra inquired.

"Not just that," Grogar declared while turning around to face Sombra. "You also destroyed the one weapon that the royal sisters could use against me."

"The Elements of Harmony?" Sombra realized.

"Yes," Grogar replied while smiling evilly and patting the evil unicorn on the shoulder. "Thanks to you, Sombra. I can breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that I won't have to worry about the elements being used on me."

But Sombra wasn't prepared for what Grogar said next. "And there's something else I've been meaning to ask of you," Grogar continued, turning back to Sombra with an evil grin still plastered firmly on his face. "I need a second-in-command, and my nomination…is you."

Sombra gasped at the honor suddenly bestowed upon him! "You want me?!" Sombra gasped in shock, unsure of whether or not this was true. "To be your second-in-command? What do you have really planned for me?"

"Why to give you what you want, of course." Grogar chuckled much to the dismay of his donkey lieutenant.

"But my emperor," Lieutenant Bray protested, getting Grogar's attention. "What about…?"

"SILENCE!" Grogar bellowed, stomping his hoof down. "Be lucky that I am not demoting any of you further."

Lieutenant Bray and his donkey warriors said nothing after that.

"Now Sombra, you may be granted this honorable position," Grogat declared. "But you will not have this position alone," Grogar turned back towards the balcony and powered up his horns in a gold colored aura. "In order to achieve what you so desire, you will have to learn to work with others. Going it alone was what doomed you the last time. A mistake I won't repeat!" With a loud crack of thunder, Grogar fired his power across space and towards Equestria!

…

In the skies over Canterlot, the powerful blast of magic from Grogar was aimed right at the Canterlot gardens where the statue containing the legion of doom stood.

"What is that?!" Cozy Glow shrieked as the magic hit the statue. "We're under attack!"

"I'm feeling…" Tirek started to cry out, only for the sharp pain of the magic to hit him square on!

Even Chrysalis was feeling the brunt of the magic. "Who dares fire upon me?!" She bellowed in a loud voice as the magic began to engulf the statue!

But then as quickly as it arrived the magic was gone, leaving the statue alone.

…

...

Back in the throne room, Twilight waited for an answer to come from her guests.

After a few moments, King's Knight stepped forward. "Princess, you must understand something," he explained. "Both my wife and I...we had no idea that Cozy would become the way she did. All we wanted to do was to make a decent living...by any means necessary."

"What do you mean, by any means necessary?" Twilight wondered. "What kind of jobs do you have?"

"..We're bankers for the royal Equestrian bank," King's Knight continued. "We are to go around and foreclose on homes whose owners could not pay their rent."

"Go on," Twilight continued.

"And for every house our bank foreclosed, we would get kickbacks from it," Queen's Knight added. "Most of these kickbacks came in thousands or even millions of bits."

As they spoke, both Twilight and Spike looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

"When did you give birth to Cozy Glow?" Twilight asked.

"About five years ago," King's Knight answered. "At that time we had foreclosed twenty homes, but even that wasn't enough. We wanted more and...we focused on trying to obtain more houses. Over time...we decided to put our careers ahead of our own lives...even if we had any foals of our own."

The more that they spoke, the more disappointed Twilight and Spike became in them.

"So, I became pregnant with Cozy Glow," Queen's Knightcontinued . "We gave birth to her and...right afterwards..."

"We...we abandoned her," King's Knight answered as Twilight lowered her head in shame and Spike looked at them with disappointment on his young dragon face.

…

Meanwhile, Sombra and the donkeys watched as Grogar reigned in his magic like a fisherman. A large blob of his magic came into the throne room and materialized to form Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis in their weakened forms, lying on the ground.

Opening her eyes, Chrysalis looked around to see where she was in.

"Rise!" Grogar commanded in a loud voice as Chrysalis and her comrades reluctantly did as they were told. "And face me, your new lord and master, Emperor Grogar!"

Rising slowly, the Legion of Doom were shocked at what they saw before them. "Grogar?" Cozy Glow asked, while flying over to Grogar and inspecting him. "Wait, is it just you again…Discord? I'm not falling for that again! Nu-uh!"

Snarling, Grogar motioned for Cozy to back away. "I can assure you that I am not Discord in disguise," Grogar said to the three villains. "I am the real Grogar, the first Emperor of Equestria and the Father of Monsters."

"So you are real?" Tirek asked, getting to his feet. "And not a legend as the stories say?"

"Of course I'm, not a legend," Grogar coldly hissed. "They only say I'm a legend because I have been imprisoned here for over a thousand years here on the moon, me and my loyal warriors."

"Yet Gusty the Great rose up and banished you," Chrysalis sneered, thus prompting Grogar to snarl at her. "Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

Grogar said nothing and proceeded to walk up to his throne, sitting down in it and motioning for Sombra to join him on his right.

"Why do I get the feeling he really is Discord after all?" Cozy Glow whispered to Tirek.

"Because, little pony," Grogar replied, somehow being able to hear what Cozy was whispering to Tirek. "Discord is a master of manipulation and wanted you to believe that he was me so that he could help Twilight Sparkle gain confidence. A foolish sentiment, but apparently it worked," Then he snarled. "But I am nothing like Discord! I don't show mercy to my enemies, not even sparing their lives."

Grogar then proceeded to power the gold orbs he had around his neck, causing the three villains to gasp in surprise. "However," Grogar explained. "Serve me, and I shall restore to you all what Twilight Sparkle took away from you. Watch!"

Harnessing the powers of his necklace, Grogar sent magical waves toward Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis, enveloping them all with tremendous power! Said power caused Tirek to grow back into his third form (the form he had taken after draining magic from unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies), Cozy Glow to once again obtain large wings and a horn, and Chrysalis to regain her royal accessories (and glowing green eyes).

"Alright, I'm back to being an alicorn!" Cozy Glow cheered, her face filled with excitement. "Thanks Grogar!"

"Welcome back, babies! Oh, how I've missed you!" Tirek excitedly cried and promptly kissed the muscles on his arms.

"My power has returned!" Chrysalis happily exclaimed. "That meddlesome Starlight Glimmer won't know what's coming for her!"

"You won't be sorry, Grogar! With these powers there's no way you'll regret trusting us!" Cozy Glow cried.

"See that I don't," Grogar replied, regaining the villains attention. "Now, in order to keep what I have given to you, you must swear your allegiance to me and me alone! Fail to do this, and your powers will be taken away and you'll return to your prisons!"

Bowing to Grogar, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow all did as instructed. "We pledge ourselves to you and only you, oh mighty Emperor Grogar." They all repeated, and Sombra joined them.

...

...

Twilight and Spike couldn't believe what they were both hearing...one of their worst enemies had been abandoned as a filly by two pegasus ponies.

"I can't believe you both would do something like this," Twilight remarked, "Do you even realize what you've both done?"

"We have, Princess!" King's Knight answeed while recoiling in Twilight's anger. "And both of us know we can't take anything back for what has happened, but all we can ask you for.. is for your forgiveness."

"We're...we're sorry for what we did," Queen's Knight pleaded. "All we can ask..."

"Just a moment," Twilight said a quiet, but stern voice. "Did you two even hear about what happened to me?"

"Yes, we did and we..."

"Part of the reason why was in the hospital to begin with was because of your daughter," Twilight sharply interrupted , the tone of her voice even causing Spike to jump back. "Did you even stop to think of the consequences when you abandoned Cozy Glow in the first place?"

"No, Princess, we didn't," King's Knight cried as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "We screwed up big time and now we're paying for it! Neither of us can take back what happened, all we ask is to see our daughter's statue and send you our deepest apologies!"

Twilight merely gazed at the pegasus ponies and with a look of disappointment still plastered onto her face, she gestured for them to follow her out of the throne room.

…

"So what do we do now?" Sombra asked as he slowly rose along with his three other fellow villains. "The more we stand here, the more time we're wasting."

"Patience, Sombra, patience," Grogar answered, while walking back towards his crystal ball. "There's one more general that I need before we can begin."

"Sire, don't you think we have enough?" Lieutenant Bray suggested from afar, only for Grogar to give him a dirty look and use his magic on Bray, pulling him towards his face.

"Lieutenant," Grogar quietly and sternly spoke. "You are questioning my command. You know the penalty for anyone who dares to defy me, correct?"

Nodding a silent yes Bray was tossed across the throne room and into a wall, collapsing with a loud thud.

"Now, as I was saying," Grogar continued, giving no regard to the fate of Bray. "There's one more of you that I wish to recruit. He is viewed as an amateur in the eyes of Equestria, but he makes up for it with his army of creatures that once served him faithfully."

Activating the crystal ball once more Grogar motioned for his villains to look closely at the figure inside the ball, said figure harnessing the powers of a long staff and directing it to the sky.

"The Storm King?!" Cozy Glow gasped, looking back at Grogar! "Why do you need to recruit him?! All he did was let his minions do all the work, and then he got taken down by his commander! Just forget it, he's useless! And way too scary!"

"He isn't useless, my child," Grogar reassured Cozy while patting her head on the ad. "He trained and taught his warriors to the best of his ability. The Storm King once convinced a pony to help him hurt others in exchange for her horn being restored to her."

"But that wasn't the case," Sombra declared. "The Storm King merely used her for his own deeds, he never had any intention to keep his word. He's much like myself in that regard, but…" Another look from Grogar immediately silenced Sombra.

"How, may I ask, will you bring him back to life?" Tirek asked. "According to the rumors he was turned to stone like us, and then smashed to pieces."

"The same way I brought you three here," Grogar replied, tapping into the powers of his necklace once more. "Watch and learn."

The four villains watched as Grogar stood in front of the crystal ball and chanted an ancient spell in old ponish. The palace began to shake and tremble as Grogar activated his powers. With a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, the throne room turned white with light! Once the dust had settled, a white coated satyr struggled to get off of the floor.

"Impossible!" Chrysalis gasped. "He's done it! Grogar's actually done it!"

The Storm King had returned!

…

…

…

"Rise, Storm King!" Grogar commanded. "And accept all that has been given to you."

Rising to his feet, the Storm King looked around to see the four villains and donkey soldiers surrounding him. It took him awhile to find his voice. "Where… where am I?" He questioned aloud. "I have a feeling I'm not in the ether anymore."

"Because you are not," Grogar explained, catching the Storm King's attention. "You are here, in my palace, and I, Grogar, am your supreme master."

The Storm King sharply gasped at what he was looking at before him, jumping back in fright.

"You…you can't be real!" The Storm King cried in disbelief. "I mean, you're a ram! Rams can't be mean."

"Of course I a ram, and I am mean!" Grogar retorted. "I am Grogar, the true emperor of Equestria, and the father of monsters!"

But the Storm King immediately dropped his frightened look and began laughing loudly. "True emperor, yeah right. I've heard it all before. Everyone talks a big game, but in the end they all bow to me." Then after laughing more he declared. "So, 'Emperor' kindly go chew grass or something!"

Snarling at this insult, Grogar fired a blast of his magic that sent the Storm King against the wall of the throne room in the same manner as Lieutenant Bray. Unlike Bray, the Storm King managed to get back up (albeit very slowly).

"You dare insult me in such a manner?" Grogar snarled. "I shall have you punished severely for your disobedience!" Twisting his front left leg, Grogar attempted to make the Storm King see that he wasn't fooling around.

The white satyr could feel his muscles tightening up in pain! Immediately, he dropped to the floor and winced! "Hey, stop it! Uncle! Uncle!" He cried. "I didn't mean…to insult you, really! I see now that you' are the real deal!"

Grogar continued to use his magic a little while longer before dropping the Storm King back onto the ground. The satyr whimpered in pain slightly as he rose back to his feet. "See that you don't insult me again, Storm King," He commanded. "Otherwise I will punish you more severely than what you just experienced."

"What do you mean?" The Storm King asked.

Grogar said nothing, he just backed away slowly while stomping his front right hoof three times. Immediately, the donkeys and orc soldiers began to grow nervous as a low, growling sound grew louder and louder, followed by a series of roars. A few moments later, a large brown bear with a large scar on the right side of its face entered the throne room. The bear's presence caused Cozy Glow to hide her face behind Tirek's beard.

"This is my pet, Scarface," Grogar explained to the Storm King. "He will do exactly as I tell him and if it means disposing of an insubordinate, it certainly wouldn't matter to him, or me."

Scarface got up to the Storm King, placing his front paws on the Storm King's shoulders, snarling sinisterly as his warm and disgusting breath came down upon the Storm King.

"Um," The Storm King stammered. "I…stand corrected…I guess."

Tapping his hoof again, Grogar commanded Scarface to back away from the Storm King. Then, he looked towards Tirek. "Like yourself, Lord Tirek," Grogar remarked. "My pet needs to consume in order to survive. You crave magic, he craves meat. And that includes worthless minions like all of you in this room. So be warned. Disobey me or fail me, and you'll be left to the mercy of Scarface."

Noticing the shaking form of Cozy Glow underneath Tirek's beard, Grogar pulled her out from behind it. "Don't be afraid, Cozy Glow," He sinisterly told her. "Just do as I command, and you won't be an appetizer for Scarface." Once again stomping his hoof, Grogar sent Scarface away as the large grizzly bear left the throne room.

"Now then, my loyal donkeys will show you to your quarters," Grogar commanded. "I trust you shall enjoy the accommodations here, my loyal minions."

Still reeling from the encounter with Scarface, the five villains were escorted out of the throne room, leaving Grogar once again alone as he smiled sinisterly with his yellow eyes glowing. "Very soon," he whispered. "Equestria will be mine once again, and nothing will stop me!"

…

…

Settling into their new surroundings, Grogar's five new lieutenants were trying to comprehend what it was they'd pulled into.

"I tell you, Tirek," Cozy Glow remarked as she got adjusted with him in their shared quarters. "That Scarface was really scary. Please try and protect me from him. Please!"

Tirek merely rolled his eyes in disgust as he stopped doing his exercising, putting down the weights he was using. "As long as you do what Grogar says, you won't be fed to the bear," Tirek simply replied. "In a way, I'm kind of glad we are working for the true Grogar this time."

"Why?" Cozy asked in a bit of a whimper.

"Because Grogar is my hero," Tirek answered. "Declaring himself emperor of all he saw. Being the son of a king who never understood me, I can relate to him."

"Your dad never understood you?" Cozy questioned. She had never given much thought to Tirek's backstory until now.

"He was always very pompous and wished for me to follow in his footsteps," Tirek sighed, once again getting back to work on the weights. "The land I came from was nothing more than a boring old wasteland. But I wanted to be better than him, so I sought the help of a wizard who taught me everything I needed to know."

"And did you manage to get your dad to see sense?" Cozy asked.

"No, because he disowned me. And then my brother Scorpan convinced the princesses to throw me into Tartarus to rot for eternity, while he returned home to take the throne meant for me," Tirek bitterly answered. "But now that I'm working for the real Grogar, I can show my father how I truly feel. Prove that he was wrong to ever reject me."

"By absorbing all the magic in Equestria?" Cozy Glow inquired while curiously playing around with a doll in Twilight Sparkle's likeliness. "Sounds complicated. To think, all I ever wanted was to be princess. But I never got the chance. In fact…" A small tear trickled down Cozy's face as she spoke her words, catching Tirek's attention. "…I was abandoned and sent to live in an orphanage."

This made Tirek get up and cross over to Cozy Glow, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Why were you abandoned?" He asked the filly.

"From what I heard they viewed me as a distraction towards their jobs.," Cozy sighed. "In fact, I don't think they ever loved me as their own child. That's why I did what I did, Tirek," Cozy sniffled, looking up at the powered up centaur. "Because I was angry and I want all of Equestria to feel what I felt when I was abandoned by my parents. They never taught me what friendship is nor were they even in my life, so why should I care about 'making friends' if it doesn't benefit me?"

"And where are your parents now?" Tirek inquired.

"Who knows where they are, Tirek?" Cozy Glow bitterly replied, looking back down towards the floor. "All I have now is you. And with Grogar's guidance, we'll make all those who made rejected us pay for what they did!"

…

...

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and Spike led King's Knight and Queen's Knight to the garden where the statue was. Upon seeing the terrified look on Cozy's face, Queen's Knight fell to her knees and sobbed in pity and disgust. All King's Knight could do was stare at the statue in disappointment in himself and his daughter.

"Should we let them have a few moments alone?" Spike asked while looking at Twilight.

"We might as well," Twilight replied. "Either way, they not only helped contribute to everything that had happened in recent days but they also played a part in putting me in the hospital, Spike."

As they left them alone, Twilight ordered two guards to stay with King's Knight and Queen's Knight while she returned to the castle. Instead of returning to the throne room, Twilight went into the royal suite and sat at her desk in deep thought. "Spike, can I ask you a question?" Twilight asked as she removed her crown and looked up at the ceiling. "Why would two ponies abandon their own foal?"

"Well, there are plenty of reasons, Twilight. But it's like they both said, they put their own careers ahead of Cozy Glow's own well being." Spike answered.

Twilight could only sigh in disappointment. To her, Cozy was just an ordinary pony who was put aside for something that wasn't even of any significant importance.

"Spike, everything that happened recently was for a reason," Twilight replied, turning around to face Spike. "I mean, me and my friends all becoming princesses, Celestia ad Luna moving into the Castle of Friendship and becoming teachers at the school, Ponyville and Canterlot becoming shared capitols. Cozy had none of those luxuries."

"So?" Spike questioned

"So, the point is that because of King's Knight and Queen's Knight, Cozy became what she did. And now it's too late to do anything about it."

Spike could sense the disappointment in Twilight's voice. "There has to be much more to this story than just being abandoned, Twilight," He suggested . "I mean, we may never know the whole story about Cozy Glow other than she was abandoned by two ponies who shouldn't even have been her parents."

But Twilight wasn't going to go along with her advisor's suggestion. Rising from her desk, she went over to the window and saw King's Knight and Queen's Knight being removed from the gardens by the two guards.

"Maybe now isn't the right time," Twilight said. "We'll know the whole story in time."

…

Meanwhile, in a far away, barren land, King Vorak sat on his throne in deep thought. He felt nothing but embarrassment coarse through his veins, disgust over the events of recent his eldest son had been involved in. "Dad?" He heard a voice call out, turning to see a young gargoyle enter the throne room. "You've been up all night. You should sleep."

"I can't sleep, Scorpan," The elderly king replied. "I can't stop thinking about what your brother has done to my friends, Celestia and Luna."

"Don't forget Starswirl and the other pillars," Scorpan added. "But do you think that perhaps this is all for nothing?"

This made King Vorak look down at his gargoyle son. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you thinking about coming to Canterlot and asking for Tirek's stone body? He's still family, perhaps we should…" Scorpan began to suggest.

"I want to punish your brother severely, Scorpan!" King Vorak interrupted, he would hear no further suggestions. "For too long your brother has caused nothing but pain and misery to the ponies of Equestria. He can no longer be among the living in Equestria. And being turned to stone is too good even for him!"

The sounds of his father's anger filled voice sent chills down Scorpan's spine.

"We leave for Equestria at daybreak," Vorak said to his soon. "Very soon, Tirek will be out of our lives, forever!"

"Dad, please reconsider! This is revenge against Tirek, not justice!" Scorpan pleaded.

"Silence!" King Vorak bellowed while glaring down at Scorpan. "Defy me and I will treat you the same way I treated that traitor, Sendak! Now leave my sight at once."

Doing as he was told, Scorpan left the throne room. "Must you let your hatred consume you, Dad?" Scorpan thought to himself as he left the throne room. "To use violence, even against your own son? I'm certain that there is still good in my brother. I just need to help him find that good in him, like Starwirl did for me."

Scorpan couldn't have known that his mission, as well as his father's, was already guaranteed to end in failure. They were not aware that Tirek had escaped his stone prison. They and many others assumed the Legion of Doom had been dealt with for good.

….

END OF EPISODE

….


	8. Student and the Teacher

Episode Summary: Rarity takes Pistachio, an aspiring fashion designer she met at Sweet Acorn Orchard, under her wing but wonders if he still has a lot to learn about fashion.

Published on November 23rd, 2019

Cast:

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/"Muffins"/Luna/Suri Polomare

Sean Thomas as Pistachio

Katrina Salisbury as Yona the Yak

Cathy Wesluck as Coco Pommel/Spike

Garry Chalk as Oak Nut

Ingrid Nilson as Butternut

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Ashliegh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 8"

"Student and the Teacher"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

…

…

Pistachio was a pony with a dream, a dream that only came to young colts like him once in a lifetime. He was born on an acorn farm, but he didn't want to follow that destiny. No, he wanted to follow a different destiny.

It had been a few months since Pistachio had met his idol, Rarity. It had been Hearth's Warming Eve, a package that was meant for one of Rarity's friends had somehow ended up in his hooves. That had led to a visit from Rarity and an offer to attend fashion week in Manehattan. So it was that, as spring came around, Pistachio was eagerly awaiting that week. Waiting for his chance to be with his idol.

"Pistachio!" He heard a deep voice call out to him. "Come on down, your dinner is getting cold!"

"Coming, Dad!" Pistachio called out as he went down the stairs to join his parents in the kitchen. "What have we got tonight?"

"Butternut squash soup." His mother, Butternut, answered. Serving her son a bowl of the aforementioned soup much to his disappointment.

"Again?" Pistachio moaned. "This is the third time this week! I tell you, when I break out into the fashion industry, we won't have to eat butternut squash soup every night."

Both parents were delighted for their son's passion, but they still had their concerns. "Son, ever since Rarity came here you've been talking nonstop about breaking into the fashion world," Oak Nut cautioned. "Things like that take time."

"But Dad, look at the clothes I already made for you and mom," Pistachio protested, pointing out a pair stylish sweaters he had made for both his parents. "Surely that must mean I have some talent."

The two older ponies looked down at their son, trying to not say anything that would bring down his hopes. Suddenly though they all heard a loud noise at the door, causing them all to rise from their table.

"What was that?!"Oak Nut cried, promptly running over to the door and opening it. "Who's there?"

Looking down, Oak Nut saw a gray coated pegasus mare clumsily rising to her feet and holding a letter in her hooves. "Is this the residence of Pistachio?" The mare asked, handing the letter to Oak Nut.

"It is…" Pistachio declared as he rose from the table and rushed over.

"Letter from Ponyville!" The mare declared as Pistachio snatched the letter away! Hastily opening it, Pistachio read the letter and all of a sudden he developed a huge grin on his face.

"What is it, son?" Butternut asked.

"...Rarity is offering to take me on as an apprentice at her shop in Ponyville!" Pistachio excitedly cried, the pupils in his eyes widening as his parents stood there in shock and awe.

…

…

Rarity went about her morning routine like any other day. Getting her flagship store ready for another day of business in Ponyville. But on this particular day the fashionista unicorn was looking forward to the arrival of her biggest fan.

"Rarity," Yona greeted as she walked into the shop. "Yona hear that another pony coming to Ponyville?"

"Yes, Yona, my sweet," Rarity replied turning to face the young yak. "He is a pony I met a while back that is literally obsessed with fashion. But he needs to learn to tame these abilities through focused study."

Yona stood wide eyed at Rarity, causing her to quickly correct herself. "Oh, forgive me, Yona," She stammered. "I was quoting Celestia about when she took Twilight on. That's not quite what I meant. But I would like you to help me and be supportive of my fan when he arrives, Yona."

"Oh, Yona be supportive. Yaks best at being supportive!" Yona boasted. "That why Yona make such good cheerleader!"

"All right, Yona," Rarity nodded, happy to have another student of hers helping. "Now if you could help me get the store ready for business, my sweet. There's a lot we have to get done before we pick up my new pupil."

…

…

Meanwhile, aboard the Friendship Express, Pistachio could feel nothing but sheer excitement at the grand opportunity that was awaiting him! Here he was, a young colt, going to learn under his idol's tutelage. "Do you think Rarity will like my portfolio?" He asked Oak Nut, showing off a portfolio that consisted of drawings of ponies wearing various outfits. "Most of them are farm related, but with a chic twist."

"Well," Oak Nut replied while trying to make sense of it. "These are very nice, I suppose. I don't know much about fashion. Just remember, Son, that not everypony in Equestria can wear farm related chic."

"Not everypony can, but a few will," Pistachio protested while taking the portfolio back. "I'm not looking to be the most famous fashion designer in Equestria. But I do want to leave my mark on it." At that moment, Pistachio noticed a pony wearing a fedora hat. Reaching into his portfolio, he began to draw the hat in his own design.

"Son, what are you…?" Butternut asked, only for Pistachio to shush her while he concentrated on drawing. "Hang on a second, Mom. I just got hit with some major inspiration!" For several minutes, Pistachio focused onto his work as the train neared Ponyville. Once it was done, he turned his attention back to his parents. "What do you think?" He asked, showing his parents the drawing he made. "It's a fedora with gold fleece!"

"Gold fleece hats, son?" Butternut remarked. "Might be something to show Rarity."

..

…

Rarity and Yona stood on the platform, waiting for Pistachio's train as it pulled into the station in Ponyville.

"Here he comes, Yona!" Rarity giggled while excitedly looking at Yona. "He's here! He's here! My biggest fan is here!"

"Ponies always act like this?" Yona thought to herself. "Yona learn something new each day! No wonder Sandbar always look so excited when he around Yona."

A few moments later, the unicorn and the yak saw Pistachio and his family get off as Pistachio gasped with excitement.

"Pistachio, sweetheart! Welcome to Ponyville!" Rarity said as she hugged him. "I hope the train ride was good."

"It was better now that I'm meeting you again!" Pistachio excitedly replied. "I can't wait to show you the ideas that I've been coming up with! In fact, I even had inspiration while on the train! Here, take a look!"

He showed Rarity the cover of his portfolio, but she didn't open it up. "Indeed, I can't wait to see your work, Pistachio," She remarked and then motioned to Yona. "This is my assistant, Yona the Yak. She's a student at the School of Friendship. I've taken her under my wing from time to time."

"Yona glad to meet Pistachio!" Yona declared as she embraced the colt.

"Um, great to meet you too, Yona," Pistachio declared as he struggled to free himself from the yak's killer hug. "I trust you're big into fashion?"

"Yona like fashion," Yona nodded as she ended the hug. "Rarity even teach Yona how to impress Sandbar."

Rarity winced, remembering the time she'd helped Yona prepare for the school's Amity Ball. To say it hadn't gone well would be an understatement.

"Really?" An unaware Pistachio inquired. "That must have been something for you. Was it a formal affair?"

"It was, but... Yona went overboard that night." Yona admitted with a blush.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Still, it must've been quite a sight for a yak to get all dressed up." Pistachio commented.

Before anything else could be spoken, Rarity decided to leave the station with her guests in tow and cleared her throat to signal this intent. "Come along, darlings. There's much we have to do today." She didn't want the conversation to dwell on the Amity Ball if she could help it.

…

…

"Welcome to my boutique, Carousel Boutique to be exact!" Rarity declared as she allowed Pistachio and his parents into her boutique. "This is the heart of my fashion empire. In other words, this is where the magic happens, Pistachio."

Pistachio's eyes widened in shock! He couldn't believe that he was finally here, in the home and business of his biggest idol. And he was amazed at the amount of clothes that were on display, on dress forms for all to see. "This is incredible!" Pistachio gasped as he attempted to touch one of the displays. "Why, this is…"

"Uh, I wouldn't touch that, Pistachio," Rarity suddenly interrupted. "In fact, none of the displays are to be touched by anypony other than myself. Rules are rules, you know?"

"I guess you're right, Rarity," Pistachio sighed and backed away. "What kind of fabric is it?"

"It's silk, darling. Fresh off the presses." Rarity declared.

"I wish I could make silk garments just like Rarity. I wish I could make anything like Rarity does." Pistachio thought to himself.

"Now, son, it's time for us to be leaving," Oak Nut spoked. "Good luck, and we hope to see you soon with your inspired work! Tell us all about it when the time comes."

"Of course. You'll be the first ones to know." Pistachio replied as he hugged his parents tightly and saw them off. Once they were gone it was time to get down to business.

"All right," Rarity began a short time later, as she led Yona and Pistachio into her workroom. "As you can see, I already have some orders that need to be filled. So, Pistachio, I would like you to see if you can work with certain fabrics. Are there any fabrics you're familiar with?"

"Well, I do have experience with wool given that I live on a farm," Pistachio acknowledged. "We have sheep and we…"

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall seeing sheep on your farm," Rarity interrupted. "What have you made with wool?"

"High end sweaters, hats, hoof warmers," Pistachio answered. "Where I come from, that's all I work with, mostly."

"Well, how about this, Pistachio?" Rarity suggested. "Can you make me an organza scarf given that we're nearing the fall season? It shouldn't take you very long."

"All right," Pistachio nodded, readying himself to accept the task given to him. "I can do that."

"And if you create it to my standards, it will be featured in my fall collection," Rarity told him. "Everything we're doing here is fall related after all."

Pistachio was awestruck, but quickly settled to focus on the task at hoof. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his idol. Rarity watched her biggest fan work his magic.

An hour later Pistachio continued to work on a hat, trying his best to make it according to his idol's standards. He wasn't a unicorn and he didn't have magic, but he still did his best.

"How Pistachio doing?" Yona asked while stepping away from her own work.

"Shh, let him concentrate." Rarity whispered as she and Yona watched with keen interest.

Pistachio was done not long afterward. He had created a wool hat in the style of a fedora. Rarity studied it carefully as Pistachio waited for an answer. "Hmm, for an earth pony with a desire for fashion who spent most of his life on a farm," Rarity commented as she took a closer look at the hat. "This isn't bad, Pistachio. It's... acceptable to a degree."

"So, what do you think? Does it go on the display?" Pistachio asked as he felt his heart flutter.

"Yes," Rarity replied, putting the hat on the stand. "But this is basically your first step in a high level fashion environment, darling. If you are to have long term goals in the fashion industry, then you must be challenged accordingly. By the way, would you mind if I showed this to my friends tonight?" She asked him. "I think it would be best if you learn how to receive feedback from your clientele."

"Of course, Rarity," Pistachio excitedly answered. "I'm sure they'll love it."

…

…

Rarity was as good as her word, showing off her new student's hoofmade fedora to her friends a short time later.

"Hmm, not too shabby," Applejack remarked as Rarity's friends all looked at the hat. "Are you sure he came from a farm? He's got more of a fashion sense than I do."

"Of course he did, Applejack," Rarity replied as though offended by the suggestion. "Pistachio certainly has a lot of potential to make it big in the fashion industry. Still, he's got to understand that the road isn't always going to be an easy one."

"In other words, he needs to be tested," Twilight commented, as she also studied the hat. "Kind of like how I was tested back in the day."

"Exactly, Twilight," Rarity nodded. "Pistachio is ambitious, but he might be too ambitious and I'm worried how he'll feel if I have to criticize him." She knew it would come to that eventually, but she was dreading that possibility.

"We're always criticizing the recruits at Wonderbolt Academy," Rainbow Dash pointed out. "It took me a while to accept it, but it's for the better. Let him make his own mistakes, Rarity. Part of failure is learning how to improve for next time."

Just then, the door knocked and Celestia entered the room. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Oh, Rarity was just telling us about a new fashion student she's taking on," Twilight answered. "He's quite big into fashion. And he seems to have a gift for it as you can see."

"So he is," The elder alicorn remarked, taking the hat and placing it on her head. "He's quite the artist." Seeing Celestia with the hat on made Twilight chuckle to herself slightly, amused to seeing her mentor wearing something other than her crown.

At that moment, Luna happened to trot by.

"Sister, come look at this!" Celestia declared, motioning for Luna to come into the throne room. "Check out this hat Rarity's latest fashion student made."

Taking the hat, Luna placed it on her head and produced a mirror to look at herself wearing it.

Luna inspected the hat. "This is very…unusual. Surely he must use such magic to make such a garment." Suddenly, however, her head began to feel itchy and she hastily took off the hat. "Sorry, sorry," She stammered, giving the hat back to Rarity with an embarrassed look on her face. "I just can't stand wool. It makes me itch. Rarity, you must teach your pupil how to make clothes not related to wool for my sake."

"If you say so, Luna. I'll try to have him work with less itchy material." Rarity reluctantly commented..

"Ah, don't worry about it," Pinkie Pie reassured her friend, taking the hat and placing it on top of her curly pink mane. "See? My mane is so curly, and there's no itch on me."

But it was apparent to Rarity that Pistachio still had a lot to learn. Still, she didn't want his dreams to be crushed. She hadn't become a fashion expert overnight and it would be foolish to expect the same of Pistachio.

…

…

The next afternoon, Rarity, Yona and Pistachio gathered at Carousel Boutique to resume work on the fall line as well as continue Pistachio's training. Rarity was remembering the conversation that she'd had with her friends, about Pistachio reacting to criticism and working with other material.

"All right, Pistachio," Rarity spoke up. "You're probably wondering how your hat went over with my friends."

"Yes, what did they think of it?" Pistachio excitedly inquired. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Taking a deep breath, Rarity kept her composure. "Most of them…liked it, Pistachio." She confessed.

Pistachio frowned ever so slightly. "Just…liked it Are you sure about that?" He asked Rarity.

"Well, if I can be blunt here," Rarity went on. "It seems to me your fondness for wool is…probably not enough for some ponies."

Dismayed, Pistachio tried to figure out how to change his mentor's feelings. "W-what do you mean it's not enough for some ponies?"

"Well, if you stick to one kind of fabric, Pistachio," Rarity explained while placing Pistachio's hat back on the dress form's head. "Then you quickly lose your creativity as an artist. Now, I'm going to test you in something that should give you a decent challenge."

Pistachio gulped nervously, but tried to stay focused on what was going on. "I'd like you to make me…a gala dress!" Rarity told him.

Pistachio let out a sharp gasp, amazed that Rarity would give him such a request! "A gala dress?" He cried, briefly pacing back and forth. "But…but I've never made one before!"

"Well, there's no better time to learn than right now, darling," Rarity told Pistachio as she put a hoof around him. "Remember, as your fashion mentor I must challenge you accordingly." Quickly regaining his composure, Pistachio accepted the challenge.

"And," Rarity added. "I won't be the only one judging your work."

"You won't?!" Pistachio blinked in surprise.

Rarity nodded. "I've also reached out to a dear friend of mine from Manehattan, Coco Pommel. She was my first fashion student. My protege you might say. She ended up starting her own boutique in Manehattan. And we still keep in touch to this day."

Pistachio felt his heart sink ever so slightly upon hearing that Coco Pommel was coming to see work…his work! Dashing away to get started, Pistachio's behavior couldn't help but make Yona feel slightly confused.

"Yona wondering if this good idea." Yona remarked, causing Rarity to look at the yak.

"Of course it is, Yona," Rarity insisted. "Pistachio is ambitious. But he kind of has to be brought down a little bit in order to be better. Now, let's go meet Miss Pommel while he gets his work done."

Pistachio, meanwhile, got immediately to work on the assignment Rarity had given him. He was more than a little nervous at having to do something so big so soon. "Come on, Pistachio, you can do this!" He thought to himself as he used the sewing machine. "Just don't... give... into the pressure!"

Working as hard as he could, Pistachio managed to craft up what he thought was a decent gala dress while reflecting on his farming background, hence the brown coloring of it. "All right," He whispered, while looking at the dress he had created (which had seemed more difficult than it actually turned out to be). "It's all up to Rarity and Coco Pommel now. I hope they'll like it."

…

…

At the Ponyville train station, Rarity and Yona waited as the express from Manehattan arrived. A few moments later, an earth pony mare with a short light blue mane and tail and a purple collar emerged. "Rarity, good to see you again!" Coco chuckled as she and Rarity embraced.

"Good to see you too, Cocol," Rarity added. "And thanks for coming all this way to meet my new protégé."

"You mean…her?" Coco wondered, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at Yona.

"That's my veteran protégé, Yona the Yak," Rarity corrected. "I'm talking about my other protégé, Pistachio. You know, the one who's from Sweet Acorn Orchard? As of now, he's making something that I am sure will live up to your standards. Anyway, how are thing back in Manehattan?"

"Oh they couldn't be better, Rarity!" Coco happily exclaimed. "Actually, I just picked up a new assignment making costumes for a new show on Bridleway."

Meanwhile, back at Carousel Boutique, Pistachio readied his presented gown to the best of his ability, completely nervous at what would come next.

Suddenly, the bell rang as Rarity, Coco and Yona arrived on the scene.

"Pistachio," Rarity called. "I'd like you to meet Coco Pommel from Manehattan."

"Oh my, Coco…" Pistachio gasped. "It's such an… honor to meet somepony like you."

"The honor is mine," Coco remarked while producing a small smile on her. "You know, Pistachio, you're starting to remind me of myself when I first started out in the fashion industry. So unsure of myself."

"Uh, yeah," Pistachio sheepishly answered. "Anyways, here's the gown that you asked for Rarity." Stepping to the side, the young colt allowed for his mentor and her friend to inspect the gown.

Yona stood by Pistachio in solidarity. "Yona knows pony tried his best." She whispered, tapping his hoof gently. But Pistachio wasn't so sure.

After a few moments, the two mares turned around to face him. "Pistachio," Rarity told him. "We've looked over this gown you made. And…even though you've tried your best. Well, Tte gown speaks to us…"

Pistachio's face dropped slightly, knowing that he'd more than likely screwed up big time.

"As if to say that it's…" Rarity sighed and produced a frown. "…Good, but not good enough."

Pistachio felt his heart sink in disappointment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His idol, his biggest idol didn't like the work he had produced.

"I'm…I'm afraid I must agree with Rarity, Pistachio," Coco added. "Brown is a very bland color for high ranking fashion and should only be used for accents."

"Can't I…can't I just make you another gown that isn't brown?" Pistachio pleadedo, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I know that I can do better, I've got the passion to make it big!"

"You do have the passion, Pistachio," Rarity remarked, trying to offer words of encouragement to him. "But these things take time and…"

"Well, time isn't what I have!" Pistachio in a loud voice, shocking everyone in the room. "When you say that you guys don't like my creations, it makes me feel…it makes me feel…" Not wanting to be in front of his mentor anymore, Pistachio ran off out of the workroom and into his guestroom, slamming the door as he entered!

The other three workroom occupants were left dumbstruck at what just transpired. Pistachio, the aspiring young fashion designer, had had his confidence crushed.

…

…

For several hours, Rarity, Coco and Yona paced back and forth in front of Pistachio's gown, trying to process what had just happened before them.

"Yona don't understand," Yona wondered. "Did pony not like feedback?"

"Apparently not, Yona," Rarity sighed while walking over to touch Pistachio's gown. "All that we were trying to say is that this gown is good and that he needs to try harder. Everypony will have an opinion and not all of them are going to be good ones. If you're going to be in the fashion world you need to prepare for feedback like that."

"Perhaps we should try telling that to Pistachio," Coco suggested, briefly looking down at the floor in shame. "I mean…I used to take criticism like that hard, especially after I quit working for Suri."

"Look, Coco, why don't you talk to him now that you've mentioned that?" Rarity suggested. "I mean, you were in his shoes once after all."

"Me?!" Coco stuttered. "W-well, I guess I'll try." Walking up to Pistachio's guest room a short time later, Coco knocked on the door, hoping that Pistachio would listen to her as opposed to Rarity. "Pi…Pistachio, it's me, Coco Pommel," Coco called from outside. "Can I come in?"

For a moment, it seemed like Pistachio wouldn't answer. Finally, he opened the door and motioned for Coco to come in.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry that you didn't take our criticism very well." Coco apologized.

"Well apparently, I need a lot of practice," Pistachio sulked, sitting on the edge of his bed in disgust. "I want all my creations to be perfect, Coco."

"To be honest, Pistachio," Coco sighed as she sat down on the edge of Pistachio's bed and next to him. "I used to be just like you, wanting all of my creations to be perfect. But my strive for perfection led me to being mentored under Suri Polomare."

"The bigshot designer from Manehattan?! You used to work for her?!" Pistachio gasped!

"Well, technically I was her assistant, but yes I did used to work for her," Coco explained, trying to be sympathetic, but honest with Pistachio. "Suri was such a bigshot and I thought that by being with the bigshots, I could make it big quickly. Instead, she talked me down and I ended up staying on as her assistant."

"What did she really think of your work?" Pistachio asked.

"She thought my creations would never fare in Manehattan," Coco explained. "Suri always said that I would forever be her assistant when she criticized my work. And it was all because I couldn't take criticism from a pony like her. It wasn't until I met Rarity and took up a new job of designing costumes that I finally learned to accept criticism. And it's made me not only a better fashion designer, but also a better pony in general."

"You know, Rarity is a great fashion designer," Coco went on. "But perhaps it would be best if I help you focus on becoming a better designer in the city where it all happens."

This gave Pistachio a new sense of hope. He had been given a second chance.

…

…

While Coco talked with Pistachio, Rarity and Yona each were waiting to learn how the conversation turned out. A few moments later, the door opened and out stepped Coco and Pistachio.

"We've talked it over," Coco said, motioning for Pistachio to step to her side. "And we believe that Pistachio would thrive better if I took him under my wing, Rarity."

"Personally, I think that's a great idea," Rarity replied while walking over to Pistachio and placing a hoof under his chin. "Look, Pistachio, I know you look up to me with all your heart, but perhaps I may be the wrong pony that can teach you all that you need to know. You need to start small, and Coco is the perfect pony to teach you all the ups and downs."

"So, does that mean that…I need to leave here?" Pistachio asked, not wanting to leave his idol.

"Only for a short while, Pistachio," Rarity said in a wise tone of voice. "And the next time you come back to Ponyville, I hope to see you as a veteran designer as well as being my guest for fashion week in Manehattan."

Shocked to hear this, Pistachio leapt forward and hugged Rarity tightly, overjoyed at all that was being given to him!

"But, um," Rarity finished, noticing the hat Pistachio had made when he first arrived at Carousel Boutique. "May I keep your hat as a reminder of all your potential?"

"Sure, why not?" Pistachio said while walking over to inspect the hat. "At least this is a reminder of when I first made my mark, here in Ponyville."

…

As the train pulled out of Ponyville a short time later, Pistachio couldn't help but take in all that had been given to him. He had been given a second chance, an opportunity to learn not under Rarity, but under Coco Pommel herself. A pony right in the heart of the fashion world and in the biggest city for fashion.

"So, Pistachio," Coco remarked as she looked through his portfolio. "These are all very nice designs. You know, I used to have a portfolio too."

"You did?" Pistachio inquired.

"Yeah, in fact it's still in my penthouse," Coco told Pistachio. "Perhaps when we get to Manehattan, I can show it and maybe you can get some inspiration. It's like Rarity said: 'You have a lot of potential, but it takes time.'"

"At least I can still be her guest at Fashion Week, right?" Pistachio remarked as both he and his new mentor shared a small chuckle.

…

…

A week later, Rarity and her friends gathered at the Castle of Friendship where she shared a note from Pistachio.

"So, I guess the right decision was made in the end," Twilight commented. "Pistachio must be learning wonders under Coco."

"He has talent," Rarity replied. "But I think he needed the right pony for guidance."

This caused all the ponies in the room to look at Rarity in bewilderment.

"Rarity, you're a great teacher," Applejack protested. "You taught Coco well, and now she'll teach Pistachio well. Who knows? He might end up lookin' for a job at Carousel Boutique or any of your stores one day."

"Speaking of Coco, whatever happened to Suri Polomare anyway?" Spike asked. "Where did she end up after she lost Fashion Week all those years ago?"

"Oh, she just dropped out of sight after a while," Rarity declared. "Hopefully she will stay out of sight for a long time."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I thought the same thing with Lightning Dust, but she came back. I wouldn't count Suri out just yet, Rarity."

…

…

Meanwhile, across the street from Rarity's shop in Manehattan, a new shop was being put together with the words "Suri Polomare's Emporium" written on the top of the building. Inside, a light purple coated earth pony emerged with an evil grin on her face. "So, Rarity wants to make it big in Manehattan, does she?" The pony said to herself. "Well, two can play at that game. One day, I will regain my place at the top fashion designer in this town and drive Rarity away from here…forever!" The pony continued to stare at the boutique. It was her hope that over time, Rarity would be engulfed in a business war against the pony who'd nearly ruined her…Suri Polomare herself.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	9. End of an Era Part 1

Episode Summary: The Apple Family faces an unimaginable crisis when it is revealed that Granny Smith is dying of old age.

Published on November 30th, 2019

Cast:

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom

Peter New as Big Macintosh/Doctor Stable

Rebecca Shoichet as Sugar Belle

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Granny Smith/Mrs. Cake

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Kathleen Barr as Trixie

William Shatner as Grand Pear

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

Bill Mondy as Burnt Oak

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 9"

"End of an Era, Part 1"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

…

…

The sun rose on another beautiful day in Equestria, particularly over the farm known as Sweet Apple Acres. It had been some time since Big Macintosh and Sugar Belle were married at the unified trees and life for the Apple family was slowly getting back to normal.

Making her way downstairs to breakfast, Applejack was ready to begin another day of hard work. "Mornin', y'all," She greeted. "Thought we'd better focus on buckin' twice as hard today, don't you think?"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied. "Got to see if we can try and get those last few orders out before the fall season comes," Then he realized something. "Um, Applejack?"

Suddenly, the entirety of the table realized that somepony important among them was missing. "Not again," Applejack muttered, looking back out towards the stairs. "This is the third time this week that Granny's been slow to get up for breakfast."

"Granny's gettin' really old, Applejack," Apple Bloom remarked. "Maybe she just needs a little more time to get her day started. Same with Grand Pear."

"Except Grand Pear is a little more punctual." Applejack grumbled.

At that moment, Granny Smith came slowly walking down the stairs with a tired look on her face. This greatly upset the Apples.

"There you are, Granny," Applejack greeted her elderly grandmother. "What's wrong with you? You've been a lot slower than normal these past few years."

"Dang blast it, Applejack!" Granny Smith renarjed, brushing away Applejack's hoof as she walked into the kitchen. "I can move fine, just a little slower than normal. What's for breakfast, chickadees?" Sitting at the table, Granny looked down at her empty plate that didn't have food on it.

"Flapjacks, like we do several times a week," Sugar Belle answered as she served her grandmother-in-law her breakfast of Flapjacks. "Actually Granny Smith, we've been meaning…"

"I don't want to hear it, Sugar Belle," Granny interrupted. "I may be gettin' slower but I'm fine, fut as a fiddle. Don't you worry about me, just get those trees bucked before we lose our harvest."

The rest of the Apples weren't convinced as Granny dug into her breakfast. "Granny, listen," Applejack firmly said. "You're probably feelin' the effects of your age, maybe you need to start steppin' back and let us do all the work."

"Applejack, how many times must I tell you that I'm perfectly fine?" Granny asked, slowly chewing on her breakfast of flapjacks. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean that this here old mare can't do what she loves to do, right? Besides, I've still got a few years left in the tank, right?"

But then suddenly, Granny felt a sharp pain in her chest causing the rest of the Apples to jump to her aid!

"GRANNY!" Big Macintosh and Applejack both yelled managing to kept Granny from falling to the ground! Gasping for air, Granny struggled to keep breathing while Applejack held her grandmother upright! "GRANNY, SAY SOMETHIN'!"

Racing to get a glass of water, Sugar Belle tried to help Granny hydrated while Apple Bloom looked on in shear terror.

"What's going on down here?" A gruff elderly voice that belonged to Grand Pear cried out, heading down the stairs. "GRANNY SMITH! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Gasping for air, Granny looked weakly up at her former rival's eyes.

"We don't know, Grand Pear," Applejack cried. "She was fine and then just collapsed! We'd better get her to the hospital!" But no sooner had Applejack said those words when Granny Smith passed out!

…

…

Opening her eyes weakly, Granny heard the sounds of beeping on her right and all of her grandchildren standing around her bed.

"Oh, Granny!" Apple Bloom cried, hugging her grandmother tightly. "We're so glad you're alright."

"It's fine, child, I'm still here," Granny chuckled while acknowledging her granddaughter hugging her. "It's going to take more than a health problem to keep me down. Uh, what exactly happened here?"

At that moment, the door opened and in stepped a light amber coated unicorn in a doctor's jacket, holding what appeared to be test results that had been done on Granny Smith.

"How is she, Doctor?" Applejack worriedly inquired.

"Well, the good news is that your grandmother is fine for now," The doctor answered. "The bad news is, well…"

"What is it, Doc? What's wrong with Granny Smith?" Big Mac worriedly demanded while his wife consoled him.

"I can take it, Doc. I've had worse." Granny Smith insisted.

Applejack lightly touched her grandmother's hoof as they all waited for the results to be spoken. "Well, Granny Smith," The doctor sighed. "We discovered that you suffered a major heart attack, and your arteries are starting to grow weaker."

"No!" Applejack cried as Granny Smith looked up to the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Isn't there anythin' you can do, Dr. Stable?"

But Dr. Stable shook his head from side to side. "I'm afraid not, Applejack," He sighed, turning to Granny Smith. "Granny Smith, I'm afraid that this is a sign that your body is failing you."

"Failin' her?!" Apple Bloom cried in horror!

"As we get older, Apple Bloom," Dr. Stable remarked. "Our body starts to give out in various stages. Your grandmother here has lived a good life, but I am afraid that the time might be coming for her…"

"No!" Apple Bloom cried again.

"It's all right, sugarcube," Granny reassuringly and lightly patted her youngest granddaughter on the head. "We knew that this was goin' to come eventually."

"This heart attack," Dr. Stable continued, showing the Apples an x-ray that had been done on Granny. "Confirms that there are several parts of Granny's body that are beginning to give out. Her heart is getting weaker, her lungs are getting weaker and…"

"Don't tell us anymore!" Apple Bloom pleaded while becoming more and more despondent. "Please, don't!"

Suddenly, Applejack realized something else about her grandmother's health problems. "Wait a minute! Doctor Stable, Granny's been havin' trouble gettin' down the stairs lately. Do you think it might have somethin' to do with all of this?"

It was then that Dr. Stable placed another test result on the wall. "We also did a CAT scan of your grandmother's neurological areas, and we found that the parts of her brain are starting to malfunction, including the part that controls her ability to move about."

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her grandmother was slowly dying.

"Doctor," Big Macintosh sadly pleaded while looking over at Sugar Belle. "What should we do?"

"If I could make a recommendation," Dr. Stable answered. "I would start to prepare for the inevitable, all of you. We'll do as much as we can to prolong her life, but eventually, Granny Smith's time will run out."

All of the Apple's looked dismayed at what they had just heard.

…

…

At her royal suite in Canterlot, Twilight had just completed a royal meeting and sat down in a recliner. "At least I have another hour until the next meeting rolls along," She said to herself. "Time for the supreme ruler of Equestria to do some catching up on her reading."

Takiing a copy of a Daring Do novel into her aura, Twilight slowly began to read when she was interrupted by the sounds of a knocking on her door. "Pony feathers," She muttered, dropping her book down and answering the door. "I may be supreme ruler, but can't the supreme ruler have a break for at least an hour?"

"Twilight?" Applejack called from the other side. "Are you there?"

Knowing that it was Applejack's voice, Twilight immediately opened the door and saw her farm pony friend with a pained look on her face. "Applejack, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"It's Granny Smith!" Applejack answered in a panicked voice as Twilight allowed her in. "We…we had to take her to the hospital this mornin'. The doctor's said…" But Applejack couldn't finish her sentence and buried herself in Twilight's chest.

Twilight could feel great pain in the Princess of Honesty's soul and body. Right away, she knew what was going to be happening. "Are you certain that what he said was true?" Twilight asked. "That Granny Smith might be…?"

"Don't say it, Twilight!" Applejack cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of it!"

Looking up to the two guards outside of the suite, Twilight ordered them to not let anypony in until she said so. Then walking over to the chair she had been sitting in, Twilight brought over a separate chair and Applejack sat in it.

"Applejack," Twilight sighed, trying to see reality. "I'm… afraid to say it, but it seems like Granny Smith might be reaching the end of her lifespan."

"Great, now you said it," Applejack cried, her voicebecoming choked up with emotion. "She can't be dying, Twilight! Granny Smith can't be dyin'! She's got a lot to live for!"

"Applejack, she saw a lot in her long life," Twilight tried to calmly answered. "Trust me, we all have. But we all can't live forever. Eventually, death comes to all of us."

"It came to my parents, so why does it have to come to Granny Smith?!" Applejack sobbed. "Hasn't our family suffered enough tragedy already, Twilight?! Granny needs to see Apple Bloom graduate from school, Big Mac and Sugar Belle havin' their first foal, you name it! There is still so much she needs to live for!"

"Has there been any plans for Granny to go back to Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked after a long silence.

"No, she just collapsed this mornin'. It was all so sudden," Applejack remarked. "Ugh, if I was only a unicorn like Sugar Belle…"

"Applejack, not even alicorn or unicorn magic can prevent death. When it comes, it comes," Twilight insisted. "But I can tell you that we will all stand by you and the rest of the Apples whatever comes your way."

Twilight reassuring words did little to help Applejack's pain.

…

…

That night, Twilight returned to Ponyville still imaging the pain in her friend and fellow princess' voice from earlier that day. Coming into her throne room, Twilight sat down at her throne and began to think of how to address the situation in question. "Twilight?" She heard a voice that belonged to Celestia, who opened the door and walked into see Twilight on her throne. "I…I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry about that, Celestia," Twilight stammered, her train of thought interrupted. "Um, actually, your timing was perfect."

"In what way?" Celestia asked while sitting in Fluttershy's throne.

"Celestia, when you were ruling Equestria," Twilight questioned. "Did you ever have to do any state funerals?"

"Oh, of course I did, Twilight," Celestia somberly replied. "All sorts for important ponies of higher rank: Royal Guard captains, prime ministers, dignitary ponies, you name it. Why do you ask me?"

"Because Applejack's grandmother... is dying." Twilight glumly answered.

Celestia let out a deep sigh, the next words were slow to leave her. "I'm... sorry to hear that. What's going on?"

"I guess Granny Smith's age finally caught up with her," Twilight answered. "I had to be honest with Applejack, Celestia. Nopony or nocreature for that matter can live forever. Sooner or later, we all die."

"That is correct, Twilight," Celestia sighed again. "And I can assure you that Granny Smith will be honored like an important pony who contributed to the benefit of Equestria."

Taking in what her mentor had said, Twilight mentally prepared herself for the impending death of one of Ponyville's finest and most beloved citizens.

…

…

Applejack couldn't sleep that night, trying to imagine the possibility of losing her grandmother, the pony who raised her and her siblings for their entire lives. Finally giving into not being able to sleep, she got up and just paced back and forth. Fortunately, she wasn't alone.

"AJ?" She heard a voice call, said voice revealing itself to be Big Macintosh. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah, big brother," Applejack sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I mean…we all knew this would come eventually, Granny Smith heading up to the orchard in the sky. But, it's not about how, it's when that will happen."

"Eeyup," Big Mac sadly replied while joining his sister on the bed. "I haven't felt like this since Ma and Pa died."

"Me too, Big Mac. It seems like all we have left are our fondest memories of them," Applejack glumly remarked. "It's too bad we were so young when they passed on. Granny is really the pony who raised us into the ponies we are today. It's because of her we're still here today, Big Mac. When she passes on…" Applejack wiped away a tear and felt her nose stuff up, preventing her from finishing her sentence. "…It won't be the same here anymore."

"It won't be, Applejack," Big Mac whispered. "Being the oldest, I will be the one inheritin' the farm, me and Sugar Belle. I will become leader of the Apple Family and that's somethin' that's botherin' me greatly."

"Well, we knew that this would also happen eventually, Big Mac," Applejack unhappily answered. "Granny always said that you were goin' to be the new leader. Still doesn't make things easy, though."

Applejack then noticed her crown on the nightstand and walked over to look at it. In her mind, being crowned a princess of her respective element brought about significant changes in her life. "Big Mac," Applejack said, her eyes still locked on the crown. "When Granny Smith goes, I want to be co-leader of the Apple Family along with you and Sugar Belle."

"But…Granny said that I would be the one to…" Big Mac began.

"Yes, but I don't want you doin' this alone, big brother," Applejack insisted. "Please, it would also help me as well, workin' alongside you and Sugar Belle."

Taking a deep breath, Big Mac immediately accepted the suggestion his hard headed young sister had given him. "All right, AJ," The stallion of few words answered. "I'll let you become a co-leader, regardless of what's in Granny's final instructions to us."

Feeling a small sense of relief, Applejack fell back into bed and Big Mac left her bedroom alone.

Returning to his shared bedroom with his wife, Big Macintosh peeked into Apple Bloom's room, seeing her fast asleep but clearly tossing and turning. It pained Big Mac to see his youngest sister suffering like this.

"Big Mac?" He heard a voice whisper to him that belong to Sugar Belle. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope," Big Mac replied, tiredly walking back into the bedroom and shutting the door. "Been thinkin' about Granny all night."

"We're all thinking about her," Sugar Belle sympathetically reassured her husband. "I mean…I'm just starting to get to know her better. And for all of this to be happening now, it's not fair."

"Circle of life, Sugar Belle, Circle of Life. We all grow old eventually, whether we like it or not." Big Mac reluctanlty answered and then said no more.

Sugar Belle watched her exhausted husband climb into bed before she went back in herself. She wanted to help her husband and her in-laws in some way, but wasn't sure how.

…

…

The next morning, Sugar Belle walked over to Sugarcube Corner, still with the thoughts of the night before fresh in the young unicorn's mind.

"Oh, you seem downhearted, Sugar Belle," Mrs. Cake observed. "What's wrong?"

"Granny Smith is dying, Mrs. Cake,"Sugar Belle sadly answered. "She's in the hospital and who knows when she'll go."

Mrs. Cake walked over to her apprentice. "I'm so sorry to hear that, dearie," She sighed. "How are the rest of the Apples doing?"

"They're taking it hard, Mrs. Cake. Big Mac especially," Sugar Belle explained. "He's going to inherit the farm from Granny Smith after she passes on. All of a sudden, he's now thrust into the responsibility of running his family's farm. Everything that Granny has worked for falls on his shoulders."

"Well, if there's…anything I can do to help…" Mrs. Cake offered.

"There is one thing you can do," Sugar Belle suggested, pulling out a cookbook for certain occassions. "I think we might need to start preparing food for the funeral service. Knowing Granny and the impact she's made on Ponyville, there will be probably a lot of ponies coming for the funeral."

Opening the book up, Sugar Belle began looking for selective foods that would be appropriate for a funeral. "I mean, there will be cupcakes, obviously. But what else is there?" Sugar Belle wondered.

"Well, there are hor d'ourves, tea, sandwiches..." Mrs. Cake rattled off.

"I feel that if I contribute to the funeral preparations, I can at least try and show Big Mac and the others how I feel," Sugar Belle suggested as she brought out several different ingredients. "Besides, the more I help, the more I feel better."Getting to work, the teacher and the student set about doing their preparations.

…

Back at the hospital, Granny Smith continued to try and rally herself for the ponies surrounding her. But she couldn't move her muscles and the more she tried the more pain she felt. "Conflabit," she muttered. "Guess this old body can't hang on for much longer."

At that moment, Dr. Stable walked into the room and injected some more medicine into Granny's IV.

"What's the point of these here medicines?" Granny Smith inquired. "They ain't gonna keep me alive for much longer, you know."

"They are just to keep you alive until they can no longer work. To make your final days as comfortablr and pain free as possible," Dr. Stable answered. "We, uh…did some more tests on you last night, Granny Smith and…."

"It's not good, is it?" Granny Smith asked.

"Unfortunately not," Doctor Stable answered as he hung his head. "All of your motor skills have ninety five percent stopped, which is why you can't move your legs anymore. Your heartbeat is also slowing down and it should stop in roughly twelve to twenty for hours. Your breathing has gone down by eighty percent and…"

"That's enough!" Granny weakly cried. "If I'm dying, then let my moments be left in happy moments, young one. Besides, do you think I want a bunch of sad ponies at my funeral, doctor?"

Dr. Stable bit his lip and tried to process what Granny had said. "They will be sad, Granny, yes," he said. "But, some of them will try to look on the good. Why, I'm pretty sure you impacted the lives of those whom you were close with."

This made Granny think of her immediate family, both living and dead. "I did make many ponies happy, didn't I?" She asked.

"You did, Granny Smith. And I'm sure that there will be a lot of good memories that will be shared." Doctor Stable declared.

The more Granny listened, the more she began to feel at peace as Big Macpntosh came into the room along with Applejack.

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Granny asked, weakly turning her head to her two eldest grandchildren.

"She's at school, Granny," Applejack answered. "But I told her we'd keep her informed if anythin' major happens."

"That'd probably a good thing," A male, grandfatherly voice said and the Apple's turned around to see Gentle Gust entering the room. "Hello again."

"Gentle Gust?" Applejack remarked, remembering the pony who'd helped take care of Twilight during her mental health crisis. "What are you doing here?"

"Twilight asked me to check on you during this difficult time," Gentle Gust replied. "Certainly my thoughts and prayers are with all of you."

"Thanks, Gentle Gust," Applejack bowed. "This here's my brother, Big Macintosh."

"Delighted to meet you." Gentle Gust said, shaking Big Mac's hoof.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

Having introduced himself to Big Mac, Gentle Gust then turned to Granny Smith as she was now struggling to keep her eyes open. "You have very nice grandchildren, Granny Smith," He whispered to her. "They are very lucky to have had you in their lives."

Granny smiled weakly and acknowledged the elder doctor's presence. "Gee…wilikers," She whispered back as Applejack wiped away a stray tear from her right eye. "I sure am lucky to have had them...raised them into lovin' and hard workin' ponies. Wasn't easy, but somehow I managed."

"So what happens now?" Big Mac reluctantly.

"Well, this isn't easy to talk about," Gentle Gust sighed as he and Dr. Stable looked at the two Apple siblings. "But I think now might be the time to start preparing for the inevitable. Your grandmother looks like she could go at any time now."

"But what about Apple Bloom?" Applejack questioned. "She'll probably want to say goodbye to Granny."

"Perhaps it may not be a good idea, Applejack," Gentle Gust advised. "I think waiting until after she passes might be the best move."

"Yeah," Granny called weakly, her voice growing more and more shallow. "Apple Bloom…needs to remember me…alive and bein' part…of the…good…times. Besides, no sense makin' her sit around here all day waitin'. I want her to continue that education of hers and make the most of it. "I…I…" Granny Smith went on, gasping with air. "I…want…to…go…home…"

Running to their grandmother's side, Applejack threw herself down on Granny and sobbed quietly while Big Mac turned to the two doctors.

"She wants to go home," Big Mac asked them. "What do you think we should do?"

The two doctors looked at each other and shrugged shoulders at one another. Granny's time was coming and they had to be ready.

"If she wants to pass at home with all of you," Dr. Stable suggested. "Then we will honor her request."

…

…

Later that day, Granny Smith was discharged and was wheeled back to Sweet Apple Acres where Rainbow Dash and Rarity were waiting along with Sugar Belle and Burnt Oak

"Granny," Rarity sadly remarked, distraught at seeing the dying matriarch of the Apple Family. "Oh, Granny Smith…"

"Applejack," Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are with Apple Bloom at Scootaloo's aunts' house. When should I bring her back?"

Applejack couldn't say anything, so it was up to Big Mac to decide on what to do.

"When she goes, I'll tell you to bring her back here. Reckon it won't be long now." Big Mac said as the ponies carrying Granny on the stretcher brought her onto the property.

Once Granny was gone along with Applejack, Big Mac turned to Bright Oak. "I've…already started working on her casket, Big Mac," Burnt Oak sadly confirmed, taking his stenson hat off in respect. "It's oak, just like the trees where the apples grow."

"Thanks," Big Mac replied, grateful that his dad's oldest friend was working on his grandmother's casket. "Granny always said she wanted to have the carvin' of my parents' unified tree on the top. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Big Mac. I'll have the casket ready for tomorrow if you like." Burnt Oak offered, and Big Mac nodded.

Rarity was the next to step forward. "What about an outfit for Granny to be buried in?" She asked.

"Granny wasn't much of a fancy pony," Big Mac answered. "I think somethin' simple would do. She always was a simple pony, so I think she should be buried as one."

Acknowledging Big Mac's request, Rarity left to find a simple outfit for Granny to be buried in.

…

…

Meanwhile, Granny was helped into her bedroom, overlooking the apple orchards she had worked so hard to tend to all her life. Grand Pear, her former rival and later friend, sat next to her.

"Comfy, you old crab apple?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Uh huh, you old…prickly pear," Granny weakly answered . "Guess…this is it, huh?"

"It looks that way, Granny," Applejack said, choking back tears. "You're home now, where you belong."

Granny weakly turned her head towards Applejack and placed a hoof on her cheek, wiping away the tear that was trickling down her face. "Why the long face?" She quietly asked. "I'm goin' somewhere where there's plenty of apple orchards that need me."

"It's just that…" Applejack replied as Big Mac entered the room. "We're…we're gonna be lost without ya, Granny."

"Don't…say that," Granny gasped before producing a small smile on her face. "I'm still gonna be here, even if y'all can't see me."

"But it won't be the same, Granny!" Big Mac protested.

"That's why the time has come…" Granny whispered, looking at her eldest grandson. "For you to make your own mark. I'll still be…watchin' and…"

Just then, the door opened and Apple Bloom raced into the room, tears flowing out of her eyes and sobbing loudly. "Granny, I had to come!" Apple Bloom cried as Big Mac and Applejack looked down at their little sister with pity in their eyes. "I wanted to…"

"Thank you for coming, sugar pie." Granny chuckled as Applejack came over to console her little sister, feeling regretful that she was being kept back.

"We tried to kep her away, but she wouldn't listen!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she and Scootaloo raced into the room followed by Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"It's all right, children," Granny Smith added. "I wanted to see you all before I go. I've been so blessed to be in…your lives and…" Granny felt her strength start to give out and realized that her time was running out. "…I hope you continue…to look out for each other…just as I have looked out for all of you."

Realizing that Granny was about to go, Rainbow Dash and Rarity ushered their sisters out of the room, leaving the Apple Family alone just as Sugar Belle came in, hugging her husband as she arrived.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us, Granny," Applejack spoke, struggling to hold in her emotions while clutching her grandmother's hoof tightly. "We'll miss you."

But Granny didn't respond, her eyes weakly focused on her three grandchildren.

"You're…you're welcome," Granny whispered, barely audible. "I…I…I must be in…heaven."

Closing her eyes, Granny took one last breath and her body fell limp.

"Gr…Granny?" Applejack cried.

"She's gone, AJ." Big Mac sadly answered.

"No! Granny! No!" Apple Bloom screamed, loudly crying over her grandmother's dead body.

It was over. Granny Smith, the matriarch of the Apple Family…was dead.

…

Meanwhile, Twilight stood out on the top of her castle of friendship looking out over to the west, in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. She had a sense that something major had happened and it was apparent that what she'd been expecting to happen had indeed happened.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked, coming up the stairs. "It's late. You should be in bed."

"There's been a death in Ponyville tonight, Celestia," Twilight answered, looking over towards her mentor. "Granny Smith died tonight."

Celestia was startled to hear this, but immediately felt nothing but sympathy. "I'm sorry, Twilight," She declared, draping a wing over her daughter figure. "And I'm sorry for Applejack. What are you going to do?"

Unhesitantly, Twilight answered Celestia right away. "Prepare for a Ponyville Funeral," Twilight said to Celestia. "I'll have Spike write to the mayor tomorrow telling her that I need to meet with her asap!"

With those words, Twilight opened her wings and took to the air!

"Where are you going?!" Celestia asked, looking up at the airborne Twilight.

"To be with Applejack and the rest of the Apple Family right now," Twilight replied. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me."

Celestia watched as Twilight flew into the night, knowing that a funeral in Ponyville was indeed to take place honoring one of its most famous residents.

…

TO BE CONTINUED

…


	10. End of an Era Part 2

Episode Summary: Granny Smith dies, and the Apple Family must learn to live without her.

Published on November 30th, 2019

Cast:

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Peter New as Big Macintosh

Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom

Rebecca Shoichet as Sugar Belle

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna/Granny Smith

Cathly Wesluck as Spike/Mayor Mare

Madeline Peters as Scootaloo

Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle

William Shatner as Grand Pear

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Bill Newton as Bright Mac

Bill Mondy as Burnt Oak

Felicia Day as Pear Butter "Buttercup"

…

"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic, Season 10, Episode 10"

"End of an Era, Part 2"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY

…

Applejack: "This is the third time this week that Granny's been slow to get up for breakfast."

Apple Bloom: "Granny's gettin' old, Applejack."

Grand Pear: "What's going on down here?"

Applejack: "We'd better get her to the hospital!"

Dr. Stable: "Granny Smith, I'm afraid that this is a sign that your body is failing you. I would start to prepare for the inevitable. All of you."

Applejack: "Granny is the pony who raised us into the ponies we are today. Big Mac, I want to be co-leader of the Apple Family along with you and Sugar Belle."

Granny Smith: "I…I…I must be in…heaven."

Celestia: "What are you going to do?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Prepare for a Ponyville Funeral."

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," theme song

…

…

Twilight Sparkle arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to the sounds of crying from the immediate members of the Apple Family. Heading up to the house, she knocked on the door. "Applejack? Anypony?" Twilight called and the door soon opened to reveal Sugar Belle on the other side. "Oh, Sugar Belle! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Princess Twilight, we're glad you're here," The newest member of the Apple Family explained as she embraced Twilight. "Granny said she was in heaven and just…"

"Twilight!" Applejack called, her emotions coming out of her as she came down the stairs and hugged Twilight. "Oh, Twilight! Granny's gone! She's really gone!"

"I'm…I'm sure she went peacefully, Applejack," Twilight whispered, unsure of what else to say. "I'm so sorry."

"What are we going to do, Twilight?" Applejack sobbed. "…None of us can live without her! I certainly can't!" Twilight wanted to help Applejack but couldn't find the words to describe her friend's pain.

At that moment, Rainbow Dash came down the stairs, looking quite distraught as well.

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Twilight inquired.

"Upstairs with Granny," Rainbow Dash glumly sighed. "She won't leave Granny Smith's side, Twilight. What can we do?"

"Apple Bloom's just lookin' at a… a shell, Twilight!" Applejack sobbed.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight slowly began to make her way up the stairs and very soon arrived on the scene of Granny Smith lying dead in her bed. It pained Twilight to see Apple Bloom nearby, to see one of her closest and youngest subjects in such grief.

Grand Pear was also in the bedroom as well, also deeply pained by the loss of his former rival.

"Apple Bloom?" Twilight called in a gentle voice as she approached the sobbing filly. "Come here, Apple Bloom." Letting Apple Bloom sob on her shoulder, Twilight led her over to a rocking chair and sat down in it.

"She's gone, Twilight! Granny's gone!" Apple Bloom loudly wailed. "Can't you do somethin' to bring her back, please?!"

Twilight looked down at the sobbing filly with nothing but pity. "I'm…afraid there's nothing I can do," Twilight sighed remorsefully. "Granny Smith has passed on, Apple Bloom. Even alicorn magic can't bring back the dead. And even if I could it wouldn't be right, it'd be violating the nautral order of things."

"It's not fair! It's not fair, Twilight!" Apple Bloom continued to sob. "What did I do to deserve this?! I thought for sure Granny still had plenty of life left in her!"

"Apple Bloom," Twilight sadly sighed, trying to stay strong for the sake of the youngest Apple silbing. "You did nothing to deserve this. I guess a power greater than even my own called her…called her to a place beyond Equestria."

"I want to go with her!" Apple Bloom cried, trying to again look at her dead grandmother's body. "Please, Twilight!"

"No," Grand Pear whispered, walking over to them. "Granny would want you to be here…with us, Apple Bloom. Her spirit is going to live on in all of us. Whatever pain she was feeling…well, she isn't feeling it now."

At that moment, Big Mac entered the room and pulled the sheet up over his grandmother's body.

"What…what's gonna happen now?" Apple Bloom asked. "What are we going to do with Granny?"

"That isn't Granny Smith anymore, Apple Bloom," Twilight tried to explain in a gentle voice. "That's just her body, nothing more than a vessel for the spirit to be in. There is an old saying that when we die, our bodies become the grass of Equestria."

"Twilight's right, Apple Bloom," Big Mac replied with a nod. "And I'm sure right now Granny is up in heaven, gettin' right to work on plantin' more apple trees."

"But what about the trees down here? She's not going to…" Apple Bloom began.

"I'm sure she's still going to see the harvest be carried out in her own way," Grand Pear reassured his youngest grandchild. "And all we can do is remember all of the good times we had with her."

Those words did little to comfort Apple Bloom as Applejack entered the room. The elder sister struggled to come to terms with the unimaginable loss that they were all experiencing.

"Twilight," Applejac spoke up, catching Twilight's attention. "We're…we're gonna need to let all of the Apple Family relatives know what happened. Do you think that maybe…?"

"I'll have royal messenger ponies bring the news to all your relatives," Twilight nodded, having deduced what Applejack was going to say. "Right now I would focus on getting some sleep. Just remember that my door is always open if you need to talk about anything."

…

Returning to the Castle of Friendship, Twilight immediately collapsed into her bed, exhausted and feeling nothing but sympathy for the Apples. But before she could think about sleep she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," She called in a low voice and in stepped Luna. "Hi, Luna."

"I trust that Granny Smith has passed on." Luna inquired.

"She has." Twilight nodded very reluctantly.

"And how's Apple Bloom?" Luna inquired further.

"She's upset, naturally," Twilight sighed while sitting up in her bed. "Imagine losing the only grandparent she spent her entire life with. A pony who she knew more than her own parents. I mean, we all come across death eventually, but…it isn't easy when you face it so young."

Luna sat down at the edge of Twilight's bed and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Of course it isn't easy," She remarked. "During our reign as princesses, Celestia and I witnessed or attended the funerals of many important ponies. It was…one of the downsides of being rulers. Ponies would often come to us and beg us for a spell that could bring their loved ones back to life."

"But there's no such spell." Twilight shook her head, thinking back to how Apple Bloom had been begging for the alicorn to use a spell to bring Granny Smith back to life.

"Of course. In fact, that is one of the reason why I decided to retire along with Celestia. I'm young and I want to live life to the fullest because…our time will come one day: my time, Celestia's time, your time, all our times will come." Luna declared.

"Celestia probably was thinking the same thing when she said that you were both retiring," Twilight realized. "Because from out of nowhere…our lives can end in an instant."

"Granny Smith was blessed to have lived the life she led. And, I'm sure she wouldn't want us to be upset at her passing," Luna added. "A wise pony once said to not be sad when it's over, but to smile because it happened."

…

…

The next morning Twilight returned to Canterlot, making about plans for a simple, but elaborate funeral for Granny Smith. Entering the throne room, Twilight saw Mayor Mare arrive. "Thanks for coming to Canterlot, Mayor Mare," Twilight greeted. "I'm sorry that we couldn't meet in Ponyville, but…"

"It's all right, Twilight," The mayor interrupted, walking up to the throne. "I'm more than willing to accommodate according to your schedule. Of course, Sweet Apple Acres is a very sad place right now. I can't help but feel sorry for all of them. I'd known Granny Smith longer than almost everypony, I was there for her when her son and his wife pased away unexpectedly."

"Yes, but all that matters right now is making sure that Granny Smith is honored in the best possible way," Twilight firmly interrupted. "I want a small, simple service because that is how she lived her life."

"But, don't you think that Applejack should be the one who has the final say?" Mayor Mare asked. "It's her grandmother after all."

"Applejack probably still needs all the privacy she and the other Apples can have," Twilight declared. "If you want to talk to her though…"

"Well, I would like to at least offer my condolences to the Apple family, Twilight," Mayor Mare suggested. "It's the least I can do."

It was then that Twilight got an idea. "Why don't we both go together as soon as we're done here?" She suggested. "I would like to at least check on Apple Bloom again. She's taking it harder than anypony else."

"Well now that you've said that, Twilight," Mayor Mare began, reaching down into her desk and pulling out a scroll. "There's something that I would like you to look at."

Taking the scroll from Mayor Mare, Twilight unfurled it and looked at the words that were written.

"It's Granny Smith's will!" Twilight remarked, reading it carefully. "But…why show it to me, Mayor Mare? I mean…this is something for the Apple siblings to look at, not me."

"Because I want to make sure that everything is written exactly as Granny requested," Mayor Mare confirmed. "There cannot be any mistakes on there."

Carefully studying the scroll, Twilight placed the paper back on the desk before passing it onto Mayor Mare. "I think everything that Granny put into this was perfectly reasonable," Twilight declared. "Big Mac will be a good successor to Sweet Apple Acres. Still, I can't imagine the responsibility he is inheriting right about now. It's almost like he's in my shoes, Mayor."

"He kind of is, Twilight," Mayor Mare sighed, rolling the will back up. "The only difference is that he had to wait until Granny Smith died to take the mantle, Celestia and Luna decided to retire of their own free will."

The more Twilight thought about it, the more she began to try and picture Big Mac in the position of running Sweet Apple Acres. It wouldn't be the same as Granny Smith, but there was very little choice to be offered. "Perhaps I can also offer Big Mac some words of encouragement."

"I think he would like that very much, Twilight," Mayor Mare smiled, before Spike came forward with what appeared to be another scroll. "What is this?"

"It's my eulogy to Granny Smith," Twilight answered. "As Supreme Princess of Equestria, I felt like it would at least be appropriate to say a few words about Granny Smith's life at the funeral. It's my first one since taking over the throne."

Reading over the eulogy, Mayor Mare carefully studied the words before placing back down on her desk. "It took a lot of deep thinking to put into words, Mayor. I tried to think of all the good times we had with Granny. More so than the bad times of course."

"Like when the Flim Flam brothers cheated with their machine during the cider making contest?" Mayor Mare bitterly remarked, thinking back to the first time the Flim Flam Brothers came to Ponyville.

"How could I forget?" Twilight sighed. Then before anything else could be said, Twilight rose to her hooves and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Twilight, where are you going?!" Mayor Mare called. "I still need your approval on…"

"The flags in Ponyville are to be set at half-staff for thirty days, mayor," Twilight interrupted, turning around sharply back towards the mayor. "If we're going to send Granny Smith off, we're going to do it with dignity and respect."

"As you command, Princess Twilight." Mayor Mare bowed, taking note of what Twilight had said. Then having said her instructions, Twilight looked towards the window and her mind once again returned to Sweet Apple Acres.

…

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh stood in front of mirror, dressed in the same suit he'd worn for his wedding with Sugar Belle. The red coated, muscular stallion was still attempting to absorb the responsibility that had been given to him, a role that he would share with sister.

"Big Mac?" Applejack asked, walking into her brother and sister-in-law's bedroom. "Burnt Oak wanted me to tell you that... Granny's casket is done."

"Oh, uh, thanks AJ," Big Mac stammered, before turning around to face Applejack. "Applejack, I've been…doing some thinkin'. I don't think that Granny would have wanted to have an open casket funeral. It just doesn't seem right."

"For once I agree with you, Big Mac," Applejack sighed, sitting down at the edge of her brother's bed and looking down at the floor before raising her head back up towards her brother. "Somethin' tells me that seeing Granny in her casket doesn't seem like a good idea. Not for you, not for me and especially not for Apple Bloom. Open caskets seem fine for some ponies but not us. I'm thinkin' we keep it closed, but let's have a nice picture of Granny on the casket so that everypony can remember her for the way she lived."

Heeding this suggestion Big Mac struggled to smile. His sadness prevented him from doing so. "What about some of her favorite…?" He began but trailed off.

"Favorite what?" Applejack asked her brother as she pressed for more details.

"Songs, stories, surely there's things that Granny loved that we can share at the funeral," Big Mac suggested. "We need to have some happy memories. We must have some happy memories!"

Just then, Sugar Belle came into the room and saw her husband and sister-in-law in front of her. "Mrs. Cake's already hard at work getting the food ready for the funeral reception," She somberly informed them. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"No, you're not interruptin' anythin', Sugar Belle," Big Mac reluctantly replied. "Applejack and I were just... talkin' about the happy memories of Granny Smith that we want to share at the funeral."

"I'm sure there are plenty of good memories you can share," Sugar Belle suggested. "I may not have been married to you for very long, Big Mac, but I can telll that there's nothing but good memories that you had with Granny Smith."

"Like the time we went with to Goldie Delicious' with Pinkie Pie?" Applejack chuckled, looking over at her older brother. "Despite how bumpy everything was? Going over that waterfall?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied with a giggle. "And how about that time she was brainwashed by Starlight's anger?"

"Or when Celestia and Luna carried her across the street and how she was so grumpy about it afterwards?" Applejack chuckled. "Ah, that was a hoot! Wasn't it, Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup, it sure was," Big Mac declared. "She wouldn't stop talkin' about it for days, AJ."

"And those are just a few of the good memories you could both share," Sugar Belle encouraged. "I know Granny Smith was always one who was so regimented about her dentures being clean. Remember she was banging on the kettles to get us up to take her to the dentist, even though it wasn't even sunrise?"

The three ponies shared a hearty laugh upon recalling the memory. It wasn't much, but it was at least a good distraction from the sadness that was engulfing the farm.

…

"Yeah, yeah, those were all good times," Applejack remarked, walking over to a picture of Granny with Bright Mac and Pear Butter. "At least Granny Smith was always there for us when we were at our lowest moments. After all, she was kind enough to accept ma into this family after Grand Pear disowned her."

At that moment, another pony came into the room. It was revealed to be Grand Pear. "At least they are all together again," The elderly earth pony declared as he walked towards them. "Granny Smith, Bright Mac, my daughter, all up in heaven savin' a seat for us."

"How's Apple Bloom, Grand Pear?" Applejack asked. "Still takin' it hard?"

"Yeah. Poor filly can't stop crying," Grand Pear reluctantly answered while looking back towards the door. "The pain is going to be around for a while, that's for sure," Sighing heavily again, Grand Pear walked over towards the picture that Applejack was looking at. "If there's one thing that Granny Smith did right," He went on. "It was to accept my daughter for who she was… even when I didn't. Sure, we had our rivalry, but…"

"Everythin' that happened in the past is in the past, Grand Pear," Applejack advised, placing a hoof around her grandfather's shoulder. "I mean…you and Granny had some lifelong memories after you came back into our lives."

"Yeah, both of you walkin' into town to sell your respective products," Sugar Belle remarked. "And I remember how everypony in Ponyville was enamored of how both Apples and Pears tasted. You both sure made quite a difference in town, I will say."

"Sugar Belle's right," Big Mac added, walking up to his grandfather. "You both made a difference in Ponyville and that's somethin' y'all will never forget."

Grand Pear couldn't help but smile at these kind words in spite of his persistent sadness for his former rival and partner. Then he cleared his throat. "In na case, I came to tell you both that Granny's being embalmed and prepared for the funeral. If you want, we can have the vigil tonight once all the Apples get here."

"As long as we don't see her in the casket," Applejack replied while looking over at Big Mac, who agreed with her decision. "I don't want to see Granny lookin'…dead."

"Eeyup, don't wanna have to think about it." Big Mac nervously declared.

Sighing again, Grand Pear gestured for his grandchildren to join him at the edge of Big Mac's bed. "Listen here, you two. There is something important I need to explain to you," He said. "Sometimes…I think seeing an open casket might be a good thing."

Both Applejack and Big Mac were shocked to hear such a thing!

"But, Grand Pear…" Applejack cried,only to be silenced.

"It would bring closer to all of us if we all saw Granny Smith one last time," Grand Pear explained. "After your mom died, I had to learn to face the fear of seeing my dead daughter. Ever since then, it helped me move on, knowing that my daughter was truly at peace along with your dad. I didn't get to see them at the funeral, but I had to accept that they weren't gonna be around anymore."

Applejack and Big Mac both couldn't figure out how to respond to this suggestion. In their minds, seeing a dead body was out of the question.

"We all have to do things in life we don't want to do," Grand Pear continued. "Including seeing our deceased loved ones one last time. If it helps we can all face Granny's body together, .as a family."

Applejack and Big Mac both took an enormous gulp, realizing that what their grandfather was saying although they were indeed reluctant to follow through.

"But, Granny…" Applejack began.

"Granny wouldn't mind if we looked at her body one last time," Grand Pear insisted. "After all, it isn't really her that will be in the casket, it will just be a shell that once housed Granny's spirit."

At that moment, they all heard more steps coming up the stairs and Apple Bloom entered, her face red from crying. "Twi-Twilight's here." She declared, her voice shaking as Applejack trotted to the top of the stairs, looking down to see Twilight walking up the stairs and hugging her friend tightly as Mayor Mare and Spike were following closebehind.

"I… wanted to see how you all were doing." Twilight softly spoke.

"Grand Pear suggested that we…" Applejack started to say, looking back to her grandfather. "Go and see Granny…in her casket."

"Eeyup," Big Mac added as Mayor Mare and Spike entered the room, with the young dragon flying over to hug his friend. "What should we do, Twilight?"

Looking over at Grand Pear, Twilight considered her options. "I think that…" She started to say, knowing her answer would greatly upset Applejack and Big Mac. "I have to agree with Grand Pear on this one. It's not easy, but seeing an open casket does in fact give closure to the deceased's loved ones. Personally, I think it would make you all feel better."

Apple Bloom trotted sadly over to her family upon hearing this. She was the youngest and the decision to see her dead grandmother troubled. her greatly. "It wouldn't make me feel better, Twilight," She whimpered, clutching Applejack's foreleg. "She…she won't wake up."

Draping a wing over Apple Bloom, Twilight gestured the youngest Apple to look at her. "Of course she won't wake up, Apple Bloom," She tenderly declared. "But Granny is still alive…just not physically with us. And she'll be at the funeral even though we can't see her."

Looking up at the rest of the Apples, Twilight received the acknowledgement of her words. "If it helps," She suggested. "Spike and I can be there with you when you're with the casket."

"Yeah," The little dragon added. "We'll get through this together, no matter what it takes."

"Well," Applejack sighed, knowing that she and her family had reached the point of no return. "I guess it's settled, then."

Having said her peace, Twilight left the bedroom and made her way downstairs leaving Spike and Mayor Mare with the Apples.

…

A little while later, Grand Pear, Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom came downstairs with Applejack wearing her best mare dress from Big Mac's wedding from not too long ago. Twilight could see the anxiety that was in the eyes of the three grandchildren.

Just then, Burnt Oak came into the house."The casket is at the apple/pear tree," He declared with tears in his eyes. "I got to tell you, Granny never looked so good."

Taking a deep breath, Twilight led her friend and her family out of the house and towards the tree that had been planted by Bright Mac and Pear Butter many years ago. As they neared the tree, they all stopped to see Granny's open casket, surrounded by four lit candles and a large assortment of simple flowers.

"Ready?" Grand Pear whispered to his grandchildren and Twilight watched as they all approached the casket and looked down to see the body of Granny Smith, lying on her back, wearing a light brown dress and simple brown shoes. A small bouquet of sunflowers rested in her front hooves and one of her signature scarves was placed around her neck.

"Oh, Granny…" Applejack sobbed, struggling to hold back tears that she quickly lost as she sobbed audibly, no longer crying on the inside. Big Mac along with Apple Bloom each could no longer hold back their tears as well. "Oh, Granny!"

Seeing the sobbing family in front of them, Twilight couldn't help but also feel a tear flowing down her face as Sugar Belle approached her, wearing a sleeveless black dress. "They did it," Twilight sighed. "They're having closure now. It isn't easy, but…"

"It had to be done," Sugar Belle finished, looking over at Twilight. "As hard as it was. It's a way of saying goodbye, I guess."

Twilight said nothing as she and Sugar Belle watched the grieving process continue.

Suddenly, Twilight saw what appeared to be three ghosts floating towards the open casket! But these weren't just any ordinary ghosts! She realized that they were the ghosts of Granny Smith, Bright Mac and Pear Butter.

"Oh, shucks, I can't stand to see you all so sad," Granny Smith's spirit cried out, noticing her suriving family mourning profusely over her open casket. "I don't even look all that great. You could never get me to wear a dress like that."

"Well, I will admit, Ma, you do look nice," Bright Mac's spirit replied, looking despondently at his children. "Oh, if only I can hug you all right now."

Pear Butter's spirit bent down to try and hug Apple Bloom but to no avail. She was a ghost and Apple Bloom was mortal. "I can't…I can't hug them, Bright Mac." Pear Butter's spirit said sadly as Bright Mac went over to his wife's side.

"None of us can't, Buttercup. We can't hug them even if we want to." Bright Mac replied.

"If only there was some way we can let them know I'm all right," Granny Smith's spirit pondered. "How do y'all talk from beyond the grave, Bright Mac?"

"There is a way," Bright Mac said looking back at the spirits of his mother and wife. "Come with me. I have an idea."

And the three spirits disappeared to seek out what they needed to do.

…

On the day of the funeral, both Apples and non-Apples close to Granny Smith gathered in front of the united apple and pear tree as Twilight addressed the gathered congregation.

"Granny Smith was more than just a living legend of Ponyville," Twilight began, looking down at her notes from the podium. "She was a grandmother, a mother, a friend and a mentor to so many. I myself had some pleasant times with her and had the honor of getting to know her."

Twilight stopped for a moment and gathered her thoughts before she continued on. "But," She paused briefly. "While we all struggle to come to terms with Granny Smith's passing from this world into the next, we must never forget the good times we had with her: Whether it was the many Apple family reunions, the Sisterhooves Socials, and even her facilitating Trivia Trot at the Hay Burger. I will admit that I did put on quite an act at one of her last trivia trots."

The congregation couldn't help but chuckle at this remark.

"In all honesty, Granny was a pony who harnessed a lot of history in not just Ponyville, but throughout all of Equestria," Twilight resumed speaking after the laughter died down. "I'm sure right now, as we all sit here and reflect on her passing, she is probably looking down on us and saying that we shouldn't be sad at her passing, we should be happy that we got to spend so much time with her."

As Twilight spoke, she looked over to the distraught Applejack and her family with Rainbow Dash and Rarity sitting on their left and right.

"Granny Smith," Twilight went on while looking up to the sky. "We commend your spirit to the heavens in the hope that one day, we will all be together again. May you join the heavens with the greatest of Equestria."

Suddenly, at that moment a loud boom was heard as the crowd looked up and saw a rainbow streaking across the sky, much to the surprise of all in attendance!

"What…what's going on?" Rainbow Dash cried. "That's a Sonic Rainboom! But only I can do that!"

Applejack saw otherwise as happy tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "That's because it wasn't you who did it," Applejack whispered, looking up at the sky. "It was Granny who did that…to tell us that she's fine and lookin' down on us all."

Up in the heavens, Granny ran across the sky with the rainbow streaking behind her while she laughed long and loud. "Here's your rainbow, Apples!" She cried out. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'm always watchin' out for y'all!"

…

…

Later that night, once the funeral came to an end, Applejack was left alone in front of the gravesite of her grandmother, directly in front of the united tree where the tombstone read:

GRANNY SMITH APPLE,

BELOVED GRANDMOTHER AND PILLAR OF PONYVILLE

Touching the gravestone, Applejack sighed deeply in reflection. "Thank you, Granny," She whispered. "No matter what happens, we'll always love you."

As she said those words, three stars came streaking across the sky, signaling the newest of the Apple Family's team of guardian angels. Closing her eyes, Applejack sang quietly to herself a simple song that she once heard a long time ago:

Look up in the sky,

Up towards the north.

There are three little stars,

Brightly shinin' forth.

They're shinin' so bright from heaven above,

Gee we're gonna miss you,

Everypony sends their love.

It was the end of one era in the Apple Family and the beginning of another.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	11. The Last Magic Act

Episode Summary: When Trixie's touring gets in the way of her duties as a school counselor, she must make a decision whether or not to give up touring.

Cast:

Kathleen Barr as Trixie

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Ian Hanlin as Sunburst

Alex Zahara as Jack Pot

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Lauren Jackson as Silverstream

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Gavin Langelo as Gallus/Icarus

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 10, Episode 11"

"The Last Magic Act"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

The Great and Powerful Trixie had always considered herself as a well-balanced pony. Since becoming a guidance counselor she was always more than willing to go out of her way for the students at the School of Friendship at her own expense, while also balancing her time as a travelling magician. But one fateful night, at a magic show in Manehattan, her well-balanced nature was about to fall apart. "And now, for the grand finale of the latest of the Great and Powerful Trixie's magic show," She announced to the crowd of onlookers in a large theater. "I give you the one…the only…Moonshot Manticore Mouthdive!"

Dropping a large curtain behind her, Trixie revealed a large manticore locked in a cage and shackled! "But this isn't just any manticore," Trixie continued, removing her hat and exchanging it for a helmet. "This is a Manticore whose mouth also consumed the Great and Powerful Trixie's own father, who also lived to tell the tale!"

A series of loud gasps came from the audience, including from Celestia, Luna and Twilight, who were sitting up in a balcony!

Taking note of the princesses from up in the balcony, Trixie jumped into a cannon placed in the middle of the theater. "Light the fuse!" Trixie cried out as the fuse was magically lit and the crowd hushed in anticipation of what was to come. Pushing herself into the cannon, Trixie was launched towards the manticore's mouth as the large beast opened its mouth, seemingly consuming her!

Suddenly, a puff of smoke came out from a large box and out stepped Trixie, seemingly unharmed. "Behold…the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said to the roar of the gathered crowd.

Late, when the show was over, Trixie sat in her dressing room, taking a drink of water and settling her mind down from the night's event. But she wasn't to be alone for very long.

"They loved it, Trixie!" Starlight Glimmer declared, as she walked into Trixie's room while removing a bowtie she'd been wearing around her neck as part of her assistant's attire. "Glad you allowed me to help you with your show tonight, I wasn't sure we'd make it work with our schedules. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Twilight and the royal sisters are going to stop by in a bit. They seemed very interested in your performance tonight."

"That's nice, Starlight," Trixie yawned while turning around to face her best friend. "I mean, now that Celestia and Luna are retired, it's nice that they're taking a keen interest in my magic shows. I guess Twilight and Cadence put in a good word for me."

But Starlight couldn't help but notice her best friend looking very exhausted in the mirror. There were noticeable bags under the magician's eyes.

"Um, Trixie, if you don't mind my asking," Starlight hesitantly inquired. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"What exactly are you talking about?" Trixie yawned again, turning around to face Starlight. "The Great and Powerful Trixie always gets a good night's sleep to not only do her magic shows, but also her counseling duties."

"Uh-huh," Starlight replied in an unconvincing tone. "As your friend, I can't help but wonder if you are…more tired than normal. I'm only saying, why not just cut down on doing magic shows for a while?" Starlight suggested, causing Trixie to snarl quietly. "Come on, Trixie, it will do you some good. Besides, you still need more time adjusting to your guidance counselor role. It's still a work in progress."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can't afford to cancel her remaining shows," Trixie countered taking a drink of water. "I still have shows in Las Pegasus and Baltimare, you know. They are very important and I can't disappoint my fans," At that moment, Trixie picked up a picture of herself and a male unicorn in her likeness. "Besides, I still need to make plans to visit my dad in Las Pegasus," she sighed. "It's been…a while since we last saw each other."

As she looked at the picture, Trixie felt her eyes close as she fell forward and fell asleep on at her mirror just as Twilight, Celestia and Luna entered the room. The three alicorns stopped in their tracks upon seeing the sleeping magician.

"Um," Twilight stammered, looking over to Starlight. "Should we…come back later?"

Starlight wasn't sure how to respond. But she had every reason to believe that her best friend was not putting the right balance in her life. The question now was how to make a pony like Trixie see that?

…

…

The next morning, Starlight was in Twilight's throne room pacing back and forth while waiting for Trixie to come. In her mind, she knew she needed to confront Trixie about the magician's lack of sleep.

"Hi there, Starlight," Trixie greeted in blissful unawareness as she entered the throne room. "Spike said you wanted to see me this morning. What's this about?"

"It's about last night, Trixie," Starlight declared. "You looked very tired and fell asleep at your mirror."

Sensing that she was about to get the same lecture, Trixie backed away. "Why must you bring that up again?" She asked. "It's like I said, the Great and Powerful Trixie has a good balance."

"Oh, really?" Starlight questioned, sitting down in Twilight's throne. "As your best friend, I'm concerned for you, Trixie. You want to continue your shows while at the same time adjusting to your new role as guidance counselor at the school. I think you need to take a break from touring, just until things are in order."

"Thank you, no," Trixie replied, walking over to Starlight. "Do you even realize that the Great and Powerful Trixie relies on her magic shows to make a living?"

"Isn't that what being a guidance counselor is?" Starlight advised. "You can still do your shows, but I think now you might want to…"

"Might want to what?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Retire like Celestia and Luna did? Trixie will not retire from doing what she loves!"

"Trixie, I'm not asking you to retire from doing magic shows," Starlight protested. "I just want you to…" But before Starlight could finish her sentence, Trixie teleported out of the throne room. Frustrated, Starlight let out a loud groan of frustration. "What is wrong with you, Trixie?" Starlight asked herself. "I'm only trying to help you…"

At that moment, the door opened and in stepped Luna, who immediately noticed the tension on Starlight's face. "Let me guess," she wondered as Starlight looked up at the tree chandelier that hung up from the throne. "Trixie gave you a hard time?"

"Luna, why can't Trixie see that she doesn't have a proper balance?" Starlight groaned. "This has been going on for some time since the school year began. I mean, you and Celestia are teachers and see Trixie frequently. Can't you two talk some sense into her?"

"But isn't Trixie your friend, Starlight?" Luna remarked as she sat in Applejack's throne.

"She is, but every time I try to be a good friend, she just pushes me away," Starlight groaned again. "Sure, her magic shows are important, but so is being involved in the lives of the students. If I can't talk sense into her, then who can?"

"What about her father?" Luna wondered. "Jack Pot, I believe his name was?"

At that, Starlight got an idea.

…

…

As the day went on, Trixie went about her counseling duties listening and trying to help students with whatever problems they had. But the exhausting work of being a travelling magician was getting to her greatly and she struggled to stay awake for some of the students.

"Um, Counselor Trixie?"Gallus spoke up, waving his claw in front of Trixie. "Hello? I still need to talk to you!" Then, taking a deep breath Gallus let out a loud roar, causing the entire office to shake!

That was enough to wake Trixie up from her sleep. "Huh? What? Who dares wake up Trixie?!" She cried as Gallus looked at her intently. "Oh uh, sorry um... Icarus…?"

"It's Gallus," The blue feathered griffon corrected. "Icarus is…not blue. In fact, he's having a hard time fitting in and I need you to help him."

"He'll do fine, Gallus," Trixie sighed. "I'm sure that right now he's already making friends. Now, go back to…" But then she fell asleep again.

Not wanting to waste all his energy trying to wake up Trixie, Gallus went back to class in disgust.

Late, in the school's library, Gallus sat next to a black feathered griffon as he struggled to do his homework.

"Well, what did she say, Gallus?" The griffon asked. "Will she be able to help me?"

"She will help you, Icarus," Gallus replied. "But I think Counselor Trixie needs to help herself first. I mean, falling asleep with students present? Come on! Is she gonna be like that every time I need her help?!"

"Gallus, I…I guess I'm not as quick…when it comes to making friends. I, I know you are my cousin, but was it hard for you too? Icarus asked.

"To make friends?" Gallus questioned, looking at his younger cousin. "Oh yeah, it was tough. But I've made progress, Icky and I'm sure you will too. What about that new pony?"

"Luster Dawn?" Icarus finished. "What about her?"

"I mean, she could always add another friend to her roster," Gallus suggested. "Look at that pony, Cherry Tomato. He's already made friends with her, so why not you too?"

At that moment, Icarus saw Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato make their way into the library side by side. He wanted to introduce himself to them but wasn't quite sure how. "I want to do it properly, Gallus," Icarus remarked, his eyes still locked on them. "How can I introduce myself to them?"

…

That night, Trixie sat at the dining table once again almost falling asleep and causing a great deal of concern for Starlight.

"Look, Trixie," Starlight spoke up, looking over at her best friend once again. "Nopony is saying that being a travelling magician isn't important, but your mental health and well-being are important too. Do you even realize how many students have come up to me to complain about you falling asleep in front of them?"

"I wasn't falling asleep," Trixie spluttered, waking herself up. "Honestly, I wasn't!"

Starlight wasn't convinced. "Look, Trixie, it's clear to me that I'm not going to convince you to change your ways. So, I've taken it upon myself to reach out to somepony that can help you see sense." She said to her fellow unicorn.

"Who? Twilight?" Trixie questioned.

"Not Twilight," Starlight replied, producing a scroll for Trixie to read. After reading what was on the scroll, Trixie locked her tired eyes back onto Starlight. "I've reached out to somepony very important to you, Trixie…your own dad."

Trixie's eyes widened in shock at what her best friend had just done! "My dad?!" Trixie cried in shock! "Why would you do…how could you do that, Starlight?! I was going to see him in Las Pegasus!"

"You aren't going to see him in Las Pegasus," Starlight corrected, taking the scroll back from Trixie. "Because I'm bringing him here to Ponyville to visit you."

"He has been to Ponyville before," Trixie muttered in disgust. "And besides, he probably has a show to do and can't make it."

"He found time in his schedule and when I told him you were struggling to get sleep, he said that he will take the first train to Ponyville in the morning," Starlight informed Trixie. "So that's how it is."

Groaning, Trixie returned to eating her dinner, disgusted that Starlight would derail her plans.

…

…

Once dinner was over, Starlight went into the castle's study hoping that everything was going to work out for the best. "I'm hoping this works Twilight," She nervously remarked, as Twilight walked into the study and sat down at her desk. "If Trixie won't listen to me, she should listen to Jack Pot. He is her father, after all."

"Trixie can definitely be a little bit pigheaded sometimes, Starlight," Twilight remarked as she went about doing some paperwork. "Sometimes she wants nothing more than to fill that large ego of hers. I've met a few ponies and creatures that once had large egos, including one that is sitting right in front of me. Either way, I wouldn't worry about this for the rest of tonight, Starlight. Why not get some sleep and let things run their course?"

Taking Twilight up on her suggestion, Starlight reluctantly left the study and went to bed. But not before she turned back to Twilight and asked. "Are you sure that's the best advice? That I should leave it up to Jack Pot?"

"Yes," Twilight answered, her eyes now locked onto the assortment of paperwork in front of her. "Sometimes it's for the best for all of us, actually. Don't worry, Trixie will see the error of her ways once her dad arrives in Ponyville tomorrow."

Starlight reluctantly headed for bed after hearing that, hoping for the best to come out of the impending visit from Trixie's dad.

…

…

The next morning, the express from Las Pegasus neared Ponyville as Trixie's dad, Jack Pot, sat in one of the cars, reading the letter Starlight had sent to him. When the train stopped, he got off and onto the platform where Starlight and Sunburst were waiting.

"Jack Pot?" Starlight asked. And when she received a nod she added. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Of course, Starlight," Jack Pot replied. "This concerns me just as much as it does you. My daughter's well being is of great importance."

"Long train ride?" Sunburst asked, picking up Jack Pot's luggage with his magic.

"Ah, I slept for part of the way," Jack Pot chuckled as they all left the train station. "The Great and Powerful Jack Pot always needs his power rest."

"Like father, like daughter." Sunburst chuckled back.

A little while later, the trio arrived at the Castle of Friendship and Jack Pot was led to the guest room.

"So, this is the Castle of Friendship?" Jack Pot asked. "Color me impressed," He turned to Starlight. "I trust that Princess Twilight is here already."

"No, she's actually in Canterlot doing her royal duties," Starlight replied. "But she still lives here on a part time basis. Now, Sunburst and I have to get back to the school. Please make yourself at home."

"Of course, and thank you," Jack Pot bowed. "Leave my daughter to me. We magicians have a way that no others can truly understand."

Once they were gone, Jack Pot set about making himself comfortable. As he unpacked his things, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and trotted over to see a wagon parked right outside the castle. "Still living in that wagon, huh?" Jack Pot sighed, shaking his head from side to side. "Typical Trixie Lulamoon. I suppose some things never change."

…

Back at the school, Trixie continued to go about her duties as guidance counselor while also trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Um, Counselor Trixie?" Smolder asked, taking notice of the sleepy unicorn. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Counselor Trixie is all right, little dragon," Trixie sleepily muttered. "Now get to class, all of you."

Smolder could only float there with a look of both confusion and disgust on her face. She told the rest of her friends all about it later that same day.

"I'm telling you guys, Counselor Trixie looks as if she can't do her duties," Smolder explained to them in the library. Only Gallus didn't seem surprised. "I get that being a magician is important to her, but aren't we important too?"

"She was like this with Icarus yesterday," Gallus groaned. "He's having a hard time and needs help adjusting to being around other creatures. Sure, he's with Luster Dawn now, but…"

"How is Luster Dawn doing by the way?" Ocellus interrupted just as Luster and Cherry Tomato came walking in side by side with Icarus following behind. "Oh, never mind."

"At least Icarus is with them," Gallus remarked. "Still, that's no excuse for Counselor Trixie being so…so…"

"Sleepy?" Sandbar finished. "There has to be some way for Trixie to see what she is doing is not healthy."

Meanwhile, at the other table, Icarus, Cherry Tomato and Luster Dawn went about doing their schoolwork. "So, I uh, want to thank you both for welcoming me," Icarus hesitantly spoke to the ponies. "Sorry for being so, so…"

"…Shy?" Luster Dawn chuckled. "It's okay, I'm kind of like that too. I have a little bit of social anxiety and I will admit that it's a struggle sometimes. In fact, that's part of the reason why I wanted to wrap myself up in studying."

"Why?" Icarus wondered, trying to get to know Luster on his level. "What is it about having friends that's bothersome to you?"

It took a few moments for Luster to find an answer, but after a while she put together her response "I'm not sure," She confessed. "Maybe it's because part of me feels like I'm better off not socializing with anypony or anycreature. I guess it's just how I was born, that's all."

"Well, you're socializing with us now," Cherry Tomato pointed out. "Over time, I see you more than just that pony who dragged me to Canterlot Hospital so you could see Princess Twilight. Don't forget also that Princess Twilight was also kind of like you once upon a time."

…

When the school day, Trixie left the school and returned to the Castle of Friendship for the night. Just as she was looking forward to unwinding after a long day of counseling students, however, she saw her dad standing right in front of her.

"Well," Jack Pot greeted with a smile on his face. "Aren't you going to hug your father, Trixie? It's been so long since you last gave your old stallion one."

Producing a forced smile, Trixie walked over and embraced her father tightly. She had been looking forward to seeing him on the road, not at the castle.

"It works best that we're seeing each other now rather than later," Jack Pot remarked. "I actually could use the break from performing myself. Starlight was telling me about your performance the other night in Manehattan."

"Well, everypony there was enraptured by my performances, Dad!" Trixie boasted. "Trixie always looks forward to pleasing her many fans."

Following Trixie into the dining room, Jack Pot began to think of the words he wanted to say to Trixie in regards to a good work life balance. "Look, Trixie," He began as they sat down at the table. "Starlight was telling me about your new position at the school: Student Counselor I believe? Are you enjoying it?"

"Trixie is taking her time, but it's a bit of an adjustment: trying to performing my shows and counseling students. But hasn't Trixie always found her balance?" Trixie retorted with a wave of her hoof.

Producing a concerned look on his face, Jack Pot looked intently as his daughter spoke, almost as if she was not being honest with him. "Trixie," He remarked while taking a sip of water from a glass that had been placed on the table. "When Starlight told me you were falling asleep during your counseling duties, I knew that I needed to talk to you. You can't keep going on like this."

"Going on like what?" Trixie asked in a hissy tone of voice even though she knew the answer.

"Doing both a full time tour schedule and counseling students," Jack Pot answered, taking another sip of his water. "It's too much on your mind and it's too much on your bits."

"Since when do I spend all my bits strictly touring?! Trixie gets paid decently for her performances!" Trixie angrily remarked!

"You get paid enough, Trixie!" Jack Pot argued back. "All I'm saying is that you need to figure out which is more important and focus on it. Right now, you need to concentrate on getting used to being a guidance counselor and leave the magic shows for later."

"Dad, I've been given the same lecture from Starlight and my answer is no! I can't just say that Trixie will just give up performing, because that is how most ponies view Trixie," Trixie insisted! "Trixie has been a traveling magician far longer than she's been a student counselor! How can she disappoint her fans?"

Jack Pot's calm demeanor suddenly turned into concern. "They will understand, Trixie!" He said, pounding his hoof on the table. "I'm sure that some of your most loyal fans are probably in the same boat as you. They want to do something like perform magic shows, but they can't because they have other commitments that they have to focus on. As your father, I am telling you to cut back on the touring for your own good."

Meanwhile, from outside the dining room, Starlight, Sunburst and the royal sisters were listening in on the conversation.

"She should listen to him," Starlight whispered. "Why must Trixie be so stubborn?"

"I can only think of a few ponies." Luna muttered, looking over at Celestia.

Suddenly, Trixie noticed the whispers coming from behind the door and realizing that she was being spied on, turned to open the door only for Jack Pot to stop her.

"Don't pay attention to what is going on behind those doors," Jack Pot protested. "Try and focus on what is happening in front of you!"

"Let me guess?" Trixie remarked bitterly. "Starlight put you up to this?"

"Well, she did, but..." Jack Pot began.

"Ah ha, I should have known!" Trixie cried, using her magic to fling open the door and cause the four ponies listening on the other side to fall onto the floor. "How could you do this, Starlight?! Being in cahoots to get me to retire from performing?!"

"Trixie, we're not…" Starlight started to say only to be silenced by Trixie.

"Don't interrupt me!" Trixie hissed as she charged up her horn. "If I told you once, I told you a million times…TRIXIE WILL NEVER RETIRE FROM PERFORMING!" With a quick flash, Trixie disappeared leaving her father and her friends in shock and disbelief.

"Where'd she go?" Sunburst wondered.

…

…

"I can't believe how stubborn my daughter is," Jack Pot apologized, lowering his head in shame after Trixie's outburst. "I'm sorry for even coming here."

"No, don't apologize," Starlight protested, raising Jack Pot's head up to look at her. "If anything, Trixie seems to be in denial over her magic career needing to take a backseat to her counseling duties. We're not asking her to retire, only to cut back on the touring."

"Yeah, why can't she just see that?" Sunburst bitterly remarked. "All we're doing is showing that we care about Trixie and the quality her magic shows. Doing too much can take a lot out of you."

"Maybe we should give her time to calm down. She'll come back, but Trixie needs time to think." Celesita suggested

"I agree, sister," Luna added with a nod. "Perhaps Trixie needs to see things from a different perspective, from a perspective according to somepony who used to juggle so much even when it was impossible.."

At that moment, everypony turned to Celestia.

…

A little while later, Celestia walked over to Trixie's wagon and knocked on the door.

"GO A…WAY!" Trixe shouted in a loud voice that caused Celestia to back away. "TRIXIE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ANYPONY WHO THINKS SHE SHOULD RETIRE!"

"Trixie," Celestia tried not to stammer while she cleared her throat. "It's me, Celestia. I…I know what you're going through right now."

"Sure you do, Celestia," Trixie called in a sarcastic voice. "Go away. I'll see you in the morning at school."

But Celestia wasn't going anywhere. There was a pony who was struggling and needed help. Even if she was no longer princess Celestia wasn't going to turn her back on such a pony. "Trixie," She pleaded. "You're overreacting to what we're all trying to help you with. We don't want you to retire, especially Luna and I, and especially not your father. If you could just let me in, we can talk about this."

At that moment the door opened and a tear stained Trixie looked up at Celestia. "How will I know that…?" Trixie questioned.

Rather than answer, Celestia slowly climbed into Trixie's wagon and immediately felt cramped by the small space inside. Still, she found the words she wanted to say. "Because I've been in the same boat as you, Trixie. I've made the same mistakes you're making now. I used to juggle so much as ruler of Equestria and after a while, it took a lot out of me. Retiring has been difficult, but I'm working on it and making the most of it."

"Easy for you to say," Trixie bitterly remarked. "You just walked away from ruling because you wanted Twilight to take over. Trixie has no such pony to take her place."

"No, I retired because I knew when it was time to walk away!" Celestia retorted, draping a wing over Trixie. "It was getting to be too much to juggle everything. All I ever wanted to do was teach young ponies and creatures, which I have managed to do. But even that was difficult with the life I was living. Something needed to go, and that was being a princess. Making Twilight my successor was because a princess can't just retire out of the blue. I even postponed my initial retirement plans to give Twilight more time to be ready."

"But what about being a magician?" Trixie asked. "It's what I was born to do, not a counselor. I only became a counselor because Starlight needed help. Because I wanted to be by her side and make a difference at the school like she did. I guess Trixie didn't think straight about what it would involve."

"Well, I'll be open and honest with you about one thing, Trixie," Celestia went on. "You always have been a pony who doesn't think straight. You seem to do these kind of things a lot. But that means it's even more important to really think long and hard about this. Being a magician is important as is being a counselor, but do you want your friends and family see you work yourself to death? Take a walk in their shoes for a minute. How do you think they all feel about this?"

Celestia began to think back to when Starlight switched her cutie mark with Luna's and how it made her understand what was going through her sister's mind. In her mind, Trixie needed to do the same thing. "Focus on being a counselor right now and worry about being a magician afterwards," She advised. "And before you say anything, no, I'm not asking you to retire. And neither is anypony else We're only asking you to see what's more important at the moment, your overall health. I doubt even your fans would want to see you collapse from exhaustion. Or worse, mess up a trick like the Moonshot Manticore Mouthdive because you're too tired"

Trixie let out a deep sigh, realizing then and there how stupid she had been acting. For the first time, she was beginning to see the error of her ways. "It looks like Trixie really messed up… again." She unhappily sighed.

And so it was that later on, Celestia and Trixie returned to the castle and Trixie faced her father and friends. "Look, there's…there's something I need to tell you all," Trixie somberly declared, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry if I was being so blind as to what you were trying to say to me. You're all right, I need to focus on what's in front of me instead of juggling my magic show and my counseling duties. Perhaps, I should take somewhat of a break from being a magician for the time being."

"A splendid idea. And remember, the door is always open for you to come back Trixie," Jack Pot declared as he approached his daughter. "There are times where even I want to focus my priorities on something other than magic shows, such as coming here to spend time with you. Part of the reason your mother left me is because she couldn't love a pony who cared more about his magic show than his own family. Maybe taking a break will be a good thing for you. Maybe it'll make you an even more well balanced magician than you already are."

"And who knows?" Starlight added. "Maybe we can set a day where the whole student body can see you perform. Consider that a practice run."

Hearing those words of reassurance, Trixie embraced Starlight and her dad tightly, having finally understood the importance of what was more important in her life at that moment.

…

The next day, Trixie returned to her counseling duties, now thankfully more well rested and alert. As she settled into another day of work, the door opened as Icarus came into the office.

"Counselor Trixie?" Icarus asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, come in and sit down, Icarus," Trixie warmly replied, gesturing the young griffon to sit down in front of her. "Sorry if I haven't been myself these past few days. Trixie is now refreshed, refocused, and ready to help. What can I do for you?"

"Um, well," The young griffon replied. "I've been getting acquainted with several students who were, well…just like me."

"Really? That's wonderful. What are their names?" Trixie asked with a smile.

"Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato," Icarus answered. "I've come to realize that we're…seemingly on the same page so to speak. Who knows? Maybe destiny is choosing us to become friends."

"Well I'll say this, Icky," Trixie began, before stopping to correct herself. "You don't mind if I call you Icky, right?"

"No, not at all." Icarus shook his head.

"Good," Trixie continued. "As your counselor, I think you should continue finding more friends who are just like you, Luster and Cherry. After all, it's better to open up your mind and listen to what they have to say instead of trying to hide whatever feelings you have. It took a few special ponies to help Trixie see that."

From right outside Trixie's office, Jack Pot, Starlight and Sunburst were listening into what was going on. It seemed their intervention had been successful.

"So what are you going to do now?" Starlight asked Jack Pot.

"Well, I'm going to head back to Las Pegasus for a break," Jack Pot answered. "Hopefully, Trixie can stay focused on what is important. You'll let me know if she slips back into her old habits though, won't you?"

"Oh, don't worry," Starlight chuckled. "I'm sure she'll stick to the course. I'll make sure she knows she can swing by Las Pegasus at any time to visit you. Though I hope you'll come back to Ponyville some day. I think Trixie would love to show you around."

"I shall look forward to that. But there are some things I need to work out back in Las Pegasus." Jack Pot informed Starlight and Sunburst. Then after hugging them both, Jack Pot walked away from the School of Friendship, grateful that his daughter was finally getting her life together.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	12. Sleeping Chaos

Episode Summary: Luna and Fluttershy go into Discord's dreams after his lack of sleep unintentionally causes chaos throughout Equestria.

Cast:

John De Lancie as Discord

Andrea Libman as Flutteshy/Pinkie Pie/Bon-Bon

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna/Rarity

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Nicole Oliver as Celestia/Cheerliee

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash/Lyra Heartstrings

Cathy Wesluck as Spike/Mayor Mare

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Vincent Tong as Sandbar

Sabrina Pitre as Luster Dawn

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

…

"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 12

"Sleeping Chaos"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

After a long day of tending to her animals, Fluttershy settled in for a good night's sleep in her cottage. The animal loving pegasus pony snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. However, little did Fluttershy realize that she wasn't be alone for very long. Turning over from her right, Fluttershy felt a bump which caused her to open her eyes slowly. "What in…?" she whispered groggily and looked to see the head of a draconequs lying down and looking right at her with a scared look on its face.

"Fluttershy, can I sleep with you again?"

Letting out a loud scream, Fluttershy jumped up into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling! "Discord!" she cried out in a panicked voice. "This is the third night in a row I've found you in my bed!"

"Sorry," The creature of chaos sincerely replied, getting up to look at Fluttershy. "It's just that, I've been having those nightmares again."

"Discord, how many times are we going to go through with this?" Fluttershy remarked as she landed back on the ground. "You've been a lot of nightmares and it's high time we do something about it."

"Well, when you're the lord of chaos," Discord remarked back, opening his head and taking out his brain. "Your mind isn't exactly, how shall I say it: Clean."

Fluttershy could see the out of control movements Discord's brain was doing, it troubled her greatly.

"I mean," Discord continued, putting his brain back in his head. "Who would you know that would help me with my nightmares? Give me one good pony."

It was then that Fluttershy got herself an idea on who could help her and Discord.

…

…

At the School of Friendship, Luna went about teaching her class about a very important topic. "So, you see students," She lectured, directing the students to look at a blackboard drawing of a brain. "The brain is essential for our overall mental health and well-being. Take good care of it and it will take good care of you. Are there any questions?"

Several students raised their hooves, claws or other extremities in response. Luna turned her attention to Luster Dawn, seated in the front row. "Yes, Luster Dawn?"

"Um, Professor Luna, when you were Princess of the Night, have you ever had to help a pony or creature that had nightmares that they could never recover from?" Luster Dawn inquired in a seemingly unaware tone.

Luna stepped forward towards Luster Dawn, looking down at the uincorn intently. Thinking that she'd gone about her question the wrong way, Luster Dawn nervously gulped.

"Many times, Luster Dawn," Luna answered, turning her attention back to the rest of the class. "There were even a few times that they were even beyond my control and I had to turn them over to ponies like Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze."

Luster could only recoil at the words her professor had told her.

"But that can only reinforce today's lesson," Luna concluded. "If you don't take care of yourself, your mind won't take care of you."

At that the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Don't forget that the essay on your mental health experiences is due in a few days!" Luna reminded as the students got up and left. "Extra credit goes to those who turn their assignments in early!"

Once the students were gone, Luna sat back down in her desk to decompress. But at that moment, there was a knock at her door and Fluttershy came in.

"Luna, am I interrupting anything?" Fluttershy asked while timidly peeking out from behind the door.

"No, Fluttershy," Luna remarked, her train of solitude interrupted by Fluttershy's presence. "The students have all departed. You may enter."

Stepping into Luna's classroom, Fluttershy sat down in front of Luna.

"Now, what can I do for you?" The former princess of the night asked.

"He's been having those nightmares again, Luna," Fluttershy sighed in confession. "Discord just can't seem to get a good sleep lately and it's…"…

Suddenly, there was a series of loud screams coming from the hallways! Both Luna and Fluttershy raced out to see several students caught inside a large ball of deep-fried, caramel-covered cotton candy!

Taking action, Luna activated her magic and dispelled the ball, freeing the students from the sticky concotion. "All right, who's been eating candy in school?" She demanded. "This is why such things aren't allowed."

"It wasn't any of us!" Sandbar cried as he got to his hooves. "Honest, Professor Luna!"

Sensing that this was related to Fluttershy's conversation, Luna walked back into her classroom with Fluttershy. But no sooner had they done so when they heard more screams. This time it was coming from the grounds. Walking to the window, they saw the pony statue from the middle of the pond coming to life, growling and snarling at terrified students! Fortunately, Starlight and Sunburst were on the scene, using their magic to turn the statue back to normal.

And then there came a random chocolate rain shower.

"All this is from Discord not being able to sleep?" Luna asked, turning to Fluttershy. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ever since Twilight was in the hospital and you arrested him, he's been having trouble sleeping," Fluttershy answered as they walked away from the window. "I want to help him, but I'm not sure how to do it. That's why I came to see you, Luna. You're the only pony who can help him at this point. You've done it once before, when he was having nightmares after Tirek."

Luna wasn't sure if she should take the chance again, but seeing how Discord's lack of sleep was causing a problem. And how concerned Fluttershy was, she decided that she would again attempt to resolve Discord's mental health problems.

"I'll see what I can do," Luna kindly but reluctantly told Fluttershy. "Why don't I come over to your house tonight and we can go from there? Oh, and have Discord be there when I arrive. I don't want to waste time tracking down his dreams."

Grateful that Luna was taking up on her pleas, Fluttershy nodded. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem. I'll tell him the good news."

…

Meanwhile, all of Ponyville was going about its business as usual when all of a sudden, the citizens heard a loud stomping sound coming towards them.

"What is that?!" Lyra cried out! Much to the surprise of her and Bon-Bon, a large, red apple with a large mouth came stomping in, causing ponies to scream and shout. "Not again, Bon-Bon!" Lyra screamed! "Do something!"

Bon-Bon ran towards the apple, but before she could confront it head on,the monstrous apple suddenly turned back to normal. But then a pegasus pony developed a large left wing, causing her to struggle with flying. And Bon-Bon and Lyra suddenly found themselves attached to one another.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Bon-Bon cried while looking at her lover on the other end. "I know we just got together, but…"

Suddenly, a pair of lampposts walked right past them, tipping their tops in respect of the ponies they passed by. Just as quick as they were attached, both Lyra and Bon-Bon broke apart and regained the respective lower halves of their bodies.

The other citizens also suffered similar situations such as Mayor Mare's mane being turned from gray to a cotton candy pink, much to her horror. "Would somepony care to tell me what's happening here?!" She cried out as candles danced right past her!

…

From inside his dimension, Discord attempted to try and get himself to take an afternoon nap, but it was no use. "Ugh, why can't I sleep?" The chaotic draconequs groaned, forcefully opening his tired eyes. "I've paid my dues with Princess Twilight. What more do you want from me, Equestria?!"

Snapping his lion paw, Discord attempted to calm his mind down by listening to a phonograph playing spa music, but even it was doing him no good. "Why must I suffer like this?" He said to himself in a tired voice. "Sure, my intentions for Twilight backfired, but still…"

Letting out another tired groan, Discord continued to try and find ways to help himself fall asleep. Even counting ewes was impossible. "One ewe, two ewes, three ewes," He whispered to himself as ewes jumped over a fence on top of Discord's head. "Oh, you know that you aren't helping, little ones. Shoo."

Sending the ewes out of existence, Discord laid himself back down on the bed, starring up at his bedroom ceiling. Turning on his side, he saw the Smooze lying down next to him. "Not now, Smooze, I'm trying to sleep."

Dismayed, the green slime creature made its way away from Discord.

"Maybe it's almost like I'm being cursed," Discord said to himself. "To be tormented like this... forever. But I don't want to be tormented! Could it be that somehow I created my own Tantabus, and I didn't even know it?"

Suddenly, Discord looked to his right, and saw what appeared to be a black, shadowy figure in his likeliness. It stood next to his bed and smiled evilly at him.

"Guess I spoke too soon, I should've known." Discord remarked.

"Of course you created me," The tantabus laughed in Discord's evil tone. "I came into your mismatched life when you decided to punish yourself for what you did to Princess Twilight. So don't blame me for giving you nightmares, Discord. You asked me to. I'm simply doing what you wanted to do to yourself."

Laughing evilly, the Tantabus disappeared leaving Discord alone in surprise and shock. He couldn't believe it, he had created his own monster!

…

…

Meanwhile, at Ponyville General Hospital, Twilight Sparkle arrived for her weekly check in with Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze. It had only been a short period of time since her hospitalization, but to her it felt like an eternity. However, there was something else on her mind with this particular visit. Something Fluttershy had brought to her attention.

"So you see," Twilight explained to her two therapist ponies. "Ever since my coronation Discord's been in my mind, and I can't stop thinking about it. I know I should forgive Discord and I have forgiven him. But there's a side of me that doesn't want me to forgive him for what he's done. There's a side of me that says I'm wrong to have even thought of forgiving him."

"Twilight," Gentle Breeze commented, looking up from the notes she was writing. "It seems that you're somewhat conflicted because Discord played a part in what happened to you, yet you wished to forgive him."

"I'll be honest," Twilight remarked, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "There's a part of me that feels like Discord should've been punished for what he did to me. If it hadn't been for him, Tirek and Cozy Glow would still have been in Tartarus and Chrysalis would have stayed hidden wherever she was hiding."

Suddenly, Twilight began to think of that other side of her thoughts. "But if he had been punished for what he did," Twilight continued, looking down at the floor. "Then what good would that have been? It wouldn't have erased what happened to me, I still would have been hospitalized either way."

"Seems to me, Twilight," Gentle Gust observed while looking down at his notes. "You want to forgive Discord for good. Yet part of you doesn't want to ever forgive him. So I'll tell you what you're going to do: I want you to put yourself in Discord's shoes."

"Uh, he doesn't wear shoes." Twilight corrected.

"Yes, well," Gentle Gust stuttered. "Figure of speech, Twilight. What we mean is to think what Discord is and was thinking. He sees potential in you and he wanted to challenge you accordingly."

"By having Cozy, Tirek and Chrysalis crash my coronation ceremony?" Twilight remarked. "The fact is that Discord played with fire and he got burned because of it. Thank Celestia that the final confrontation didn't happen during my coronation, but still…"

Again, Twilight felt the confliction in her mind, trying to figure out if she should forgive Discord for what he did. "Look, how about if I sleep on it tonight?" Twilight asked. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help me think more clearly."

"Well," Gentle Gust spoke up in a somber tone. "We were thinking of doing another deep look into your mind, Twilight. But Gentle Breeze and I both believe you've suffered enough. Not internal dilemma of yours needs to be resolved in such a fashion."

"Thanks for your understanding, guys," Twilight sighed. "I really do want to just put this whole thing behind me and just… move on with my life, that's all. Unfortunately that's easier said than done."

Both Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze silently agreed with Twilight.

…

Later that night, Discord found himself at Fluttershy's cottage once again setting himself up on the couch, much to Angel Bunny's chagrin. "Thanks for letting me stay over another night, Fluttershy," He spoke up. "I really hate doing this to you, but…"

"Don't bother, Discord," Fluttershy said as she walked in with a glass of juice for Discord to drink. "In fact, I wanted you over here tonight."

Discord became confused by this saying. "You did?"

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded. "I've decided to try and figure out what's truly keeping you awake at night."

"You're going to go into my mind?" Discord remarked, opening his head and pulling out his mismatched brain. "Why?! Just look at it! Why would you, my bestest friend, want to go into a mind such as this?! You…you don't even have the power to go into my mind!"

Suddenly, the door to the cottage opened and in stepped Luna. "I do, Discord," She declared, causing Discord's mouth to literally drop to the floor. "Fluttershy happened to tell me about your lack of sleep. In fact, on my way over here I saw your chaos leaving behind some damage to Ponyville."

"What…what kind of damage?" Discord asked in a worried tone of voice before producing a hard hat and orange vest. "If you wish for me to fix anything…"

"That won't be necessary, Discord," Luna interrupted. "The damages that are being done to Ponyville will continue unless your mind is freed of the plague your mind is under."

"The plague?!" Discord cried, producing a bowl of mice that he dumped onto Fluttershy's floor. "I thought only rats can have the plague."

Activating her magic, Luna casted the rats away from view. "Not that kind of plague, Discord," She corrected while walking towards him. "I meant the stress that you're feeling at the moment. I'm going to do what Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust did for Twilight. What I did to help you the last time you had nightmares."

Then without warning, Luna activated her horn and fired a spell from it! The spell struck Discord in the chest, sending him back against a wall. Groaning, Discord struggled to get to his feet, but he couldn't. "What did you…?" Discord coughed as Fluttershy bent down to his level and shushed him as he felt his eyes close.

"Just sleep now." Fluttershy whispered, waiting for Discord to fall asleep from the effects of Luna's spell.

Once Discord was asleep, Luna placed Discord in Fluttershy's bed, leaving the alicorn and Fluttershy ready to go on their mission.

"So now what?" Fluttershy whispered to Luna.

"We go inside Discord's mind and correct whatever is troubling him," Luna explained , once again activating her horn. "Ready, Fluttershy?" Taking hold of each others' wings, Luna and Fluttershy disappeared from Fluttershy's cottage and soon found themselves in a bizarre dimension where pigs flew, chocolate rain fell and everything wasn't as it seemed.

"Where…are we?" Fluttershy inquired of Luna, though she needn't have asked.

"We are inside Discord's mind, Fluttershy," Luna quietly answered. "Come on, we have work to do. And be on your guard."

Carefully following Luna, Fluttershy reluctantly focused on the task at hoof, helping her friend in whatever way possible.

…

At the same time as Fluttershy and Luna were in Discord's mind, Twilight was back at her castle and trying to process what was going through her own troubled mind. "Celestia," Twilight asked as she. Spike and mentor all sat in the dining room. "Have there ever been times wherrewhere you wanted to punish somepony, but you couldn't?"

"Plenty of times, Twilight," Celestia declared while taking a bite of her dinner. "I had to uphold my duty as ruler of Equestria, and that meant dishing out punishment in a just and fair fashion," She paused and swallowed her meal. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, recently with Discord," Twilight corrected as Starlight entered the room with her dinner. "Have you thought about punishing him for what he did as Grogar? Like in the way of you want to do so, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it? Part of me wants to forgive him, and part of me wants to see him punished."

"Well you forgave me after everything I did. I imagine most ponies would've rather seen me punished." Starlight interjected, catching both Twilight and Celestia's attention.

"Because you were a troubled pony who needed proper direction," Twilight replied. "Discord is different: Despite his good intentions, he ended up causing me to have PTSD and end up in the hospital. And it wasn't the first time he's messed up like that either."

"What did Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze think?" Celestia asked.

"They told me to put myself in Discord's shoes, feel what he was feeling. I tried to, but I don't know if I can." Twilight explained.

Both Celestia and Starlight exchanged concerned looks.

"Well, I can tell you, Twilight," said Celestia spoke up. "That Discord is truly sorry for what he did to you. It wasn't his intention at all, but I think that there is a side to you that says so otherwise. I should know, I was there when he repented. In fact, I ordered his arrest to teach him a lesson, make him see what he did to you."

Twilight sighed, taking in what Celestia had said. But, there was something else that also needed to be addressed.

"Actually," said Spike added, catching Twilight and everyone's attention. "You had it easy compared to me, Twilight. I too a'm struggling somewhat with what Discord did., because of something that nearly happened to me."

Right then and there, Twilight realized what Spike was telling her as she heard the sounds of Chrysalis in her mind.:

"ENOUGH, OR THE DRAGON'S WINGS GET PLUCKED!"

Both Starlight and Celestia were dumbstruck to hear what Spike had said.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked Spike, much to the surprise of the two alicorns and one unicorn at the .

"Well, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy threatened to pull my wings off," Spike confessed much to Starlight and Celestia's horror. "So, I guess and because Discord brought them back he must have kind of had something to do with that, I guess."

Shocked by this development, Celestia sat back in her chair while Starlight did the same thing.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Spike?" Starlight asked. "We never knew."

"It…it was too much to think about," Spike answered in a panic stricken tone. "I mean…it didn't happen, so that's a good thing. But it could've!"

And Eeven Twilight didn't want to think about what Spike had gone through. In fact, it seemed that Discord was not through with his apologies.

…

…

Back in Discord's mind, Luna and Fluttershy went about going about through Discord's mind, traveled which was that it was the likeliness of Ponyville itself, but with nothing but chaos running around.

"Hey," said aA gruff voice called out. "Can you help me with something?"

Turning around, Fluttershy and Luna walked over to a bush that they saw rustling.

"Who are you?!" cried Luna cried, activating her horn in self defense. "Come out and identify yourself!"

"Says who?" tThe gruff voice asked again, ticking Luna off slightly only for Fluttershy to restrain her.

"Um, we just want to know who you are," Fluttershy asked replied in a timid gentle tone of voice. "We promise not to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I've already been hurt. I used to have wings, but not anymore." The gruff declared.

Fluttershy and Luna watched as a young, purple and green scaled dragon emerged from the bushes. Sharply gasping, they saw what appeared to be Spike but with large red circles where heis wings once were.

"Spike?!" cried Fluttershy cried while racing over to the wingless dragon. "What happened to you?!"

"How should I know? What do you mean? You saw the legion of doom pluck off my wings, Fluttershy.!" The wingless Spike snapped.

"But, they didn't pluck off your wings,!" cried Fluttershy cried. "We stood down when they threatened you.!"

"No you didn'tLiar!" cried tThe fake Spike cried, while brushing Fluttershy back. "It's like you didn't even care what happened to me.! Discord created the situation and he relished in it. !I mean, look at me, both of you!""

The fake Spike showed off his plucked wings to Fluttershy and Luna.

"He saw my wings getting plucked and is laughing about it now,!" continued thThe fake Spike continued. "He saw the whole thing!"

"But, that's impossible," cried Luna, protested while looking over to Fluttershy. "Discord helped us hold off the legion while you escaped. This Spike is You're nothing more than a figment of Discord's imagination."

…

Suddenly, the sky above turned gray as large (and heavy) snow fell upon Fluttershy and Luna as, while flying cloud like ponies flew overhead, letting out loud whinnies. At that moment, they saw a pair of ponies fighting against each other while they heard a loud ,laughing noise on one of the rooftops.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" laughed the fake Discord laughed.

At that moment, Luna began to feel a summons an odd sensation in her body. There was something about this particular Discord that bothered Luna her.

"Luna, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sense something," Luna cried. "In fact, I think…. that iis is not the real Discord."

"You a're so right, Princess Luna,. But then, few would know that better than you," the fake Discord laughed, while suddenly turning himself into a creature of black mass, much to both Fluttershy and Luna's shock and disbelief.!

…

…

Both Fluttershy and Luna could only watch in disbelief at what they were witnessing before them.

"Impossible," Luna gasped in shock, realizing right away what was in front of them. "You're a tantabus!"

"Surprised?" laughed The tantabus questioned, randomly jumping out of a dark colored cake, with its frosting covering Fluttershy and Luna completely.

"Not really," said Luna retorted, while shaking off the cake frosting and charging her horn. "I've dealt with the likes of you already."

"Oh, Discord did tell me. Well, Discord found out about your little self-harming inflicted nightmares, Luna," the tantabus sneered while, looking down at his lion paw in amusement. "In fact, he was so ashamed of what he did to Princess Twilight, that he created me."

Right away, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel shocked and saddened by this news.!

" And I'm going to keep doing what I do best as long as Discord wants me to."

…

Suddenly, Then he fired a round of dark chaos magic at the two mares.

Acting in self-defense, Fluttershy flew towards the Tantabus only for it to disappear before she could lay a hoof on it.

"Peekaboo!" The Tantabus laughed, peeking out from behind the wall of a house, taunting .

Growling, Fluttershy flew at the Tantabus again, attempting to punch it but instead hitting the wall with her hoof. instead. "You're too slow!" The tantabus teased.

But before he could strike the distracted Fluttershy, the tantabus was hit by a blast of Luna's magic,. It briefly pained him.

"But,Well I'm not!" Luna shouted, her horn aimed right at the Tantabus. "Take this, thou you ungrateful whelp!"

Almost as if on cue, the tantabus snapped his lion paw and created a manifestation of Nightmare Moon to try and slow Luna down, but she wasn't backing down. However, the blast from Luna's horn protected the Tantabus..

"For a retired princess, you fight well," remarked The Ttantabus declared, while gesturing the Nightmare Moon illusion to strike Luna with her horn. "But, not good enough! And with each time Discord grows more feels guilty, the stronger my power becomes! You can't stop me!"

Realizing that what the Tantabus was saying was indeed true, both Fluttershy and Luna had to think of something fast. Discord's guilt was already incredibly overwhelming!

…

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Starlight and Celestia each couldn't believe what was being heard from Spike.

"Is this true?" Celestia asked, her voice filled with shock. "Did they really try to pluck off your wings, Spike?"

"Yeah, but I try not to think about it," Spike replied, while looking away from everyone. "Still, I can't help but wonder…"

But the young dragon couldn't finish his sentence. The pain he felt from when Chrysalis had tugged at his wings was still there but on an emotional level..

"All I can say is that i: If Discord hadn't done what he did, then I wouldn't be having these feelings,." Spike finally concluded.

The more she listened, the more Twilight was beginning to get an idea of why she continued to have trouble with forgiving Discord for what he did.

"This is…this is why I struggle with fully forgiving Discord, Celestia," sighed Twilight sighed, walking over to Spike's seat and draping a wing over him. "Because I a'm not the only one who was greatly affected by what he did."

"Do you think that maybe we should take you to Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze too, Spike?" asked Celestia asked the little dragon. "I think it might do you some good."

But Spike nodded that he didn't want to.

"I think we've all been through enough to last us a lifetime, I'd rather not add to their plate," Spike replied, getting up and walking to the door. "Maybe after a good night's sleep, my mind will change for the better."

Watching the young dragon leave, Twilight, Starlight and Celestia were left wondering what to do next."

…

Back in Discord's mind, Luna and Fluttershy continued to do battle with the Tantabus. The two mares realized that there was only one thing that could be was a losing battle, the tantabus was simply too strong.

"We can't keep fighting him like this, Luna!" Fluttershy cried as they took cover behind a pie stand. "Can't we at least turn him to stone?"

"If we could at least slow him down, I might try to get in a good shot," replied Luna replied as a watermelon struck the top of her horn. "But, I need you to distract him."

Nodding in reply, Fluttershy got out from behind her hiding place and taking a rock, threw it at the tantabus, hitting him in the side.

"Oh, Fluttershy," The Tantabus laughed, seemingly brushing off the blow. "Did my host teach you to instill violence? If he did, good for him.. Now, let me show you how it's done!"

Snapping his lion paw once more, the Tantabus produced a series of sharp ended carrots, and aimed them right at Fluttershy.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" thundered the Tantabus bellowed, ordering the carrots to fly towards Fluttershy!

But before the carrots could hit her Fluttershy, Luna acted fast by producing a shield, protecting to surround Fluttershy from the carrots. This distracted the Tantabus long enough for Luna to aim her horn and fire a blast at the Tantabus, striking him right in the chest!

Loudly yelling in pain, the Tantabus suddenly began to feel himself stiffen and before he knew it, he had been turned to stone.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked, helping Fluttershy to her hooves.

"Yes, thanks to you," whispered . "Did we stop him?"

Cautiously, Luna advanced towards the Tantabus' frozen form. The tantabus was in the form of Discord when he had been turned to stone by Twilight and her friends.

"It seems we did, Fluttershy," Luna sighed. "Discord…created a tantabus to punish himself."

Immediately, Fluttershy became concerned. Right then and there, she knew that her best non-pony friend was harming himself.

"For what reason?" Fluttershy cried. "Why would he do that?"

"Guilt, remorse for what he did to Twilight Sparkle, I suppose," Luna remarked. "We need to get out of here and confront Discord about this."

"Good," grunted the Fake and wingless Spike remarked, . He'd had been watching from a distance and now had a scowl on his face. "Get out of here! I don't need you anyway!"

Ignoring the bad attitude he was producing, Luna teleported herself, Fluttershy and the frozen Tantabus out of Discord's mind.

…

…

As he opened his eyes, Discord found himself face to face with Fluttershy and Luna looking over at him with looks of disappointment on their faces. Suddenly, And when he suddenly saw the frozen Ttantabus behind him and, right then and there, his secret was exposed.

"So, you've...you've found out the truth, haven't you?" Discord remarked. "You discovered what I had created."

Both Fluttershy and Luna stood in silence for a moment, then Fluttershy flew over to Discord.

"Why, Discord?" Fluttershy asked, looking at him right in the face. "Why would you do that, creating a creature like the Tantabus to punish yourself? Was this all because of your guilt towards Twilight?"

Discord looked turned away from Fluttershy, but Fluttershy refused to let him do so.

"Look at me!" sShe cried in a stern voice. "I'm asking you a question, Discord!"

"First of all, you asked me three different questions," Discord explained, slightly raising his voice at Fluttershy. "And second of all…, it's because I can't live with the thought that I had put Twilight in the hospital. How was I supposed to know she had was going to suffer a mental breakdown? It wasn't in the script!"

Producing a script book, Discord showed a script copy of his intentions to Fluttershy and Luna.

"All this was scripted?" wondered Luna remarked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, it was! The script said that Twilight would face down her biggest enemies at her coronation ceremony and triumph in the end with her friends by her side!" Discord continued, throwing the script behind him and slightly lowering his voice. "But, looking back now, I realize fully how big of a mistake I made. Clearly I overestimated my ability to control those villains, just as I underestimated how dangerous they'd become if they worked together. Could I have done things differently? Well, maybe I could have waited until after the Coronation Ceremony, but…"

He hesitated. However, Discord couldn't finish his sentence.

"But I can't turn back time now, can I?" he asked. "I failed as a teacher and mentor and I failed as a friend. I do care about Twilight and I care about you all. I just…wasn't thinking clearly."

Walking over to the frozen Tantabus, Discord touched the creature with his eagle claw and lowered his head in shame.

"You were right to arrest me, Luna," Discord sighed, his eyes locked on the frozen Tantabus creation of his. "But, part of me wishes that you should have punished me further. You could have executed me, turned me to stone along with the others. But, you didn't and Celestia didn't either. So, I had to do it…to myself."

Fluttershy could only produce shock and horror on her face upon hearing what Discord had said.

"Discord…" the timid Pegasus She cried, throwing herself onto him. "Oh, Discord…"

As Fluttershy cried quietly, Luna walked over to Discord, her eyes locked onto him like a target. She could sense the anger and the frustration in Discord's mind, and it wasn't just because of the chaos. He'd been self-inflicting harm upon himself.

"There are other ways of coping with your issues," sighed Luna sighed. "You will have to find that out for yourself. But creating a tantabus isn't the answer anymore than it was when I did it. It seems we truly are more like than we may realize. What I said the last time I visited your dreams was correct. You're lucky Fluttershy was so concerned for you, or things could've ended even worse than they did for me with my tantabus."

Those words left Discord rattled and his eyes kept remained locked onto Luna as she left him and Fluttershy alone.

…

…

When Luna returned to her teaching duties the next day, Luna could only think of how Discord could do such a thing to all of them. In fact, she couldn't help but put herself in Discord's shoes.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering why I haven't been myself today," She said to her class as she rose from her desk. "I was confronted… by... a creature who created a Tantabus to punish himself, even though this creature has a mind that was already chaotic enough. And if you are guessing that it is Discord, you are if you guessed that it was Discord who did it, you're right."

"Kind of like what happened to you, Professor Luna?" asked Luster Dawn asked.

"Yes, Luster Dawn," answered Luna answered, leaning back against her desk. "But, in my case… I was helped by six wonderful ponies. He… only has one true friend that is there for him, and that is why Professor Fluttershy is absent today. When you leave here today, I want you all to think and pray about for Discord during his moment of crisis, and wish that he recovers quickly. That is your assignment for tonight."

As the bell rang, the students departed and Luna was left alone, wondering how much more of an impact the Legion of Doom's attack on Equestria had had on others. Who knows how many others still had repressed trauma from the assault?

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	13. Flight School Reunion

Episode Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy attend their flight school reunion in Cloudsdale where they come face to face with a former bully.

Cast:

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Fleetfoot

Kelly Metzger as Spitfire

Matt Hill as Soarin'

Britt Irvin as Lightning Dust

Scott Mc'Neil as Rough Air

Tabitha St. Germain as "Muffins"

Kelly Sherdian as Starlight Glimmer/Gusty Winds

Madeline Peters as Scootaloo

Saffron Henderson as Auntie Lofty

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 13

"Flight School Reunion"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

It was a well known fact to all by now that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came from Cloudsdale. They were born there, and they'd grown up there more or less. It was said that many of the greatest flyers in Equestria came from Cloudsdale, but not everypony from Cloudsdale lived up to such lofty expectations.

One morning, Rainbow Dash was reading her latest copy of Daring Do when there came a knock at her door. "Coming!" She called from her bedroom as she flew down to the door, opening it she saw a grey coated pegasus pony in post office garb with what appeared to be a letter in her hoof. "Oh, hey Muffins. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, it's a letter." The clumsy pegasus replied.

Rainbow Dash was not amused. "I can see it's a letter. What I wanna know is: Is it addressed to me or somepony else?"

"It's addressed to you, Rainbow Dash." Muffins answered.

"Can I have it please, Muffins?" Rainbow insisted.

Doing as she was told, Muffins hoofed Rainbow Dash the letter. Suddenly, as Rainbow Dash was opening the letter, Muffins realized something. "You seem to not be the only one who's gotten this kind of letter, Rainbow Dash," She remarked. "I gave the same letter to Fluttershy earlier this morning."

"Uh huh," Rainbow Dash muttered, not paying attention to Muffins. "Probably a coincidence. Thanks, anyway, Muffins."

Once Muffins was gone, Rainbow Dash took the letter out of the envelope, opening it to reveal what appeared to be an invitation. "Dearest Rainbow Dash," She read aloud as she flew back into her bedroom. "This coming Saturday is our five year flight school reunion. We are looking to make this a reunion to remember and we are trying to get everypony in our class to attend. We would love to see you in attendance. Signed, Captain Thunderbolt."

Putting the letter down on her desk, Rainbow turned her attention towards her pet tortoise, Tank. "Well, how about that, Tank? The old gang is getting back together again," But then suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks with a look of fear on her face. "All of the old gang?" She gasped! "Oh no! If they're truly getting everypony back together, then that means…" A look of horror befell on Rainbow's face when she realized that there was a pony in her class that would also be making a return.

…

…

Flying at high speed to Fluttershy's cottage a short time later, Rainbow Dash could only imagine what bringing her entire class back together would mean. Before Rainbow could knock on the door to Fluttershy's cottage, the door itself opened to reveal Fluttershy trembling, her copy of the invitation clutched in her left wing.

"Di…di…did you get this, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy stuttered, showing Rainbow Dash her copy.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash stammered and gulped. "Is he gonna be there?"

"He probably will," Fluttershy whimpered. "Oh, I don't want him to see me again. If Rough Air ever shows up…"

"He'll just make our lives miserable again," Rainbow Dash bitterly remarked. "Remember when Rough Air would always pick on you first and then me?"

"But he may have changed, don't you think?" Fluttershy pondered. "He wasn't the only bully there, even if he was the most prominent."

…

But right away the two pegasi began to think back to their days in flight school, back when a fellow classmate worse than the three bullies that they were forced to tolerate would pick on them.

"Hey, Rainbow Crash!" A young, gray coated pegasus pony teased in a Manehattan accent as young Rainbow Dash tried to complete an aerial obstacle course. "You stink! Is that the best you can do? Where's that Sonic Rainboom you're always yapping about?"

Rainbow Dash got so distracted by the calling of the bully that she ended up messing up the course and crashing, much to the delight of the rest of the class.

Young Fluttershy saw what happened and attempted to hide, but was sent up next by a classmate. "Fluttershy, Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!" The young pegasus cried as Fluttershy timidly attempted to complete the obstacle course. But the more younger Fluttershy tried, the more she struggled all the while the taunts grew louder and louder. Eventually, she gave up on completing the course and could only hide behind a cloud and cry.

…

"I…highly doubt it," Rainbow Dash remarked. "He's gonna have it in for us, I just know it! Even though I'm a Wonderbolt and a princess, he'll still have it in for me and you! I was top of the class at flight school, but he still picked on me anyway."

"Yeah, he'll just do about anything to get us down," Fluttershy complained while taking the invite and crumpling it up, tossing it into a wastebasket. "I mean, perhaps Discord could help us out. Or maybe we could reach out to Gilda?"

However, Rainbow Dash saw otherwise. "Do you think they'll even want to help us confront a bully like Rough Air? They'll just tell us to deal with it ourselves, and they'll be right. If we have to depend on our friends to deal with him, he'll just keep insisting that we're too weak to face him."

"Uh, I think he's caused enough trouble already," Fluttershy nervously remarked. "But maybe you can get some of the other Wonderbolts to provide protection?"

Rainbow nodded. "I can see them later today and beg them to help us! I don't want to be called a loser or a featherbrain again. Or even worse, Rainbow Crash. I want to put that nickname behind me, forever!"

"But didn't you learn to accept that name for what it was?" Fluttershy wondered, remembering how Rainbow Dash had eventually accepted the nickname when she became a Wonderbolt.

"Yeah but that is different," Rainbow Dash complained, hovering over Fluttershy. "This is Rough Air we are talking about. The pony who would always drill into your mind, causing you to feel worthless. And nopony at flight school ever cared, they all told us to stop whining. Spitfire and the other Bolts have to help us, Fluttershy! They've just got to! Nopony in their right mind would dare cause trouble with the Wonderbolts around!"

…

…

Later that day, Rainbow Dash arrived at Wonderbolt Headquarters and came to their team meeting with the intention of enlisting their protection against Rough Air.

"Look, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire remarked, at the team meeting. "I'm sorry you have to deal with a bully from your past, but cowering like a coward goes against our code of honor. And we Bolts make it a point not to fight other ponies battles for them. You and Fluttershy have dealt with bullies plenty of times before, and you can do it again."

"I agree with Spitfire, Rainbow Dash," Soarin' added. "This Rough Air isn't our problem and you know it. Unless he intends to cause significant harm to you…"

"He does, Soarin!" Rainbow Dash cried, getting into the face of her group's second-in-command. "It doesn't matter if I am a Wonderbolt and a Princess, I'm basically going to be pummeled by this guy. He did it more times than I care to remember, always when he was sure nopony was looking. And I wasn't his only target."

"But what good will he do to begin with if he does try to start something?" Spitfire questioned, looking right at Rainbow Dash. "You said it yourself, you're a Wonderbolt and a Princess, you could dish any kind of punishment you wanted if he attacked you. Besides, maybe you did something to him that made him want to bully you and your friend? Perhaps you should see the situation from his point of view."

"The only thing he thinks we ever did to him was to be high and mighty or low and cowardly," Rainbow Dash protested, going over to the blackboard and beginning to draw on it. "I mean, this is Rough Air!" Rainbow Dash drew a large, towering pegasus representing her enemy while two small pegasus ponies represented herself and Fluttershy. The Wonderbolts weren't moved.

"You know you're much better than that, Crash," Fleetfoot remarked. "You're not that small. Heck, you're not even much of a newbie anymore."

"Fleetfoot's right," Soarin' added. "The way you're sounding seems to us like you're being threatened by an enemy of Equestria. And we know that's not the case. Being a Wonderbolt means that sometimes you have shown guts when facing an enemy, no matter who that enemy might be."

Right away, Rainbow Dash realized that she wasn't going to get the support she wanted to get. Knowing she didn't have a lot of options, she then proceeded to channel her inner Rarity, puppy dogging her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Spitfire huffed, not amused by her comrade's behavior. "You are honestly kidding me, Crash?" But the more Spitfire and the other bolts resisted, the more Rainbow Dash insisted. Finally, they had no other choice. "All right," Spitfire groaned, giving into what Rainbow Dash was trying to do. "We'll provide backup for you and your friend, Crash! But, just remember that you are going to have to face him eventually! We're only there to make sure he doesn't start anything."

Happy to have won over her comrades, Rainbow gave a fast thanks and flew off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Spitfire muttered, placing a hoof on her face.

"Come on, boss, it won't be that bad,"Soarin' suggested. "I mean, we can get a chance to meet some of our fans at this flight school reunion of hers, right?"

All Spitfire could do was roll her eyes, embarrassed that she was forced to aid Rainbow Dash in taking on somepony that she could take on herself.

…

Happy that her fellow Wonderbolts would be their bodyguards, Rainbow Dash returned to Fluttershy's cottage and explained to Fluttershy the good news.

"At least I feel a little better about the reunion now," Fluttershy sighed as she and Rainbow Dash sat at Fluttershy's kitchen table. "The last thing I want is to hear that horrible chant again."

"Well, it took a little convincing, but I got the bolts on board," Rainbow Dash replied. "Well, just to be there to protect us more. And you mostly if we're being honest, not that we'll really need protection but you never know.."

"So what happens now?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I guess we go to the reunion with somewhat of a decent peace of mind. I guess." Rainbow concluded.

…

A few days later, Rainbow Dash stood in front of her bathroom mirror trying to take in several deep breaths before leaving for the reunion. "Okay, Rainbow Dash," She whispered to her reflection in the mirror. "You've got the Wonderbolts backing you up. There's no way that Rough Air is going to mess with you and Fluttershy. We're princesses and we have our bodyguards."

Leaving her bathroom, Rainbow Dash heading downstairs just as there was a knock on her door. Opening it up, she saw Spitfire and her fellow Wonderbolts behind her. "All right, Rainbow Dash, remember what we discussed," Spitfire reminded, a hint of embarrassment reflected on her face. Behind the Wonderbolts was Fluttershy who was already at peace somewhat. "We're only here to back you up and protect you if Rough Air tries to start something, not to fight your battles for you."

"I got it, Spitfire. Now let's going." Rainbow commanded.

Flying past the squadron of protective Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy headed for the reunion at their former school. However, upon arrival, Rainbow Dash learned that her one time rival was also in attendance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pony who tried to brainwash Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash sneered, staring down at the reckless Wonderbolt Academy dropout, who was now in a full body wing and hoofcast. "What are you doing here, Lightning Dust?"

"I'm here supporting my boyfriend," Lightning Dust replied, much to Rainbow Dash's amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"Attending my flight school reunion," Rainbow Dash remarked. "In fact, given your reckless nature I'm surprised you even have a boyfriend. Who is he?"

"Only the toughest Pegasus you will ever meet," Lightning Dust chuckled. And at that moment a gray coated pegasus with a light gray mohawk landed in front of Lightning Dust, causing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to gasp in horror.

"Well, well, well," The pegasus pony laughed in a sinister manner. "If it isn't my old friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Did you miss me or what?"

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could only shake in fear of facing their enemy from their past. Yet here he was, standing in front of them in all his glory.

…

…

The grey coated pegasus could only snicker at the presence of his two victims. "So what have you been up to, Rainbow Crash?" He laughed, pointing at Rainbow Dash with his wing. "Heard you're a full fledged Wonderbolt now and a princess too."

"Yeah," Lightning Dust added, rolling her wheelchair over to Rainbow Dash. "I almost couldn't believe that you were even princess material. Was this all part of your plan to make yourself look good? To embarrass me? Because the joke's on you, I'm not embarrassed, not like you soon will be."

"Hey, I only became a princess because Princess Twilight had a mental health breakdown, Lightning Dust!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "I should've figured you and Rough Air would get together, jerks like you deserve each other."

"If you're a princess, Rainbow Crash," Rough Air sneered, once again pointing at her. "Then where's your crown? Or are you not really a princess at all?"

"We are princesses!" Fluttershy cried. "Both me and her! We don't need crowns to prove that!"

This made Rough Air turn all of his attention towards Fluttershy. "What did you say?" Rough Air remarked. "You're a princess too? Look at this, Dusty, your biggest rival and her little stooge are high and mighty princesses. Clearly they must think they're special, more special than any of us." Both he and Lightning Dust laughed at the remark.

"Well, why don't you go back to your thrones where you belong?" Lightning Dust demanded. "Why waste your time here?"

"They're here because they were your classmates," Spitfire called out in that commanding tone of hers and then flew in front of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, much to their relief. "And as for who we are…"

"I get it, you're the Wonderbolts," Rough Air sneered. "Why did you ever decide to recruit such a loser as Rainbow Dash? What good has she ever done to you? Did she kiss your hooves or did you all kiss her hooves? Kissing up was the only thing she was ever good at when I was around, she did that a lot if she thought it would save her."

Grabbing Rough Air by his neck, Spitfire glared at him. "Okay wise guy, that is going too far!" She cried out in an angry tone of voice. "If you were a Wonderbolt, I'd drum you out for such behavior! Rainbow Dash got to her position the same way all Wonderbolts do. And don't think I don't know about tough love, I've disciplined and dismissed many recruits who thought they were hot stuff."

"You sure did, didn't you? You thought I was too good for you, that I would do what you wouldn't. And that's why you had me booted out of your silly academy." Lightning Dust remarked, only for Spitfire to turn her attention over to Lightning Dust.

"Stay out of this, Lightning Dust," Spitfire hissed, pointing her hoof at the disgraced pegasus. "I'm not going to allow you to brainwash me into believing you were victimized. You were too reckless, being a Wonderbolt is just as much about restraint as it is about ambition. And your boyfriend here…he doesn't have his mouth where his bits are. If he's wise he'll keep quiet and we can all get through this reunion without any trouble."

Rainbow Dash was amazed at what her commander was doing.

"Hey, you leave my girlfriend alone!" Rough Air countered, defending Lightning Dust from Spitfire's wrath. "It's your fault for taking on a loser like Rainbow Crash here. She always talked a big game but against true talent like myself she always came up short. And I made sure she ate her words."

"I've heard just about enough out of you," Spitfire snarled, glaring at Rough Air before turning to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "I'm starting to see why you're scared of this guy, Rainbow Dash. This guy doesn't know when to back off."

"Told you." Rainbow whispered.

…

At that moment, an older looking, purple coated pegasus pony came forward, having heard everything that was going on. "Rough Air, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Headmare Gusty Winds," Rough Air nervously chuckled. "I...uh, was just having a friendly conversation with the Wonderbolts here."

"It didn't seem like a friendly conversation to me," The headmare remarked with a shake of her head. "I should have known you were still up to your old tricks, Rough Air. Especially, when you're going against a former student of mine who graduated a year ahead of you. The very pony who's now Captain of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped at this revelation! "Spitfire, you went to this school?!" She gasped.

"Of course I did, Crash," Spitfire replied while smiling warmly. "Look on the wall. Don't you see my legacy is imprinted here?" Spitfire directed her subordinate and her friend towards a series of pictures on the far right wall of the gymnasium. Rainbow could see the fame and fortune Spitfire had obtained through her accomplishments. Dozens of trophies, medals and blue ribbons, all proudly displayed by a team with a filly Spitfire in the center of them.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash gasped while looking back at her commanding officer. "I didn't know you were such a big shot here!"

"Of course, because if there's one thing that this loser doesn't have it's respect." Spitfire declared while sharply turning back to Rough Air.

"Oh really?" Rough Air cried, catching the attention of the two Wonderbolts. "You think that little speech is going to do anything? Well, let's see how much of your so called 'respect.' is still here."

Flying towards Rainbow Dash, Rough Air grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against the wall of the gym, much to Spitfire's shock and disbelief and to the horror of everypony in the gym! Taking action, Spitfire and Soarin' charged at Rough Air, pushing him against the wall with blunt force while Fluttershy raced over to check on Rainbow Dash.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've…been better," Rainbow Dash groaned as she struggled to her hooves and shook off the force of the hit against her. "Time to teach this clown a lesson. Ready, bolts?"

Taking action, Rainbow Dash and her remaining squadron raced over to Spitfire and Soarin's side as they struggled to fend off Rough Air. Without much of a fight, Rough Air was restrained by Fleetfoot and the other bolts, while Spitfire and Soarin' were helped by Rainbow Dash.

"For a pegasus that isn't a Wonderbolt," Spitfire remarked, groaning as she was helped to her hooves. "He sure packs quite a punch. No wonder you were always so scared of him, Crash."

"Perhaps now you see why I was scared to begin with because of this guy," Rainbow Dash remarked. "But, I can't keep running away from him forever. If there's ever a time to be a princess, it's now. I'm not going to let it be another Lightning Dust."

Taking to the air, Rainbow Dash approached her former bully with a stern glance on her face. "You're right about one thing," She told Rough Air. "I am a princess. And being one, I have the authority to deal with ponies like you however I choose."

"You're still a loser, Crash!" Rough Air cried as he was led out of the gymnasium. "And you always will be! All that's changed is that you rely on others to fight your battles for you. If it weren't for your meddling fellow bolts, you'd be begging for mercy like you always did."

"That's enough out of you!" Fleetfoot snapped and turned to Rainbow. "What do you want us to do with him, Crash?"

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to give her answer. "Take him to the Castle of Friendship," She answered her forelegs crossed over one another. "For that matter, stick him in the dungeons. I think he has a lot to learn about other ponies feelings."

All Rough Air could do was grunt and protest as he was led away, looking at a pegasus pony who somehow was no longer showing any fear against him.

"Wow," The pegasus pony declared as he approached Rainbow Dash. "For one of his victims, you were quite brave."

"I was, wasn't I?" Rainbow Dash remarked, turning around towards her fellow classmates. "It took a pegasus pony like me to become brave for him to be stopped. Now, if only he can understand what it feels like to be victimized. I doubt he's ever had a chance to see what his actions have caused others, until now."

Headmare Gusty Winds only shook her head. "It's a shame Rough Air turned out the way he did," She turned to Lightning Dust. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, your boyfriend's actions are inexcusable and I will not tolerate anymore bad behavior during this reunion."

Lightning Dust just hissed. "You haven't seen the last of me, Rainbow Dash. You will pay for this!" And she trotted away with an angry scowl on her face.

…

…

Acting on Rainbow Dash's orders, Rough Air was brought to the Castle of Friendship and placed in the (up until then unused) dungeons. The bully could only take note of the confining walls that he was now surrounded by.

Just then, the door opened and Rainbow Dash stepped down with Fluttershy behind her.

"You trying to scare me with this little charade?" Rough Air snapped. "Well, it isn't working!"

"Perhaps now you can see what it's like to be the victim, Rough Air?" Fluttershy commented. "This cell is a representation of how Rainbow Dash and I felt when we were bullied by you all those years ago."

"Spare me your lectures, Fluttershy," Rough Air scowled, his hooves clutching tight to the bars. "As far as I'm concerned, you're both losers to me. Now get me out of here! I don't belong here!"

But neither Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy gave any indication of giving into their bully's demands.

"Tell me something, Rough Air," Fluttershy pondered. "What made you the pony you are now? Why are you the bully who wants to use fear to bring down your enemies? There's always something that makes you bullies tick, something that makes you what you are. And we're going to get to the bottom of it."

"What does it matter to the both of you?!" Rough Air cried as he spat in general direction of Rainbow Dash's face, but Rainbow merely brushed off the act like it was nothing. "You don't know what it's like growing up in Strautusberg, being overlooked by your own family who have favorites and knowing that you aren't one of them. I was told that I would never be the best or a Wonderbolt!" Rough Air cried. "How does that make you feel, huh?"

"Jealous?" Fluttershy guessed .

"Of course, I felt jealous!" Rough Air yelled, his voice loud enough for all within the Castle of Friendship to hear. "All I ever wanted was to be a Wonderbolt, but when I was told I would never be one, I had to figure out what to do with my life while also trying to come to terms with my disability."

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gasped in shock at what they just heard!

"Disability?" Fluttershy pondered. "What do you mean? You seemed perfectly fine being a bully. What could you possibly have for a disability?"

Rather than answer the question, Rough Air turned sharply around with his back now showing towards them.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "The Princess of Kindness just asked you a question, Rough Air! You will answer her!"

"My answer isn't kindness related," Rough Air retorted while bitterly pacing back and forth in his cell. "It's all about being jealous, Rainbow Crash! Since I couldn't be a Wonderbolt because of my disability, I decided to take my frustrations out on other ponies. I wanted to bring them down, to make them feel hurt and ashamed like I am now. It's…" Suddenly, he stopped pacing and lowered his head away from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. He seemed to be beginning to show fear of being ostracized for his disability.

"But you had no reason to lash out in the way you did," Rainbow shook her head. "What you've just said is no excuse for what you did. For all those times you picked on others just to feel good about yourself. There are other ways of dealing with your frustrations and you took it the wrong way. Why don't you think about this for a while? Think about what you could've done instead of being a bully."

…

…

Turning away from their caged tormentor, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy returned upstairs and went into the castle's throne room, They sat in their respective thrones in deep thought.

As the two pegasi thought about what to do with Rough Air, Starlight Glimmer entered the throne room. "I take that the interrogation didn't go over well?" She remarked.

"He said he has a disability, Starlight," Rainbow Dash replied. "And made us and other ponies fear him because he didn't have any other way of dealing with it."

Hearing this, Starlight joined her friends at the table, sitting down in Applejack's throne.

"I mean, I want to sympathize with him, we both do," Rainbow remarked, looking down at the map. "But it just doesn't seem like I should after all he did to us."

"It wasn't easy for Twilight to forgive me for what I did, but she found a way," Starlight spoke up, trying to use her redemption as an example. "I feel that as a pony who's been down the path of redemption, I can tell you firsthoof that it isn't easy. Not everyone will say you should be forgiven."

"What he might need is guidance," Fluttershy remarked. "If we just let him go, he'll just torment other ponies to get what he wants or until he goes too far. Perhaps we can…" The two pegasi turned to Starlight Glimmer, thinking if there was a place in the School of Friendship for him.

But Starlight had a look on her face that said otherwise. "Look, I'd love to take him on as a student, but he's your age and you know him a lot better than I do," Starlight explained as best she could. "And since it's a multi-creature school, I don't know if he's going to behave any differently."

"We should give him a chance though. Right, Starlight?" Rainbow suggested. "Not everypony can get a second chance every now and again, right? I mean, it's no excuse for his behavior towards me and Fluttershy. But if we turn our backs on him now, without trying to help him, that would just mean we're bullies to him, wouldn't it? Don't we have an obligation as princesses to show him a better way?"

"I agree," Fluttershy added as Rainbow Dash suddenly got a moment of inspiration. "What is it, Rainbow Dash?"

"Wait here, I'll be back!" Rainbow declared! "There's somepony we really need to consider if we're going to do this. Somepony who's been through a lot of what we're going through now"

Flying out of the throne room, Rainbow Dash soon arrived at the home of her little sister figure. In her mind, there was only one way to give Rough Air the direction that he needs. "Is Scootaloo home, Auntie Lofty?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh um, yes, she's home. Why do you ask? Couldn't it wait until my darling Holiday comes home from work?" Aunt Lofty stammered, just as Scootaloo came down the stairs.

"What's up, Rainbow Dash?" The young pegasus wondered. She didn't have to wait long to find out. "There's a pony that used to bully you?" Scootaloo asked a short time later as she and Rainbow Dash conversed on the couch.

"Yeah, Scoots," Rainbow Dash somewhat chuckled, her face slightly blushing. "Kind of like how Diamond Tiara used to bully you until she turned over a new leaf. But this bully is kind of like you more than Diamond Tara, it seems he isn't able to fly. At least, that's what he told me."

Scootaloo processed all that was said to her. "I get it," She commented quite slowly. "But what I can do? Does he even have a cutie mark?"

"All I'm saying is, he could use a friend who's just like him, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash suggested. "Somepony who can understand him while being on the same level as him. Tell you what, why don't you come with me back to the Castle of Friendship and I can introduce you to him?"

…

Getting approval from her Auntie Lofty (who promised to inform Holiday if she got back before Scootaloo did), Scootaloo was accompanied by Rainbow Dash back to the Castle of Friendship and soon found herself face to face with Rough Air.

"So, have you come back to make fun of me, Rainbow Crash?" Rough Air bitterly asked before his eyes fell upon Scootaloo. "And who's the runt?"

"This 'runt' just happens to be my honorary little sister," Rainbow Dash retorted, being slightly protective of Scootaloo. "So you'd better not try anything funny with her. As for what she's doing here, I believe that you both have something in common."

"And what would be that?" Rough Air questioned.

"That you're both disabled." Rainbow explained.

"Pah!" Rough Air scoffed and waved his hooves. "What good is she to you?! Look at her wings, they aren't grown so of course she can't fly. Mine are fully grown and I should be able to fly!... But I can't."

Rainbow remained steadfast. "That doesn't matter," She told Rough Air. "It's better to talk out your feelings with another pony than bully others so they'll feel like they're less than you. Your disability is not a license to be cruel!"

Scootaloo stepped forward and extended her hoof out to Rough Air. "Rainbow Dash is right," She explained. "I struggle with my disability, but I don't let it get to me. The times I did I ended up making mistakes that nearly cost me everything. Luckily, I had friends who cared about me. And Rainbow Dash was there to make sure I didn't give up on myself. So now I think we could understand each other well, just as Rainbow Dash wants."

Rough Air looked down at the filly. He started to realize something looking at her. For the first time since he couldn't remember, he had a pony who wasn't afraid of or looked up to him because of what he liked to pretend to be. This was a pony who saw him for what he was, the true side of himself that he'd gone to great lengths to conceal. Until now.

Rough Air began to realize that if what Rainbow Dash said was true, maybe he could get a better understanding of those he'd victimized. "Kid… I… need some time…" He began.

Just then, Spitfire and Soarin' entered the dungeons.

"All right, Rough Air," Spitfire spoke up. "It's time we got you back home. I hope you've learned your lesson about being a bully."

Rough Air said nothing and instead kept his gaze right on Scootaloo as he was let out of his cell.

"Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo remarked, looking up at her big sister figure. "I don't think that he…"

"…Give it time, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash interrupted, draping a wing over her little sister figure. "Give it time to let his true feelings sink in. Hopefully he'll realize just what an idiot he's been to others and will change."

…

…

The next morning, Rainbow Dash was back in her bedroom and reading her copy of the latest Daring Do book, when she heard a knock at her door. Going downstairs, she opened the door and there stood Spitfire and Soarin'.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We…just wanted to check in and see how you were doing, Rainbow Dash," Soarin explained. "You didn't come back to the flight school reunion, and neither did Rough Air."

"How's Rough Air?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is he…?"

"Hopefully, he can start to learn the error of his ways, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire replied. "Maybe introducing him to your little sister-figure is a good start. At least it seems he's staying out of trouble and not starting anymore fights."

"It should be a good start," Rainbow Dash remarked, inviting her commander and second-in-command inside her home. "And I think it was probably a good thing I asked you to come with me to the reunion. Because without you two, I wouldn't have learned the truth about Rough Air."

"I guess you're right on that, Rainbow Dash. Though while we may have helped you in some way, in the end, you helped yourself and that's what being a Wonderbolt is all about sometimes," Spitfire explained. "You proved yourself well against a fillyhood foe. Showed that Wonderbolts lead by example."

Saluting one another, Rainbow Dash absorbed the compliment that was given to her, but realized that there was perhaps a chance for Rough Air to see the error of his ways.

…

However, somepony else saw otherwise.

"If Rainbow Dash thinks she is going to brainwash my boyfriend into believing he should embrace his disability, then she's wrong!" Lightning Dust thought to herself as she sat in her wheelchair looking out the window of her home that she shared with Rough Air. "He's mine and I'm going to make him embrace his aggressive nature…whether anypony likes it or not."

Very soon, Lightning Dust would make her move on her rival not by being a reckless flier, but by being a reckless pony in general.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	14. Tempest Fury, Part 1

Episode Summary: Tempest "Fizzlepop" Shadow is chosen to become the captain of Twilight's royal guard just as a dangerous lava demon comes back to life.

Cast:

Emily Blunt as Tempest "Fizzlepop Berrytwist" Shadow

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/"Muffins"/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike/Mayor Mare

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Michael Pena as Grubber

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor

John Malkovich as Hannibal

Kazumi Evans as Razzle Fizzle

Jim Cummings as Lavan

Trevor Devall as Zeb

Doc Harris as Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

…

"My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 14

"Tempest Fury, Part 1"

Written by Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

The pony formally known as Tempest Shadow watched as the newly crowned supreme Princess Twilight Sparkle slow danced on the dance floor with her father, Night Light. It had been some time since Fizzlepop Berrytwist had seen the error of her ways while under the command of the Storm King. And now she was back in Ponyville attending the coronation of the pony who had helped her start on a new path.

"Ah, it sure is something isn't it, boss?" Grubber remarked, removing his chef's hat. "Seeing a pony you once hunted down for her magic being crowned. It's actually kind of cool."

"Yes, Grubber," Fizzlepop replied as Night Light spun his daughter around. "It's nice that for one moment, I can come back home without any hostility from anypony else. After all, if it hadn't been for us,she would never have opened up her school. I never would've imagined I'd have that much of an influence on a princess."

At that moment, the music ended and everycreature applauded. Immediately, Grubber couldn't help but notice that there was something in his friend's eyes that made him think of something else. "That's true, Tempest."

"Grubber," Fizzlepop grumbled. "Don't you remember? I go by Fizzlepop Berrytwist now. Or just Fizzlepop."

"I know, I know," Grubber apologized as best he could. "It just takes some time to get used to it. But, uh, there is something else I thought you were thinking about while you were lost in your thoughts."

Right away, Fizzlepop sighed heavily, remembering the offer that Twilight had repeatedly offered to her in the days following the Storm King's defeat: to become a captain of Twilight's personal royal guard (a decision Twilight had been considering off-hoofedly for quite some time before the invasion). In fact, Fizzlepop had been training under Twilight's brother in the Crystal Empire as possible practice for that end goal.

"Tempest!" The voice of Twilight Sparkle called from afar, catching the broken horned unicorn by surprise. Twilight was the first to learn her real name, but had sworn an oath never to say it publicly. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, Princess," Fizzlepop chuckled nervously. "I'm… happy for you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now than I was a few days ago," Twilight replied while looking down at the needle marks from her time in the hospital. "I'm just glad that it's over."

"What's over?" Fizzlepop inquired, though she really needn't have bothered.

"My time in the hospital, the Legion of Doom's attack, having to choose between Canterlot and Ponyville, all those things." Twilight explained with a sincere smile.

"Um, Princess Twilight," Fizzlepop remarked, scratching the back of her neck with her front left hoof. "There's something I've been…meaning to ask you about."

Gesturing for Twilight to follow her out of the ballroom, Fizzlepop led the newly crowned supreme ruler of Equestria to a secluded area of the castle.

Twilight immediately caught sense of what her former enemy was trying to say. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me," She spoke in a careful whisper. "You're thinking about the offer, aren't you?"

Without saying a word Fizzlepop nodded her head up and down, much to Twilight's delight.

"Fizzlepop, that's great!" Twilight smiled, rearing up slightly and opening her wings. "My friends and I will be honored that you are accepting the position of captain of the new royal guard."

However, Fizzlepop's face conveyed a sense of confusion. Up until that moment, she thought that she was just going to be Twilight's captain, not for all of Twilight's friends as well. "Wait a minute," She inquired. "What do you mean you and your friends?"

"Haven't you heard, Tempest?" Spike asked as he walked in with Grubber. "Celestia made Twilight's friends all princesses. The ones with whom she wielded the Elements of Harmony on multiple occasions."

"But why?" Fizzlepop asked in a confused voice. "I knew that you and your friends have a strong bond, but…"

"It was part of the healing process of my PTSD," Twilight explained. "Celestia decided that I would not rule Equestria by myself, given my mental state."

Fizzlepop couldn't help but feel both happy and confused at the same time. She was happy for Twilight on her coronation, but the fact that the rest of her friends became princesses was very confusing to her.

"So…" Fizzlepop asked after taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "When would you like me to start?"

"As soon as you feel comfortable," Twilight suggested. "It's going to take some time for me to get adjusted to my new role after all. Until then, you can continue training with my brother. I hear it's going quite well"

Grateful for the option given to her, Fizzlepop walked back into the celebration with Twilight. However, Fizzlepop still couldn't help but ponder if she was ready to accept the new position given to her.

…

…

A few days after the coronation, Fizzlepop was back in the Crystal Empire resuming her training under Shining Armor. Now that Twilight was crowned, the trainings had become more and more intense. In one particular training session, Fizzlepop was pinned down by Shining Armor while he attempted to strike Tempest with a sword. Letting out a loud yell, Fizzlepop pushed the Prince of the Crystal Empire off of her with the strength of her hooves!

"Not bad," Shining Armor remarked as he removed his captain's helmet. "You've been improving, Fizzlepop. I guess my sister's coronation added a spark to your performance."

"You could say that," Fizzlepop replied, dusting herself off. "At least it's for the right reason this time. Do you think I'm ready to be captain?"

"Well, to be honest, Fizzlepop, you're still going to need a little more time to prepare." Shining Armor confessed, much to Fizzlepop's dismay.

"What do you mean?" Fizzlepop questioned.

"A royal guard captain must be prepared to the fullest extent at any given circumstance, Fizzlepop. An enemy can strike at any time, often without warning. And you seem… distracted for lack of a better term." Shining explained.

The more Fizzlepop listened, the more she seemed to understand the gravity of her position. "So, when King Sombra attacked the Crystal Empire, you had no warning?"

"None at all," Shining sternly shook his head. "And I'm sure the Storm King didn't give his enemies advanced warning when he attacked them, right?"

Fizzlepop gulped nervously at hearing this remark, not wanting to relive her days of being the Storm King's second in command again. "No, he didn't," She answered quite sadly, briefly looking away from her instructor. "And neither did Instant Justice when he hunted me down."

"Don't dwell on him, he was a traitor to Equestria masquardering as a hero," Shining Armor muttered bitterly. "For a time he had us all fooled. He's paying the price for his treasonus ways with his life. And now is the chance for you to move past that, Fizzlepop. Move beyond the former enforcer of the Storm King and become the pony you were meant to be. Once you've done that, you will be ready. Until then though, I'll work you til' you drop and then some, so let's get back to it!"

…

…

On the outskirts of Ponyville, the mailpony often known to others as Muffins was making her rounds up a mountain. A mountain where only a few years ago, Twilight and her friends had convinced a dragon to leave a cave, least his smoke cover Equestria while he slept.

As the mailpony flew up the mountainside though, she suddenly felt a hot feeling overtake her. "What is this?" Muffins wondered aloud, taking her hat off and using it as a fan. "Ooh, it's so hot up here!"

Suddenly, Muffins saw what appeared to be a hot, orange substance flowing from atop the mountain! "Never seen that before," She remarked, throwing caution to the wind as she bravely flew up to investigate the substance. The closer she drew, the hotter she began to feel. But something drew her closer in spite of the heart. Something that glowed brighter than any light the pegasus had ever seen. "Ooh, pretty! I wonder if Doc knows about this. He always seems to know about the strangest of things."

Just then, the ground began to shake! There came a loud explosion followed by the spewing of the hot, orange substance! Somehow the mountain had become like a volcano!

Panicked, Muffins flew out of the way, dropping some of her mail into the substance! But she couldn't worry about that now! "FIRE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as the substance continued to flow down the side of the mountain and right towards Ponyville.

Muffins' shouts drew the attention of the citizens of Ponyville. They looked up and to their horror they saw the fire like substance coming down the side of the mountain! Immediately, the town went into a panic.

"It's heading this way!" Mayor Mare shouted and urged her citizens to seek shelter. "Everypony, head for high ground, now!"

Screaming in fright, terrified Ponyvillians gathered whatever they could and raced out of the town as fast as they could! But before the substance could approach the town, a blast of magic hit the substance, freezing it solid.

Looking up, Mayor Mare saw Twilight flying high overhead, shooting a freezing spell onto the substance.

"Cowabunga!" Pinkie Pie screamed, rolling a large water barrel on the substance's length.

"Mayor Mare, are you all right?" Twilight called below.

"I am now, thanks to you, Princess," Mayor Mare replied, as Rainbow Dash pushed some rain clouds onto the volcanic mountain. "But it's strange, that mountain hasn't been like that for centuries. The last time it was occupied was when that huge dragon was covering the town in smoke."

"Don't tell me the dragon didn't learn his lesson from the last time," Twilight groaned. "Rainbow Dash!"

Hearing her calls, Rainbow Dash immediately flew down to Twilight. "I have as many clouds as possible in position, Twilight!" She answered. "They should try and melt some of the lava."

Immediately, Twilight let out a sharp gasp! "Did you say that was lava?" She questioned.

"What else did you think it was, darling?" Rarity asked, while wearing a fireproof suit and carrying a hose in her aura. "It definitely looked like lava if you ask me. Though why it would come from that mountain now I couldn't possibly imagine."

"If it's that dragon again…" Fluttershy began.

"It's not the dragon that used to live up there, Fluttershy," Twilight interrupted with a shake of her head. "And that's not even a mountain, now it's a volcano."

"Volcano?!" Fluttershy whimpered as she began to think about the safety of her animal friends! "I hope none of the lava got to my cottage or my sanctuary."

"I don't think so, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash called, looking out towards the area where Fluttershy's cottage was located. "We managed to stop it just in time. Twilight's instant-freeze spell really saved our rumps on this one. So, what do we do now, Twilight? What made that mountain flare up like a volcano?"

"We'll check and see if there's any damage to the town and report back here in an hour," Twilight ordered. "But be careful. Someone or something had to trigger that eruption, Ponyville would've never survived if it was built so close to an active volcano. And there's no way that mountain was one the last time we went up it."

Heeding the supreme princesses' command, the other princesses went about to inspect the town.

…

…

Meanwhile, from his moon palace, Grogar watched the eruption from his crystal ball. "So, he has returned," He sinisterly remarked. "The Lord of Fire has decided to make his presence known once more!"

"Master Grogar, who are you talking about?" King Sombra, walking into the throne room with stains on his red cape. "Is it somepony from a thousand years ago? It seems like there's a lot of them these days, and here I thought I was the only one."

"Not somepony, my loyal servant, but somecreature," Grogar laughed, gesturing Sombra to watch the eruption. "One of my most loyal allies is now free."

"Is that…Lavan?" Sombra questioned, recalling a name he'd once overheard Grogar talking about. "But, I thought you said he…"

"He was," Grogar interrupted. "He was imprisoned because his purpose was to unleash castrophic fire and bring destruction to all of Equestria. Now that he's been awakened though, he would make a wonderful addition to our team, dont you think?"

Although he was open to welcoming new members, Sombra had his internal doubts. "If I may say something, my lord," The cold hearted king remarked. "Lavan did in fact try to burn the Crystal Empire down with his power. At the time I had no idea he served you, though I'm now grateful I had only enough power to repel him instead of destroying him."

"He attacked because you did something to anger him, Sombra," Grogar retorted while proceeding towards his telescope. "I should know. I remember it all too well. And who knows? He may still not have forgiven you for it. But I can work around such bad blood if I have to."

Looking through his telescope, Grogar kept his eye on the volcano while Sombra stood by.

"Um, there is something else that I came here to tell you about, my lord," Sombra bowed even as he nervously spoke up. "One of your donkey warriors is... well… not performing to your standards as it were."

Looking away from his telescope, Grogar looked at the spots on Sombra's cape. It was easy to tell what they were. "He's slowing you down, isn't he, Sombra?"

Without saying a word, Sombra nodded up and down in reply.

"Indeed. Then, you know what the penalty should be." Grogar coldly asnwered. Tapping his front left hoof three times, the all too familiar sounds of a bear's growl were heard as Scarface entered the room, looking over at Grogar.

"Scarface," Grogar commanded. "There is a weak soldier who needs to be disposed of. Can you do him in for me at once?"

Smiling evilly, Scarface left while Grogar and Sombra returned to watching the unfolding chaos.

"Shall we recruit... him, my lord?" Sombra reluctantly asked. "He could probably instill more fear than I can."

"I made you my second in command for a reason, Sombra," Grogar said, his attention still locked on the telescope. "If we recruit him, he will be in the ranks of those bumbling fools," At that moment, a loud scream was heard followed by a loud roar from Scarface, signaling the bear's feast. "Until then," Grogar went on, seemingly ignoring the commotion in the next room over. "We'll wait and see if he still has what it takes to work for me."

…

…

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends gathered in the Castle of Friendship to regroup following the lava's containment.

"Most of the damage fortunately only went as far as the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash reported. "But that 'volcano' is going to erupt again if we don't do something and fast!"

"Have you checked on Zecora?" Twilight asked.

"I managed to see how she was and she's doin' fine, Twi," Applejack answered. "Still, some of the lava drops got onto her tree, I reckon. Nothin' as bad as when Tirek destroyed her old hut but repairs are gonna take some time. And even she seemed surprised to learn about the eruption."

"Either way, we can't take this situation lightly, girls," Twilight firmly declared while holding a book in her aura. "According to one of my books on Ponyville history: This was no ordinary volcanic eruption. It happened because of a creature!" Placing the book down on the friendship map, all of Twilight's friends moved towards the book, looking at the section Twilight had opened it to.

"Who is that guy?!" Rainbow asked while pointing a hoof. "He looks like…a creature made out of pure fire."

"Well, of course he looks like a creature of pure fire, that's how he caused the eruption," Applejack remarked. "The real question is: Who is he and what does he want?"

"Apparently, the creature was known as Lavan," Twilight explained. "And he used to cause volcanic eruptions all throughout Equestria, wanting to burn towns and villages to the ground for his own amusement. He could do it even with places that didn't have volcanoes. All he needed was a mountain"

Twilight then turned to another part of the book, that showed a picture of Lavan fighting what appeared to be a shark like creature. "However, he was involved in a conflict with a creature of the sea called Squirk, who wanted to turn Equestria into an ocean. Fortunately, Celestia and Luna acted fast and banished the two of them into hiding for a thousand years."

"Oh great, so we're dealing with double trouble here if that shark is awake too," Rainbow Dash groaned. "I don't know about you, but I don't we think we should just charge in and take this guy out alone."

But Twilight other ideas. She knew of somepony in mind that could lead a platoon against Lavan. Getting up from the table, she walked over to one of the large windows and looked out over towards the School of Friendship. "We don't have to," Twilight said. "Part of our roles as princesses will be to help other ponies stand up for themselves. To this end, I know of somepony who can help lead the charge against Lavan." Right then and there, Twilight's friends knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to recruit a former enemy of theirs. A very familiar one at that.

…

…

Fizzlepop and her companions arrived back in Canterlot, still feeling cautious since she was still a criminal in the eyes of some subjects. Despite the sharp glares some ponies were giving them, they arrived at their destination: Tempest's former home not far from Canterlot stadium.

"I scared," The storm creature Hannibal whimpered. "Why do ponies give us scary looks? We mean no harm."

"There are some who will probably never forgive us for what we did," Fizzlepop sighed as they walked up to the front door. "Just ignore them."

"Yeah, I've already learned to live with it, Hannibal," Grubber replied. "Try to go with the flow."

Hannibal said nothing as Fizzlepop knocked on the door. Opening the door, she saw her sister, Razzle Fizzle answer it and give Fizzlepop a warm greeting hug.

"Thanks for letting us visit, Razzle," Fizzlepop spoke up. "It's nice to be back again now that you don't consider me hostile like before."

"Well, I've slowly learned to forgive you despite your past misgivings, Fizzlepop," Razzle Fizzle sighed as they all sat down on Razzle's sofa. "There really is no use in continuing to hold ill feelings anymore. Especially not these days when there's so much else going on."

"That's a relief," Grubber sighed while snacking on some oats that sat on the coffee table. "Mind if I have some of these?"

"Go ahead," Razzle Fizzle encouraged. "You probably must all be hungry after your latest trip. Where exactly were you all at this time?"

"Vanhoover," Grubber replied. "At least they were more than welcoming than some of the other towns we've been at."

As her sister conversed with Grubber, Fizzlepop couldn't help but think about the conversation she'd had with Twilight at her coronation.

"So," Razzle Fizzle asked out of the blue. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Fizzlepop asked back, taking a sip of tea that was on the coffee table. "Sooner or later, I'll probably become captain of Princess Twilight's royal guard. I don't know how or when, but it's going to be happening. I've been training towards that very goal."

"Will you be in Canterlot or Ponyville when you take up the job?" Razzle Fizzle questioned.

"I'm not sure yet. Depends on wherever it is that Princess Twilight determines is best for me." Fizzlepop answered.

Razzle could only hope in her mind that Fizzlepop would be assigned in Canterlot. The young unicorn wanted nothing more than to reconnect with her sister.

"Well, wherever we go," Grubber spoke up. "I'll be able to show off my culinary prowess. Do you think that Princess Twilight can use me for royal functions, Fizzlepop?"

"I'm sure she can. After all, she kept the door open after we left," Fizzlepop chuckled. "I mean, with my training under Prince Shining Armor nearing its completion…"

"How is that coming along, by the way?" Razzle Fizzle asked.

"Ever since he struck me for turning Princess Cadence to stone, it's been for the better," Fizzlepop commented. "I mean, he's very protective of his kingdom and his family, but at least he's no Instant Justice. Never thought I'd compare the two." A deep sigh came out of Fizzlepop upon hearing those words. The memory of Instant Justice turning Equestria upside down just to hunt her was still fresh in her mind. And the wounds still stung.

"Well, he dead now," Hannibal grumbled and snorted. "Mean pony dead."

"Yeah, he's dead," Grubber sighed, taking another bite of the snacks from the coffee table. "And good riddance, that's all I can say! Shining Armor is nowhere close to the monster Instant Justice was!"

But just then all in the room were startled by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Razzle Fizzle asked as both she and Fizzlepop rose from the sofa. Walking over to the door, Razzle Fizzle opened it to reveal two royal guardsponies on the other side.

"Is Fizz… er Tempest Shadow here?" One of the guards asked Razzle Fizzle. "We were told to look for her here."

"How did they know we're here?" Grubber quietly asked, also getting up from the sofa along with Hannibal.

But Fizzlepop realized that if the royal guardsponies were looking for her, that could only mean one thing. "Does Princess Twilight wish to see me?" Fizzlepop asked the guards. "If she does, then…"

"That is correct, Tempest Shadow," The second guard interrupted. "There is a matter of utmost importance that requires your particular set of skills. Your involvement and presence is expected at once."

"My involvement?" Fizzlepop asked in a confused voice. "Is this about…?" But the guards said nothing and instead motioned for Fizzlepop to follow them. Realizing that her short visit was over, Fizzlepop hugged her sister goodbye. "Don't worry," She reassuringly claimed. "I'll be back. Grubber, Hannibal, let's go."

Heeding their friend's command, the hedgehog and Storm Creature did exactly as they were told.

…

Following the guards to the Castle of Friendship, Fizzlepop and her companions could only wonder what Twilight was asking of them. All the while, Fizzlepop began to think back to what Shining Armor had told her at her most recent training session: That an enemy could strike at any given time and without warning.

"What do you think Twilight wants with us?" Grubber whispered to Fizzlepop.

"I'm not sure," Fizzlepop admitted as they arrived back in Ponyville aboard the Friendship Express. "But I think we're going to find out soon enough. It must be of the highest importance if she had to send the royal guard to retrieve me."

Approaching the Castle of Friendship, Fizzlepop gulped nervously at what was about to happen. The day she had been both anticipating and silently dreading was finally upon her. A few moments later, the castle doors were opened and Fizzlepop was ushered inside. Very soon, they arrived right outside the throne room doors.

"I scared." Hannibal whispered to Grubber.

The doors opened in front of the gathered group of friends and Spike appeared. He immediately gestured for the guards to stand aside, and without a word spoken on their part they obeyed.

Fizzlepop stood nervously as she looked upon the Supreme Ruler of Equestria and her fellow princesses all sitting around the friendship map. "H…hello again, Princess Twilight," stammered Fizzlepop as she walked up to the six thrones. "You... wish to see me about something?"

"Yeah, obviously!" Pinkie Pie excitedly proclaimed, before offering Fizzlepop a cupcake. "Care for one? I made them this morning on account of your visit."

"No thank you," Fizzlepop chuckled while politely pushing the cupcake away. "I actually ate at my sister's this morning."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your visit with your sister," Twilight bowed her head. "But we have something very important that we need to share with you."

"Is it about my training? Couldn't it have waited until a day where I had nothing better to do?" Fizzlepop questioned.

Twilight shook her head from side to side. "Not quite," She answered, levitating the book she had been sharing with her friends towards Fizzlepop, and opening it up to the section that they'd all been looking at. "This is something far more urgent. Now tell me: What do you see in this picture?"

Fizzlepop studied the picture, but couldn't quite make out what it was. "A creature of fire?" She questioned. "But who or what is it?"

"His name is Lavan," Twilight explained. "A creature of fire who once tried to destroy towns and cities all across Equestria. Now, he's back after a thousand years of imprisonment and slumber."

"So, why come to me?" Fizzlepop asked, before realizing the gravity of the situation. "Unless…"

"We need a platoon put together to face Lavan before he unleashes another reign of fire on Ponyville," Rainbow Dash declared. "We managed to stop his attack the first time out, but until he's defeated for good we're only delaying the inevitable."

"Yeah," Applejack added with narrowed eyes. "You should have seen all of that hot lava comin' down the mountain this mornin'. Nearly burned up my farm and half the town with it."

"But it didn't darling," Rarity remarked, only for Applejack to glare at her. "What? We managed to stop the lava from causing any major damage. Thank goodness Twilight knew that quick-freezing spell."

"The fact of the matter is," Twilight spoke up, tapping her hoof on the table and taking full charge. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to demonstrate your abilities, Tempest. You demonstrated your fighting prowess while serving under the Storm King and now, you can put that to good use here. My brother has kept me informed of your training, and even he seems impressed."

"Um," Grubber stammered. "Are you expecting us to…?"

"Just Tempest," Twilight firmly injected and both Grubber and Hannibal could only look down nervously at their friend. "If you can help stop Lavan, then you are more than ready to become captain of my new royal guard."

…

…

Meanwhile, inside the now volcanic mountain, the creature of fire stood underneath the hole at the top, biding his time to strike again. "Blast those cursed ponies," He grumbled, shooting blasts of fire to force open the spout. "They think that they can delay my return after a thousand years? Well, they can't keep me hidden forever! I will have my revenge!"

Just then, Lavan's attempts to free the spout were interrupted when a zebra came forward. "Of course they can't, Lavan," The zebra remarked. He was wearing green warpaint on his face and wielded a spear. "Not now that I, Zeb, have returned. Your loyal servant is ready to obey you again."

Growling quietly, Lavan turned towards his companion. "You seem hungry, Zeb," he remarked, walking towards the Zebra. "Hungry to strike. Well don't worry, these things take time."

"Of course they do," The zebra sighed. "But I want to exact my revenge on my homeland for banishing me. I'm the only one to have suffered such a fate. Even that accursed Zecora left of her own free will to live in the Everfree Forest. Unlike her, I had no friends to call my own. I was left to fend for myself. If it's the last thing I do, I'll see to it that my village pays!"

"And you shall, my friend," Lavan remarked before turning back to face the task he was working on. "But, first, we must deal with the ponies who imprisoned us in here a thousand years ago."

Zeb growled, clutching his spear tightly and anticipating the moment when his chance would come to seek revenge.

…

On the moon, Grogar looked through his telescope and saw Lavan returning to breaking the spout. As he watched, he couldn't help but notice Zeb standing next to him. "Who is that?" Grogar questioned, gesturing Sombra to come forward and look through the telescope. "Who is that zebra, Sombra?"

"I…I'm not sure, my lord," Sombra nervously replied. "I've never seen him before. But I have heard tales of a tribe of zebras that are said to have exiled a warrior like him."

Stepping back from the telescope, Sombra watched as Grogar took in what was said to him.

"So, you say, Sombra," Grogar muttered. "But I have more than enough warriors to do my bidding. I do not need another, especially one with which I am unfamiliar."

"If Lavan were to fail in his revenge, then what becomes of the zebra?" Sombra questioned.

"The same fate as all the weaklings in my army, Sombra," Grogar replied. "Food for my beloved pet."

At that moment, the two tyrannical rulers saw Chrysalis use her magic to force a tired donkey soldier to his feet. The changeling queen roared angrily at the tired donkey soldier. "GET ON YOUR FEET!" Chrysalis roared at the donkey soldier again, using her sickly green magic on him. "GROGAR WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE, YOU HEAR ME?! GET UP AND FALL IN, YOU STUBBORN MULE!"

The shrieks of Chrysalis' anger further pleased Grogar, eager to see that all of the progress his warriors were making would soon pay off.

…

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her friends proceeded to provide Fizzlepop with a suit of armor. It was colored purple to match Twilight's coat.

Once dressed in the armor, Fizzlepop could only attract the shocked looks of Grubber and Hannibal. "So, you say that this is the armor that royal guard captains wear?" Fizzlepop asked as she stood in front of the mirror of Twilight's bedroom.

"Yes, Tempest," Twilight said as she and her friends stood behind Fizzlepop. "It only seems fitting for you to wear it for this occasion. And if you can help us bring down Lavan, your promotion will be guaranteed and the armor yours to keep."

"Wow!" Grubber exclaimed. "You look amazing, boss!"

But Fizzlepop didn't react to what her hedgehog assistant had said. As far as she was concerned, she had more than enough matters on her mind. But for now, she took a moment to admire herself in the armor of her soon to be position. Everything that she had done in the past as the Storm King's second-in-command no longer mattered.

Just then there was a knock at the door and it door opened to reveal Spike on the other side. "Twilight, we've got a problem!" The young dragon shouted. "It's the mountain, it's starting to act up again! Lavan is waking up!"

Realizing that there was no other alternative, Fizzlepop knew what she needed to do.

"Spike, put together an assault force at once!" Twilight ordered. "We can't allow Lavan to pick up where he left off! We must act now before he makes the first strike!"

Heeding the order, Spike left to carry out Twilight's commands.

"Do you think the other guards will listen to me?" Fizzlepop nervously asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "They will. I've already briefed them that you will be leading the charge, and that you are going to be commanding them. I've also made it clear that I won't tolerate any disobedience, and I've given you full authority to discipline any guards that act up," Then Twilight passed on a sword and shield for Fizzlepop to use. "You are not to use these until it's absolutely necessary," She instructed. "If Lavan has the upper edge against you, then you may use them and not a moment sooner or later."

Taking in what Twilight had said, Fizzlepop proceeded out of the bedroom and outside where a platoon of thirty guards stood ready and waiting to move. And just in time, the plume of smoke coming from the mountain top was growing larger and larger.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the ponies started to shake wildly!

"Is this part of what I am destined to do?" Fizzlepop thought to herself with a worried look on her face. "To lead an army of ponies into battle where I might lose my life?"

At that moment, a massive splurt of lava came out of the mountain followed by the sound of roaring!

"Is that…?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"It is," Twilight answered, in a low voice while she looked over at Fizzlepop. "After a thousand years, The Lord of Fire has returned, and there's only one pony who can stop him."

As Lavan's laugh continued to be heard, Fizzlepop gulped nervously. The final test in her journey to become captain of Twilight's new royal guard would soon begin, assuming she survived the upcoming battle.

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Tempest Fury, Part 2

Episode Summary: Tempest Shadow leads a platoon of creatures into battle against Lavan in order to stop him from causing a volcano to flow into Ponyville.

Cast:

Emily Blunt as Tempest "Fizzlepop Berrytwist" Shadow

Michael Pena as Grubber

John Malkovich as Hannibal

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashliegh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Jim Cummings as Lavan

Trevor Devall as Zeb

Doc Harris as Emperor Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Liev Schreiber as The Storm King

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 15

"Tempest Fury, Part 2"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY

…

Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Princess Twilight, there's something I've been…meaning to ask you about.

Twilight Sparkle: Fizzlepop, that's great! My friends and I will be honored that you are accepting the position of captain of the new royal guard.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Do you think I'm ready to be captain?

Shining Armor: You're still going to need a little more time to prepare. A royal guard captain must be prepared to the fullest extent at any given circumstance, Fizzlepop. An enemy can strike at any time, often without warning.

Muffins: FIRE!

Twilight Sparkle: That's not even a mountain, now it's a volcano.

Guardspony: Is Tempest Shadow here?

Rainbow Dash: We need a platoon put together to face Lavan before he unleashes another reign of fire on Ponyville.

Lavan: They think that they can delay my return after a thousand years? Well, they can't keep me hidden forever!

Twilight Sparkle: After a thousand years, the lord of fire has returned and there's only one pony who can stop him.

…

…

Fizzlepop Berrytwistw was still trying to take in all that was given to her. Shining Armor's words about being prepared for the unexpected now rang true in more ways than one.

"T-Twilight," Fizzlepop stammered as soldiers from both Ponyville and Canterlot quickly descended on the castle of friendship. "I mean…I know you want me to…"

"Fizzlepop," Twilight firmly placed a hoof on Fizzlepop's shoulder. "This is the test you have been prepared for. It's time for you to show me just what you've learned since training under my brother. If you can defeat Lavan, then you shall become my captain. It's as simple as that."

"But what if I don't come back?!" Fizzlepop cried, her voice filled with panic. "What about Razzle Fizzle?! She should know that if I don't come back…"

Twilight moved to place a wing on Fizzlepop's shoulder, gesturing the broken horned unicorn to look at her. On her face was a look of reassurance, a look that Fizzlepop couldn't look at properly.

"You will come back," Twilight reassuringly declared. "Trust me, Fizzlepop. I have plenty of faith in you. I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I was certain you were the best pony for the job. I know you won't disappoint me."

Gulping nervously again, Fizzlepop donned the battle helmet that had been given to her, and proceeded to turn towards her platoon, all with looks of determination on their faces to stop Lavan at all costs.

"Tempest Shadow is in charge of this mission," Twilight addressed her soldiers and guards. "Everypony must follow her orders to the letter! Is that understood?!"

The platoon saluted Twilight, and then Fizzlepop nervously led the soldiers (her soldiers, the broken horned unicorn had to remember) towards the volcanic mountain while Twilight watched them leave.

"Do you think she'll pull it off?" Spike wondered, looking over at Twilight. "She's up against an incredible threat.

"I'm sure she'll previal, Spike," Twilight replied with a nod. "If there's one thing I've come to understand it's that we all need to be tested in life. Celestia tested me many times and now…I'm testing Fizzlepop. Whatever happens next is in her hooves."

…

Meanwhile, back inside the volcanic mountain Lavan admired the lava being splurted, grateful that he was now being freed from his temporary prison. "Yes! Flow, my powerful lava! Flow and destroy all that you see! Spare nothing!"

Zeb, the zebra warrior watched with amazement. His eyes followed the lava as it flowed down the mountainside.

"Now then, my zebra friend," Lavan laughed. "It's time that we make our grand re-appearance after a thousand years of imprisonment. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, my master! Those ponies stand no chance against us!" Zeb replied, chuckling menacingly while sharpening his spear. "Not with your lava flowing from this mountain!"

Holding out his hand, Lavan motioned for Zeb to jump onto it. Without hestation, Zeb obeyed. And riding on the flowing lava, both Lavan and Zeb rose out of the mountaintop! Both were cackling in delight at what they assumed would be an easy an victory!

….

No sooner had Lavan and Zeb departed than did Fizzlepop and her platoon of near the peak. Already the intense heart from the lava flow was being felt by all. But something far greater weighed on the minds of all involved.

"She looks nervous," A male guardspony in gold armor whispered to a female guardspony in black armor. "Do you think that Princess Twilight and her friends are making the right choice placing their trust in a pony like this?"

"How else do you think the princess would do such a thing?" The female guardspony sneered, whispering so as not enough to catch Fizzlepop's attention. "As far as we're concerned, we're heading into certain death. Of course the princess would not lead the charge herself, she's far too important."

"SILENCE IN THE RANKS!" Fizzlepop barked, turning around to the whispering guards. However, the look of fear on her face wasn't enough to hide doubts from her platoon. "And ready your weapons, the enemy is not far! And if I catch anymore you of bad mouting the princess, I'll have you stripped of your rank!"

Doing as they were told, the platoon of soldiers reluctantly prepared their spears. Meanwhile, the smell of burning lava crept closer and closer.

"Halt!" Fizzlepop cried! Then seeing the flowing lava coming towards them, Fizzlepop gave out her first orders! "Half of you go up towards the trees!" She commanded. "The other half of you go up towards the rocks! When I give the command, we strike at the enemy quickly and efficiently. Understood?!" The guards all nodded and obeyed.

Using her unstable magic, Fizzlepop attempted to try and fire a freezing spell on the lava the same way Princess Twilight had. She hoped to stop the lava from flowing any further.

"That won't hold," A guardspony whispered from behind the rocks. "The ice will melt before it fully freezes the lava. Only alicorn level magic can overcome the difference."

Nervous, Fizzlepop took a deep breath as the sounds of walking lava continued to grow closer and closer. "At least it will buy us some time and slow the enemy's advance, as well as give ponies below a chance to flee for higher ground if they so choose." She replied, trying to sound confident.

…

Meanwhile, up on the moon Grogar and Sombra watched from Grogar's telescope at the ensuing battle that was about to take place.

"Who are those ponies?" Sombra wondered. "Doesn't Princess Twilight realize she's leading them to certain death?!"

"Seems she's trying to do what that fool Discord did to her when he impersonated me," Grogar concluded. "And that broken horned pony just happens to be the Storm King's second-in-command."

"You mean former second-in-command!" A voice from behind barked. "I mean, it was only a matter of time before Tempest would become all goody two shoes. Even back when I met her I had a feeling she would betray me some day, I just never knew when. Plus, part of me foolishly thought I had taken that will to resist out of her."

"Why aren't you training my warriors, Storm King?" Grogar demanded, stamping his hoof down hard and causing the Storm King to back away slightly. "Get back to work or I'll…"

"Hey, I was just taking five," The Storm King nervously protested. "What's the big deal? Can't a guy take a break every now and then? Besides, those lazy recruits would drop if I pushed them any harder, like it or not I had to take a break for their sakes. Without them we've got no army."

Grogst ignored the Storm King's comments, instead opting to focus on the battle about to unfold.

"So, what've I missed?" The Storm King questioned. "You mentioned Tempest, is she involved in this?

"Your former second-in-command is leading a platoon of soldiers against Lavan, the Lord of Fire," Sombra nodded. "Now pay attention and watch as he destroys your second-in-command and her pathetic platoon. My only regret is that I won't be there to see it personally."

The Storm King just shrugged his paws. "As long as Tempest goes down, I don't much care who does it. Still, it would be fitting to see her final stand be defending the ponies that once cast her out. She could totally save herself if she wanted to. But now all she can think about is others."

…

Back on the mountain, Fizzlepop and her platoon readied themselves to attack the arriving Lavan and Zeb. "Prepare to engage the enemy, ponies!" She called, gesturing for the guardsponies in her platoon to fire their spears. "Fire when I give the order, and not a moment sooner!" But the anxiety reflected in her tone voice only gave further confirmation to the lack of faith her soldiers had in her.

"Did you say goodbye to your family?" A guardspony asked another that was among the ones hiding behind the trees.

"Yeah," The guardspony answered. "I did. We're not getting out of this alive."

Lavan and Zeb reveled at the sight of lava burning up everything in its path as they approached the platoon.

But no sooner did they near the waiting Fizzlepop and her troops, than did Zeb suspect something was wrong. "Wait a minute, Lavan!" He shouted, clutching his spear in caution. "I sense we're heading into a trap."

"Squirk gave us the same feeling and we survived that, didn't we?" Lavan questioned. "Now quit worrying, Zeb! These ponies are fools to resist us, as they will soon learn!"

Jumping off of Lavan's hand, Zeb continued to stay cautious about the supposed "trap" he and Lavan were walking into.

With the trail of Lavan behind him, Zeb carefully neared the waiting platoon.

At that moment, the two saw Fizzlepop standing in front of them with a look of determination on her face as hot as the lava.

"Move out of the way!" Zeb commanded to Fizzlepop, gesturing her to stand aside. "Or else die where you stand, foolish pony!"

"By order of her majesty herself, Princess Twilight," Fizzlepop nervously declared. "I, Commander Fizzlepop, do hereby order you and Lord Lavan to return to your mountain prison at once and in a peaceful manner. Resistance will not be tolerated!"

The zebra warrior and his fire demon friend could only laugh in amusement at what was just said to them.

"Nice try," Lavan laughed. "But no one tells me what to do. No one! Certainly not the likes of you, pony!"

Fizzlepop nervously stood her ground.

"And what's this, you don't even have a fully assembled horn," Lavan further sneered, turning all of his attention to Fizzlepop's broken horn. "What threat could you possibly be to us?" Then taking a deep breath, Lavan aimed at Fizzlepop with the intention of destroying her by any means necessary with his powerful lava.

Fizzlepop proceeded to try and use her magic to cast a shield spell, but the irregular nature of her horn made that impossible! So all she could do was prepare for certain death in battle, unless her platoons made their move.

…

…

Having absorbed all the powers he had in him, Lavan fired a blast of lava from his mouth and Fizzlepop countered back with a spell of ice! But the lava blast was too much and Fizzlepop quickly dodged out of the way, landing herself on a tree as she watched the lava flow down in front of her! "OPEN FIRE!" She bellowed to the troops!

Heading her call, the platoon fired their spears at Zeb and Lavan, striking Lavan in the arm! But the heat from his body only caused the spears to melt harmlessly away.

"Do you think those silly toys are going to stop me?" Lavan mockingly remarked, even as Fizzlepop showed no signs of backing down. "Time to meet your maker, ponies!"

But without saying a word, the guards from behind the rocks made their move! Emerging from their their hiding places they charged at the fire lord.

Smiling in amusement, Lavan fired blasts of fire and lava from his mouth at the guards, who quickly dodged out of the way rather than be burnt to a crisp! Two guards weren't so lucky though, and they ended up being struck by the lava.

"Foolish equines," Lavan laughed. "Do you think your puny magic tricks are going to stop me? One by one you will all bow to me, or burn to ashes!" Then grabbing a tree with one of his hands, Lavan threw it at a group of soldiers, who just barely managed to duck out of the way.

Meanwhile, Fizzlepop jumped out at Lava in an attempt to strike at him! However, she was then ambushed by Zeb, who jumped at her with a loud yell!

"Uh, uh, uh, you don't get to my master that easily, equine!" The zebra warrior laughed, jumping on top of Fizzlepop, attempting to crush her with his body. "I've waited a thousand years to get my revenge, and I won't let a goody two horeshoes like you ruin everything!"

…

Back on the moon, Grogar and his companions watched what was happening.

"Well, well, it seems that Lavan still has it after a thousand years," remarked Grogar. "He seems a hungry sort of creature. Perfect for him to join our ranks."

"And it seems she has lost her taste for combat," The Storm King sneered, brushing his hand at the image Fizzlepop. "Inform me when she is burned to a crisp, okay? No sense in sticking around when you know the outcome."

Without any acknowledgement, Grogar and Sombra watched as the Storm King returned to his duties.

"The Storm King seems to be an insubordinate type," Grogar remarked to Sombra. "If he displays such defiance again, we shall offer him to Scarface. Above all else, I expect obedience and compliance with my will."

Silently nodding, Sombra then returned to watching the fight with Grogar.

…

Back on the mountain, Lavan fired blasts of fire and lava at the platoon of soldiers fighting against him. But they still held their ground against him, apparently out of a sense of duty to their captured commander.

"You don't stand a chance against me, fools!" Lavan roared! "I grow tired of your diversions! How about we take our fight somewhere else, hmm? Like for example…Ponyville!"

Before Fizzlepop or her platoon could react, Lavan transformed himself into flowing lava and proceeded to turn his attention towards the aforementioned town. The remnants of Fizzlepop's platoon attempted to follow, but the sustainment of injury from battle prevented them from doing so.

"Zeb!" Lavan ordered. "Take care of that broken horned unicorn for me! Finish the job."

"As you command, Master Lavan!" Zeb sneered, attempting to hold a struggling and squirming Fizzlepop back while Lavan advanced towards Ponyville undettered.

From the Castle of Friendship's rooftop, Twilight and her friends watched in horror at what was happening! To say the battle was going poorly for the ponied would be an understatement.

"Lavan's headin' this way" Applejack cried in horror! "And it looks like that zebra friend of his is gonna finish off Tempest. What are we gonna do, Twilight?!"

"We'll just have to try and stop Lavan before reaches the town," Twilight declared. "Nopony will stand a chance if he gets into the town square!"

But no sooner did the six depart than were the screams of the Ponyville citizens heard once more!

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Twilight cried! Part of her realizing that Fizzlepop very well would be killed because of her.

What no one could know was that an impending fight to the death between broken horned unicorn and zebra warrior was about to unfold. Fizzlepop wasn't quite doomed yet, and Zeb was about to discover just how resourceful and determined a pony on the verge of death could be.

…

…

Going as fast as their hooves and wings would let them, Twilight and her friends arrived in Ponyville just as Lavan drew close. Seeing their subjects screaming in panic, each decided to try and strike at Lavan on their own. At worst they could hopefully buy time for an evacuation.

"If that beast gets within one foot of my boutique…" Rarity snarled, standing in front of her boutique, her horn charged to its fullest power. "He'll have another thing coming to him!"

"I can get the other Pegasi to dump rain on the town," Rainbow Dash suggested to Twilight. "It should at least weaken him."

"If my freezing spell can't hold him then what else will?" Twilight wondered as she tried to figure out what to do. "Anypony have ideas?"

"I can shoot water balloons at him from the top of Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie suggested. "My Party Cannon can fire more than just confetti, you know!"

"It may not be enough, but what other choice do we have?" Twilight told her friends. "Get all the water you can and maybe even dirt and rocks. Lavan must be stopped at all costs! With all of your suggestions and my quick-freezing spell, we might have a chance."

Taking heed of Twilight's command, all split up to gather the items needed to fight the approaching lava demon.

…

Back on the mountaintop, Fizzlepop and her platoon continued to face off against the lone xebra warrior, Zeb. She had managed to escape his body press, in part because Zeb seemed intent on making her suffer more.

"Why don't you just surrender?" Fizizlepop demanded as several soldiers surrounded the zebra warrior. "You're outmatched. And you're soon going to regret letting me live this long."

"Ha!" Zeb cried, taken a heap of dirt and throwing it at Fizzlepop's face. "Lavan taught me to beware of words like that. As long as he is alive, I will never surrender. I only wanted you to live until you can see what will become of all who would resist my master."

"That's what you think!" Fizzlepop shouted, before using her unstable magic to fire a blast at Zeb, who managed to dodge it.

Leaping into the air, Zeb once again held Fizzlepop down on the ground as guardsponies tried to get Zeb off.

"Just face it, Tempest Shadow," Zeb laughed while smiling evilly at her. "You're nothing more than a poor excuse for a pony. The Storm King merely used you…"

Fizzlepop couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of the mouth of this zebra warrior! Grunting, she pushed Zeb onto his back and got to her feet, taking his spear and pointing it at his throat! The rest of the platoon tried to help, but Fizzlepop pushed them back. "How do you know about me?" She asked of Zeb. "You were imprisoned for a thousand years alongside Lavan."

"You don't think that I knew of everything that happened between now and when I was locked away?" Zeb sneered. "My master and I, we heard everything that happened in Equestria. The Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle's coronations, your invasion of Canterlot while serving the Storm King. It's how we came to prepare ourselves for our return. And now, Tempest Shadow, you shall die here while my master finishes off your savior and her friends. Equestria shall be consumed by lava!"

Then once again leaping at Fizzlepop, Zeb took his spear and attempted to stab Fizzlepop with it! But he suddenly was hit by a pie and fell back onto the ground.

Looking to her right, Fizzlepop saw Grubber and Hannibal standing next to a tree.

"Leave the boss alone!" Grubber cried to Zeb. "Or I'll hold off the next pie, and instead I'll sic my little friend on you!" Hannibal snarled upon hearing those words from Grubber.

Fizzlepop couldn't help but smile to see that the first friends she'd made since her reformation would come and help her out.

Snarling, Zeb took a large rock and threw it at Grubber and Hannibal, only for Fizzlepop to blast it away.

"Just face it, Zeb. You are no match for us," Fizzlepop cried, as the remaining members of the platoon surrounded him. "Surrender now or perish! This is your last chance, and I suggeset you take it."

Glaring at Fizzlepop, Zeb once again charged at her! "Never! Your time is up, Fizzlepop Berrytwist! I will have my revenge!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs!

Realizing that there was no other choice, Fizzlepop and the platoon fired their magic blasts at Zeb, striking at him over and over again. After a relentless barrage, Zeb fell over to his side and breathed his last. "Forgive me, Master. I failed you." He croaked out just before he expired.

"What a waste," Grubber sighed, looking down at Zeb's lifeless body along with the rest of the platoon. "So what do we do now, boss?"

Hearing the sounds of screaming coming from Ponyville, Fizzlepop knew what she needed to do. "We help Twilight and the others," She instructed, before running towards Ponyville. "Come on!"

Heeding her command, Grubber, Hannibal and the rest of the platoon charged towards Ponyville where Twilight and her friends were doing everything in their power to keep Lavan away.

…

…

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends threw water, rocks and anything they possibly could at Lavan.

"Take this, fire boy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, motioning for a rain cloud to fall on the lava!

However, this only made Lavan enraged. "Do you actually think a few rain drops will stop me?" Lavan shouted as he suddenly rose from the pool of lava, trying to swipe at Rainbow Dash (who flew out of the way). "You shall burn, Princess of Loyalty! Burn along with this pathetic town!"

Before he could take another swipe at Rainbow Dash, however, Lavan suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side! Turning around, he saw Twilight with her horn charged up. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the supreme ruler of Equestria herself?" He laughed. "We meet at last."

"I've already met you, Lavan!" Twilight hissed. "And now…we say goodbye!" Firing another blast of magic, Twilight struck Lavan in the chest as he felt another barrage of water balloons from Sugarcube Corner hit him in the side.

"Uh, one too many?" Pinkie squeaked in a nervous tone as Lavan gazed grimily at her. But before Lavan could strike at Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy came up from behind, throwing blasts of rocks and dirt at him.

"No monster hurts my friends or my town, ya hear?" Applejack shouted, only for Lavan to lose his temper and fire a blast of lava at Applejack and Fluttershy!

While the blast avoided a direct hit it still struck them, much to Twilight's horror! "NO!" She screamed, immediately flying down to their side. "You guys okay?" But the answer to question was a grim one. She looked down in horror and saw both Applejack and Fluttershy covered in burn.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Fluttershy cried, unable to move her wings.

Enraged, Twilight charged at Lavan with a look of death in her eyes. But Lavan sensed this and threw a blob of lava at Twilight!

But almost without any warning, Lavan's blast was deflected from Twilight and redirected back to the hillside!

Looking over his side, Lavan saw Fizzlepop and her friends and platoon standing at the edge of town.

"That's enough!" Fizzlepop demanded. "Your friend is nomore, Lavan! So unless you wish to join him, you shall surrender to me now!"

"You killed Zeb?! My only friend?!" Lavan questioned, his tone rising in anger as he then let out a ferocious yell and fired a blast of lava at Fizzlepop, who managed to produce a shield to protect herself and her small army from the blast. "Now, he shall be avenged with your death, Tempest Shadow!"

Charging towards Fizzlepop, Lavan knocked down buildings in a blind rage, his eyes locked right on the broken horned unicorn.

With the Lord of Fire charging towards her, Fizzlepop mustered up what power she still had in her horn and charged right at Lavan, firing blast after blast of unstable magic! She hoped to make him to lose his balance.

But Lavan stood his ground, refusing to back down. "You're strong, Tempest Shadow!" Lavan hissed, trying to step on Fizzlepop with his lava foot. "But not strong enough! None surpass me!"

Using her teleportation spell, Fizzlepop tried to stay one step ahead of the angry lava demon. A task that was easier said than done when every teleport took a great deal of concentration and energy.

Meanwhile, Twilight turned to her injured friends.

"Twi…" Applejack whimpered, feeling the burning pain on her coat. "It...hurts, sugar…"

Turning to Fizzlepop's platoon, Twilight directed them towards her as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity also assembled. "Get my friends out of here!" She ordered as her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to help Tempest!"

"Be careful, Twilight! We can't risk anything happening to you as well!" Rarity cried as she hugged Twilight, then watched the alicorn take off into the sky.

…

Hovering over Ponyville, Fizzlepop continued to fire barrage after barrage of magic as she tried to lead Lavan out of the town and back up to the mountain.

"Fizzlepop, what are you trying to do?!" Twilight cried as she flew close to the broken horned unicorn.

"I'm trying to get him back up the mountain towards the volcano!" Fizzlepop replied. "If I can just put him back in and then cast a spell to lock him up…"

"You think that will work?!" Twilight questioned.

Fizzlepop confessed. "I don't know but I have to try. He's too strong for me to take on face to face. This time though, I'll make sure the seal is permanent. Or at least that he won't be able to break it so easily."

"You shall never escape me, Tempest Shadow!" Lavan bellowed as he approached! "Seal me away if you dare! But no matter what you do, you won't be able to escape my wrath!'

"You're right," Fizzlepop replied, feigning defeat as Twilight hovered a ways away, watching and waiting. "I can't escape you! So why don't you just go ahead and finish me off, then?"

For a moment, Lavan suspected tha Fizzlepop was trying to pul a trick. Still an opportunity was an opportunity and so he decided to finish off Fizzlepop once and for all. Taking in a deep breath, he prepared to fire a powerful blast of lava that would surely kill her.

Instead, Fizzlepop watched as Twilight appeared from behind Lavan, ready to use her magic to help push Lavan back into the mountain! Judging her moment, Fizzlepop leapt into the air as the blast of lava missed her! Working together, both Fizzlepop and Twilight used their magic to push Lavan screaming into the mountain.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Lavan screamed as he disappeared from sight! Acting fast, Fizzlepop and Twilight each casted a spell to once again close the interior back up. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF LAVAN! WHEN NEXT I AWAKEN YOU PONIES SHALL FEEL THE FULL EXTENT OF MY WRATH!"

Twilight shook her head. "Not this time, Lavan!" Her horn sparkled quite furiously, casting a magical lock over the interior! "This seal shall last a lifetime, your lifetime! You will never escape again."

…

Exhausted, Fizzlepop lowered herself back onto the ground and sighed quite heavily. The Lord of Fire had been defeated. "That should hold him…" Fizzlepop gasped, as she realized the gravity of the situation she was in. "Was…was this the test you wanted me to take, Twilight? The test I needed to pass before I could become captain?"

Twilight said nothing, but nodded to indicate that Fizzlepop was right.

"So, I passed?" Tempest realized.

"You did, Tempest," Twilight repliedwhile warmly extending her hoof out to Fizzlepop. "And it is with great honor that I declare, henceforth you shall be captain of Equestria's new royal guard!"

With tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Fizzlepop extended her hoof back to Twilight as she fully accepted her destiny.

…

From up on the moon, Grogar, Sombra and the Storm King took in what they had just watched in Equestria.

"It's as he said, my lord," Sombra declared. "He will be back."

"And he shall be back, that seal won't hold him like the princess hopes. Not if I have anything to say about," Grogar laughed, turning away from his telescope and back towards a great black cauldron at the far left side of Grogar's throne. "This was merely a chance opportunity to welcome another enemy of Equestria into our ranks."

Just then, a pair of donkey soldiers came in with a mutilated donkey's body, tossing it into the cauldron.

"Is that the same donkey you offered to Scarface earlier?" Sombra asked.

"Indeed, you simpleton," Grogar declared. "Pathetic as he was his untimely demise will serve me well. For with what remains of him, I shall bring the Lord of Fire here to serve us!"

Then, chanting in an ancient language, Grogar caused the entire throne room to shake violently! With a bright flash of light, the hand of a lava creature came out of the cauldron and Grogar watched with satisfaction as Lavan emerged.

"Where am I?" Lavan asked, looking around before turning towards Grogar and Sombra. "Who are you?! Why have you summoned me?!"

"I am Emperor Grogar and I have brought you here to serve me in my quest to bring Equestria to its knees." Grogar informed the creature.

"Where is Zeb?" Lavan asked. "Is he…"

"He is alive," Grogar vaugely replied. "But the only way I can revive him…is if you swear your allegiance to me and only me. Will you swear to me, Emperor Grogar?"

Lavan turned over to Sombra, who said nothing along with the Storm King. In his mind, Lavan wanted nothing more than to extract his revenge on the pony who had killed his friend.

"As long as this Fizzlepop Berrytwist pays for Zeb's death, that's all that matters to me," Lavan said as he got down on one knee. "So yes, I shall swear my loyalty to you, Emperor Grogar."

As he watched with Sombra, the Storm King began to think of how far his former lieutenant had come.

The battle had been won, but the war was far from over for Equestria. And Grogar had found himself another member to join his growing Legion of Doom.

….

END OF EPISODE

….


	16. The Lost Royals

Episode Summary: While Twilight and her friends prepare for the inagural Festival of the Two Sisters in Canterlot, Celestia and Luna learn that their missing parents have been found.

Cast:

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna/Rarity

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Peter New as Big Macintosh

Shanon Chan-Kent as Smolder

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato

Ellen-Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Murry Peeters as Somnambula

Giles Panton as Flash Magnus

Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof

Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook

Doc Harris as Grogar

Martin Short as Lieutenant Bray

Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist

Michael Pena as Grubber

Sia as Songbird Serenade

Jim Miller as King Cosmo

Lauren Faust as Queen Galaxia

**Mike Renyolds as General Ivar**

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 16

"The Lost Royals"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited by SuperPinkBrony12

…

It had been over a thousand years since two very special ponies had disappeared from Equestria. Not long after Equestria's greatest enemy had been defeated by them, they had simply vanished without a trace, leaving their young daugters to ascend to the throne in their place.

So it had been, until one night while in a cave not far from Ghastly Gorge, Equestria's most powerful sorcerer was awakened by a strange noise.

"Starswirl…Starswirl…" Waking up, Starswirl the Bearded dashed to the cauldron that he used to practice his spells and incantations, trying to hear the noise coming from within. "Could it be?" He gasped, trying to cast an amplifying spell on the pot. "King Cosmo?"

The faint male voice continued to repeat Starswirl's name several. But after a few moments, Starswirl managed to hear the voice loud and clear.

"Starswirl, can you hear us?" The male voice asked again.

"King Cosmo, I can hear you!" Starswirl cried, talking into the cauldron. "I can hear you from inside the ether!"

"We are…not…in the ether!" King Comso replied. "We have... been imprisoned…"

Starswirl's eyes widened with shock on hearing this. "You are imprisoned?!" He cried in disbelief! "Where are you being held…? Say the word and I shall assemble a rescue party to free you!"

"We... are being held in a prison…" The voice of King Comso weakly answered.

"What prison?! I need a location!" Starswirl demanded! "Without one I cannot hope to free you!"

"We don't have time to explain!" A female voice coming from the cauldron protested. "Please... tell our daughters that we are alive, and are…"

Suddenly, Starswirl heard other voices joining the two he was trying to hear. "You are what?" He demanded. When he heard no reply he began to grow impatient. "Your majesties, what is happening?! Please, answer me!"

But at that moment, Starswirl heard the sounds of the beginning of a struggle! As quickly as the transmission had begun, it ended.

"Hello? Hello?" Starswirl called, but there was no response. Looking up from the cauldron, the old wizard could only sigh deeply in despair. "After a thousand years, the king and queen of Equestria…have been heard from again. But how?!"

…

…

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were busy overseeing the final preparations for an important new festival in Equestria. A festivalcreated by Twilight Sparkle herself to acknowledge two very important ponies in her life.

"All right," Twilight commented as she gathered her friends and fellow princesses into a huddle in the center of Canterlot. "Have we managed to get everything ready for the festival?"

"Sure have, Twilight," Applejack replied, hoofing Twilight a checklist. "All the food's been made and taste tested. Made sure that there was nothin' bad in it."

"What are you talking about, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie laughed while leaping into the air in excitement. "The food's perfect. I should know, I taste tested it myself."

Having heard this, Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash. "What about the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash?"

"They've been doing a lot of practicing for the flyover tonight, Twilight. It may be just a simple flyover, but I know how important this is to you. They're in tip top shop!" Rainbow replied with a salute.

"And the ballroom is ready for the festival's gala," Rarity added while a measuring tape was coiled lovingly around her neck. "Along with all of our gowns of course. I couldn't have done it without the aid of Kerfluffle. I got to tell you that it was nice of you to let her help me prepare the dresses for the gala on such short notice. But with Coco mentoring Pistachio I was a bit shorthoofed, and Yona isn't quite ready to take the reigns on her own just yet."

"It was my pleasure, Rarity. And Kerfuffle seemed to greatly appreciate the offer. She said she's available anytime you need her for any kind of fashion emergency," Twilight smiled, before turning to Fluttershy. "And how's the petting zoo coming along, Fluttershy?"

"All set," Fluttershy answered. "The Ewes from the Crystal Empire are very eager to be petted, Twilight."

"Great!" Twilight proudly declared as her wings flutterd outward in delight. "We should have everything ready in time for the festival tomorrow, everypony! And you all know how important this is to Celestia and Luna."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie offhoofedly remarked. "And after what happened with the last onceversary…"

Twilight couldn't help but wince at her pink pony friend's reminder of the last time she had tried to do something nice for a special occassion for Celestia, especially on such short notice. To say the onceversary play with Celestia starring in it had not worked out well would be an understatement. Though only those closest to the production knew how troubled it had been.

"Yeah, that," Twilight muttered, before turning her attention towards the festival's preparation's once more. "Okay, let's do final checks for the day and then rest up for the festival tomorrow, everypony. This time we're going to celebrate the onceversary the right way!" And then breaking up, the six princesses went back to their assigned duties.

…

Meanwhile, at the School of Friendship, Luster Dawn was in the student lounge trying to unwind after another long day of learning, when Cherry Tomato came towards her. "Hey Luster," He spoke up while not subtly sitting next to her. "Just wanted to see how you were doing after your test in loyalty class."

"Oh, uh... t-thanks for the concern, Cherry," Luster Dawn briefly stammered. "I don't know why, but I seem to struggle with some of these classes. Guess I have a lot more to learn about friendship than I thought."

"Well, it's only been about a month or so since you started here," Cherry Tomato remarked as Luster Dawn looked over at him. "Give it time, I'm sure you'll improve. Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the Festival of the Two Sisters in Canterlot tomorrow."

"I am. And it was nice of Princess Twilight to rename the Summer Sun Celebration in Professor Celestia and Professor Luna's honor, even if they were princesses when the renaming took place," Luster commented. "Just serves to remind us that we have two living legends for teachers."

"Living legends?" Smolder called from another part of the lounge. "They're way more than that! These are the ponies who personally mentored Twilight and the others. And now they're mentoring us."

"Well, not in the same way as they did for Twilight," Ocellus spoke up. "Even though we've known them for a short while as our professors, it seems like they have done more for us than we could have possibly imagined. But we seem to not know the whole truth about them or their past."

This caused the small group to glance over at Ocellus.

"What?" Ocellus asked, confused by the looks she was receiving. "Surely that Celestia and Luna must have had parents or guardians like us. But they've never mentioned them even briefly."

"Uh, they are over a thousand years old," Smolder remarked, her arms crossed over one another. "I would assume that their parents are probably dead by now."

"Actually they're not," Luster Dawn spoke up, showing everyone a book she had been reading. "According to this book, Professor Celestia and Professor Luna's just…disappeared over a thousand years ago, before Luna was banished to the moon. Heck, before Luna and Celestia were even ruling Equestria."

Gathering around, all looked at the paragraph Luster had been reading. The passage confirmed what she had said, but the information was a shock to all.

"Hmm," Cherry Tomato remarked while getting up and walking over towards a window, looking out on the school's courtyard. "It makes you wonder. Could they still be alive, somehow?"

"Who knows?" Luster Dawn replied. "If they disappeared over a thousand years, what makes you think they could be found again? They left behind no traces of their presence or clues to their whereabouts."

…

At that very same moment, Luna was sitting at her desk alone in her empty classroom, deep thought. But her solitude wouldn't last for very long as she heard a knock at the door.

"Luna?" Celestia called from the other side of said door. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure, sister. Do come in." Luna replied even as she let out a deep sigh at having her train of thought interrupted.

Opening the door, Celestia walked into Luna's classroom, immediately taking notice of the distressed look on Luna's face. "I…uh…just wanted to see how you were doing, you know with our festival coming up and all," Celestia casually commented while approaching Luna's desk. "But I guess you're thinking about something else, aren't you?"

"How did you know?!" Luna defensively asked, appearing to grow suddenly flustered!

"I'm your older sister, Luna," Celestia calmly answered. "I'm allowed to guess your feelings, aren't I?" Then she asked quite bluntly. "You're thinking about Mom and Dad, aren't you?" Celestia couldn't help but notice a small tear trickling down Luna's face. She managed to catch the tear with her large wing.

"Celestia…" Luna started to say, but struggled to finish her sentence. "Do you think that maybe…they're still alive... somewhere, somehow? Part of me thinks that…they aren't dead. They never found anything definitive. Maybe they were banished like I once wss?"

"You know that every area of Equestria was covered, Luna," Celestia sighed, pulling up a chair to sit next to Luna. "There hasn't been a trace of them, and nothing to indicate where they might have gone. But even I can't help but think that they're still alive, somehow. Maybe being held somewhere where it would impossible for us to find them. We will hopefully know the truth about what happened to Mom and Dad one day. And let me tell you, Luna, when we do it will be the biggest family reunion anyone's ever had! One way or another, we'll be together again!"

The two former princesses gave each other a sad glance and embraced. Thinking about the unexpected and unexplained absence of their parents so long ago still stung. It was a wound that had dulled but not faded with time.

…

Little could the princess have known that at that very moment, far away, Starswirl had sent out a message for the other pillars to come to his cave as quickly as possible.

"We got your message, Starswirl!" Flash Magnus declared as he landed in front of the wizard. "Are you absolutely certain that King Cosmo and Queen Galaxia are alive? I can't simply abandon my duties for what could do a wild goose chase."

"Aye, lad, I'm hoping this ain't a dead end either. Finally got to settlin' down in Ponyville so all the wee ones could hear me stories whenever they wanted." Rockhoof remarked.

"I am aware of your responsibilities, my friends," Starswirl replied, gathering them all in front of the cauldron. "But tonight, I know I heard their voices coming from inside the cauldron."

The six pillars gathered around the cauldron, looking deep inside it.

"How could that be possible?" Somnambula wondered. "If what are you saying is true, then you know there's only one creature with the power to make another's disappearance seem permanent."

"Yes," Mistmane ominously added. "Not even my own magic would be enough to counter his."

"Of course, none of us could stand up to you know who's power," Starswirl cautioned with a nod, turning away from the cauldron and towards a shelf containing a series of spells. "However, that doesn't mean we can't at least try to remain in contact with the king and queen. Or potentially mount a rescue if an opportunity should present itself."

The rest of the pillars watched as Starswirl scowered through his shelf of spells.

"You know, somepony should tell Celestia and Luna that their parents have been heard from after all these years. I know that Mother would've wanted somepony to hell her I came back from limbo if she'd lived long enough for my return." Mage Meadowbrook advised.

"I'll tell them," Flash Magnus volunteered. "After all, I'm still captain of the royal guard in Canterlot. I've got Shining Armor's blessing to take over the role from him while he co-rules the Crystal Empire."

"Don't forget that you work with Fizzlepop Berrytwist now, laddie," Rockhoof remarked. "She's not a pony you want to disappoint. I heard she still has that very short fuse of hers."

"Don't I know it. It's boot camp all over again." Flash Magnus commented and briefly shuddered.

"What we need to do right now is to prepare a line of communication between the king and queen, and ourselves," Starswirl declared while opening up a book of spells. "If we are to possibly launch a rescue mission, we must maintain communication with them at all times. In the meantime, we'll let Celestia and Luna know that their parents are alive and well."

"But their festival is tomorrow," Somnambula remarked. "Don't you think that we should wait until after the Festival of the Two Sisters is done? I would hate to get their hopes up only for them to be dashed."

"If we wait, then it might be too late and they will hate us for the rest of their lives for leaving them in the dark. After what happened with Stygian, I vowed to be more open and understanding to all close to me, the sisters included!" Starswirl sternly declared in an almost fatherly tone of voice. "Tomorrow, we leave for Canterlot and relay the news to them, no exceptions!"

The pillars each took in what needed to be done, and soon the Festival of the Two Sisters would be overshadowed by this important news.

…

…

The next morning, Twilight stood in her royal suite, admiring herself in the mirror and making sure she was presentable.

"Everything seems to be working out well, Twilight," Spike commented as he stood next to Twilight in the mirror. "Ponies have been starting to arrive for some time now."

"Where are they coming from?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, Saddle Arabia, Manehattan, Hope Hollow, the whole nine yards." Spike answered.

"Good," Twilight nodded. "Is my speech over on my desk?"

Flying over to Twilight's desk, Spike picked up the stack of notecards containing Twilight's speech for the festival's opening and gave them to her. "Right here, Twilight."

"All right, everything looks to be in order for once. Just the way I like it," Twilight smiled. "Shall we make our way towards the city square?" She asked Spike.

"Might as well. The others are going to be arriving soon too." Spike pointed out.

So Twilight and Spike together left the royal suite and made their way down to the bottom of the tower where Fizzlepop was waiting.

"Good morning, Princess," Fizzlepop bowed, saluting Twilight and Spike as they arrived.

"At ease, Captain Tempest," Twilight instructed. "How's the security detail looking?"

"Security is at full strength, your highness," Fizzlepop replied as a smirk crept across her face. "And I made sure Grubber didn't eat any of the food that's for the creatures attending."

"I heard that!" Grubber growled as he tried to guide Big Macintosh as the stallion was pulling a cart containing a large cake with Celestia and Luna's colors through the streets. "You don't think that I would…eat this cake, right, Big Mac?"

"Eee…yup!" Big Mac groaned while trying to keep his eyes on the cake.

"Thanks for helping us out with carrying the cake, Big Mac. I know you're married now, but you're the only pony with enough strength to handle something like this. Trust me, you're being a very big help doing this." Twilight smiled, causing Big Mac to turn to Twilight and smile back at her.

"No problem, Princess Twilight, happy to help," Big Mac replied before he stubbed his foot on a small rock, causing the cake to nearly fall over! Thankfully, Twilight used her magic to save the cake. "Where's the ballroom, by the way?"

"To the right. And take it slow, there's plenty of time." Spike replied to his friend.

Just then, the rest of Twilight's friends arrived on the scene, all of them adorned in their crowns and cowns.

"You are dismissed, Captain Tempest," Twilight said to her captain as she saluted her before leaving. "But make sure that nocreature suspicious is allowed anywhere within the festival grounds. This time there will be no unexpected party crashers."

"Yes, your highness. As you wish." Fizzlepop nodded and trotted away.

Once her captain was gone, Twilight turned her attention towards her friends and fellow princesses. "Are the sisters coming?" She asked.

"They'll be along in a bit," answered Applejack. "You know how Celestia and Luna like to make an entrance."

Then at that moment, the six princesses heard a series of happy screams! They turned to see a familiar popstar coming towards them, flanked by two ponies in dark suits.

"Songbird Serenade?!" Rarity gasped in surprise! "I can't believe you managed to get Songbird Serenade to come back after the whole fiasco with the Storm King, Twilight."

"Well, it took some encouragement," Pinkie Pie replied, nudging Rarity in the side. "But she was willing to give Canterlot another chance. It may have helped that Applejack used her connections with Rara to get in touch with Songbird Serenade. Takes a popstar to know a popstar."

"Princess Twilight?" Songbird asked, approaching the six princesses as Twilight stepped forward. "Hiya. Nice to see you again."

"Thanks for coming back, Ms. Serenade. Glad you could make it." Applejack commented as Twilight embraced the popstar singer.

"Hey, don't want to disappoint my fans," Songbird nodded. "By the way, Rara sends her regards."

Applejack smiled at the mention of her old friend, Coloratura. If not for her it would've been impossible to contact what was still the biggest music sensation in Equestria.

"We've got the stage all set for you to do your mic checks," Twilight told Songbird, before looking over towards her two guards. "And uh, we'll try and keep cake off of you this time."

The two guards said nothing.

"Don't worry about it, Twilight. If I get cake on me, I'll just laugh it off," Songbird replied with a faint chuckle, before she quickly composed herself. "But, uh, mind if I take in some of the festivities before I do my check? I didn't get much of a chance to see the city last time."

"Of course you can. You're actually ahead of schedule. And I can't wait to see you perform again, I know you'll do great." Twilight said with a smile.

…

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were back at the Castle of Friendship and preparing to head over to Canterlot As much as they were looking forward to this day, they once again longed to know the truth about their parents.

Luna was currently looking over at the picture of herself and Celestia with their parents. A picture taken when the two sisters were much younger. "It's too bad you can't be here to see this, Mother and Father." Luna thought to herself as she looked at the picture, pulling it close to her chest and closing her eyes in deep thought. However, her deep thought was interrupted with the sounds of knocking on her bedroom door.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready to go to the festival, Luna," Celestia called as Luna placed the picture back on the shelf. A fact that did not go unnoticed. "Looking at Mom and Dad's picture again?"

"Sister, I…" Luna tried to say, the words were hard to force out. "Part of me thinks that they're still alive…somewhere, somheow. There's…there's no doubt in my mind that something happened to them. I just don't know how or what could have made them disappear all of a sudden."

Celestia understood her little sister's pain for their parents as she too looked at the picture. "It's been a mystery for me too, Luna. Not a day goes by that I don't think abou them and wish they were here," She sighed. "Maybe one of these days we'll learn the truth about their whereabouts. Even I feel like something happened to them, that there's more to their disappearance than meets the eye."

Then, Celestia got herself an idea. "I'll tell you what, Luna," She suggested, draping a wing over Luna. "Once the festival is over, we can begin to find out the truth. We'll go to Starswirl and turn to him for advice on where to start. He was close to her parents, he'll know where they were likely to have gone."

Luna couldn't help but feel slightly reassured by her sister's words.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud series of knocks at the castle's front door! They raced down the stairs to find out what it was. Opening the door, they found Starswirl and the rest of the pillars on the other side.

"Well, this is…unexpected." Luna remarked as Celestia could see the look of distress on her mentor's face.

"Starswirl, what is it? What's wrong" Celestia inquired of the old stallion.

"Celestia…Luna…" Starswirl, gasped, clearly trying to catch his breath from all the running he had done. "It's…it's your parents. We've…we've found them at last!"

Both sisters gasped loudly at this development!

…

…

"You found them, Starswirl?!" Luna excitedly asked, leaping up at Starswirl and causing Celestia to pull her back. "Where are they?! How did you get in touch with them?! Please, you must tell us!"

"Calm down, Luna!" Starswirl ordered as Celestia allowed the pillars into the castle. "Let me catch my breath for a minute. I'm not young as you are."

"But I want answers, Starswirl!" Luna protested! "Where are they and how did you find them?!"

Shutting the castle door behind them, Starswirl sat down on the foot of the stairs and removed his hat, still trying to catch his breath. "First of all," He gasped. "They are safe. But, they're being held prisoner."

Celestia and Luna's joy turned to worry. "Where?" Celestia asked.

"They didn't say, I'm afraid" Starswirl replied, putting his hat back on. "But the message they sent was brief and to the point. Seeing as you are both my students, I felt like this information was important to tell you about as soon as possible."

"Of course it's important," Luna retorted, stomping her hoof down. "Do you even realize how long we have longed knowledge of their whereabouts?! Where are they being held prisoner?"

"I told you, Luna, they didn't say!" Starswirl cried out in a loud voice, giving a look to force Luna to calm herself down. "But they are still alive and…I think I know who's behind this."

"Well…what are we going to do about it?" Celestia questioned her mentor. "Come on, Starswirl. You're supposed to know what to do. You always had the answers when Luna and I were younger and you were teaching us."

"That's why we came here," Somnambula spoke up, flying over to the two sisters. "Because we believe..."

But all of a sudden, Starswirl felt a surge of power in his horn and immediately activated his horn to get the magic out of him!

"Starswirl, what is it?!" Flash Magnus cried as Starswirl struggled to control his magic flow! "What's going on!?"

Letting out a loud yell, Starswirl fired his magic and collapsed, as the magic turned into a screen that showed a picture of a dark blue coated male alicorn and a white coated female alicorn both in Celestia and Luna's likeliness! They were standing in what appeared to be a dungeon cell. Both Celestia and Luna couldn't believe what they were seeing before them.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Celestia gasped, her hoof placed to her face while Starswirl struggled to his hooves. "Alive?!"

Luna could only stand in shock and amazement at what had just transpired!

"Attention, Starswirl!" The dark blue alicorn coated spoke in a hushed voice. "We've managed to come up with a visual message spell from inside our prison."

Groaning, Starswirl was helped to his hooves by Mage Meadowbrook and Rockhoof who then helped him over to the screen.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Celestia cried again, her voice filled with anxiety. "It's us, Celestia and Luna! Where are you?! Please answer, we've been waiting for so long!"

But, the two imprisoned alicorns didn't respond.

"It's only a visual message," Mistmane told the royal sisters, much to their disappointment. "They can't see or hear you."

"We have been transferred to a new prison," The male alicorn went on. "We have been moved by order of our captor. He says that as long as we remain in one prison, we remain a constant threat."

Just then, a humanoid robot like figure appeared, banging on the cell. "Hey, shut up in there!" The figure called in a gruff tone of voice.

"If you see our daughters again," The female alicorn whispered. "Tell them we love them and that we are all right…for now."

"I said shut up!" The voice barked again. "Or I'll have to silence you both!"

"We are being held by Grim…" The male alicorn began, but suddenly the message abruptly ended and went static.

"What?! Who is holding them captive, Starswirl?!" Luna cried while looking intently at all of the pillars.

"That's what we're trying to figure out ourselves," Flash Magnus answered. "Your mom and dad have been held prisoner even longer than we were in limbo."

Both Celestia and Luna were dumbstruck by what they had just heard. Luna especially as she merely walked silently over to the stairs and sat down, lowering her head in sadness. "If they hadn't disappeared," She whispered to herself, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Then maybe I wouldn't have become Nightmare Moon to begin with."

Walking over to her younger sister, Celestia sat down and draped a wing over Luna.

"They probably…" Luna sobbed.

"No, Luna. I don't think that they disappeared on account of that. Your corruption came on very suddenly only because I turned a blind eye to your suffering. And it wasn't anything related to that that made Mom and Dad go away." Celestia reassured her sister.

"We have every reason to believe that perhaps," Starswirl went on, sighing heavily. "That when Gusty the Great helped us all defeat the first emperor of Equestria, he may not have been defeated entirely."

Both Celestia and Luna gave each other a distressed look upon hearing this development.

"Grogar?!" Luna gasped. "But…but, I thought that he was banished to the moon…like I was."

"No," Starswirl shooked. "You were banished into the moon itself, Luna. Grogar and his minions were banished onto the moon."

Celestia sighed heavily upon hearing this development. Her parents were not only being held captive, but they had made a grave error.

"We've…we've got to do something," Celestia desperately said to the pillars. "We need to find Mom and Dad and bring them back! I don't care if we have to go to the moon itself and back!"

"I…I agree with you, sister," Luna cried. "Mother and Father need to come home!"

Feeling his students' pain, Starswirl realized that it wasn't as easy as the two sisters made it out to be, especially since they were being held captive in a different location.

"We want to rescue them," Starswirl sighed. "However, this is going to take time…which we might not have very much of. For one thing, we need to find out who is now holding the king and queen captive. If for some reason they aren't being held captive by Grogar and we end up going to his castle, then there's no doubt that Grogar will have a trap set up. Plus, don't you two have somewhere you need to be?"

At that moment, the sisters realized that they were already late for the festival named in their honor!

"Twilight's going to be waiting for us!" Celestia realized. "She's in…"

"I'm well aware of the festival, Celestia," Starswirl interrupted. "And I'm, aware that this day is important for the both of you. Go, enjoy your special day and be happy. Your parents would want that more than anything."

"Starswirl," Celestia spike up while turning around to face the pillars. "Thank you for letting us know about our parents still being alive."

"It was important to tell you both," Starswirl remarked. "But I have a feeling…this is going to be a very long task that we may not be able to do alone. Expect us to call on you again in the future."

Hugging their mentor, Celestia and Luna left the castle and immediately headed for Canterlot while Starswirl and the rest of the pillars watched from the castle.

…

Back in Canterlot, the trumpets sounded as Twilight and her friends took the stage. A crowd of citizens watched from below.

"Welcome, everypony and everycreature to the inagural Festival of the Two Sisters," Twilight announced into a microphone while the crowd cheered. "Today is the day that we honor two ponies who have always been there for us, and have been an inspiration to us all."

From down below, Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato could plainly see that their professors weren't on the stage.

"Where are Professors Celestia and Luna?" Luster whispered. "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"Something must be up," Cherry Tomato whispered back. "It's not like them to be late for a festival in their honor."

"Now, without further ado," Twilight announced. "To open the Festival of the Two Sisters, it's now my pleasure to present to you…"

Suddenly, Twilight and her subjects looked up to see a shadow covering the sun, turning out to be Celestia and Luna themselves.

"You wouldn't want to start the Festival of the Two Sisters without us, wouldn't you?" Celestia cried out as the crowd cheered for the royal sisters while they landed on the stage.

Grateful that they had arrived in time, Twilight hugged both of her mentors.

"See, I told y'all they like to make an entrance." Applejack chuckled to the rest of her friends.

"Thank you, Twilight," Celestia warmly smiled, before taking the microphone and addressing the crowd of ponies while trying to hide her emotions from before. "Before we begin, my sister and I are beyond humbled and honored at having a festival dedicated to us. We might have retired, but that doesn't mean we are to ever leave your lives for good. And now, we both hereby declare the Festival of the Two Sisters…"

"Open!" Celestia and Luna both said as the crowd cheered loudly.

Twilight looked to see Celestia and Luna both look up to the heavens and blow a kiss as the ceremonies ended, much to her confusion.

"What is it, Twilight?" Spike asked as Celestia and Luna jumped off the stage to be with their former subjects.

"Spike, did you see what Celestia and Luna just did?" Twilight asked her dragon assistant.

"They just made an acknowledgement to the heavens, no big." Spike shrugged his claws.

"But they've never done something like that before," Twilight pondered. "Do you think that maybe…?"

"I don't think now is the right time for it," Spike commented. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. Now, lets enjoy the festival, shall we?"

Twilight followed her advisor's suggestion as she and her friends took part in the festivities. Her concerns were something that could wait for another day.

…

Meanwhile, up on the moon, Grogar made his way down into the dungeons of his palace and looked into an empty cell where Lieutenant Bray and a pair of donkey soldiers were standing at. "Have they been moved?" He asked his lieutenant.

"The prisoners?" Lieutenant Bray remarked. "We did just as you requested us to."

"Good," Grogar replied, looking into the empty cell. "The more we continue to move them between us and our ally, the more we send a message to Equestria that their beloved monarchs are believed to be dead. It will dampen their spirits and leave them weak and unprepared. Which will make it all the more fitting when we crush them and take back what is rightfully ours!"

"How long should we have them stay with our ally?" Lietunenant Bray asked.

"When I say it is time to move them again, until then they can stay where they are," Grogar replied. "Now…all of you get back to your post before I sacrifice you to Scarface. He's very hungry today."

Acknowledging this, Bray and the two soldiers left Grogar alone at the cell.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends may habe have freed the pillars from Limbo," Grogar said to himself as he left the dungeons and returned to the throne room. "So they've more than likely learned the truth about Equestria's beloved monarchs being held captive by me! Well, I've always stayed one step ahead of them…and I will continue to do so," Looking down at his crystal ball, Grogar looked at a strange ship travelling through space and sinisterly chuckled to himself. "Thanks to the help…of my ally Grimlord and his ship…the Dark Fortress! One way or another, Equestria will be mine again!"

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	17. Heart of a Wonderbolt

Episode Summary: Spitfire suffers a personal crisis when her mother, Stormy Flare, suffers a near fatal heart attack.

Cast:

Kelly Metzger as Spitfire

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash

Matt Hill as Soarin

Andrea Libman as Receptionist Pony

Peter New as Doctor Stable/Orderly Pony

Sidika Larbes as Stormy Flare

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 17

"Heart of a Wonderbolt"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

Like all parents and children, Spitfire and her mother, Stormy Flare, had a very tight relationship with one another. They loved each other, argued with each other and even cried with each other. They couldn't bear to live without the other. It had been that way for as long as Spitfire could remember, particularly because she had no memories of her father and her mom never talked about him.

But there was a time where all that love mother and daughter had for one another almost came to an abrupt end.

One morning, Spitfire went to visit her mother in Cloudsdale while off duty from the Wonderbolts. Spitfire couldn't help but notice her mom taking very shaky breaths as they were eating their breakfast. A fact that greatly troubled the off duty captain

"Hey, Mom," Spitfire asked as she drank a cup of tea. "Is it just me or does your breathing seem a little…off?"

"Yeah, it's been like this for a few days, Spitfire," Stormy Flare replied in what sounded like a gasp. "But, I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, and you know how that can sometimes make a pony like myself feel exhausted," She quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you and the other Wonderbolts doing?"

"We've been busy with the preparations for our latest show in Mustangia," Spitfire nervously chuckl;ed. "You know, it's the same old story. They're either excelling in certain areas or failing miserably in others. But at least I'm trying to help them. It's a tough job but somepony's got to do it." But as she spoke, Spitfire noticed her mother taking another ragged breath. It only served to increase her concerns.

"S-sorry about that," Stormy Flare abruptly gasped, putting her cup of tea down on the table. "Just had another…startled breath there. I think something went down the wrong pipe, happens all the time."

Spitfire wasn't convinced "Mom, I still think you need to go get checked out," She suggested. "As your only daughter…"

"I still think it's nothing, dear," Stormy Flare replied, this time her voice sounding a bit less strained. "I mean, I am taking some pain medication to help me out. Don't worry, I'm gonna get over this and be well in time for your latest show. I promise"

Rising from her seat, Stormy Flare went over towards a series of pictures dating back to when Spitfire was just a filly, a blank flank one at that. To Stormy Flare, seeing her daughter achieve her goals was more satisfying than anything else in life. "And the picture from your latest show, dear," She declared. "Will go in the collection here."

But then suddenly, Stormy Flare felt another sharp pain in her chest! Thus causing Spitfire to dash over to her mother's side in a panic!

"Mom, lie down for a few minutes, please!" Spitfire insisted and helped her mother onto a nearby sofa. "I'm telling you right now, you need to get looked at. Something's not right."

"Just fetch me another aspirin tablet, will you, Spitfire?" Stormy Flare gasped, much to Spitfire's dismay. "I'm... sure these episodes will pass eventually. They always do."

But Spitfire wasn't convinced, even as she did what her mother told her to do. The more Spitfire looked at her mother, the more worried she was becoming for her. Her mom looked like she hadn't slept well in days, no doubt a result of the chest pains. And though she didn't know it at the time, the leader of the Wonderbolts was about to face her greatest challenge.

…

…

Hoofing the aspirin to her mother, Spitfire watched her mother take it, her eyes still locked onto the older pegasus.

"Mom, these pills you're taking aren't going to help you out in the long run and you know it," Spitfire protested, placing the aspirin bottle back on the coffee table. "Look, why don't we go to Ponyville General Hospital and get you checked out? Seeing you with shortness of breath is really bothering me greatly. And Ponyville has some of the finest medical staff in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash says so."

"Dear, it's nothing," Stormy Flare. "I just need to rest, okay? I need to get my strength back so I can fight off this stubborn illness."

"Mom, I mean it," Spitfire retorted. "The more you procrastinate, the worse this is going to get. You need to get checked out and you need to get checked out now. I've had sick recruits put up less of a fight than you. Don't think I don't know when a pony's not at their best, I've seen a lot of promising cadets get stricken down with ailments because they wouldn't go see a doctor when they weren't feeling well. I don't want you to be the same."

But Stormy Flare stood her ground. "Dear, I'm serious," She protested. "Look, if it'll make you feel better than why don't I just schedule an appointment after your performance in Mustangia? I can make it til' then."

Although it was against her better judgment, Spitfire had no other choice but to comply as she sensed her mother wouldn't accept any other decision. "Fine. But if you start acting up again with your breathing," She warned. "I will postpone the show until you're checked out. Understood?" She watched as her mom nodded her head very slowly.

…

The following day, Spitfire was back at Wonderbolts Headquarters, and she and her team were preparing for their aerial performance in Mustangia. However, the mood Spitfire was showing was giving her fellow Wonderbolts cause for concern. They noticed that their captain seemed… distracted for lack of a better term. Still, they kept their focus on the task at hoof. And once they had finished their rehearsals for the day and regrouped in the locker room, it was evident what was bothering their leader.

"Hey, Captain," Soarin asked as Spitfire placed her uniform back in her locker. He felt more comfortable around her than most other bolts, seeing as he and Spitfire had known each other the longest (they had been childhood friends). "Is there…something on your mind? You seemed kind out of it today."

Sighing heavily, Spitfire shut the locker with a loud bang as she faced her second in command. "What makes you think there's something on my mind?!" She asked in a harsh voice. "Is it because my mom is driving me up the walls?!"

"Why?" Soarin asked, recoiling from his commander's sudden outburst. "What's she done now? I've never seen you this upset about her."

"She's been having trouble breathing and she won't go get herself checked out," Spitfire groaned, before realizing her error that she made with her locker. "It's…been going on for a few days now, apparently. I…I want her to get checked out, Soarin, but she's insistent on attending our show this weekend in Mustangia."

As she spoke, Soarin couldn't help but feel sympathy for his commanding officer.

"Soarin'…." Spitfire started to say, looking away from Soarin for a brief minute. "Have you ever…I don't know… dealt with somepony who's nothing but sheer stubborn in terms of personality?"

"Are you kidding?" Soarin chuckled. "I'm looking at her right now."

Spitfire's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this and she became somewhat insulted by this remark! "What did you say?!" She remarked as her eyes narrowed.

Soarin realized his mistake too late. "I'm just saying that…"

"Sure I may have some of my mom's traits, but I don't have the same personality as her, Soarin," Spitfire snapped. "Do you understand?!"

Nervously backing away, Soarin gave his commander some space. However, Spitfire's anger wasn't heard just by Soarin. The entire locker room had overheard the abrupt outburst.

"What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying in while wearing her princess crown and accessories. "What's with the screaming and shouting?"

"Don't tell me you think that I'm just like my mother, Crash!" Spitfire shouted back, much to Rainbow Dash's shock.

"I never said you were just like your mom, Spitfire," Rainbow Dash nervously remarked. "I just heard all the commotion and I wanted to see what was going on. And I'm sure Soarin didn't mean it when he said you were just as stubborn as your mom."

This made Spitfire calm down, feeling slightly embarrassed that she snapped at her royal comrade. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire remorsefully sighed. "It's just that my mom…has been having breathing problems lately. And it's really bothering me because she won't get it checked it out."

"Uh, what kind of breathing problems?" Rainbow reluctantly asked. She wasn't a medical expert by any stretch, but as an athlete she knew that things like breathing problems were never a good sign.

"The kind that can lead to something that I don't want to think about." Spitfire ominously answered.

Sitting in front of her superior, Rainbow realized through Spitfire's eyes that something was very troubling to her. Being a princess, Spitfire was Rainbow's subject, despite their rank. "Have you tried talking to her?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, but she won't listen to me," Spitfire complained. "Surely you can relate. Surely your parents or even one of your friends has been this stubborn towards you even when you were just trying to help."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash remarked, beginning to think of Applejack. "I can think of one pony who can be downright stubborn, more times than I care to remember. But I've learned that you can't force other ponies to do what you want them to do, even if you think it's for the best. And it's not just ponies who can be stubborn. Pinkie Pie will tell you that even Applejack's stubborn streak is nothing compared to some of the yaks. Thank goodness Yona's not one of them."

Those words did little to help Spitfire's case. "Crash," She remarked, the nickname slipping out again. "My mom's going to end up in a worse situation than she is now unless she goes to get checked out. What am I going to do if that worse situation arises? What if I'm already too late and there's nothing they can do for her even if she goes?"

Trying to find a way to help her troubled subject, Rainbow gave the best advice that she could muster up on such short circumstance. "I… don't know how to say this, captain," She explained, placing a hoof on Spitfire's shoulder. "But this is something she needs to decide for herself and the only way for her to see the light…"

"Don't say it!" Spitfire interrupted, her body shaking with fright! "Don't you dare say it!"

But Rainbow stood steadfast. The truth could hurt anypony, even Spitfire, but it had to be heard. "May be to let your mom live through the impending experience. It may be the only way she'll realize her mistake."

Deeply hurt by these words, Spitfire flew out of the locker room, leaving Rainbow Dash sighing deeply.

Once Spitfire was gone, Soarin walked up to Rainbow Dash. "The truth hurts, Soarin," Rainbow sighed. "I wish I was wrong, but I know from experience that this is the only way someponies learn. I speak from experience, myself included. The best we can do now is be there for Spitfire when the inevitable happens."

…

The next morning, Spitfire returned to Wonderbolt Headquarters, sitting in her office and doing paperwork. The words Rainbow Dash spoke to her were still fresh in her mind and Spitfire was more than determined to get her mother medical help for her chest and overall breathing. She didn't want it to have to come to the worst case scenario if she could help it!

"So much to do, so much to do," Spitfire muttered as she went about placing her autograph on a stack of Wonderbolts posters. "Why should they say my mom needs to live out her episodes?! I don't care what she or anypony else says, I'm taking her to the hospital whether she likes it or not! And if the Mustangia show has to suffer, then so be it! I'm captain, and what I say goes!"

But just then, Spitfire heard a series of loud knocks on the door, knocks that were made in a frantic manner.

"Spitfire, are you in there?" Soarin's voice called from the other side. "Spitfire?!"

Acting fast, Spitfire jumped from her desk and raced over to the door! She quickly opened it up, revealing Soarin with a greatly troubled look on his face. He looked like he'd run a marathon, judging by how fast he was panting and how frazzled his usually well kept mane was.

"What is it, Soarin?!" Spitfire cried, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard next.

"Boss, I got a note from Ponyville General Hospital," Soarin heavily gasped, holding a piece of brown paper in his wing. "It's your mom! She had a heart attack!"

Spitfire gasped loudly upon hearing this, her sunglasses falling off of her face in total shock! Immediately, Spitfire dashed out of the office without even looking at Soarin.

"Spitfire, wait!" Soarin called, chasing after his commanding officer. "Wait for me! I'll go with you!"

But Spitfire ignored Soarin, her mind focused right now on getting to her mother's side as quickly as possible! Taking to the air, Spitfire flew as fast as her wings would let her. "Why didn't you listen to me?" She thought to herself. "Why didn't you listen to me, Mom?"

…

Arriving at Ponyville General Hospital, Spitfire raced into the waiting room and approached the receptionist! "I'm Stormy Flare's daughter, Spitfire!" She cried out, not caring if she made a scene or not. "Where is she?!"

"She's in surgery right now," The receptionist pony replied in a calm tone of voice. "You're welcome to wait in here and…"

But Spitfire wasn't taking any chances and ran towards the emergency room! A pair of orderly ponies saw her coming and immediately held her back.

"Let go of me!" Spitfire demanded as the orderlies pushed her back. "My mother's in there! I need to see her."

"Miss, you are not allowed in there! It's a sterilized environment!" One of the Orderlies grunted. "Get back!"

"You don't understand! She needs me!" Spitfire protested but to no avail.

Hearing the commotion, Soarin (who had arrived on the scene) helped pull Spitfire back away from the operating room.

A frantic Spitfire threw herself onto Soarin as she felt her emotions give out. "She needs me, Soarin!" She cried while pulling her head out of his chest. "Why didn't Mom listen to me?! Why?!"

"Boss, it's okay, it's okay," Soarin whispered while gently stroking Spitfire's mane. "She's being taken care of, which is important. Your mom is in good hooves."

At that moment, the doors to the emergency room opened and out stepped a pony in surgical garb, gloves and a mask. "Are you Stormy Flare's next of kin?" He asked, pulling off his mask to reveal Doctor Stable.

Right away, Spitfire assumed the worst. "Is she…?" She whimpered.

"Well, I will say that she is alive, thankfully" Doctor Stable answered. "It was a massive heart attack and we had to immediately rush her into open heart surgery. Fortunately, we were able to get her fast. If there had been a delay, I'm not sure she would've survived the attack."

Spitfire could only stand there with her mouth gaped open! Her mother had just had a brush with death. Just then, she saw another pony walk into the hallways and to both Spitfire and Soarin's surprise, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Crash, what are you doing here?!" Spitfire demanded.

"Being here for Stormy Flare," Rainbow Dash firmly answered. "I was there when it happened."

"What were you doing over there, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin questioned.

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, the doors to the emergency room were flung open and several hospital staff came out, wheeling Stormy Flare on a stretcher.

Spitfire could only gasp in shock and horror at the condition her mother was in. Stormy Flare was still unconscious and had a noticeable scar from where she had been operated on.

Spitfire wanted nothing more than to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead, she spun around towards Rainbow. "Crash, were you trying to…?" She began.

"-No, nothing of the sort. I was trying to get her to understand your feelings about her chest and her breathing problems," Rainbow answered. "I asked your mom why she was being so stubborn and before she could give me an answer…she just collapsed! I rushed her over here as fast as I could!"

…

A few moments later, a pair of nurse ponies came out of the emergency room, carrying the stretcher bearing Stormy Flare (still breathing into a mask stuck on her face) away.

"We're taking her to recovery now, but you're welcome to spend the night," Doctor Stable suggested. "It's going to be a long recovery. There is even a possibility that she may not fully return to the way she was before the attack."

"If it helps, I can assume command in your absence, captain." Soarin suggested, and for Spitfire the decision was easy.

"Do it! You're in charge now, Soarin." Spitfire declared, looking over at Soarin who firmly saluted in response.

"So what do you want me to do, Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If you need some time alone…"

"No, I could use the company, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire interrupted in a tired voice. "If my mom was listening to you, then I think you're better off staying here."

Having seen what was said, Soarin' departed the hospital and leaving Rainbow Dash and Spitfire alone.

…

Later that day, Spitfire and Rainbow Dash sat outside the recovery room, anxiously waiting for news on Stormy Flare's condition. Just then, Doctor Stable came out of the recovery room.

"How is she?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, her condition is stable now," Doctor Stable answered. "However, there's something that I think both of you should know about. During the surgery, we found a blocked artery in your mother's heart that seemed to have been unchecked for a while."

"That explains her chest pains," Spitfire commented. "What else?"

"We also found that your mother's heart is that of a much older pony's. It can't take as much as a younger pony's heart could under normal circumstances," Doctor Stable explained. "Tell me something, Spitfire. Has your mother been under a lot of stress lately?"

Spitfire felt stumped to hear such a question coming from a medical professional. Still, she had a hunch that what Doctor Stable was asking her was indeed true.

"Being a Wonderbolt is a demanding job, Doctor. You never fully realize what will happen to you when the unthinkable happens," Spitfire sighed. "Given all that's been happening recently with King Sombra and the Legion of Doom, I can't really blame my mom for having anxiety about me. But why wouldn't she tell me that she was under a lot of stress? I'm her daughter for Celestia's sake!"

"Maybe it's because your mom didn't want you fussing over her," Rainbow guessed, remembering the experience she had with her parents. "Do you remember you the time Scootaloo brought my parents to one of our training sessions?"

Spitfire couldn't help but chuckle at this reflection. "How could I ever forget? They sure were fussing over you, and seemed to be enjoying it! But why would you bring that up?"

"Spitfire, do you think that maybe you and your mom…fuss over each other?" Rainbow suggested. "Part of why my parents did what they did is because I hadn't kept in touch with them. To them it was like I'd just dropped off the face of the world all of a sudden, only to suddenly show up again unannounced."

Looking over to the hospital bed that Stormy Flare was resting in. Spitfire could only sigh in dismay over her newest Wonderbolt's remark. In a sense, Rainbow Dash had a point. "We do a little bit, but never to the point where something like this happens," Spitfire commented. "I'm always careful, Rainbow, you know that. But my mom…she just doesn't seem to think that. Maybe it's because she views me as a foal, even though I've grown into a mare. It's part of why she comes to all my shows, to make sure I'm okay. It's like she thinks she's the Wonderbolt and I'm still her little filly looking up to her."

Walking into the recovery room, Spitfire looked over at her mother's bed and placed a hoof on her mom's leg. "Dash, I'm going to tell you something that I've always kept to myself," Spitfire said as Rainbow Dash also stepped into the room. "When I was a filly, both my parents were Wonderbolts."

"I'm listening," Rainbow Dash replied, suddenly remembering what Stormy Flare was trying to say before she collapsed. "She did try to say that she didn't want you to end up like…"

"…like my dad," Spitfire answered, placing her head against her mother's foreleg. "I don't remember much but I do know that he died when I was younger. I learned to move on from his death. Mom never did and she…"Suddenly, Spitfire felt a shear amount of guilt pass through her body.

"She did what?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "What did she do, Spitfire?"

Spitfire's eyes welled with tears leaving Rainbow Dash trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"Since you asked," Spitfire cried, wiping away a tear from her face. "Mom and Dad were taking part in an aerial relay in Canterlot. Suddenly, there was an unusually powerful gust of wind and my dad fell to his death because one of his wings locked up all of a sudden. The accident haunted my mom forever after that. Especially because doctors tried to save him, but they were too late. Nothing they tried could bring him back."

Spitfire paused briefly. "My dream was to always follow in their footsteps, Dash," She confessed. "But, after I joined the academy, became a reserve and then finally a Wonderbolt, my mom…she always worried. I thought I was doing good for Equestria, Rainbow Dash, but being a Wonderbolt…put my mom in here. It almost killed her!"

"That's not true, Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash protested and stomped a hoof down. "You being a Wonderbolt did not put your mom in here! She was just too scared to tell you herself because she was afraid of how you were going to react to what she was trying to say!"

"But, the pills…the aspirin…" Spitfire began.

"Were having no effect on her, Spitfire," Doctor Stable answered as he entered the room. "It appears that your mother's heart attack was in fact stress related. Perhaps maybe I can refer you both to Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze once your mother is well enough again. I think it's best that you clear the air with one another before it's too late. Having seen what those two were able to do for Princess Twilight, I think it's safe to say that their psychological knowledge surpasses any that is known to ponykind."

Gulping nervously, Spitfire took in what the doctor had said. Perhaps the time had come for her mom to seek therapy over the untimely demise of her husband and Spitfire's father.

…

For the rest of the night, Spitfire stayed at her mother's side, clutching her hoof tightly. Rainbow Dash remained at her superior's side, trying to offer all the friendship and support she could.

The next morning, Stormy Flare still had not awakened from her emergency surgery, much to Spitfire's concern. "Rainbow Dash…she's not waking up!" Spitfire worriedly commented.

"The doctors did put a lot of medicine into her," Rainbow Dash remarked, only for Spitfire to give her a look. "But, it's helping her.

"She's probably in a coma!" Spitfire declared in a panicked tone of voice. "I'd bet she's talking to Dad right now, asking him to take her from me so I don't have to keep worrying!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Rainbow protested. "I don't think your mom would go that far. You need her as much as she needs you, Spitfire."

Rainbow Dash then directed Spitfire to look at the heart monitor, showing Stormy Flare's heart rate. "Will it…" Spitfire struggled to get the next words out, nervously anticipating her mother being taken from her at that very moment. "Will it flatline?"

"No it won't!" Rainbow protested, placing a hoof on her superior's shoulder. "Your mom is a fighter, Spitfire. Just like you are. The medicine should be wearing off any minute."

But in Spitfire's mind, her dream of being a Wonderbolt and following in her mother and father's hoofsteps, was going to take away the one parent she had grown to love and depend on. "Mom…Mom if you can hear me," Spitfire cried, once again grabbing onto her mother's foreleg. "Open your eyes, and let me know you're okay. I know you worry about me, but right now I'm worrying about you. Wake up, please!"

Suddenly, Spitfire felt a tight squeeze followed by the opening of one eye and the producing of a small but tired smile from Stormy Flare's face. "Mom?!" Spitfire cried, her eyes filled with tears of relief. "Mom, can you hear me?!"

"I can hear you, Spitfire." Stormy Flare answered in a hushed voice.

"Mom, I was so worried!" Spitfire cried again. "You could have…"

But Stormy Flare merely shushed her daughter as Rainbow Dash watched the mother and daughter reunion unfold before her, just as Doctor Stable and a nurse pony walked into the recovery room.

"I see you're awake now, Mrs. Flare" Doctor Stable commented, looking over at the tired, older pegasus pony. "The medication did it's job, so how are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Stormy Flare whispered, before suddenly feeling a sharp wince in her chest. "And still in…"

"It's going to be like that for a while, Stormy Flare," Doctor Stable answered. "You had a pretty severe heart attack and it's going to take time for you to fully recover, especially since it was triggered by stress"

"Mom, I know what you were thinking of," Spitfire spoke ip. "You just didn't want me to end up like Dad did, right?"

"Of course, Spitfire," Stormy Flare sighed. "It's time I talked about it with you again, instead of always ignoring the conversation. Your father dying was…one of the worst moments of my life. I wasn't honest with you because…because…"

"You didn't want me to worry?" Spitfire guessed and got an answer in the form of a nod. "Well, I was worrying, all right? How was I supposed to know that you were having stress related chest pains? I mean, when I say you should get checked out…" Overcome with emotion, Spitfire threw herself onto her mother's chest and cried her eyes out while Rainbow Dash watched from a distance, eventually deciding to leave the room and have mother and daughter enjoy their time together alone.

…

Later that day, Rainbow Dash returned to her home in Cloudsdale and merely looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Everything that had transpired before her very eyes left her wondering about something important to her. "You know something, Tank?" She asked her pet tortoise. "I don't know about you, but…you ever feel scared of…dying?"

Tank merely yawned to Rainbow Dash as he looked up to her. "I take it that you're not," His master replied. "But I think we all have to be scared of something at least once. In fact, it's making me think of my parents, and how I sometimes feel scared for them."

Rainbow turned herself over to look at a picture of herself and her parents when she was younger. Right then and there, she tried to put herself in Spitfire's shoes and she could only wonder what was just around the corner in terms of her own greatest nightmare where not just her parents, but also her closest friends would be subjected to a threat of death.

…

A few days later, Stormy Flare was discharged and soon, attention shifted back to the Wonderbolts preparing for their latest show.

"How's your mom?" Soarin asked Spitfire as they finished a training run.

"Well, she's back home and resting now. But it makes you wonder, Clipper," Spitfire commented. "I guess that Mom and I…can't live without each other, can we?"

"Same with every family, I guess," Soarin sighed as they walked towards the locker room together. "Do you think that maybe you and your mom have a pact?"

"About the fact that we can't live without one another? Yes, you're correct on that, Soarin," Spitfire nodded. "Still, her heart attack…" But Spitfire felt a wing touch her side gently.

"A sign that sometimes we need to be open and honest with each other, I guess," Soarin commented. "Your mom wasn't being open and honest with you, so maybe somepony made her see the light."

"Who do you think might have been behind that?" Spitfire questioned.

"I don't know, but either way, it seems like your love for one another just got a whole lot stronger." Soarin suggested.

Spitfire sighed heavily as she sat at her locker and reflected on all that had transpired. Maybe Soarin had a point. Maybe her relationship with her mother became a lot stronger than it had ever been, all thanks to the heart attack.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	18. The Very Quiet Kirin

Episode Summary: Luster Dawn and her friends meet a Kirin who enrolls at the School of Friendship and whom acts socially different than they do.

Cast:

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato

Gavin Langano as Icarus/Gallus

Ingrid Nilson as Quiet Play

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder

Lauren Jackson as Silverstream

Katrina Salisbury as Yona

Vincent Tong as Sandbar

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Ian Hanlin as Sunburst

Kathleen Barr as Trixie

Veena Sood as Fire Blaster

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 18

"The Very Quiet Kirin"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

…

It was a well known fact by now that the students at the School of Friendship came from various backgrounds and races. And not all of them shared the same personality. It was what made the school unique from other schools in Equestria, which was both a good and bad thing depending on who you asked.

For Luster Dawn, being enrolled at the School of Friendship was challenging, but she was managing to get adjusted to her new life. One morning, she arrived at school like always when she noticed something. "Hey, Cherry Tomato, is that a new student?" She asked, directing her first Ponyville friend to a young kirin who was being escorted into the school by another kirin.

"Yeah, didn't you hear what Headmare Starlight said two days ago?" Cherry Tomato replied. "There's to be a kirin joining our school. Apparently, she is very shy."

"Kind of like I was," Luster Dawn commented as she observed the two kirin walk into Trixie's office. "Is she in any of our classes?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out. Come on, let's get to class before Vice Headstallion Sunburst forces us to." Cherry Tomato encouraged and led Luster Dawn away.

Arriving into Celestia's class a short time later, Luster and Cherry took their seats along with the rest of the students.

Once Celestia took their attendance it appeared to the class that she had something to say. "Good morning, everycreature," She began as the students quieted down. "As you probably have heard, we have a new student joining us today. She is a kirin who I think will be a fine addition to this class."

Right then and there, Luster realized just what Celestia was talking about.

"Um, Professor Celestia," Icarus the griffon asked, raising his claw. "This is the student that Headmare Starlight talked about, right?"

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and in stepped Trixie with the young kirin behind her. Right away, Luster began to realize that there was something strange about this particular Kirin.

"Everycreature, this is Quiet Play," Trixie announced, introducing her to the class. "I trust you will all be very welcoming of her."

"Hi," The kirin replied in an almost silent voice. "I'm Quiet Play. Forgive me if I don't sound like all the other students. I'm new here."

"She seems anxious," Cherry Tomato whispered to Luster Dawn. "I told you that she would be shy, right?"

Luster said nothing, wanting to learn more about this Kirin as time would go on.

…

…

Sitting at the front of the class, Quiet Play stood at attention while Professor Celestia taught her class. Naturally, Luster Dawn couldn't take her eyes off of the kirin. She wanted to get to know Quiet Play a little better, but she would have to wait until the day was over before she would have a chance.

Once the day had ended, Luster Dawn arrived in the school's library and noticed Quiet Play sitting alone at a table at the far end of the library.

"Hey," Luster asked Ocellus and the rest of her friends at their usual table. "Quiet Play, she's…sitting over there by herself."

"Yeah, we asked her if she wanted to sit with us, but it seems like she doesn't like company," Ocellus replied. "There's something odd about her. I mean, I'm usually quiet but this is very odd behavior for a kirin."

"Yona thinks kirin doesn't want to be friends," Yona added, looking over at Luster Dawn. "Very sad."

"We can't just make assumptions about her," Luster Dawn firmly protested. "Why don't I talk to her and see if she can join us? Maybe she'll be more comfortable around ponies, I hear two of our professors once visited an entire village of kirin, so maybe ponies are more friendly towards kirin."

Good luck on getting her to come over here," Gallus replied with a shake of his head. "Believe me, we've tried."

Taking a deep breath, Luster walked over to the table where Quiet Play was sitting. But no sooner did she make her way over, then did Quiet Play get up and move to another seat at the table.

"Hey, uh, Quiet Play?" Luster asked, taking another deep breath.

"Hey, Quiet Play." Quiet Play replied in a monotone voice, mimicking Luster's statement.

"Um, no," Luster Dawn stammered, slightly taken aback. "I'm Luster Dawn, one of the students in Professor Celestia's class. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and sit with me and the rest of my friends."

"No thank you," Quiet Play whispered, trying to concentrate on the homework in front of her. "I don't socialize as well as others. Now if you don't mind I wish to be left in peace."

Opting to reluctantly keep her distance from Quiet Play, Luster sat down at the end of the table. "So…what do you do for fun?" She asked the kirin, hoping to start up a conversation.

"I'm busy right now," Quiet Play answered, her eyes locked on the homework assignment as Luster noticed Quiet Play took her left foreleg and flapped it. "Leave me alone, please."

"Um, okay," Luster Dawn nervously replied while producing a forced smile. "I-if you want to join us, there's an extra seat for you at the table. So uh, just come over i-if you feel like it."

Quiet Play said nothing as Luster returned to the table. She couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback by the new student's behavior.

"Told you she would be difficult to talk to," Gallus sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but she seems a little…odd for our school. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't say that, she's no more odd than I am and you all accept me," Ocellus remarked. "I'm sometimes like her, but I don't shut other creatures out. At least, I don't do that intentionally anymore."

"Might as well leave her alone, if she doesn't want to be friends I doubt we can force her. Even dragons know when it's better to back off." Smolder shrugged her claws, returning to her homework.

However, Luster Dawn's head was turning with thoughts and opinions about Quiet Play's situation. Surely there was a reason why the kirin was being so aloof, and she was going to find out what that reason was.

…

…

Once she left the school, Luster made her way over to the Castle of Friendship, hoping that Princess Twilight might be home. If anyone would have the answers it would be her. "Why can't Quiet Play talk to me or even be open with me?" Luster thought to herself.

Walking up to the castle's front doors, Luster knocked on the door in the hopes that it would be Twilight answering it. After all, Luster had become Twilight's personal pupil for a reason.

But after a few moments, the door opened to reveal Celestia on the other side. "Oh, Luster Dawn," Celestia chuckled rather sheepishly. "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor Celestia," Luster Dawn replied and shrank back a bit. "Uh, I just was wondering if Princess Twilight was home. I want to talk to her."

"She's doing some last minute business in Canterlot, but she'll be home in a little bit," Celestia explained and gestured a hoof. "Care to come in? Luna's not around right now, I could use some company."

Accepting Celestia's gesture, Luster made her way into the castle.

"So, is there something on your mind that you wish to ask Twilight about?" Celestia asked, turning to face Luster Dawn.

"Um, P-Professor Celestia," Luster Dawn struggled not to stutter. "About Quiet Play…don't you think she seems... different?"

This put Celestia in a somewhat awkward predicament, but being the benevolent pony she was, she was more than willing to listen to Luster Dawn in place of Twilight. "Yes, she does seem... different," Celestia answered as they walked into Twilight's large library. "But you must remember that she has only been here for a short time. It was her first day after all. And the kirin up until recently were a solitary species."

"True," Luster Dawn nodded. "But ever since I moved here, I've had to learn to be more open to other creatures. I just thought that maybe I could get Quiet Play to come out of her shell."

"Give her time, Luster Dawn," Celestia suggested, draping a wing over the young unicorn. "We all need to take our time in order to properly adjust to major changes. I've seen it before in many of my students, Twilight included. They take time to get used to their surroundings before they can truly make friends."

At that moment, the doors to the library opened and in stepped Twilight, suddenly noticing Luster Dawn with Celestia. "Oh, hi Luster Dawn," Twilight greeted, feeling both surprised and delighted at having her personal protégé in her presence. "I...wasn't expecting to see you here. What can I do for you on such short notice?"

Having said her own piece, Celestia left the young unicorn and new Supreme Ruler of Equestria alone in the library.

"It's…it's about this new student at the school," Luster Dawn explained once she and Twilight were alone. "She well…seems socially different."

Immediately, Twilight began to think back to when she was a student of Celestia's and how socially awkward she herself was. "In what way?" She asked her student.

"Well, just today, she was sitting alone at the school's library. I tried to invite her over, but she told me to just leave her alone quite sternly, so I did," Luster explained. "I mean, you used to be like her once upon a time, right?"

Twilight nodded. "I didn't really learn how to make friends until I came to Ponyville, and even then it was a concept I had to come around to gradually. As for Quiet Play though, it's something else. I haven't met her personally yet, but from what I understand, this new student might have some kind of disability."

Luster was surprised to hear such a statement from her mentor. "Disability? Like that bully Princesses Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy confronted at their flight school reunion?" Twilight blinked in surprise. "What?" Luster answered. "It was in the Canterlot Chronicle, wasn't it? Ponies with disabilities are usually not very nice."

"That is not true at all, Luster," Twilight firmly replied. "Not everypony or everycreature with a disability is mean. There are lots of mean ponies and creatures that have no disabilities at all. In fact, disabilities can come in all shapes and sizes."

Luster still couldn't picture what Twilight was trying to say. To her, Quiet Play seemed like any other student at the school.

"Just give her time," Twilight continued, as she proceeded to make her way over to her library's large bookshelf. "In fact, why don't you read this book?"

Passing the book onto Luster Dawn, Luster read the cover of the book out loud: Disabilities, why they make us unique.

"Not to add to your homework pile," Twilight chuckled. "But I want you to read the first few chapters over the next few days, and then share with me what you learned from it. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, Princess Twilight," Luster Dawn nervously replied with a bow. "If you say so." And with the book in her aura, Luster Dawn left the library and proceeded to make her way home.

…

…

That night, Luster Dawn went about reading the book Twilight had given her. In her mind, Quiet Play was different and socially awkward. This resonated in a personal connection with Luster Dawn, at least that's what she thought.

"Luster?" She heard Fire Blaster say from outside her bedroom door. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Hey, Mom, can you come in here for a second?" Luster Dawn asked and Fire Blaster complied, entering her daughter's bedroom. "Princess Twilight gave me this book to read. What do you think of it?"

Taking the book, Fire Blaster skimmed through the book, carefully reading what was inside of it before passing it back to Luster Dawn. "It's a book on disabilities," Fire Blaster remarked, as she sat next to her daughter. "Why would Princess Twilight give this to you?"

"There's…there's a new student at the school who well…seems different. In fact, she's very quiet and doesn't really want to make friends." Luster Dawn explained.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Fire Blaster asked.

"Mom, it seems like she doesn't want to be at our school." Luster protested.

"I wouldn't say that, dear," Fire Blaster gently replied. "Maybe she wants to be there but isn't sure how to fit in. What's her name?"

"Quiet Play. She's a kirin. That's all I know about her." Luster answered.

Taking in what was said, Fire Blaster looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of how to address her daughter's concerns. "Well, kirins have been living under a code of silence for a long time from what I heard. Maybe she's just a quiet kirin."

"A very quiet kirin if you ask me," Luster Dawn remarked. "But I used to be just like her. I was always a quiet pony, right?"

"Indeed you were, Luster," Fire Blaster nodded. "In fact, it was somewhat alarming for your father and I. We knew that there was something odd and we were going to have you evaluated, but then the Legion of Doom attacked and…"

"Yes, I remember you and Dad were saying that to me," Luster Dawn interrupted quite bitterly. "But I guess that's the drawback of being socially different, right? I want her to be friends with me, but…"

"You can't force her to be friends with you, Luster," Fire Blaster interrupted back, getting up to walk out of the bedroom. "If she wishes to be left alone, you need to respect her wishes. Still, it's nice of Princess Twilight to help you get context through that book."

Putting the book aside, Luster made her way downstairs to dinner, still keeping the thought of Quiet Play in her mind.

…

The next morning, Luster Dawn returned to school where she noticed Quiet Play making her way out of Trixie's office. Curious, Luster decided to follow Quiet Play and as she followed her, Luster heard Quiet Play talking in a low voice. "Counselor Trixie thinks you are special in every way, Counselor Trixie thinks you are special in every way."

"Um, Quiet Play?" Luster Dawn asked. "How… are you doing today?"

"Counselor Trixie thinks you are special in every way." Quiet Play said again, which made Luster blink in surprise.

"Well, I don't think she considers me special," Luster Dawn awkwardly chuckled. "We are all special. Anyways, I was wondering how you're adjusting to life here at the school."

"Why do you ask me?" Quiet Play spoke up, suddenly sounding like she was angered.

"Oh, just making…idle conversation, I guess," Luster Dawn shrugged. "I hope you're looking forward to Professor Luna's drama class later today. We'll be doing scenes from MacPony. I heard there was one of you kirins who had a thing for theatrical productions, maybe you'll do well there."

Quiet Play said nothing and instead made her way to class. Luster felt slightly taken aback, but remembered the words her mother and Princess Twilight explained to her. Maybe Quiet Play still lived by that oath of silence.

…

"Now Cherry Tomato," Luna directed during drama class. "MacPony comes to the three witches demanding answers from the weird sisters. I want you to put some oomph into your dialogue when you deliver. Add some flare to it!"

Taking a deep breath, Cherry Tomato walked towards Ocellus, Smolder and Silverstream, all of whom were wearing long robes and standing around a makeshift cauldron. "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble," They chanted. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"By the pricking of my claws," Silverstream spoke up. "Something wicked this way comes."

Watching from the audience, Luster Dawn noticed how Quiet Play remained silent throughout the whole performance.

"How now, you black and midnight gags?" Cherry Tomato tried to say, but Luna wasn't impressed.

"That is not correct, Cherry," Luna corrected him. "It's secret black and midnight hags, Cherry Tomato."

"What is't you do?" Quiet Play whispered, much to Luster's surprise. "Answer me to what I ask you."

"How does she know that?" Luster Dawn thought. "Nopony can remember Shakespony that well." Still, Luster stayed respectful as Luna directed Yona and two other students to the stage.

"Gallus, come forward," Luna called, directing Gallus up to the stage. "You shall play the part of MacPony."

"Um, I'm a griffon, Professor Luna." Gallus remarked.

"That doesn't matter, young griffon!" Luna sternly spoke up. "Just think of yourself as…MacGriff if that helps." Taking in Luna's suggestion, Gallus did as he was told.

But then Luster got herself an idea. "Um, Professor Luna!" She called, catching Luna's attention. "Why don't we give Quiet Play a chance?" This caused Luna to look back in surprise at Luster's suggestion. "She can be…one of the three witches."

Rising to her hooves, Luna walked over to Quiet Play and looked down at her. However, when Luna looked down at Quiet Play the young Kirin began to slightly tremble, as if she were suddenly stricken with fright.

Luna became concerned as a result of seeing this. "She looks nervous, Luster Dawn," Luna advised. "I can't force students to do things they don't want to do."

"Give her a chance, Professor," Luster encouraged quite fiercely. "She's a big fan of Shakespony from what I've seen."

"Yeah," Ocellus added, still in her witch costume. "Give her a chance. A play's the thing for getting you out of your shell."

"Yona agrees with Ocellus and Luster!" Yona excitedly added! "Quiet Play do great in play!

But Quiet Play became even more nervous and it took some of Luster's magic to even get the kirin onto the stage. Standing in between Ocellus and Silverstream, Quiet Play began to shake and tremble with fear.

"Um, is everything all right, Quiet Play?" Ocellus asked, noticing the kirin shake all about.

"She doesn't look so good," Gallus remarked before they began to hear Quiet Play silently cry. "Yep, she doesn't look so good."

Right away, Luna began to feel concerned. Something was definitely not right.

"I'm sorry," Quiet Play whimpered while backing away. "I'm just, I'm just…" But she couldn't finish the sentence. With tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Quiet Play ran off crying much to the shock and dismay of the rest of the drama class.

"Quiet Play, wait!" Luster Dawn cried as she and the rest of the class stood there in shocked silence. "Quiet Play!" But it was too late, Quiet Play had run away and was nowhere to be seen!

…

…

"I'm sorry, students," Luna spoke up in a remorseful tone of voice. "I'm afraid that Quiet Play is not ready yet to perform in front of an audience."

Just then, they heard the school bell ringing signaling the end of the class period. In stunned silence, the class dispersed, except for Luster Dawn.

"Luster Dawn," Luna sternly called, stopping the young unicorn from leaving the theater. "I want to talk to you," When the two were alone at last, Luna demanded. "Kindly explain to me what the heck just happened there! Why did you try to make Quiet Play perform when she wasn't ready yet?"

"P-professor Luna," Luster Dawn stammered, looking up at the alicorn quite nervously. "I…I didn't know that she was going to…I mean, she seemed engaged in the performance. I was only trying to be helpful, honest!"

Sighing in disbelief, Luna walked over to Luster and sat down next to her on a bleacher. "I understand your intentions, Luster Dawn," She told the unicorn. "But Quiet Play cannot be forced to do something she doesn't want to do. No one can. Just like no one could magically compel you to make friends, that was something you had to do on your own."

"But she's been quiet the entire time she's been at the school, Professor Luna," Luster Dawn sadly remarked. "I mean, she isn't like all the other students here. Is what I'm doing wrong if I want to get her to be friends with me?"

At that moment, Luna realized she was going to have to dive deep into her past as a Princess of the Night. "Luster Dawn, I'm going to be perfectly honest here," The former princess sighed. "Quiet Play was born with a disability that will make her different from other students no matter what. Her being a kirin only makes it worse. It's a social disability that sometimes a creature is born with and has for the rest of their life. I know because I've helped some ponies in their dreams who are just like her."

"In what way, Professor Luna? And is at all like what I have?" Luster Dawn wondered.

Activating her horn, Luna produced a screen from the time when she was princess and had helped ponies with their nightmares. "Well, some of them communicated to me in different ways, Luster Dawn," She explained as the screen showed creatures communicating in a variety of different ways and not always verbally. "Some of them flapped, some of them could only cover their ears and some of them could only repeat what I said to them. It was frustrating for me, but I had to learn to accept ponies and creatures for who they were. Quiet Play is one of those creatures. Her dreams have indicated as much."

"So what you're trying to say," Luster Dawn sighed as Luna made the screen disappear. "Is that I don't deserve to be friends with Quiet Play because of…"

"Certainly not, Luster Dawn," Luna interrupted while putting a hoof to Luster's mouth. "You can be friends with Quiet Play, but you'll have to change your approach. The usual ways won't work with her. That's part of why she was brought in with Counselor Trixie, to ease the adjustment."

Now realizing what she had actually done by putting Quiet Play on the spot, Luster took in what Luna had said and left the theater. For the rest of the day, whenever she looked back on the event she was filled with nothing but guilt. It was still with her when she returned to the library when the school day was over.

"Luster Dawn?" Cherry Tomato called, going over to her as he sensed something was wrong.

"Sorry, Cherry. I'm not in much of a talkative mood," Luster sadly sighed, her back turned towards Cherry Tomato. "I feel ashamed."

"Because of Quiet Play?" Cherry remarked. "I'm sure your intentions weren't bad, Luster. You were just trying to be a good sport and get her to participate. You couldn't have known she would react the way she did."

"I…I mean…how else was I supposed to know that what I was trying to do wasn't working?" Luster shouted in frustration, causing the other students in the library to shush her. "Sorry, sorry," She apologized and then went on speaking to Cherry in a softer tone. "You get my point, though, Cherry. Because of me, Quiet Play may not even want to come back here even if I did apologize. I thought I was doing a good thing for her."

"And you were doing a good thing," Cherry firmly replied as he sat down at a nearby table. "It's just that you didn't know the full extent of Quiet Play's condition. After all, there's a reason why she seems different than the rest of us. Professor Luna filled us all in after she was done speaking to you."

But Luster just kept her eyes locked onto her homework. "Look, all I wanted was to get to know her. Introduce myself to her, Cherry. Make her feel welcome. How was I supposed to do that when she wouldn't even talk?"

Another loud outburst led to more shushing from the other inhabitants of the library. "Sorry, sorry," Luster again apologized before turning back to Cherry Tomato. "Professor Luna showed me something after her class today, something from when she was Princess of the Night and had to go into ponies dreams. She showed me what happened when they…would have difficulty trying to talk to her."

"Perhaps what happened to Luna is what's happening to you right now." Cherry Tomato suggested, much to Luster Dawn's dismay.

"I'm probably going to get detention for this, Cherry Tomato, making her upset despite my best intentions to befriend her." Luster Dawn sobbed and got up.

"I wouldn't say that, Luster. Perhaps maybe you can reintroduce yourself to her, but with supervision this time." Cherry Tomato encouraged, but Luster Dawn had already left.

…

That night, Luster couldn't sleep, trying to figure out how she was going to be "punished" for forcing Quiet Play into a situation she didn't want to be in.

When the sun rose the next morning, Luster returned to school still racked with guilt. Headmare Starlight was already there, waiting for her.

"Luster Dawn," Starlight declared, gesturing the unicorn to come forward. "Would you come with me, please?"

Without saying a word, Luster did as she was told. Following Starlight into her office, she saw Trixie, Sunburst, Celestia and Luna had all gathered.

Quiet Play was currently sitting at Starlight's desk.

"Um," Luster asked nervously. "Hi…Quiet Play."

But the young kirin said nothing, she just turned away from Luster Dawn.

"Luster Dawn," Trixie spoke up as Luster stepped forward. "The reason we all called you in this morning was because of what happened yesterday."

"Look, I know I had good intentions…" Luster tried to explain.

"And we commend you for having them," Celestia warmly interrupted. "You were just trying to be a good friend and classmate to Quiet Play. But I'm sure Professor Luna talked to you about…"

"Yes," Luster interrupted back, further approaching the kirin. "Quiet Play," She struggled to find the right words. "I…I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday. It's just, I couldn't help but notice you were liking the scene that we were performing and… I thought that maybe… you wanted to participate."

"I know you wanted me to participate," Quiet Play finally spoke in a full sentence (albeit with her quiet voice). "However, just because I like something doesn't mean I have to participate in it. I have what is known as…autism, something that is only made worse by my kirin nature.."

"Autism? I've…never heard of that before," Luster blinked in surprise. "What does it mean?"

"I was born with Autism." Quiet Play answered.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Luster Dawn demanded. "Please, I need to know if I'm going to understand you at all, Quiet Play."

"Autism is a disorder that among other things makes one withdrawn and socially awkward," Luna explained, walking up to Luster Dawn. "Remember what I said about the ponies I helped who would flap or do other things? That's what Quiet Play does."

At that moment, Luster began to think back to when Quiet Play was echoing her words in the library.

"There…" Luster Dawn stammered, looking back to the group of ponies at her left. "There was a moment when she was echoing me and I got somewhat annoyed by it. Is that part of this 'Autism' that you have, Quiet Play?"

"Yes," Quiet Play answered. "Sometimes it makes me feel comfortable if I repeat what others say."

"And that is what is known as echolalia," Sunburst added, stepping forward. "Which part of what Quiet Play has."

"Is there a cure for this 'autism'?" Luster Dawn asked, only for the other faculty to shake their heads from side to side.

"I'm afraid not, Luster," Starlight replied while sitting behind her desk. "When one is born with something like that, they have that something for the rest of our lives. It can't really be treated either, at least not in the traditional sense. But many who are autistic go on to lead successful and productive lives. It's clear to all of us that Quiet Play wants to be friends with you, but you're going to have to be willing to be friends on her level. Do you understand what that means?"

Taking in what Starlight had said, Luster took a deep breath and looked right at Quiet Play, trying her hardest to not mess up with what she needed to do. "Quiet Play," Luster softly spoke to the kirin. "I know I made you upset yesterday, but…if I promise to understand your feelings and boundaries better and be respectful of them, would you… like to be friends with me?"

It took a moment for Quiet Play to try and think of how to respond to Luster's question. When she didn't respond right away, Luster feared the worst.

"I… would like to be friends with you, Luster Dawn," Quiet Play spoke up at last said, causing Luster Dawn to forget all of her ill feelings and smile back at Quiet Play. Respectfully, Luster didn't approach Quiet Play any further and kept her distance. "I would like to be friends with you, Luster Dawn." Quiet Play echoed.

…

When Luster Dawn returned to class that day, she had a better understanding of Quiet Play and her overall situation. And that afternoon in the same library as the day before, Luster and her friends watched Quiet Play sit alone at the table across from them.

"Well, at least you two made peace with each other," Cherry Tomato remarked, much to Luster Dawn's relief. "And you've gained yourself another friend in the process."

"Do you think that maybe she can hang out with us at least once in a while someday?" Ocellus pondered.

"Maybe, but we have to accept her for who she is, guys," Luster Dawn answered. "I've learned now that just because somecreature is different, as long as you respect their boundaries and understand them for who they are, then they will open their friendship to you."

"Sounds like something you should write to Princess Twilight about. You know, kind of like she used to do with Professor Celestia." Gallus suggested in a slightly teasing tone.

"Maybe I will." Luster declared and began to do exactly that, write a letter to Princess Twilight, explaining what she had learned from the experience of meeting a creature with a social disability.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	19. Cuckoo for Chrysalis

Episode Summary: While on a mission to retrieve a valuable item for Grogar, Tirek and Chrysalis begin to develop mutual feelings for one another.

Cast:

Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

Doc Harris as Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Liev Schreiber as the Storm King

Jim Cummings as Lavan

Martin Short as Lieutenant Bray

Scott Underwood as Rusty Bucket

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 19

"Cuckoo for Chrysalis"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

All his life, Tirek had always been the misunderstood centaur who'd been told he would never amount to anything in life. His parents made it clear that his brother Scorpan would be first in line for the throne, and had disowned him on the spot after learning of his secret meetings with the sorcerer who taught him how to steal the magic of other living creatures.

Now under the service of the real Emperor Grogar, Tirek felt that he'd finally get the chance to prove to his family that he was better than them. Prove that he was worthy and prove how wrong they were to have shunned him. But one night as he lay in bed, Tirek couldn't help but feel oddly sentimental for a fellow villain in his ranks.

"Left two three four! Right two three four!" Chrysalis shouted as she drilled a platoon of donkey soldiers. Looking down the line, she noticed a donkey soldier struggling to walk in tune with the others. "Why do you slouch with the others?! Is it true they took away your ability to produce offspring?" The evil queen of the changelings snarled at the donkey soldier, who cowered at the snarling bug's rage.

"Company halt!" Chrysalis screamed, stopping the platoon in uts track. "You are all disgusting, lazy and insubordinate. No wonder your emperor was banished to the moon. If he had his way, Scarface would have a field day with the likes of you all! Never forget that."

The former queen then noticed a donkey soldier in her ranks wearing a pair of glasses. "Well, look at this, Bonnie Prince. Are you a stallion? Are you a member of Canterlot's elite? Or are you the bloody prince of Equestria?"

The donkey looked at Chrysalis only for her to force him to look straight ahead. "Well, don't look at me! Look straight ahead! I'll eat your rear ends up!"

…

The next day, from inside the confines of the moon castle, Tirek was training a group of donkey soldiers on how to drain magic from living creatures with help from Cozy Glow. "Bring in the next subject!" He shouted and Cozy Glow used her alicorn magic to bring in a donkey who was near death. "All right, you cretins, you need to learn how to take magic fast and I mean very fast! Grogar wants you all trained on how to drain magic if our quest to retake Equestria is to succeed!"

"And don't forget," Cozy Glow added with a sadistic smirk. "I can take away those horns I just gave to you all. So I'd listen to what Tirek has to say if I were you."

Heeding the evil filly's warning, the donkeys did as they were told attempting to channel their newly acquired magical abilities on their comrade. Naturally, none of the donkeys were even remotely successful in their task.

"This is hopeless," Tirek muttered, throwing a hand into his face. "You're all on borrowed time here. Grogar demands that you master your new abilities pronto, or else!"

The donkeys tried again but to no avail. They still needed time to carry out their training.

"Unbelievable," Tirek remarked. "You're all useless! You're not fit to serve anyone, least of all your emperor."

Just then, Tirek heard a series of yells from down in the courtyard coming from Chrysalis.

"Get up, you worthless pile of nothing!" Chrysalis screamed at a donkey soldier who had collapsed. "You are not dismissed, you will not be dismissed until I say so! Now get up! Get on your feet!"

Captivated by the screams of the angry changeling, Tirek turned his attention away from his training and looked down on the drill sergeant Chrysalis had become. He couldn't help but feel a smile foming on his face. Whether he realized it or not, he'd begun to develop feelings for the former queen.

…

…

Once the training had come to an end for the day, the villains were all summoned to a large conference room where Grogar and Sombra were waiting to begin a daily meeting. As they all gathered, Tirek continued to focus all of his attention on Chrysalis, much to Cozy Glow's confusion.

"Sit," Grogar commanded as he petted his pet grizzly's head while the villains obeyed his command, not wanting to anger him.

Sitting next to Chrysalis, Tirek kept his eyes on her developing the sudden urge to touch her. "Lord Tirek! Pay attention!" Grogar roared at the top of his lungs.

Stammering, Tirek gave the demonic ram his full attention. However, Cozy Glow began to realize that there was something that even Grogar didn't appear be aware of just yet.

"Now then," Grogar spoke up while he cleared his throat. "Before you all fill your bellies, I want a full report on how the training of my soldiers is progressing. The more we prepare, the more we'll be ready when we invade Equestria. Who wishes to go first?"

"Um, can't we just play rock, paper…" The Storm King suggested, only for Grogar to throw a silencing spell on his mouth.

"He always suggests that, it's a miracle anyone ever obeyed him," Lavan grumbled. "Anyways, your fire brigade is learning the basics on how to spread fire, my emperor. Progress is actually coming along very nicely. But I can't help but wonder…"

"About your friend?" Grogar guessed with a glint in his eyes. "Remember that his fate lies in your hands, Lavan. Serve me and his chances of survival will remain high. Disobey or fail me, and not only will I not bring him back but you will meet a fate similar to his. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my emperor." Lavan bowed and said no more.

Grogar then turned to Chrysalis, determined to get information on the training of the Donkey Soldiers. "Queen Chrysalis, how's the training for my soldiers coming along?"

"They're a bunch of misfits who need direction, my emperor," Chrysalis remarked while rolling her eyes. "Many of them would seem to much rather cease to exist than listen to me. They're nothing like my hive or even those backstabbing clones I created."

"I recruited for a very good reason, Chrysalis," Grogar bitterly replied. "Because I felt that you are the only one who could bring my army back its to proper form. You know that any insubordinates are food for my pet."

Scarface rose to his feet upon hearing those words.

"I need more time to properly mold them into shape, my emperor," Chrysalis pleaed. "Let me assure you that I will terminate those who are weaklings. An army like this has no place for dead weight."

"Be forewarned that only I can decide who lives or dies, Chrysalis!" Grogar warned before using his magic to lift Chrysalis into the air and close to him. "Time is something that none of us have! The more time we waste, the more that Twilight Sparkle and the other princesses will have an advantage over us. However, it seems to me that there is an object very close to me that is still in Equestria. An object that could prove highly advantgeous if I were able to get my hooves on it."

Right then and there, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow immediately began to think back to the mission that had almost made them change their ways. They had a sneaking suspicion they knew where they were going.

"Do you mean, atop Mount Everhoof?" Cozy Glow questioned.

"Yes, young filly," Grogar replied to Cozy. "The bell that Gusty the Great stole from me long ago resides on Mount Everhoof once again. The fool Discord left it there when even he could not destroy it, thinking that I was sealed inside it. It cannot be permitted to remain there, least some foolish pony or other creature find a way up to to the summit and take what is rightfully mine! So," He gestured to Tirek and Chyrsalis. "I want you two to retrieve it for me."

"Just us?" Tirek remarked as the felt feeling from earlier start to return. The feeling he felt only for Chrysalis.

"Why only them?" The Storm King questioned, feeling left out as he removed the cover on his mouth. "It's not fair! You never let me go anywhere! If there is anypony who can travel across Equestria, it's me! I could easily scale that mountain!"

"Silence!" Grogar snarled, once again covering the Storm King's mouth before turning his attention back over to Chrysalis and Tirek. "I ask you both to undertake this task because I sense that there is a lot of potential amongst you both. The both of you launched plans to bring Equestria to its knees multiple times, plans that nearly succeeded. Your combined powers are greater than any others among my legion."

"But what about those pathetic soldiers of yours?" Chrysalis wondered. "Who's going to train them while I'm gone?

"I shall cover your duties," Sombra declared while rising from his seat. "Don't forget that I used to train an army during my rule over the Crystal Empire. If there are any weaklings, I will deal with them in my own ways. I think they'll find that I can guarantee results that you can't."

"And who is going train the forces you want to absorb magic?" Tirek pondered. "Only I have that ability right now."

"Cozy Glow shall it do," Grogar answered, smiling at the filly. "After all, Tirek, you have been teaching her how to take magic as you do, correct?"

Cozy couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at being placed on the spot.

"Er… that is true," Tirek stammered for a few moments before clearing his throat. "If that is what you want we will get you your bell, my emperor."

"See that you both do, because with this object…Twilight Sparkle and the Ponies of Equestria will be powerless to stop us when we strike!" Grogar declared. "And do not think of hiidng it from me like you did when Discord was pretending to be me. I will know in an instant. So either come back with the bell or not at all, do you understand?" Chuckling evilly, Grogar kept his eyes on Tirek and Chrysalis, expecting great things from them.

…

…

Once the meeting had been adjourned, Tirek and Cozy Glow returned to their quarters to rest. However, Cozy suddenly noticed Tirek pick a flower up out of a vase and begin to pluck at it.

"She loves me," Tirek muttered to himself as he plucked the flower. "She loves me not. She loves me."

"Um, Tirek, forgive me for noticing," Cozy Glow not so secretly apologized. "But that's the third flower you've plucked this week. Why do you keep doing it?"

"Isn't obvious to you, Cozy Glow?" Tirek remarked with a smile on his face. "I have a crush on Chrysalis!"

"That seems a little…awkward," Cozy Glow commented. "Why in the world do you have a crush on her? What do you even see in her? She's super scary."

"I don't know, it's just that she seems like my type," Tirek commented. "We both have a hatred for the ponies of Equestria, we both drain magic…"

"Um, correction," Cozy Glow interrupted, flying in front of Tirek's face. "Chrysalis drains love, you drain magic."

"Same thing, young filly," Tirek sighed as he began to lift weights. "The fact is that she must see something in me, something that even I don't know. I've felt it in the way she's looked at me lately, but only now have I bothered enough to notice."

Trying to make sense of Tirek's feelings, Cozy used her alicorn powers to go inside of Tirek's mind. She looked and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you doing?" Tirek asked while looking up at Cozy as she stood there, hovering over him like a shoulder angel.

"I'm just trying to get a better understanding of what you're thinking of when it comes to you and Chrysalis." Cozy answered as she looked at Tirek and Chrysalis in wedding attire, standing at an altar with Grogar officiating their marriage: "I now pronounce you husband and fright. You may kiss the bride."

Once Cozy had seen what she needed to see, she cut the spell off. The young pegasus turned alicorn was stunned and near speechless! "You must really love her, don't you, Tirek? You're already planning to get married even. And before you've even found out if she feels the same way."

"Of course, my child," Tirek replied in an unconcerned tone. "I know that she must see something in me. I just know it! When someday you reach my age, you'll understand."

"Well, I hate to burst your little love bubble, Tirek," Cozy remarked in a taunting tone of voice. "But in order for you to truly love Chrysalis, she needs to love you in return."

"Of course she'll love me in return, how could she not?" Tirek interjected, returning to focus on lifting weights. "And this assignment Grogar gave us is the perfect opportunity for me to confess my feelings to her, Cozy Glow. Just you wait and see! You'll be sorry you ever doubted me."

But Cozy had her reservations, even if she wouldn't bring them up outright.

…

…

When the rest period ended, Chrysalis and Tirek were summoned to the throne room by Grogar who gave them their final instructions. "You know what needs to be done," He told the two villains. "Scale Mount Everhoof and bring my bewitching bell back to me. Otherwise, don't bother coming back at all unless you want to be Scarface's next meal."

"Fear not, it shall be done, my emperor," Chrysalis replied bowing to him. Tirek, taken by Chrysalis' presence did not bow. "Bow, you cretin! Have you no respect for your master?!"

Instead of being insulted, Tirek could only smile in amusement of what he had just heard as he bowed to Grogar.

"Remember that if you both fail me," Grogar ominously warned them. "Scarface will have plenty to eat for dinner tonight. And the same fate shall await you if you think to betray me. One way or another, I will benefit. Now go! I shall be watching you very carefully." Activating his magic, Grogar dispatched Tirek and Chrysalis to Equestria.

Once they were gone, Grogar was approached by Lieutenant Bray. "Sir!" He spoke up, bowing to Grogar. "Grimlord wishes to transfer the prisoners back to us again. Shall I grant his request?"

"Yes, please do so at once. We must continue swapping the prisoners before Equestria picks up on the fact that their former rulers are still alive," Grogar instructed. "Take the prisoners back to the dungeon as soon as they are sent here. And tell Grimlord that I wish to speak with him at his convenience."

"Yes sir, as you wish!" Lieutenant Bray saluted.

…

Meanwhile, Tirek and Chrysalis found themselves in a very familiar location. They were back in Equestria at the base of Mount Everhoof.

"So I'm guessing we scale the mountain." Tirek began.

"-And bring back Grogar's bell, probably in the same resting place it was before," Chrysalis finished and then comemented. "If we could survive climbing up the mountain once, we can do it again," Then she scoffed. "It's too bad we don't have that annoying Cozy Glow to help us this time, she may drive me nuts but she served her purpose well. I'd take her over that double crossing Thorax any day!"

But Tirek remembered frim the last time that he hadn't even tried to climb the mountain on his own. "Um, we?" He asked. "Perhaps you remember that…"

"Of course, we!" Chrysalis snarled, looking Tirek square in the face. "I'm not going up there alone! You know as well as I do that I can't make it! Grogar wants us to get the bell and we are going to get it done together, understood?! Don't think of draining my magic and running off by yourself, you'll only ensure we're both destroyed!"

Starting at the base of the mountain, Chrysalis and Tirek began to make their way up to the summit. However, as they climbed, they both began to suddenly feel weak. It felt as though something or someone was draining their energy and sapping their strength.

"What's happening?!" Chrysalis cried as she suddenly collapsing onto the ground. "This didn't happen last time!"

Tirek began to lose his strength even as he caught Chrysalis. "The magic protection must have been enhanced since we were last here," He panted. "Most likely as an added security measure. Discord was no fool, he must've suspected someone would come looking for the bell eventually. The longer we stay here, the weaker we become. At this rate we may lose all our strength."

"Then we retrieve Grogar's bell as fast as we can and get out of this forsaken place!" Chrysalis insisted, slowly getting back onto her feet. "The quicker we get the bell, the quicker we can keep our strength! I'm not going to die here!"

Changing herself into a rok, Chrysalis attempted to take to the air with Tirek grabbing onto one of her legs. But no sooner did he grab Chrysalis' leg than did he suddenly turn back into his first form. Still, his determination to confess his love for Chrysalis grew higher than ever before.

Battling fierce winds, the two of them fought their way up to the top of the mountain. But, the more they tried, the more Chrysalis grew weak. Soon, she fell down onto the ground below along with Tirek.

When Chrysalis returned to her former self, she found a shocking twist: her sickly green royal accessories were gone along with her matching colored eyes, and Tirek found himself back in his weakest form.

"I…I can't move," Chrysalis moaned. "Where…are we?"

Tirek didn't answer, but he realized he needed to get himself and Chrysalis to safety before it was too late! He didn't want to die trying to retrieve Grogar's bell, not before he had a chance to confess to Chrysalis.

…

…

Trying to get himself and Chrysalis to safety, Tirek bent down and pulled the former queen onto his back. The winds continued to howl fiercely, blowing blinding snow all around! But Tirek had to go on.

Suddenly, it was the good fortune of the crafty centaur to come across a rather large house. He then remembered that a pony lived in said house. And he realized that if he drained the pony's energy, he could at least provide shelter for himself and Chrysalis for the night.

"This is my chance to prove myself to her." Tirek thought and reaching down he grabbed some rocks and began throwing them at the windows. A few moments later, a rusty colored pony came out of the house. "Who goes there?!" He cried, holding a shovel in his hooves. "Who's throwing rocks at my house?!"

Acting fast, Tirek jumped in front of the pony and opened his mouth! He began to drain the pony of his energy, regaining some of his lost strength in the process.

With the pony's magic drained, Tirek tossed him aside and then grabbed the weakened Chrysalis and made his way into the house.

Opening her eyes a short time later, Chrysalis found herself lying on a couch with a blanket draped over her. On a nearby table was a cupcake and a glass of water. "Where…where?" She whispered, only for Tirek to lie her back down.

"Rest now, Chrysalis," Tirek said quietly. "We'll stay here for the night."

"You…" Chrysalis began, only to shift her train of thought to more urgent concerns. "How did we get in here?"

"I drained the pony occupant of his magic and took his home," Tirek explained, throwing some firewood into the fireplace. "I couldn't risk us being out there in the cold. With our strength being drained, we couldn't chance it. Most importantly, I had to protect you."

Chrysalis was shocked by what she just heard. "Protect me?" She whispered. "Why?"

"Well…how do I put this in a way you'll understand?" Tirek wondered as he sat down next to Chrysalis. "Ever since Discord brought us together, and especially since we came to work for the real Grogar I…I couldn't help but wonder…"

"Ugh, I know what you're trying to do," Chrysalis groaned. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Tirek wondered, slightly surprised at this confession.

"I'm a Changeling. I sense love, you know. So of course I could sense your not so secret feelings for me," Chrysalis whispered, resting her head on the pillow. "You may find it silly to believe this, Tirek, but…"

Tirek felt something inside him begin to stir. Could it be?

"…Even if I refused to believe it for so long," Chrysalis continued. "I've been… longing for somecreature to love me…for what I am, for who I am."

"Really?" Tirek pondered.

"Yes, a queen needs a king by her side. Working together to defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends, it's brought us…together, somehow." Chrysalis realized.

Tirek could only sigh at what he had just heard. His feelings were finally being acknowledged at very long last.

"I get the feeling that…" Chrysalis started to say. "I…I love you, Tirek. The maker forgive me, but I do!"

"Then may the maker forgive us both, Chrysalis," Tirek replied. "Because I can't help but be in love with you too." Then he laid down next to Chrysalis. Soon the two enemies of Equestria fell asleep while the whipping, howling winds of Mount Everhoof continued to blow fiercely.

…

The next morning, Tirek and Chrysalis rose from their sleep and kicking open the door, left the house. THey proceeded to make their way back up the mountain, now fueled by the newfound love that they had for each other.

"Can you try and get across to the other side?" Tirek called to Chrysalis as they neared a pair of ledges. Fueled by his love for her, Chrysalis transformed into a large python and attempted to stretch herself long enough for Tirek to shimmy across to the other side.

Concerned for Chrysalis' safety, Tirek grabbed hold and shimmied across. "Hang on!" Grabbing Chrysalis by the throat, Tirek and his newfound love found themselves right at the cave where Grogar's bell had been brought back.

Tirek then realized that there was only one way to try and touch the bell. "I need…" He stumbled and stammered, not wanting to harm Chrysalis so soon after the declaration of love. "I need your…"

But Tirek felt Chrysalis touch his mouth. "Take it," She told him. "You're going to need it if we're ever to get out of here. Take it or Grogar will feed us to that bear!" She pleaded.

With very little choice, Tirek opened his mouth and drained Chrysalis of whatever magic she had, returning to his second strongest form. With a loud yell, Tirek used his powers to force open the shield protecting the bell. But he also began to realize that it would be impossible to go in and get the bell himself. And this time Cozy Glow wasn't there to be a sacrifice.

"Chrysalis!" He cried out, turning around to the weakened Changeling queen. "I need you to get the bell! Transform into something that can squeeze through the opening, quickly!"

But Chrysalis was too weak to move. "I can't. You have all the power. You must be the one to take the bell!" She pleaded to him. But it was apparent to Tirek that there was very little he could do.

"Well you don't need to!" Called a voice and both centaur and changeling looked up to see Cozy Glow flying towards them at high speed (though strangely without her alicorn wings and horn). Flying through the hole Tirek had created, Cozy Glow grabbed the bell and took it out of the cave once again. "Ta Da! And you thought you could manage without me. Ha, fat chance! You need me as much as I need the both of you!"

With his young protégé holding onto the bell, Tirek raced over to Chrysalis' side and acting fast gave the former queen's magic back to her. "Are you okay?" He asked as Chrysalis weakly rose her head up to look back at him. Realizing that they couldn't stay here, Tirek scooped up Chrysalis into his arms. Then, he turned back to Cozy Glow. "What are you doing here? I thought Grogar just wanted this assignment to be between the two of us."

"Isn't it obvious? Grogar figured that you wouldn't actually be able to do it by yourselves," Cozy Glow said with a smile. "So after a lot of pleading on my part, he agreed to send me to help you retrieve the bell. Besides, it beats hanging around the likes of Sombra and the Storm King, they don't listen to me at all. They just think I'm a stupid child who knows nothing and can do whatever they want with me. You're the only ones who understand me for who I am."

"Well that's good but we need to get out of here, now!" Tirek cried out. "Can you get us back to the moon, Cozy?"

"Don't look at me!" Cozy Glow yelled back. "Grogar sent me here, and only he can bring us back!"

…

As if on cue a large beam came out of the sky, pulling the three villains up into the sky. Soon they found themselves back on the moon with their enhanced powers restored to them. "Rise," He commanded. "Do you have it?"

"Right here, my emperor," Tirek declared, handing the bell to Grogar, much to the ram's delight and excitement. "We've brought it back to you just as you requested."

But Grogar was too fixated on the bell to even notice Tirek and his companions.

"Yes, yes," Grogar laughed, as he looked at his bewitching bell. "After all these years, you are now back in my grasp again! This time you will not leave my side, ever!" Taking the bell, Grogar placed the bell around his neck and with a loud yell, he felt a surge of power flow through his veins.

His loud yells caught the attention of King Sombra and the other villains, all racing into the throne room.

"My emperor!" Sombra cried before noticing what hung around Grogar's neck. "The bell! Y-you have it back?!"

A sinister smile came onto Grogar's face, a smile of pure evil.

"Okay, that look is creeping me out," The Storm King remarked. "Even I don't make that look when I…"

"Silence, you worthless weakling!" Grogar interrupted in a loud and commanding voice. "My power has returned to me and very soon, Equestria will be ours for the taking! So I suggest you don't get on my bad side if you wish to be part of the coming conquest! Understood?!"

With the rest of the villains surrounding him, Grogar continued to revel in his delight for the rest of the day.

…

Later that day, Chrysalis returned to her duties while Tirek watched from the window inside his quarters.

"So you did it?" Cozy Glow remarked, watching Tirek from behind.

"I did what?" Tirek questioned.

"Confessed your love to Chrysalis? It seemed like there was something different between you two." Cozy commented with a snicker.

Tirek turned his attention away from the window. "Who told you that?!" He asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Oh, let's just say a little birdie told me!" Cozy chuckled. "It was pretty obvious from the way you've been acting in front of Chrysalis lately. Something tells me we might actually have a wedding in our future."

At that moment, Tirek bent down to Cozy's level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to make a request of you," He whispered. "You are to not tell anyone else that I am in love with Chrysalis. From what I see with Grogar, he will not tolerate our relationship. If he ever finds out that we're in love…"

"Your secret is safe with me, Tirek" Cozy Glow whispered with a wink. "I promise. Now, don't you have magic draining training to oversee in a little while?"

With those words, Tirek looked back out the window and once again saw Chrysalis demanding the best out of her platoon of donkey soldiers. As long as their romance was kept from Grogar, Tirek and Chrysalis were safe from harm.

Little did they know that Grogar was somewhat aware of their romance. "Are you certain that they are in love with one another?" He asked Sombra while sitting on his throne.

"I am certain, I can see it in the way they look at each other. I learned long ago how to detect love, for it is the one thing I hate more than anything else," Sombra replied. "What shall we do with them, my lord? Shall we have Scarface feast?"

"No, we shall let them be spared…for now," Grogar said, stomping three times to summon Scarface into the throne room. "Because if their romance gets in the way of my plans, my pet will know what to do." Smiling sinisterly once more, Grogar could only look nowhere but up as his plans would continue to move forward now that his bell was back where it belonged…around his neck.

…

…


	20. A Life Without Wings

Episode Summary: Spike wonders what could have happened had his wings been plucked off by the Legion of Doom.

Cast:

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna

Nicole Oliver as Dragon #1/Celestia

Ali Milner as Ember

Vincent Tong as Guard Pony/Garble

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

Mark Acheson as Tirek

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

John De Lancie as Discord

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 20

"A Life Without Wings"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

…

"Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked!" Chrysalis gloated as she, Tirek and Cozy Glow held Spike in front of Twilight Sparkle and her friends in the battle of Grogar's bell. The young dragon winced loudly in pain as Chrysalis continued to tug at his wings in a painful manner.

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight desperately pleaded as a look of horror flashed in her eyes! Since coming to view Spike as her little brother she had become more determined than ever to ensure that no harm ever came to him.

"Don't worry about me!" Spike cried as he suddenly began to feel something dripping down his back. "Just get the bell!"

"Let him go!" Twilight cried out while screaming in pain and horror! "You're hurting him! He's bleeding!"

"Do you surrender?!" Cozy Glow snickered as Twilight and her friends stood down, thinking that Spike would be freed.

However, that wasn't the case.

"Too late!" Tirek cackled as Spike heard a loud ripping sound, painful and agonizing, all the while The Legion of Doom laughed evilly and loudly. "She who hesitates is lost!"

…

…

Suddenly, Spike found himself in his bed at Twilight's new royal quarters in Canterlot, gasping loudly and quickly! The young dragon had a look of sheer terror on his face as he turned to see if he still had his wings on his back. "I…I still have them," He whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "They didn't take my wings off."

Just then, the door opened and Twilight stood in the doorway, having heard her assistant, advisor and little brother screaming. "Spike, you had that nightmare again, didn't you?" She groggily but tenderly asked as she pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"It's scary, Twilight," Spike whimpered. "How long is this going to go on for me? This is ridiculous! The battle was months ago, I shouldn't be having this problem!"

"All that matters is that it was only a dream," Twilight declared while looking down at Spike. "In fact, I'm wondering something, Spike. Do you think you might be suffering what I'm suffering because of the attack?"

Spike was amazed to hear that Twilight would bring up her own mental scars, even though they were family.

"No, I don't think so," The little dragon protested while trying to not think of it. "Why would I have what you have, Twilight? I'm a dragon. Dragons don't get PTSD!"

But Twilight silently disagreed with the young dragon, and her body language indicated it.

"Honestly, we don't!" Spike further protested. "It would have to take much more than that for me to…" But before he could finish his sentence, Spike yawned and laid back down on the pillow.

Still, Twilight wasn't convinced that Spike. She sensed something was wrong with him and the nightmares he'd been having would not stop until he confronted them head on.

…

…

The next morning, Twilight and her entourage made their way over to the dragon lands for another one of her weekly summits with the leaders of different creatures. However, Twilight could only focus on the well being of her number one assistant and little brother.

"Her highness, Supreme Princess Twilight Sparkle!" A guard pony called as Twilight disembarked from the chariot and looked up towards Dragon Lord Ember, waiting for them on top of a ledge. Flying down, the young dragon lord approached Twilight and Spike, embracing them.

"Welcome, Princess Starlight," Ember declared, much to Twilight's embarrassment. "Oh, uh, don't you have a school to run? I'm expecting Princess Twilight…"

"I'm Princess Twilight," Twilight sheepishly interrupted. "Seriously, Ember, when are you going to start remembering names?"

"It's a…. bad habit of mine. You know how it is," Ember chuckled. "So anyways, the dragons that the other pony and Spike helped hatch have been developing very nicely."

Coming up to the ledge, Ember showed Twilight and Spike the young dragons already growing and developing. "I've been getting some of the older dragons to sort of train them on how to be dragons," Ember remarked. "Some were happy to be mentors and some…" She then gave her attention to a dragon who was clearly not happy with being assigned the task of babysitting one of the young dragons.

"HEY!" Ember yelled. "CUT THE ATTITUDE AND MENTOR THAT DRAGON!"

"Whatever you say, Dragon Lord, Ember." The dragon muttered as he flew with the young dragon on his back.

Suddenly, Ember noticed Spike looking down at the ground and nearly falling asleep. "Hey, uh, Spike," She said while walking over to him. "You…don't look so good."

"He's been having nightmares, Ember," Twilight explained. "It's the same one over and over again."

"What kind of nightmares?" Ember questioned.

"The kind where his wings get ripped off." Twilight whispered while trying to keep Spike from overhearing.

Ember's eyes widened in fear upon hearing this! "Okay…" She nervously replied while lifting herself into the air. "That is something I really didn't need to hear, Princess Starlight."

"You asked," Twilight replied, trying not to sound offended. "And my name is Princess Twilight, not Princess Starlight."

"Yeah, but you're both purple and…oh, whatever!" Ember groaned and blew smoke from her nostrils. "The fact is, you really should get some sleep, Spike. You haven't been here long and already you have me concerned."

Spike merely gave his dragon equal a stare while keeping his head to the ground. "And you don't know what it's like to not have wings," Spike muttered. "Let alone having them pulled off of you."

This made Ember wince again in fear of her own wings being ripped off one day.

"I mean, would you like me to be called names again by Garble and his goons over there?" Spike muttered as the teenaged, red scaled dragon flew over.

"Ex-Goon, Spike," Garble corrected. "I'm the resident poet around here now. But, if you don't mind my asking…"

"Nightmares," Spike sleepily muttered, not even bothering to pay attention to Garble. "That's why you're hearing what you're hearing. I mean, you wouldn't just be able to write a poem on how your wings got torn off, would you?"

Already feeling uncomfortable, Garble nervously backed away much to Ember and Twilight's somewhat embarrassment.

"All right," Twilight nervously laughed while trying to put the events that had just unfolded behind her. "Er, why don't we do our check in before things get more…" She coughed into a hoof. "Uncomfortable?"

…

…

Once the meeting was over, Twilight and her entourage were making their way back to Canterlot. As they returned from the Dragon Lands, Twilight had every reason to believe that Spike needed help and not just any help.

"Look Spike," Twilight commented as they arrived back in Canterlot. "I'm really worried about you. In fact, I think it's time we pay Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze a visit. Sooner rather than later."

"What can they do, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Can they get these nightmares out of me? You saw what happened today in the Dragon Lands."

"Yes, but that's beside the point, Spike," Twilight countered as they walked back into her royal suite. "I'm also thinking we should have maybe Luna look into your mind. If there is anypony who can analyze dreams well, it's her. However, this really is something that Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze should treat you for, just as they did for me."

"Can't Luna treat me?" Spike protested. "I mean, she can destroy nightmares, right? She's done for the CMC."

"Not if they're on the level of PTSD, Spike," Twilight protested right back. "PTSD means the nightmares will just keep coming back."

Spike, however, cowered in fear of being brought to the hospital. He remembered all too well what Twilight had gone through. He didn't want to be poked and prodded and have wires stuck into his brain. "Can we please give Luna a try first?" He pleaded with Twilight and then yawned. "I'm already feeling kind of sleepy."

"Well, we'll have to get you back to Ponyville first," Twilight insisted. "Hopefully you can stay awake until then."

…

Upon arriving back at the Castle of Friendship, Spike was put to bed and Luna used her powers to analyze what was going on in the little dragon's mind as he slept.

"Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked!" Chrysalis demanded in a cold tone as Luna froze the dream. The princess of the night couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed by what she was seeing before her. She hadn't been around to see the event when it had first unfolded.

"Well no wonder Spike is suffering," Luna remarked with a concerned look on her face. "These kinds of visions are extremely disturbing to a creature's psyche."

"I've been thinking of taking him to Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze," Twilight commented while looking at Spike's paused dream. "My thought is that he has PTSD, like I do."

"And you are correct, these are the symptoms of PTSD, Twilight," Luna replied with a nod. "Take a look at how…"

"I can see that, Luna!" Twilight interrupted. "It pains me seeing Spike like this. He's had this nightmare over and over again for too long already. Nothing would make me happier than to see him just be happy again!" Seeing the mental pain Spike was in made Twilight shed a single tear. "He's…he's got to go, Luna! He won't get any better until he does!"

But just then, a flash of white light produced a draconequus carrying a teddy bear and wearing a nightcap on his head with a worried look on his face.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" Luna asked with a stern expression on his face.

"Sorry ladies," The creature of chaos apologized as he wiggled about. "I've been trying to sleep and these movements just won't stop."

Looking down at Spike, Discord couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt for one of his best friends. "It's that bad, huh?" Discord asked, literally tearing off his mismatched wings (they reappeared on him a moment later). "Guess those statements about his wings being torn off must have gotten to him."

This cause both Luna and Twilight to give Discord their undivided attention. "He told you about this too?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, just the other night when we were doing our usual guys night," Discord explained as he produced a replica of Granny Smith's tombstone with his magic. "First one since Granny Smith died if I may add. We were going through a round where we're supposed to battle an army of orcs and the only way to beat them was to cut off their limbs and…"

"Since when did you make those rules up?!" Twilight demanded, shocked that Discord would do such a thing. "Since when does Ogres and Oubliettes involve cutting off a creature's limbs?! I think I would remember the game being that gruesome!"

"Well, I thought I would do something fun by spicing things up a little," Discord confessed. "But all of a sudden, Spike just started becoming a ball and began crying a river. Naturally, both Big Mac and I suggested we stop the game, but Spike insisted on playing on. I was going to say something, but it looks like you got to him first," A tearful look came into his eyes as he added. "I never should've freed those monsters! To think it could've ended like that, with one of my friends permanently disfigured."

Luna nodded. "You've already confessed to and dealt with many of your own issues involving your guilt over the Legion of Doom's attack," She told him. "But there are some lingering scars that may take months or years to come to the surface. And when they do you'd best be ready to own up to your part in them, for they wouldn't exist if not for your shortsighted ways. The mental scars Spike still carries worry me greatly, if they are not addressed soon they could have irreversible damage on the young dragon's psychological state."

At that moment, both Twilight and Luna realized that the sooner they could get Spike to Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust, the better. It was the only chance of him moving on from them and hopefully living a normal life again.

Having heard Discord's confession about Spike breaking down in fear during their last guy's night, both Twilight and Luna went to sleep later that night, trying to process what Discord had told them.

…

…

The next morning, Spike woke up and made his way down to breakfast where both Twilight and Luna were waiting for him. "Morning," Spike greeted before sitting at the table. "Slept great last night, my first good sleep in a while," He then noticed both Twilight and Luna looking at him. "What are you looking at me for?" He wondered. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Spike," Twilight answered. "Luna and I think that maybe we should take you to see Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze today, for your own sake."

"Aren't they more for you though, Twilight?" Spike wondered. "I mean, they only do ponies, not dragons."

"They specialize in treating the minds of all kinds of creatures, Spike," said Luna as Celestia came into the dining room. "Even dragons such as yourself."

"Well," Spike sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke in a nervous tone of voice. "If you think I need to go then maybe," Then he gulped. "But you don't think that I'm going to be hospitalized like Twilight was, right? Even have my blood drawn, maybe? There's no way a needle could be stuck into me, right? I have thick scales."

"That's only for extreme cases like Twilight's panic attack, Spike," Luna explained. "They had to be sure there weren't any sort of nerve agents in Twilight's bloodstream responsible for the breakdown. The only thing they might do is check your blood pressure, and only if they do decide to admit you to the hospital. They may not but it's not for any of us to decide."

Spike couldn't help but feel nervous again. He remembered all too well what Twilight went through the last time they were there.

"If it makes you feel better," Discord suggested, taking the form of a stuffed Rarity doll. "You can always take a friend with you. Someone you're very close to."

Yelping out of his chair, Spike dropped the doll as it formed into Discord!

"Discord, do you mind?!" Twilight cried out as she glared at him!

"Of course, I mind, Twilight," Discord remarked, looking sharply at Twilight before turning to Spike. "Remember, you aren't the only one who was affected by my screwed up plans. I'm trying to help."

Twilight sighed. "Your methods of 'helping' leave much to be desired, Discord."

Just then, Spike opened his wings to make sure that he still had them, much to the worry of Twilight and the ex-royal sisters.

"Spike!" Celestia gasped "How many times a day have you been checking your wings?!"

"A few times a day, Celestia," Spike answered, looking back at her. "Why do you ask?"

But Celestia said nothing and looked back at Twilight and Luna. To her, this was another likely sign of PTSD.

"Well, I need to make sure I still have my wings," Spike nervously explained. "Who knows if somecreature yanks them off of me while I'm not paying attention? How would you all feel if your wings got plucked off?!" He then began to sob audibly, burying his face into the breakfast table.

Hearing enough, Twilight decided to take action and bring Spike to Canterlot Hospital. "Alright, this has gone far enough, Spike! As your big sister, I'm taking you to a place where you can finally get these problems addressed Gentle Breeze and Gentle Gust need to know about this!"

…

…

At the hospital, Twilight, Celestia and Luna, along with Discord all waited with Spike for one of the two elderly therapists to come out. Once again, Spike found himself making sure that he still had his wings.

"Spike, you still have your wings," Twilight reassured him in a hushed voice. "It's okay. Nopony is going to take them away."

Just then, the door opened and out stepped Gentle Gust, happy to see his royal patient and her confidants once again.

"Well, hello there," Gentle Gust warmly greeted. "I've been told that there's a dragon here that needs help from my partner and I, yes?"

"Who, me?" Spike blinked. "It's a little bit awkward for you to help me, considering…"

"We take care of all creatures, Spike," Gentle Gust interrupted and cleared his throat. "So, shall we find out what's causing your anxieties?"

Gulping nervously, Spike followed Gentle Gust into the office he shared with his partner while Twilight and the others waited outside.

"H-hi there, Gentle Breeze," Spike nervously greeted. "Good to…see you again."

"Well, it's always nice when we see returning patients," Gentle Breeze smiled, presenting Spike with a cup of hot cocoa. "Care for some hot cocoa? I made it fresh this morning."

"Will it affect my fire breath?" Spike nervously asked.

"I've made sure that it won't," Gentle Breeze reassured him. "And I also saved up some gemstones for you when Princess Twilight told us you were coming."

Spike gladly accepted the bowl of gemstones that had been given to him and it made him feel slightly more at ease.

"Now, from what we have here," Gentle Gust explained while reading off a note. "You've been having nightmares about getting your…wings plucked off?"

Spike nervously gulped again as he looked behind to make sure he still had his wings. "Did Twilight write all of this to you? I'll bet she did."

"Tell us, Spike. What exactly is this dream you keep having?" Gentle Gust inquired. "We can't help you until we know where the source of the problem is."

Taking a deep breath and eating another gemstone, Spike gave the two doctors his undivided attention. "It was from when we were trying to get the bell back from the Legion of Doom," He explained, recalling the event in vivid detail. "We seemed to be getting the advantage against Cozy, Tirek and Chrysalis, but in a last ditch effort…they threatened to pull off my wings to get Twilight and the others to stop."

Both Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze winced at the revelation presented to them.

"And this nightmare you have," Gentle Gust asked, writing something down. "Did it play out differently than what eventually happened?"

Once again, Spike felt a shudder and turned around to make sure he still had his wings on him. He knew very well that this was going to be a difficult explanation. It was sensitive to talk about, but it was something he needed to do. "Twilight pleads for them to release me," Spike explained, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "But, they don't and I...I feel a loud ripping sound…on my back, and then…" Being unable to finish his sentence, Spike started to choke up. "Sorry," He cried as Gentle Breeze levitated a handkerchief for him to use on his eyes. "I guess even dragons cry sometimes."

"It's okay, Spike," Gentle Gust reassured him. "Sometimes we all need a good cry to make us feel better. Keeping your emotions bottled up won't do you any good." He then nodded to Gentle Breeze, who got up and headed to the door to their office.

"It's like something that I can't get out of my head!" Spike cried more, tears flowing out of his eyes! "I mean, what did I ever do to them to deserve this?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM?!"

….

…

From inside the waiting room, Twilight and her companions were listening in on Spike's emotional breakdown.

"It pains me to hear him like this," Twilight commented, her own eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I've got to go in there! He needs me just as much as I need him!"

But no sooner did Twilight say that than the door did open and out stepped Gentle Breeze, gesturing for all four in the waiting room to come inside.

"Even me?" Discord asked as Gentle Breeze nodded .

Stepping inside, all could hear Spike's emotions being poured out of him as he spoke.

"I mean…" Spike sobbed. "Sure, Chrysalis wanted revenge on Starlight, and Tirek wanted magic, but what did I ever do to them? I didn't deserve to have my wings torn off, Gentle Gust! I didn't!"

Not wanting to stand by anymore, Twilight sat down next to her assistant along with Celestia and Luna. Feeling Twilight next to him, Spike buried his head into Twilight's chest and cried.

"Of course not," Gentle Gust said tenderly, walking over and placing a hoof on the young dragon's shoulder. "Nocreature should ever experience what you experienced, Spike. And thankfully, you didn't lose your wings."

Naturally, both Celestia and Luna were just as disturbed to hear this coming out of Spike's mouth.

"What…what can I do to get these memories out of my head?" Spike cried as he lifted his head from Twilight's chest very briefly.

"Can you treat him?" Celestia asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"There is a way," Gentle Gust nodded. "But he'll have to stay overnight tonight for us to do."

Feeling himself levitated away from Twilight, Spike was placed on Gentle Gust's desk as Gentle Breeze wrapped something around the little dragon's arm.

"We're just going to check your blood pressure, Spike," Gentle Gust told him. "You might feel a little tightness in your arm for a moment, but try to hold still." And he pressed on a squishable handle.

All watched as Spike's blood pressure was checked on a monitor. A few moments later, the monitor came down and the wrap was removed.

"Your blood pressure is high from the anxiety, Spike," Gentle Gust sighed. "That's a clear sign that you might have PTSD. But we have to be sure," Turning to his partner he asked. "Gentle Breeze, can you call and ask for a room?"

"Of course." Gentle Breeze nodded and left to do just that.

"You're going to be alright, Spike," Luna whispered as she gently stroked Spike's head. "They're going to help you get over this, I promise. You saw how they helped Twilight.

A little while later, Spike was taken to a hospital room not far from Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze's office. In an effort to calm him down, a mask was placed on his head as anesthetic was administered, making him feel drowsy.

"So, what happens now?" Twilight asked.

"We'll do the same thing as we did with you, Twilight," Gentle Gust answered. "We'll look into Spike's mind and see the nightmare for ourselves so we can make a diagnosis."

"Can I stay with him?" Twilight pleaded. "I think he could really use somepony to be by his side."

"Yes, but not until after we do the surgery, Twilight," Gentle Breeze firmly insisted. "Once we're done with the surgery, we'll let you know and you can come back. In fact, Celestia and Luna are welcome to stay as well."

Discord was feeling left out. "What about me?" He asked. "It's my fault that Spike is suffering like this."

"Maybe it's best if you wait until Spike is released. Seeing you now might only make his condition worse." Celestia suggested, looking over at the draconequus.

Acting on those words, Discord looked down at the sedated Spike and tapping his lion paw on Spike's claw, he vanished in a flash.

…

Back at the castle, Twilight, Celestia and Luna could only wait anxiously for the surgery on Spike to be over. For several hours they waited until a message from Gentle Gust informed them that they could return to the hospital. As soon as they got the message, they returned to see Spike with monitoring stickers on his head, just like Twilight.

"Well?" Twilight nervously asked. "How is he?"

"There's no doubt in either of our minds that he has PTSD," Gentle Gust sighed, looking back at Gentle Breeze.

Twilight felt her heart sink along with the hearts of Celestia and Luna.

"We saw the nightmare," Gentle Gust went on. "And…in all of our years doing this…we've never seen anything as gruesome as what this young dragon is experiencing."

"You don't need to explain it to us, Gentle Gust," Luna firmly said while walking over to Spike. "I saw it for myself and couldn't bear to watch the whole nightmare. What Spike went through is one of the worst nightmares I have ever experienced."

"What can we do?" Twilight asked in a worried voice as she looked at her advisor, number one assistant and little brother lying in a hospital bed. "Spike has the same condition as me. Why did this have to happen to him too?!"

"It just happens I'm afraid. It's not uncommon for this condition to affect multiple members of the same group," Gentle Breeze sighed. "It's as was once said, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder can happen to anypony or anycreature."

Just then, Discord appeared with his body shaking again. This time shaking with fear and worry. "Is it true?" He cried, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Does Spike have…?"

They all nodded and Discord dropped to his mismatched knees, throwing his lion paw down hard on the ground. "YOU MANIACS! HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" Discord screamed in agony! "YOU SCARRED HIM! DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO TARTARUS! MAY THE MAKER HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS! I REGRET EVER HELPING YOU!"

…

…

Meanwhile, up on the moon, Tirek was watching all that was happening from Grogar's viewing globe when he suddenly heard a tiny voice from behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" Cozy Glow asked in a singsong voice, causing Tirek to become irritated with her. "Don't you know that…"

"Do you mind, Cozy Glow?!" Tirek snapped, glaring at her. "I'm watching something important here, and I don't need you disturbing me!"

"What is it that you're watching?" Cozy asked again, trying to be nosy.

"None of your concern," Tirek protested, trying to ignore the filly. "Leave me at once."

"Okay," Cozy said with a smirk. "But don't come crying to me when Grogar finds out you were in his throne room uninvited. I'm not gonna stick up for you, I have my own safety to think about, you now."

Snarling quietly, Tirek forced Cozy Glow out of the throne room and then watched Twilight, Celestia and Luna surround Spike's bedside. With Cozy gone, Tirek could only sigh deeply at what was going on. "You know sometimes," he thought to himself. "I can't help but wonder if we went too far with threatening to pluck off the dragon's wings. Would we have done it if they'd called our bluff?"

Tirek then began to ponder if he truly belonged in Grogar's ranks. He could only wonder what could've been if he had followed his younger brother's example of befriending ponies instead of stealing magic from them. "The damage is done," He then said quietly as he left the throne room. "I can't repent now, unless I want to be food for the bear. Besides, it was Chrysalis who made the threat, not me. If I had it my way we wouldn't have even needed to threaten the ponies, we would've dealt with them right away. But I guess no one ever listens to me anyway."

…

…

The next day, Spike was brought back home to the Castle of Friendship as the young dragon struggled to come to terms with his diagnosis.

"Spike," Twilight greeted as she entered the throne room and approached the Friendship Map. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I really do have PTSD, do I?" Spike asked, looking up at the Golden Oak Chandelier. "How have you learned to handle it, Twilight?"

Sighing deeply, Twilight sat down on her throne next to Spike, throwing a hoof around his neck. "By embracing the deep friendship I have with my friends and family," She explained, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "We're going to get through this together, Spike. I promise you that much."

Pulling Spike into an embrace, the sovereign ruler of Equestria silently began to cry to herself along with Spike, realizing that both she and her faithful assistant were going to be fighting this battle together, this battle of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

…

From outside the throne room, Celestia and Luna both couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them and both couldn't help but think of their missing parents as well.

"What can we do, sister?" Luna asked, looking over to Celestia.

"We do what have always done since we've retired," Celestia replied solemnly. "We continue being there for Twilight and Spike, just as they have been there for us."

…

…


	21. The Tragedy of Gallus Griffon

Episode Summary: On the anniversary of his family's tragedy, Gallus travels to Griffonstone to confront the demons of his past.

Cast:

Gavin Longello as Gallus/Icarus

Lauren Jackson as Silverstream

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder

Katrina Salisbury as Yona

Vincent Tong as Sandbar

Britt Irvin as Luster Dawn

Brad Swalie as Cherry Tomato

Ingrid Nilsson as Quiet Play/Female Griffon #1

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna

Kathleen Barr as Trixie/Athena

Richard Ian Cox as Orbus

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 21

"The Tragedy of Gallus the Griffon"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

Gallus the Griffon had had a rough life. In fact he'd been born into a rough life. But he'd suffered an even worse life thanks to a tragic series of events that made him into what he was today. However, he wouldn't be able to run from these dark events forever. It all started one morning when he and his friend, Silverstream were at gym class, Spitfire serving as the teacher.

Gallus wasn't acting like his normal self and the Wonderbolt commander and part time gym teacher took notice. "Gallus," She called as he struggled to take part in a game of multi-creatured buckball. "Why do you look like a balloon with a hole in it? Get your head in the game and play it!"

"Oh, s-sorry Professor Spitfire," Gallus solemnly replied, returning his focus to the game. However, his close friend Silverstream was taking notice of his nearly depressed look.

"You've got to improve on your defense!" Spitfire cried, hovering over the players. "Otherwise, the ball will pass right over you every time! And you, dragon, what did I just tell you?! Improve your defense!"

"My name is Smolder!" Smolder grumbled and then asked under her breath. "Why does she call me dragon all the time?"

But Gallus couldn't stay focused on the game. He ended up causing his team to surrender points to the other team.

But even once gym class was over, Gallus continued to be distracted and unhappy, causing Silverstream to become more concerned than ever. This was odd behavior even for Gallus. "Gallus?" She asked him as they sat in the treehouse after school was over. "Why have you been acting so…withdrawn lately? You've got me worried. And if I'm worried then you know our friends are worried too."

Groaning loudly, Gallus turned to Silverstream with a sad look on his face. "Today's just been a frustrating day, that's all," He replied, but Silverstream wasn't buying it. "I'd rather not go into the details about it."

But Silverstream was quick to take notice of her close friend's sadness. She had seen this kind of behavior before from him. "Come on, Gallus!" She pleaded, trying to take his eagle claw only for him to swat it away. "You can tell me what's on your mind. I'm your friend and I promise to not tell anycreature if that's what you want!"

Sighing, Gallus turned to Silverstream. "Do you actually promise not to tell anycreature except for the professors and the princesses?" He asked.

"I swear it, Gallus!" Silverstream firmly nodded.

"Good," Gallus replied as he shut the door of the small workroom they were in. "Do…do you remember the time I sabotaged the Hearth's Warming tree to keep us all together from going back to our families?"

"How could I forget?" Silverstream asked, her eyes looking up to the ceiling for a moment. "Did that have something to do with this? Why couldn't you just tell us in private then? We're your friends, Gallus!"

Gallu looked back towards a picture of himself and the rest of his friend sitting on a desk. Looking at the picture, he couldn't help but feel slightly emotional, although he tried to keep said emotions in check. He didn't want to seem weak or compromised. "I did it for a reason. A reason I didn't want to have to tell anyone about."

"Because you grew up in Griffonstone as an orphan?" Silverstream asked, walking over to Gallus as he merely nodded back to her. "Or is there something else?" The young hippogriff had detected something within Gallus that troubled her deeply but had no idea of the horrors that she would be learning about in time.

…

…

"Gallus, I can see it in your eyes," Silverstream commented with concern. "You're hiding something from me and I don't like it. Why are you trying to keep secrets from me?!"

"Because it doesn't concern you!" Gallus replied in a sharp tone, looking away from the hippogriff. "They're my own demons, not yours, Silverstream!"

Despite being snapped at by her friend, Silverstream refused to go away. She wanted answers.

"Sorry," Gallus apologized, now realizing he was being a bit overbearing and lowering his voice a bit. "You should…you should leave now, Silverstream. I'm just not feeling myself right now."

"Gallus," Silverstream insisted, staying at her friend's side. "I'm not leaving, at least not now. Something must have happened to you and…"

But Gallus swatted Silverstream's claw away with his wing. "I said leave! Forget I said anything! It's nothing you would know about anyway, you grew up in a big family!"

Reluctantly sensing that Gallus wasn't going to answer her questions, Silverstream reluctantly departed. "Gallus, this isn't going to go away if you don't talk to someone about it." She told him, hoping her words would get through.

…

The next day, Silverstream took her concerns to Trixie's office, hoping that at least the guidance counselor could offer some assistance.

"So, from what Trixie is hearing, Silverstream," Trixie commented while sitting behind her desk. "Is that Gallus is holding something back from you, and you want Trixie's help to get him to confess. Is that it?"

"Yeah, Counselor Trixie," Silverstream replied with a firm nod. "And every time I try to ask him, he just…pushes me away. I don't get it, I'm his friend. He should tell me what's on his mind."

"Have you been judging him on his past?" Trixie asked, causing Silverstream's eyes to widen in shock. "Because it seems to me that everycreature judges one another on our pasts, whether we mean to or not."

"Never, Counselor Trixie, never!" Silverstream cried in shock! "We've all seen this behavior from him before. He even tried to keep us all together for Hearth's Warming during our first year here. And that's what his behavior now is reminding me of."

Now it was Trixie's turn to feel shocked! The news somecreature would do something like that on such an important holiday! "That's a…little extreme," She almost gasped, barely remembering to keep her composure. "What did he do?"

"All he did was mess up the tree to try and get Headmare Twilight to keep us all together over the break," Silverstream explained. "But he came clean and we all chose to stay with him anyway."

"Well, Trixie would have handled the situation differently," Trixie commented in what sounded like concern. "Have you ever considered putting yourself in Gallus' position? Surely you've wondered why he would do something so extreme."

Sighing deeply, Silverstream sat back in deep thought. "In what way, Counselor Trixie? How do I put myself in a position to see what Gallus sees?"

"Well, see the situation from Gallus' point of view," Trixie suggested. "We all aren't born to do what we do to others. Sometimes, there has to be a motivation for it and in order to get that motivation, we must put ourselves in their horseshoes as it were. That's what I've been trying to do. If I can picture what the audience is thinking then I'll know what I have to do to reel them in and keep 'em hooked."

…

Heeding Trixie's words, Silverstream went about the rest of her day trying to do just that: Putting herself in Gallus' horseshoes (even though he didn't actually wear them). But it wasn't until that she and Gallus met again at the library later in the day that Gallus started to show signs of his defenses lowering.

Silverstream decided to seize on this opportunity. "Gallus," She lightly called as she sat down next to him. "I've been wondering…"

"About what?" Gallus bluntly questioned in a bored tone.

"I…I went to see Counselor Trixie this morning and…" Silverstream started to say with a gulp.

"Oh, you did?" Gallus asked again, trying to focus on his schoolwork. "Listen, if you're trying to ask me about…"

"She told me to put myself in your horseshoes, whatever those are." The hippogriff blurted out

This made Gallus stop what he was doing to look down at his cat like feet. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Of course I don't wear horseshoes! I'm a griffon, not a pony!

Sighing deeply, Silverstream tried to approach the situation with a cautious tone. "Gallus, as your friend, you've been concerning me today, just like yesterday. This just isn't like you and I'm worried!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm making you worried!" Gallus growled and then shooed Silverstream out of the library. "What I'm thinking concerns me and me alone! Got it?! I'll be fine, I'll get over it like I get over everything! Now please leave me alone!"

Silverstream nodded in shock as Gallus went back inside the library, leaving the hippogriff trembling.

At that moment, Luster Dawn and Cherry Tomato along with Quiet Play arrived and saw the troubled Silverstream.

"What was all that about just now?" Luster Dawn asked the hippogriff.

"It's Gallus." Silverstream replied, her shocked look still plastered firmly on her face.

"What about him?" Luster Dawn questioned and then appeared to snicker. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Silverstream blushed briefly! "It's nothing like that! He's hiding something from me, Luster Dawn, and he won't reveal anything to me!" She cried out. "It's so annoying, and I hate it!"

"Maybe he'd rather not talk about it, like Quiet Play," Cherry Tomato remarked. "If you want, we can go someplace else and talk about it."

"Someplace else." Quiet Play nodded, echoing Cherry's words.

But Silverstream didn't want to go someplace else, she wanted to be with Gallus and help him with whatever problems he had. If only he would let her.

…

…

"He just won't talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering him," Silverstream cried to the rest of her friend the next day as they all gathered at the tree house after school. "I mean, there was the tree incident last Hearth's Warming, but he had a good reason for it."

"Perhaps maybe what motivated him to sabotage the tree came back," Sandbar suggested. "You all remember how he doesn't have a family to call his own like the rest of us do. Really sad, but he's obviously made peace with it."

"We should at least try to help him if it's really bad," Ocellus added. "Maybe he's only pretending to have gotten over it so we won't worry."

"I doubt he'll really listen to any of us," Silverstream cautioned. "He won't even talk to me about what was bothering him, so why would he tell the rest of you?"

The rest of the students just sat in the treehouse in silence, thinking of what to do to help their comrade.

"Maybe we can ask Professor Luna to go into his dreams or something?" Smolder suggested. "Isn't that what she does best…aside from teaching us along with her sister?"

"Yona think that great idea!" Yona declared. "Professor pony interpret Gallus' dreams for us!"

"I agree with Smolder and Yona," Ocellus nodded. "I think the best way for us to help Gallus is to go into his dreams. Professor Luna always says dreams are a window into the mind and soul."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Sandbar agreed. "But who's going to be the one to ask Professor Luna to help Gallus?"

It was at that moment that Silverstream volunteered. "I'll do it!" She declared, raising her claw. "I want to help Gallus out any way that I can!"

…

So Silverstream went to Luna the next day to ask her request to help Gallus out.

"Silverstream, I understand your concerns greatly," Luna commented as Silverstream sat in front of her desk. "Gallus has been concerning me as well. During our lessons, it seems like he isn't paying attention. But I've been busy with other students, and I hope you understand you're asking me to do something very serious."

"Of course, Professor Luna! I know that, but we're all concerned for him!" The hippogriff declared. "It's like he's trying to hide something from us and I don't know how to get through to him! Are you sure that you can…?"

Luna raised a hoof to silence the hippogriff, contemplating briefly on what to do next. "Silverstream, going into the dreams of others is not something to be taken lightly. There are things in the minds of other creatures that they may want to keep secret. Trying to coax it out of them through their dreams isn't always the best approach, even for me."

"But we all want to go in as well, professor!" Silverstream urged. "If he won't tell us himself, then we will just have to find out for ourselves! I want to help him just as much as you do! Whatever he's trying to hide is destroying him, I can tell!"

"And we will find out, Silverstream," Luna reassured her student while draping a wing overher. "As long as you and your friends follow my instructions very carefully. The dreams of others can be a frightening place, and if you don't tread carefully you can have adverse psychological effects on a creature's mind."

…

That night, Gallus went to sleep still thinking about the trauma lingering in his mind. It was never easy when the date drew close to the anniversary of that tragic day.

From outside Gallus' dorm, Luna silently watched him sleep for a few seconds and then made her way over to the dorm that held all of his friends in. "He's asleep now," Luna whispered as she walked inside. "I must warn all of you though that we might experience traumatizing events. If you wish to back out now, please leave the room. If you stay you do so at your own risk."

But nocreature left, all stayed. "Very well," Luna commented, as she shut the door behind her and activated her magic with the glow of her horn. With the five gathered students asleep, she cast a spell that transported herself and the five directly into Gallus' dreams.

Suddenly, all found themselves in Griffonstone amongst griffons of all kinds. "Wow! So this is what it's like to be in a dream? I could get used to this!" Sandbar remarked, looking down and seeing the clearness he now was featured as.

"This is really cool!" Silverstream laughed, managing to transform herself into a series of stairs at the foot of a tall structure. "Look, Ma, I'm stairs!"

"You and your stairs obsession." Smolder muttered under her breath.

However, all soon noticed that there was something different about the griffonstone that they were in. It seemed like it was in the midst of a horrible war.

"Wait a minute!" Ocellus remarked with a gasp, hovering to get a good look of what they were surrounded by. "This must be from the Griffon Civil War. I remember learning about it in Headmare Twilight's Equestrian History classes."

Just then, they saw a blue feathered male griffon in Gallus' likeliness approach what appeared to be a cart containing Griffon Scones, the only pastry served in Griffonstone. At the same time, a mother griffon and her offspring approached the cart with the offspring wanting a scone.

"Come on!" The mother griffon much to the offspring's displeasure. "We don't take anything from the enemy!"

"You birdbrain!" The scone selling griffon cried out, causing the male blue feathered griffon to back away in surprise. "And what do you want?"

The male griffon approached the cart and extended his claw for a scone, only to be rudely turned down.

"Do you have any bits?" She gruffly asked and the male griffon politely nodded that he didn't have any. "Then go away!"

"What is wrong with griffon?!" Yona asked in shock. "Griffon wants scone! Why griffons not share?!"

"Because he doesn't have any bits," Ocellus sadly replied as they watched the scone selling griffon leave. "It's not fair. If we have to eat then we have to eat. Even in the old days of the changeling hive we didn't turn others away because they couldn't pay." But all could only watch as the blue feathered griffon groaned in frustration and flew away.

Suddenly, Luna activated her magic again much to the students' confusion.

"Professor Luna, what are you doing?!" Silverstream asked in alarm!

"I sense a darkness approaching!" Luna ominously replied, motioning for the students to gather around her. "Come with me and stay close. This will not be pleasant."

…

Soon, all found themselves in the bedroom of a house where they saw the blue feathered male griffon again. But this time, they saw a light blue feathered female griffon fly into a bedroom. She had a look of anger on her face and swatted a knife down from the male griffon's claw.

"Orbus, this has gone far enough!" She cried, glaring angrily at him. "Why must you continue to obsess yourself over making everyone in Griffonstone love each other?"

"Because we need to start loving and respecting one another, Athena!" Orbus cried, snatching the knife away from her. "Don't you get it? Griffons need to learn to let go of their animosity and move on with their lives!"

"Not everygriffon is going to listen!" Athena protesed. "You know something, Orbus? Ever since the war, you've been in denial of the truth!"

"What denial?!" Orbus bitterly snapped!

"The denial that by forcing everygriffon to bend to your will, you are ruining more lives than benefiting them!" Athena told him! "Is this the kind of world you want our only son to grow up in?!"

A look of desperation befell Orbus' face as the deranged griffon picked up Athena and threw her!

"No, you're lying!" He hissed! "Don't you see?! I will never stop, I will never give into the animosity that now befalls us! But you've left me with no choice! This ends now!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Athena's face began to show urgent fear! "Orbus, Orbus! No!" She screamed in desperation! "Please! We'll find another way!"

"I love you, Athena." He whispered and the scene went dark for a moment. When it came back the now lifeless female griffon fell to the ground.

Right away, Orbus was overcome with guilt over what he had just done and proceeded to tower over his son's crib made of worn, rotted wood.

The baby began to fuss in fear, not knowing what had happened.

"Gallus, I love you and I hope you can forgive me…for what I must do!" Orbus whispered again, soon he had stumbled to where his wife's body was, collapsing and dying on top of his wife.

"What…just…happened?!" Ocellus whimpered in horror, looking over at Luna. "Is this what's been troubling Gallus? The way his parents died?!"

But Silverstream said nothing as she looked at the torment her best friend had been going through. She now had a sense as to why Gallus had been constantly troubled lately. She knew her own family had had arguments, but nothing ever like what she had just witnessed. Maybe her parents had worked out that agreement so that this sort of thing wouldn't happen to her and Terramar? No, they loved her and her brother too much to do such a thing or even consider it!

…

…

Realizing that they had all seen enough, Luna teleported herself and the students back to the real world. Each student awoke in shock of the shared nightmare that they all had together.

"Unreal," Sandbar remarked. "Was that Gallus as a baby? I thought he was orphaned from birth."

"It must have been him, it couldn't have been any other griffon," Smolder commented in realization. "And that must have been…"

"My dad," A voice called and they all turned towards Gallus who had a tired look on his face. "You saw my dream, didn't you? You know what happened."

"Gallus, why didn't you tell us all of this?!" Silverstream cried, flying over to him. "All this time you were suffering in silence!'

"It was my burden and my burden alone to bear!" Gallus replied, turning his head away from Silverstream. "My dad wanted to bring peace back to Griffonstone and some creatures couldn't handle the truth, even my own mom. Because of what Griffonstone was my parents died!"

"Gallus, I'm so sorry. Nocreature should ever have to grow up without parents." The former princess of the night commented, walking over to him and attempting to reach a hoof out to him, only for Gallus to swat it away.

"No, you're not sorry! And I don't need your pity!" Gallus snapped, pushing Luna away. "If you had all known in the first place…"

"But we didn't know, Gallus," Silverstream interrupted, raising her voice slightly. "We didn't know that something like this happened because you decided to keep your feelings hidden from us."

"Unlike my dad, I didn't become crazed with making everycreature friendly to one another!" Gallus protested. "You see? That's why I sabotaged the tree to keep all of you here with me during Hearth's Warming Eve last year, because I couldn't bear to return home and relive that painful moment all over again. The moment this cruel world took my parents from me! If it hadn't been what it was they'd still be alive!"

"When did all of this happen, Gallus?" Luna asked. "It has something to do with the timing of the Hearth's Warming holiday."

"It was on the Blue Moon Festival, long ago," Gallus answered. "The one day where griffons are supposed to put everything aside and act friendly, is instead the day where my great tragedy began. My father was supposed to be my mentor. The griffon I would turn to whenever I had problems. And what does he do? He takes the easy way out and takes my mother with him!" A few tears flowed from Gallus' eyes as he spoke. The pain in his voice was evident, there was no denying that this dark episode of his life was haunting him. "He just got…he just got so caught up in trying to make griffons like each other after the war. He was just too far gone to be reasoned with," Gallus cried. "It seemed like he was trying… to create his own world, a world that he wanted every griffon to be a part of."

"No creature can force another to live according to their way of life," Luna sighed, remembering how it felt when she was Nightmare Moon and had sought to bring about eternal night. "I was in your horseshoes once, Gallus. But when I tried to make everypony live their lives according to my vision, I ended up being banished for a thousand years. I lost control to my darker self and nearly starved to death the kingdom I swore to protect."

"You're lucky then, Professor Luna," Gallus bitterly remarked while looking at her. "You got a second chance to live your life. But my mom and dad will never get a second chance because they're dead, don't you get it? Dead!" Silently crying, Gallus turned his back away from the group.

But both Luna and Silverstream approached him and placed a hoof and claw on his back respectively. "Look Gallus," Luna said in an honest and understanding voice. "You may not like what I have to say, but…"

"But what?" Gallus sniffled.

"Realizing what needed to be said, Luna sighed deeply. "Sooner or later, you are going to have to learn to forgive your father and let go of what he did. A wise pony once said that it's better to destroy your enemies by making them your friends."

Gallus was aghast by what he had just heard! "Make my father my friend?!" He cried. "Why should I forgive him for what he did?! It cost me everything, my once chance at a happy life!"

"Because that's what Twilight has done," Luna replied. "Do you remember how she met Headmare Starlight?" She turned to the other students. "Do any of you remember?"

"Yeah, Yona remember Counselor Pony was mean pony before." Yona declared.

"Because she was afraid of friends being taken away from her, and Twilight had to talk her talk out of changing the future according to her will," Luna explained. "There have been plenty of others that we have given second chances to, Discord among them."

"But my dad isn't Discord and he isn't like Headmare Starlight!" Gallus retorted in a hushed voice before he raised it up a few notches. "The only reason I would bring my dad back from the dead…is so I can send him back myself! Make him pay for what he did to me! It's no less than what he deserves!" In a fit of rage, Gallus made a fist and punched the wall of the dormitory!

"Violence is never the answer, Gallus," Silverstream pleaded with him. "Even though griffons don't like each other, what your dad did was not the answer. He's dead now, don't give him another thought. Strive to be better than the griffon he was."

"And what would your answer be if it was you that it happened to? Hmm?" Gallus snapped, throwing a stack of papers off of the desk, before glaring at Silverstream in the face! "Talk to the guy? Cut him a break? Give the poor guy a pass? I doubt it! You would be as angry as I am now, and for good measure!"

Having heard enough, Luna restrained Gallus with her magic and placed him in a chair next to one of the bun beds. "That's enough, Gallus!" She commanded in her royal Canterlot voice. "You mustn't give into your anger like this! You'll only destroy yourself, just like your father!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, hmm? Are you going to give me extra friendship lessons after all?" Gallus retorted. "Something that Headmare Twilight wasn't able to do? Go ahead! I don't care! Anything's better than being back in Griffonstone!"

"No, we are going to Griffonstone and you are going to make peace with your father," Luna said firmly, causing Gallus' mouth to drop wipe open. "It seems clear to me that if we're going to get past this, you need to find common ground with your father. And don't worry. We're all going with you, all of us."

Silverstream stepped forward and hugged the blue griffon tightly in support. Then Ocellus followed suit, then Yona, Smolder and finally Sandbar.

…

The next day, Gallus boarded the train and soon found himself back in Griffonstone.

Upon arrival all were directed to the grave where Gallus' parents were buried next to each other, side by side.

Taking a deep breath, Gallus carried a bouquet of flowers up to the graves with the attention focused on his father's grave. Part of him didn't want to be there, but there was no turning back.

"Dad," Gallus whispered as storm clouds began to form over the cemetery. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…I will never forgive you for what you did to me. Taking the easy way out because you just couldn't accept what was changing in Griffonstone after the war. But, I…I want to make peace with you, even though I will never forgive you for what you did. May the maker have his mercy on you. Maybe someday I'll learn to put what you did behind me. But it'll be in spite of you, not because of you."

Placing the flowers on his mother's grave, Gallus got up and went back towards Luna and his group of friends.

"You won't forgive him?" Ocellus asked as a light rain began to fall.

"No," Gallus replied as Silverstream placed a claw on Gallus' shoulder. "But, I want to make peace with him because he did one good thing for me."

"What's that?" Luna questioned.

"He brought me to all of you," Gallus answered. "My friends."

Touched, the six friends embraced for a group hug as Luna looked on.

…

….


	22. A Hope Hollow Wedding

Episode Summary: Twilight and her friends travel to Hope Hollow for the wedding of Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals.

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Ian Hanlin as Sunburst/Mayor Sunny Skies/Guard Pony #1

Kelly Metzger as Petunia Petals

Rhona Rees as Torque Wrench

Racquel Belmonte as Kerfluffle

Terry Klassen as Guard Pony #2

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 22

"A Hope Hollow Wedding"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

"Mares and Gentlecolts," Twilight said to herself as she sat on her throne in Canterlot. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Petunia Petals and Sunny Skies…er…Mayor Sunny Skies."

The guards standing on each side of Twilight each raised an eyebrow at what she was trying to say. "O-okay, okay," She stammered while trying not to sweat. "How about 'Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real'…No no, this isn't my brother's wedding again."

"You know, Twilight, it's really not that hard to say," Spike commented, looking over at Twilight. "I'm sure Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals won't…"

"Of course they'll mind Spike," Twilight interrupted. "This is their wedding after all, and this is the first time I'll be officiating a wedding ceremony as Supreme Ruler of Equestria. I want this day to be perfect for them."

"And it will be perfect," Spike reassured the pony he looked up as a big sister. "And I say that as your royal advisor. I can understand your anxiety though, seeing as you didn't get to officiate the last couple of big weddings. But you're not the only one with a big role to play."

"Yes, I know, but at least my friends have their own parts to work with," Twilight sighed. "Rarity's making the dresses for Petunia and her bridesmaids, Applejack and Pinkie Pie are overseeing the food, Fluttershy's overseeing the music. Celestia made all my friends co-princesses for a reason, right?"

Spike merely shrugged his shoulders as Twilight resumed trying to recite her role in the wedding of officiant. Then he added. "Don't forget that Rainbow Dash is performing the Sonic Rainboom with two other ponies. It'll be the first time she's ever done it too."

Twilight was too busy practicing to notice Spike, but it seemed like she knew what Spike was trying to say. This was an important occasion for the citizens of Hope Hollow and everything had to be just right.

…

…

Regrouping at the Castle of Friendship later that day, Twilight and her friends each reviewed their parts in the upcoming wedding.

"How are you all handling your roles?" Twilight questioned each of her fellow princesses.

"So far, so good, Twilight," Applejack replied with a nod. "We've managed to get all the food done and Big Mac and Sugar Belle are shippin' it all over tonight."

"Do they mind?" Twilight questioned.

"Of course they don't mind, Twi," Applejack happily replied. "You know Big Mac likes the responsibility, gives him somethin' to focus on. Sugar Belle expected him to be a hard worker when she married him, that's part of what she liked about him after all."

"All of my animals have been practicing their singing." Fluttershy commented, holding one of her songbirds in her hooves.

The bird proceeded to sing a few notes for Twilight's approval.

"Still needs a little bit of work," Twilight advised to Fluttershy before turning over to Rarity. "How are the dresses coming along, Rarity?"

"Oh, they're coming along splendidly, darling," Rarity declared while drinking out of a teacup. "In fact, I've been blessed with my Ponyville assistants helping me out. Who knew that Yona could make dresses on such a high level?"

"Well she had an excellent teacher in that detail." Twilight replied with a wikn.

Rarity couldn't help but smile at Twilight's remark.

"And the fun and games are going along with the flow," Pinkie Pie added, excitedly jumping into the air. "The reception is going to be the funniest Hope Hollow has ever had!"

"Just remember, Pinkie," Twilight cautioned. "Petunia and Sunny will want to have a reception on some level of modesty," When Pinkie frowned she cautioned. "Of course, that doesn't mean you have to get rid of your reception plans entirely, just tone them down," Then she turned over to Rainbow Dash. "And how about your Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash?"

"Been doing a lot of practicing at Wonderbolt HQ, Twilight," Rainbow replied as she flexed her wings. "Spitfire and the others were kind enough to be my practice audience, and it's great that Pickle and Barley are going to be doing the Rainboom with me. I mean, they are my biggest fans after all, besides Scootaloo of course."

"And what about you? How are your officiatin' skills comin' along, Twilight?" Applejack asked. "Spike says you've been practicin' on the throne, in the shower, everywhere."

"Not to mention during meetings, and decrees and decrees about the meetings," Spike couldn't help but add. "Some of the creatures we sit down with are somewhat taken aback by it."

"I'm sure Celestia was practicing all the time when Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding was being planned," Twilight grumbled. "But, that's beside the point. All that matters is that this is our first wedding since we all became princesses, and we have to make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible. We owe it to our friends in Hope Hallow."

The rest of Twilight's friends each nodded in reply.

"Now get some sleep, all of you," Twilight finished as she ended the meeting. "We have a big day of traveling tomorrow."

…

Later that night, Twilight stood in front of her bedroom mirror continuing to try and practice how she was going to officiate Sunny and Petunia's wedding. As she rehearsed for the umpteenth time, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Twilight called and the door opened to reveal Celestia on the other side. "Celestia, what's up?"

"I wish I could ask the same with you, Twilight," Celestia chuckled, entering into Twilight's bedroom. "You should get some sleep too."

"I know, I know. I just want my officiating to be perfect," Twilight sighed, turning away from the mirror and climbing into her bed. "Sunny and Petunia deserve to have the best day of their lives"

"And it will be, Twilight," Celestia reassured the princess, sitting on the edge of Twilight's bed and stroking Twilight's mane. "And don't worry, you'll have myself, Luna, Spike and all your friends there to support you."

Twilight couldn't help but feel a sense of reassurance at her mother figure's kind words.

"Besides, it will be nice to get away from the classroom for a day, even though the wedding is held on a Saturday."

Both Twilight and Celestia each shared a small chuckle with one another.

"And not to mention," Twilight yawned. "Even though you and Luna retired, you still have quite a few fans in Hope Hollow."

"That we do." Celestia softly replied as Twilight closed her eyes and went to sleep.

…

The next morning, Twilight and her friends all gathered outside the Castle of Friendship while the royal entourage waited to take them to Hope Hollow.

"Everything is in place, your highness," A guardspony to Twilight saluting her. "When shall we proceed to Hope Hollow?"

"In a few minutes," Twilight replied as some more supplies were loaded, including all of the games Pinkie was bringing. "Until then, we remain."

Turning her attention away from her guardspony, Twilight walked over towards the chariot that Pinkie was using for all of her supplies. "Pinkie, are you really sure that Petunia and Sunny are going to want all of this?"

"Of course!" Pinkie squeaked. "I mean, how else do you think this wedding reception is going to go?"

"Well, Petunia and Sunny will want some modesty. Don't forget that," Twilight cautioned, just as Fluttershy was directing two of her animals into a chariot. Twilight also saw Rarity bring in several covered mannequins and load them into another chariot. "Are those the dresses for the bride and bridesmaids, Rarity?"

"Why yes, Twilight," Rarity replied, while trying to tie down the mannequins. "They need to be treated as special cargo for a very special group of mares. Petunia, of course, but also for Kerfluffle and Torque Wrench since they're the bridesmaids."

With the dresses tied down, Twilight proceeded to the front of the procession where Spike was already holding a seat for himself and Twilight.

"Everything looks good, Twilight," Spike remarked. When do you want to leave for Hope Hollow?"

"In a few minutes, Spike. We're still waiting for a few things to be loaded up." Twilight gave the answer.

But no sooner did Twilight say those words than did Celestia and Luna emerge from the castle with a large load of luggage.

"Sister, do you really need so much luggage?" Luna groaned, struggling to hold onto it. "We're just going for a day, you know."

"Luna, just focus on your own luggage, I can handle mine." Celestia huffed, much to Luna's annoyance.

Getting out of the chariot, Twilight helped the princess with the luggage just as Starlight and Sunburst emerged from the castle with what appeared to be their outfits for the wedding.

"At least I managed to get this suit tailored in time for today," Sunburst said as he and Starlight got into a chariot. "How could my mother charge such high prices for tailoring? It's absurd! Celestia help me if I have to rely on her for my own wedding someday!"

"Well, she's very high maintenance, Sunburst. I mean, she even wanted to cut off your goatee for the wedding," Starlight added. "Personally, I can't imagine you without it. And if I didn't know better I'd swear your mom would think we were the ones getting married."

Sunburst couldn't help but feel flattered by Starlight's words, and he hoped she didn't notice him blush.

…

A little while later, everything was in place and it was time to leave. Taking to the sky, the procession proceeded towards Hope Hollow. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as they all thought.

"We have a strong headwind, your highness," One of the guardsponies pulling Twilight's chariot grunted. "It may take us a while to get to Hope Hollow."

Not wanting to risk any injury to her guardsponies, Twilight didn't push them any further.

"That's okay," Pinkie said, seemingly hearing what they had to say. "We can always make the best of a really bad situation. Who's up for a little…?"

And all of sudden, Pinkie began to sing an all too familiar song:

A hundred bottles of pop on the wall, a hundred bottles of pop!

Realizing that they all needed to pass the time, everypony else joined in as they crossed one of the waterfalls outside of Ponyville.

Take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of pop on the wall!

Ninety nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety nine bottles of pop…

By the time Pinkie reached the end of her song, the entourage miraculously neared Hope Hollow, the large rainbow billboard becoming visible for them to see.

"Oh look, we're here!" Rainbow Dash called, taking sight of the billboard and preventing Pinkie from singing another reprise of her song.

"Yes, I can see that, your highness." The guardspony pulling her chariotgrunted as the entourage started it's descent. Twilight was grateful that this time they would be arriving safely

,,,

Meanwhile, in his office, Sunny Skies nervously looked down at the piece of paper he was reading off of. To him this wasn't any ordinary speech. It wasn't even like the half a million or so he'd given in his time as mayor. "I, Sunny Skies," He nervously read. "Take you, Petunia Petals, to be my lawfully wedded wife…oh, flapjacks! How can Petunia see me lookin' like a nervous nellie? She doesn't wanna see me as a nervous nellie!" He threw down the piece of paper as he looked at himself in a mirrior, trying to get his composure under control. "Come on, Sunny, this is the happiest and biggest moment of your life! Why must you be nervous in front of your bride-to-be?"

Just then, the mayor heard a knock on the door of his office. He hastily bent down, picked up the paper and placed his vows in his desk. "Who…who is it?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"It's Petunia, you silly goose!" A female voice called from the other side.

"Oh, uh, come…come in!" Suuny stammered and the door opened to reveal his bride-to-be on the other side. "Hi, Petunia. What's…what's going on?"

"Oh, just checking in to see if you wanted to welcome Princess Twilight and her entourage personally," Petunia cheerfully replied before taking notice of Sunny's nervous appearance. "You look nervous, Sunny. What's the matter?"

"J-just pre-wedding jitters, that's all," Sunny stammered. "R-reckon you must be feelin' the s-same way, I guess."

"Not as much as you, you big doofus!" Petunia laughed, playfully nudging him in the side. "I'm actually more excited than nervous. Largely because we get to meet Celestia and Luna today."

To Sunny was somewhat of a surprise to hear. "Former Princesses Celestia and Luna?!" He gasped, suddenly pacing back and forth anxiously. "Oh boy, oh boy! Oh, I'm not prepared!"

"Sunny," Petunia spoke up, gesturing him to stop pacing. "Take a breath."

Heeding his fiance's command, Sunny took in several deep breaths.

"They are former princesses, Sunny," Petunia reassured him while placing a hoof under Sunny's chin. "Normal ponies like you and I."

"I know, I know," Sunny stammered. "It's just that... all my life I wanted to actually meet Celestia and Luna but never really had the chance to. Now, here they are, witnessing us about to be married. Not to mention Princess Twilight herself is marrying us."

Just then, they saw their fellow townsponies make their way towards the rainbow billboard and both Sunny and Petunia realized they needed to get there to welcome the entourage.

"Well, we can at least welcome them personally. We owe them that much." Petunia declared as she and Sunny proceeded out of town hall.

Landing at the rainbow billboard, Twilight and her entourage were welcomed to the sounds of cheering from all of Hope Hollow. Taking their positions, the trumpeters sounded the fanfare and Twilight was announced.

"Her royal highness," A guardspony declared. "Supreme Ruler of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Stepping out of the chariot, Twilight and her friends made their way down past the happy citizens of Hope Hollow, all delighted to see her and her friends here for this special occasion.

"Um, where's the soon to be couple?" Spike wondered to Twilight, nudging her in the side. "Shouldn't they be here?"

But at that moment they saw Petunia and Sunny coming up at a franctic pace, almost as if they were trying to keep up with their fellow townsfolk.

"Is it just me," Applejack whispered to Rarity. "Or does Sunny Skies look as nervous as a bird in winter that didn't fly south?"

"I think he is," Rarity whispered back.. "I thought the bride was always supposed to be nervous, not the groom."

Approaching the nervous mayor and his bride-to-be, Twilight gave both a warm hug.

"P-princess Twilight," Sunny Skies nervously greeted. "Thanks for… uh coming to officiate our wedding!"

"It's my honor, Sunny," Twilight bowed while backing away from the couple. "Anything I can do for a friend."

Suddenly, Sunny gasped loudly as he saw Celestia and Luna walking towards him! Frightened, he backed away at the site of the former rulers!.

"You must be Sunny Skies," Celestia commented as he bowed in fear of them, much to Celestia and Luna's amusement as they chuckled warmly. "There's no need for that in front of us, Mayor Skies. We aren't princesses anymore."

"Sorry, it's just that… well…" Sunny began only to trail off.

"We're no different than any other pony here," Luna tried to reassure him. "All we are here for is to celebrate your special day."

"Sunny, is everything all right?" Twilight commented. "Forgive me for asking but, why do you look so nervous?"

"Nervous? Me?" Sunny remarked, his whole body shaking. "How could I be nervous?"

"That's because you are, you big doofus!" Petunia replied as she nudged him in the side again. "It's okay to be nervous for somethin' like a wedding."

"I don't know about you, Sunburst," Starlight whispered. "But,something tells me I may end up needing to use my hypnosis technique on Sunny Skies. He looks like a bundle of nerves."

"You sure about that, Starlight?" Sunburst questioned. "What if it backfires and you make him more nervous?"

Starlight simply replied. "It's a risk, but if he keeps acting like this I may have no choice. That is, unless our friends can talk sense into him first."

…

Despite his anxieties, Sunny was nice enough to show Twilight the location where the wedding ceremony would be held: Right in the center of town with the Rainbow Generator on a platform.

"I trust that everypony in town pitched in?" Twilight questioned. "They must be excited."

"Aren't they, though?" Sunny remarked, producing a forced smile as he sat down in a chair at the very back row. "Look, uh, Princess Twilight…"

"You can just call me Twilight if it makes you feel better, Sunny." Twilight reassured him, sitting down next to the mayor.

"Thanks," Sunny sheepishly answered. "Sorry if I'm nothin' more than a nervous nelly right now."

"It's okay to be nervous, Sunny," Twilight told him. "It's good to admit your feelings instead of trying to hide them."

"Well, why am I being nervous, Twilight?" Sunny sighed while briefly looking up at the sky. "Here I am, about to marry the love of my life and I'm just goin' crazy. Somethin' keeps telling me I shouldn't be marrying her."

"Why would you say that?!" Twilight burst out as she rose from her seat! "Don't you love her, Sunny?!"

"I do love her, Twilight. But…but…what if there's something that'll test our marriage and I'm not prepared for it?!" Sunny cried. "What if we end up having foals together? Or what if…?"

"Sunny, I think those are concerns for another time and place. And they're for you and your soon to be wife to figure out, not me," Twilight interrupted, draping a wing over the anxiety ridden mayor. "My one piece of advice is that you have to take things one step at a time. Think of today's wedding as that first step and then move onto the second step and so forth."

"Um, Twilight," Sunny reluctantly asked. "I can't help but wonder if you're feelin' nervous yourself. You don't seem to be your usual, calm self."

Hitting the nail right on the head, Twilight decided to come clean. "To be honest, Sunny," She sighed. "Your wedding to Petunia is the first wedding for my friends and I since we became princesses of Equestria. I too can't help but feel nervous that I might somehow screw up in performing the ceremony."

"Then I guess we can both be nervous together, right?" Sunny chuckled as he and Twilight shared an embrace.

…

Later that day, the citizens of Hope Hollow came into the town square dressed in their finest while Sunny stood in the mirror of his office, making sure that the stovetop hat and tuxedo he was wearing looked respectable.

"You doing okay, Mayor Skies?" Spike asked, wearing his tuxedo as he peaked from behind the door. "Everypony's waiting for the ceremony to begin. You're the one they're all waiting on and they're getting anxious."

"Thanks, Spike," Sunny sighed. "At least I know now that I'm not the only one who's nervous for our wedding to begin. How's Petunia?"

"The last I checked, she seemed excited," Spike answered. "Nothing too out of the ordinary with her."

But suddenly they heard a commotion outside, and both Sunny Skies and Spike raced to investigate.

"What's going on?!" Sunny asked with concern, immediately going into crisis management mode. "What's all the commotion?!"

"It's the bride!" Rarity cried with a panicked look on her face (and wearing her first gala dress, albeit touched up in some places.)! "She's gone!"

Sunny sharply gasped!

…

…

"Gone?!" Sunny Skies cried in disbelief as the news slowly sank in! "How can Petunia be gone?!"

"We were just about to dress her in her wedding gown and well…she just disappeared from Kerfluffle's boutique!" Rarity cried, practically screaming as she finished her sentence.

"What do we do, Mayor?!" Torque Wrench cried! "We can't have a wedding until the bride's here safe and sound!"

Right then and there, Sunny realized that he needed to do something fast to find his bride-to-be! In that moment, any anxiety he might have had about the future was non-existant. All that mattered to him was making sure the love of his life was okay. "When was the last time you saw her?" He asked Torque Wrench.

"She'd just gotten her makeup done and next thing you know, she's gone!" Kerfuffle answered instead. "Took off so fast you didn't know it had happened until it was too late!"

Knowing that he needed to find Petunia and fast, Sunny went to the first place he could think of that she might be: The Rainbow Resort, where Petunia was the jack of all trades. "Petunia?! Petunia?!" Sunny cried out upon arriving, banging on the door! "Are you in there?! Please, answer me!"

The mayor heard sounds of crying from within and realized that it was coming from Petunia herself. Stepping back slightly, Sunny took off his hat and charged at the door, breaking it down with his head. "Petunia?! Where are you?!"

"In…here," The bride-to-be cried as Sunny made his way towards Petunia's office at the hotel. "Who…who is it?"

"Petunia?" Sunny asked, seeing his bride-to-be sitting behind her desk and crying. "What…what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"I'm…I'm scared, Sunny!" Petunia sobbed, tearfully looking up at her soon-to-be husband. "Guess you're not the only one who's nervous about gettin' married."

Sighing in sympathy for her, Sunny pulled up a chair and sat next to Petunia. "I guess we're both a little nervous, Petunia," He told her. "I don't know, maybe it's this whole wedding ceremony that's driving it up, don't cha know?"

"Sunny, what if…what if somethin' happens to one of us? What if we have foals of our own? What if we…?" Suddenly, Petunia felt a hoof touch hers and knew it to be Sunny's

"Petunia," Sunny gently reassured her. "I think we're both feeling the same way here. Both of us gettin' married, not knowing what to expect. But I was told it's okay to be nervous. Twilight is happy for us, but she's also nervous about messing up the ceremony. So we'll be nervous together." He then wiped away a tear from Petunia's face with a small smile on his face.

"Sunny," Petunia whispered, her eyes locked firmly onto his. "I…I didn't tell you that I was nervous beffore because…if I did, I felt you wouldn't wanna be marrying me, don't cha know?"

"Do you think the wedding ceremony itself is all that matters, Petunia?" Sunny sighed. "The marriage is what is more important in the long run and…I love you, Petunia. That ain't gonna change now that you've told me this! In fact, I feel a lot better knowing you feel the same way I do!"

Hearing this made Petunia perk up slightly. She knew that Sunny was right: all that mattered was that they were together when all was said and done. "Is everypony waiting?" She asked as the spring to her step came back.

"The wedding isn't for an hour," Sunny answered. "That just gives you enough time to…"

Rising to her hooves, Petunia proceeded to make her way to the door of her office and without saying another word, she left the office and returned to the boutique to get herself ready for the wedding.

…

An hour later, dressed in her first coronation gown, Twilight stood at the altar with Kerfluffle and Torque Wrench on her left, dressed in matching pink bridesmaid dresses. On her right stood Sunny Skies, taking a deep breath as Fluttershy began the wedding march. At the end of the aisle, Petunia Petals stood in her wedding dress, a beautiful and flowing white gown with rainbow trim.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight made her way down the aisle as the entire town watched with happiness, some shedding tears. And once Petunia was standing next to Sunny, Twilight began the ceremony. "Mares and Gentlecolts," She announced. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Petunia Petals and Mayor Sunny Skies, whose undying love for each other has brought them together on this very special day."

Twilight then turned to Sunny Skies. "Sunny, please repeat after me:" Twilight instructed. "I, Sunny Skies, take you Petunia Petals…"

"I, Sunny Skies, take you Petunia Petals…" Sunny began.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, till death do us part." Twilight instructed, and Sunny mimicked perfectly

Twilight then turned to Petunia, tears of happiness forming in the corners of the soon to be wife's eyes.

"Petunia, please repeat after me," Twilight instructed and began anew.. "I, Petunia Petals, take you Sunny Skies…"

"I, Petunia Petals, take you Sunny Skies…" Petunia repeated.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, till death do us part." Twilight concluded, and Petunia repeated just as perfectly as Sunny had.

The couple having said their vows, Twilight then turned her attention to Spike who presented the wedding rings to her, as she then handed them over to Sunny and Petunia. Petunia placed her ring on Sunny's horn, while Sunny put his ring on Petunia's left ear.

With the vows spoken and the rings placed, there was only one thing left to do. "By the powers vested in me and in the name of Equestria," Twilight announced. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

As they kissed, the crowd cheered while Rainbow Dash and her two young superfans flew overhead and performed a Sonic Rainboom to the delight of all!

…

Later, at the reception, Twilight stood at the royal table with Celestia and Luna while Sunny and Petunia shared their first dance with one another.

"Well, you did it, Twilight," Celestia congratulated in a warm tone of voice. "You performed a beautiful wedding ceremony."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, Celestia," Twilight happily replied. "All that matters is the marriage. And…I'm just happy to be a part of this moment…my friends and I."

Starlight smiled. "And I'm glad everything got resolved without the need for my hypnosis spell," Then she commented. "I feel bad for Trixie, though. She's missing out."

"She said it herself, weddings aren't really her thing. And I don't think this couple's looking for untested magic fireworks at their reception." Sunburst commented while fiddling with his suit.

So all continued to celebrate long into the night, happy for Petunia Petals and Sunny Skies who were now eager to start their new life…together.

…

…


	23. Equestrian Pie

Episode Summary: While visiting her friend Coloratura in Manehattan, Applejack is introduced to a trio of pony rock and roll singers who intend to travel onto their next concert in a dangerous snowstorm.

Cast:

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Andrea Libman as Lilly Lace/Fan Pony #2

Peter New as Big Macintosh

Lena Hall as Coloratura

Charles Demers as Fan Pony #1

Gary Busey as Chirping Crickets

Lou Diamond Phillips as La Bamba

Will Sasso as Big Booper

Colin Murdoch as Svengallop/Police Officer

..

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 23

"Equestrian Pie"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

For the Apple Family, the past few weeks had been a life changing experience for all of them. The passing of Granny Smith had left them all shaken and rattled, though all attempted to make the best of their situation.

One morning, Applejack was having a hard time trying to buck some apple trees. While she was physically working, emotionally she wasn't. "Ugh!" She groaned as several apples missed the bucket and ended up on the ground next to it. "Why is this so difficult all of a sudden? I don't get it! Granny's gone, but that doesn't mean…"

Sighing deeply, Applejack left the tree and made her way over to Granny Smith's grave. Sitting down, Applejack lowered her head and absorbed the latest flow of sadness to engulf her mind. "I miss you, Granny," She said, looking right at the tombstone. "Not a day goes by that we don't miss you, and Ma and Pa."

Just then, Big Mac saw his younger sister at the grave and walked over to her. Lately, he had become concerned with his younger sister's well-being. "I miss her too, Applejack," Big Mac sighed, sitting next to her. "We all do."

"Big…Big Mac, I don't understand," Applejack tried not to whimper while looking over at her older brother. "Granny isn't sufferin' anymore, but her death seems like it hasn't left us, has it?"

"Eenope," Big Mac shook his head. "It'll take time, AJ. And I think maybe takin' a break from here might do you some good," And then he proposed. "You know, I don't think you've heard from your friend Ra-Ra in a while. Why don't you go visit her?"

Hearing about her friend from Camp Friendship couldn't help but brighten Applejack's spirits a little bit. A visit with Coloratura would definitely be a distraction. "Big Mac, it's a good suggestion, but…"

"But what?" Big Macintosh asked his sister.

"Ra-Ra does a lot of travel bein' a music star and all," Applejack protested. "I wouldn't want to be gettin' in the way of anythin' on her schedule."

"AJ," Big Mac replied, draping a leg around his sister's shoulder. "I'm sure Ra-Ra wouldn't mind if her best friend from camp visited for a few days. Didn't Twilight's hospitalization teach you anythin' about mental health and peace of mind?"

"Sure did," Applejack sighed. "But are you sure that you won't mind the extra…?"

"-I ain't takin' no for an answer," Big Macintosh firmly protested. "In fact, why don't you have one of your friends go with you? Uh, how about…Rarity?"

"If her schedule ain't overloaded, Big Mac," Applejack nervously answered. "I'm sure she would like a visit with Ra-Ra as much as the next pony."

More and more, the thought of taking a short getaway to Manehattan seemed like the perfect idea. Applejack needed to escape, to get away from the sadness that was engulfing Sweet Apple Acres. And that was just what she'd do, though neither she or Rarity could imagine what would lie in store for them there.

…

…

Aboard the Friendship Express, Applejack settled in for the ride to Manehattan, thinking of how good it would be to see her music friend again.

"Applejack, I can't help but revel in the fact that you would invite me along to visit Countess Coloratura." Rarity remarked, looking down at the pink glitter boots she last wore when she and Rainbow Dash had embarked on that staged artifact hunt from Twilight.

"Well, technically, she ain't a countess anymore," Applejack pointed out. "She got rid of the title after the Helpin' Hoof Music Festival and went back to her roots."

Suddenly, the two friends and co-princesses heard a record player performing the sounds of rock and roll music:

That'll be the day when you say goodbye,

That'll be the day when you make me cry,

You say you're gonna leave, but I know that's a lie cause

Because that'll be the day….when I die!

The two of them looked over towards a male pony with a record player sitting next to him. Walking over, the pony immediately bowed to Applejack, much to her surprise. "Princess Applejack!" He cried, immediately rising to his feet. "I'm sorry if my music is disturbing you!"

"It's all right, sugarcube," Applejack replied, brushing off the display of affection. "What's this here music you're listenin' to?"

"Have you ever heard of Chirping Crickets?" The pony asked as Applejack picked up the record and studied it. "He's only the most popular rock and roll singer in Equestria."

"So he is," Applejack whispered. "I haven't really gotten into rock and roll as much as some ponies have, but I'm bettin' he's really good."

"Oh really?" A yellow coated unicorn pony wearing a periwinkle dress replied, sitting towards the back of the car. "He literally is no match for…"

And the pony played another song with a different flair:

Para bailar la bamba

Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia

Una poca de gracia pa' mi pa' ti y arriba y arriba

Ah y arriba y arriba por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré

"Lilly Lace," Rarity remarked upon recognizing the mare. "Since when do you…?"

"Since I, like, started getting involved with his music," The unicorn retorted in her usual fashion. "He is so dreamy, I can picture myself marrying him."

"Ya can't marry somepony you don't know unless you know who they are," Applejack advised with a roll of her eyes. "What's his name?"

"La Bamba," Lilly Lace sighed. "Literally the most famous singer in Equestria."

Both Applejack and Rarity were deeply surprised by this sudden interest in music. In their minds, they realized that there was something that they were missing about. Just then, they heard another set of music playing on yet another phonograph:

Hello, Baby! Yeah this is the Big Booper speaking!

Ha Ha Ha! Oh, you sweet thing!

Do I what? Do I what?

Oh baby, you know what I like

Chantilly lace and a pretty face

And a pony tail a-hangin' down

That wiggle in the walk

And giggle in the talk

Makes the world go 'round

There ain't nothin' in the world

Like a big-eyed girl

That makes me act so funny

Make me spend my money

Make me feel real loose, like a long necked goose

Like a girl, oh baby, that's what I like

"Only the most intriguing out of all the performers in the Starswirl Music festival," A female earth pony wearing a tee-shirt with a pony holding a guitar on the front cried. "I love you, Big Booper!"

Feeling slightly confused and misled, both Applejack and Rarity went about trying to figure out just what was going on.

…

A little while later, the train arrived in Manehattan and both Applejack and Rarity stepped off the train trying to hail down a pony drawn cab.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Applejack called while waving her forelegs wildly. "I'm not sure why the cabs won't stop."

"It's Manehattan, after all. You're bound to have cabs coming and going at such a high rate of speed." Rarity explained

"But a…Starswirl Music Festival?" Applejack wondered upon spotting a flyer. "Since when did we know that there was goin' to be a festival?" Still, she eventually managed to flag down a cab, allowing both herself and Rarity inside.

"Well, at least I can stop by Rarity for You at some point," Rarity commented. "If Manehattan is having a music festival, then the coutures must be selling."

They soon arrived at their destination: a small penthouse not far from Rarity for You. Tossing a bit to the pony pulling the cab, both Applejack and Rarity got off and headed up the stairs.

"Hope Ra-Ra wouldn't mind if we visited for a little bit," Applejack called as the faint sounds of music were heard from inside the penthouse. "Wait, that sounds like the songs we heard on the train, Rarity!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Go on in, Applejack!" Rarity urged, pushing Applejack to the door!

Knocking on the door, the two princesses waited for whoever would be answering it. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a green colored earth pony stallion with round black chic glasses and a mane that was a little messed up. "Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, look Mister," Applejack nervously replied. "I was just wonderin' if…" Before Applejack could finish her sentence though, the pony hastily bowed. "Are ponies goin' to be bowin' to us like that every time?" Applejack muttered to Rarity.

"Chirping, what's going on?" A female voice called, and a light gray pony entered the doorway, promptly stopping dead in her tracks. Applejack couldn't help but smile warmly at the pony standing in front of her. "Oh, AJ!"

Immediately, the two friends ran to each other for an embrace!

"Hey, Ra-Ra!" Applejack cried. "It's good to see you again!"

"I heard about Granny Smith, I'm so sorry." Coloratura apologized.

"That's okay, I needed the distraction. Big Mac thinks it'll do me some good," Applejack explained. "I hope you didn't mind me bringin' Rarity along."

"Of course," Coloratura replied. "And I hope you didn't mind my friends here practicing with me."

At that moment, a yellow coated pegasus and a red coated unicorn came to the doorway.

"Hey, Ra-Ra, what's going on here?" The yellow pegasus inquired in a noticeable accent. "We've still got to practice some more before the…"

Much like the green coated earth pony before, the two of them immediately bowed down to Applejack and Rarity. "Oh, for Celestia's sake!" Applejack groaned in frustration. "That just ain't necessary, y'all! Just because we're princesses now, it don't mean you gotta treat us like such."

"Sorry," The red coated unicorn remarked. "We've just never had a private audience with…er princesses before. Name's Big Booper."

"Name's La Bamba," The yellow coated pegasus answered. "Equestria's premier foreign singer."

"And my name's Chirping Crickets," The green coated earth pony declared. "Sorry for the mane. It's always a little messed up."

"Don't worry about it," Applejack replied while trying to keep Rarity from getting any ideas on how to "fix" it. "I'm sorry we didn't know there was a festival of some sort goin' on here."

"Well, this is only the first of a ten-stop tour," Coloratura confirmed with a smile. "Chirping, La Bamba and Booper are staying here with me just for their show in Manehattan. I'm doing my own gigs, I'm just here to help them out with room and board." As Coloratura spoke, Applejack couldn't help but notice a troubled look on her friend's face.

"Um...Coloratura," Rarity spoke up, struggling to ignore the countess title. "Would your three friends here happen to need any help with their costumes for their performances?"

This made Chirping Cricket step forward. "I've got a jacket that needs to have a button sewn in," He declared. "But are you sure it won't be a problem, Princess Rarity?"

"Not at all, darling," Rarity declared, holding out her hoof to him. "Anypony else need anything altered for tonight?"

"My guitar is missing a string, senorita." La Bamba replied, holding up his guitar and showing Rarity the missing strong.

"Why don't I help you out with that, partner?" Applejack suggested, taking the guitar from him and inspecting it. "I can fix this guitar easily, I learned how to tune a guitar from my ma. What about you, Big Booper?"

But Big Booper didn't have anything that needed to be repaired. Still, Applejack couldn't shake the feeling that her childhood friend was in more trouble than she let on.

…

Later, while working on La Bamba's guitar, Applejack found the perfect time to ask her friend what was wrong with her. "They all seem like nice guys, Ra-Ra," She commented as both she and Coloratura sat in the musician's little studio. "Too bad we never had a chance to listen to their music."

"Well, they're always looking for new fans, AJ," Coloratura sighed while sitting at her piano. "We artists thrive on the love and support of our fans."

"Forgive me for asking, Ra-Ra," Applejack spoke up. "But is somethin' botherin' you? I mean, you seem a lot more…reserved since we've been here. Did we interrupt your friends' preparations?"

"Oh, no, no, no, AJ," Coloratura stammered in protested. "It's just that…I don't like the pony they've hired as their general manager. They're all part of a group, you see. They record separately but they perform together."

Right away, Applejack began to get a suspicion that she knew exactly what Ra-Ra was talking about. "It's not…"

"Yes, it is, AJ. It's Svengallop!" Coloratura reluctantly confirmed.

A disgusted look befell Applejack's face upon hearing what her friend had just said! "Svengallop?!" She cried in disdain. "That pony who used your fame to get what he wanted? How did he end up workin' his way into those three's good books."

"I didn't ask him to come back, AJ," Coloratura unhappily answered with a frown. "He must have realized that somepony would give him a second chance to be a manager. I tried to warn these guys about the kind of pony Svengallop is, but unfortunately it's my word against his. When he says I fired him more ponies believe him. I only wish I'd gotten the privilege to do it, might have knocked some sense into him."

Applejack could remember all too well how Svengallop treated Pinkie Pie when Coloratura returned for the Helping Hooves Music Festival. "Well, he probably can't just accept the fact that fame doesn't get you everything you want," She commented. "Who or what would even give him a second chance to work for somepony famous?"

Just then, they heard a knock at the door and immediately, both Coloratura and Applejack came down the stairs while Chirping Crickets answered the door.

There, standing in the doorway was a familiar earth pony stallion in a blue suit with an orange colored mane all curled up. "Well, aren't you going to the stadium or not?" He barked. "We don't have a lot of time to prepare for tonight's show, you know! And need I remind you that it's a sold out crowd?!"

"L-Look, Svengallop," Chirping Crickets stammered. "We were going to meet you at the stadium, but…"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you!" Svengallop barked again. "Get yourself and the others down to the stadium right now!"

The tone in his manager's voice immediately made Chirping Crickets very nervous and he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, looking up at Coloratura and Applejack, Svengallop sneered and left with a loud slam on the door.

"Chirping Crickets, I warned you that Svengallop is trouble." Coloratura cried as she helped him to his hooves along with Applejack.

"He's…probably just in a bad mood tonight." Chirping Crickets protested.

"Well, if either of us know Svengallop…" Applejack began just as La Bamba and Big Booper came onto the scene, followed by Rarity (who was holding up Chirping Crickets' jacket). "Rarity, you'll never guess who's the manager for these guys."

"Yes, I could hear it all from the kitchen, Applejack." Rarity replied in a concerned tone while levitating over Chirping Crickets' jacket.

"He wants us down at the stadium?" La Bamba asked in concern.

"Now, that was the message," Chirping Crickets sighed, taking his jacket and putting it on him. "He wants us to do one more practice run before the concert tonight. Might as well get going. See you, Rara."

With their manager already impatient as he was, all three singers left Coloratura's penthouse and proceeded immediately to the stadium.

…

At the stadium, La Bamba and Big Booper watched as Chirping Crickets practiced his upcoming performance.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Svengallop cried, waving his forelegs from side to side. "What is that?! You're flatter than a stack of pancakes! I know you can do better than that!"

"Svengallop, I'm trying my best, okay?!" Chirping Crickets protested. "I just don't sing well when I'm nervous."

"Well get over what anxieties you have, or else!" Svengallop demanded in a threatening voice. "Because I can always pull you out if I see fit! And that goes for you two as well! Don't forget, you three owe your success to me!"

Both La Bamba and Big Booper cowered in fear of Svengallop's rage.

"So, try again, but without the anxiety! Go!" Svengallop directed!

And so Chirping Crickets tried again only for sweat to pour down his face. "Cut, cut, cut!" Svengallop yelled. "I can see you sweating! And if I can see it, so will your fans!"

"Svengallop, can't you see that he doesn't look well?!" Big Booper cried. "Look at him! He looks like he's worried sick!"

But Svengallop didn't buy it. "I know what you're thinking," He snorted. "You're thinking about that snowstorm the pegasi are supposed to put together between here and our next stop in the Crystal Empire. Well, we carry on whether we like it or not! A little snow never hurt anypony."

"Svengallop, it's not 'a little snow'! That storm is supposed to be dangerous and possibly life threatening! They're urging ponies not to travel if they don't have to!" La Bamba tried to proteste. "I may be young, but…"

"They only say it's life threatening because that's what they want you to think," Svengallop rolled his eyes. "Those pegasi always make the weather sound more dramatic than it actually is. They wouldn't let such a storm actually exist. Besides, I'm not going to let a little weather slow us down. Now play me some more of your music, and make it good!" Once again, Svengallop ordered the very nervous Chirping Crickets to perform.

At that moment, Applejack and Coloratura arrived at the stadium and saw Chirping Crickets struggling to perform.

"Cut! Cut!" Svengallop screamed, throwing a tomato at his client! "What is that junk?! That's not Chirping Crickets! That's just a plain old nopony on stage! I'm going to keep throwing tomatoes until you give me the music you're famous for!" Svengallop replied in a bitter tone. "I'm only being hard on you because you're being hard on me. Cooperate and we can both get what we want out of this."

"Svengallop never did any of this to me," Coloratura whispered as she observed the scene. "We've got to stop him, AJ! He's out of control! If this keeps up he's going to work them until they're too sick to perform, or worse!"

Nodding in reply, Applejack followed her friend into the stadium as Svengallop continued to fire tomatoes at Chirping Crickets. The more Chirping Crickets tried to sing, the more Svengallop's tomato assault continued. But then Svengallop suddenly felt a rope be tied around his foreleg. "Hey, what the…? Who dares interrupt my rehearsal?" He cried, immediately turning around to see Applejack and Coloratura standing behind him with Applejack holding the rope.

"Svengallop, that's enough!" Coloratura cried, glaring at her former manager. "What you're doing is wrong! It's not help, it's torture!"

"No it isn't, though I doubt a delicate flower like you would understand, Ex-Countess," Svengallop grunted, removing the rope from around his foreleg. "It's simply a method I use to get performers to sing better. Right, fellas?"

Both La Bamba and Big Booper wanted to say that the method was bad, but fearing for their own safety as well as their own careers, they both agreed with him. "You see? Even they agree with me," Svengallop laughed, gloating at Applejack and Coloratura. "After all, they are giving me something that you never gave me, Countess Coloratura…obedience. I never used my toughest methods on you because you were too delicate, I couldn't risk breaking you. These big guys can take it."

"You won't get away with this, Svengallop!" Coloratura growled. "You'll be lucky to even have a job when this is all over! Ponies will hear about this!"

"I already survived your best efforts to undermine me," Svengallop sneered. "And as long as these stallions work for me, they'll do as I tell them, even if it means traveling in that snowstorm up near the Crystal Empire! Snow or no snow, the show will go on!"

…

…

Back at Coloratura's penthouse, the three singers and their friends were recouping from Svengallop's outlandish behavior.

"I knew that Svengallop was a low pony," Applejack bitterly complained. "But what he's tryin' to do to y'all is just plain wrong! Have any of you ever even traveled through the Crystal Empire mountain ranges?"

"Everypony knows that the mountains are dangerous to travel through in the winter," La Bamba remarked. "Pegasi can't fly in those dangerous winds. In fact, no pony can travel safely in those conditions."

"And yet, Svengallop thinks he's the one who's always right," Rarity sighed while trying to get the tomato stains out of Chirping Crickets' jacket. "Hasn't he learned anything from the last time he was in Ponyville?"

"Apparently not, he must think it was all a setup. And the fact is that we need to get Svengallop to see the error of his ways, or at least expose him," Applejack pointed out. "Rara, aren't you supposed to open for them at the concert tonight?"

"Yes, AJ." Coloratura nodded.

"Then, I have an idea on how we can expose Svengallop once more…" And Applejack huddled the ponies together while she revealed her plan.

…

Later that night, the stadium in Manehattan was filled with excited fans eager to get the events of the night started. Coloratura stood at her piano, preparing to sing her opening number and wearing her signature black sleeveless dress.

"Okay," Coloratura whispered, looking back to Applejack and Rarity, who had the three singers at their side at the back of the stage. "Just like we agreed upon, right?"

"Got it," Applejack whispered. "Do you number and then we make our move!"

Heeding her instructions, Coloratura got onto the stage as the curtain opened and performed her signature song:

I'm here to show you who I am

Throw off the veil, it's finally time

There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa

And now I feel my stars align

For I had believed what I was sold

I did all the things that I was told

But all that has changed, and now I'm bold

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

And now I see those colors

Right before my eyes

I hear my voice so clearly

And I know that it is right

They thought I was weak, but I am strong

They sold me the world, but they were wrong

And now that I'm back, I still belong

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

Just like the magic inside of you...

From another part of the stage, Svengallop watched as his former protégé performed and could only sneer in jealousy. "Boring little Rara," He whispered. "Well, my three meal tickets will make you second best."

But Svengallop wasn't prepared for what happened next for at that moment for at that moment, he saw what appeared to be a screen come down onto the stage. "What? What's going on?" Svengallop wondered and rushed out onto the stage. "What is the meaning of this?! Coloratura, where are the three other singers!?"

The audience was just as confused as Svengallop at what was happening, but Coloratura remained steadfast. "Everypony!" She called out. "Tonight, three great singers were supposed to be on stage. Instead, they're at home, resting because of what their manager has done to them! He worked them to the point where they were too weak to continue performing. They've had to call off their tour so they can recover. Had they not, they would've turned in the worst performance of their lives and likely had them ended in a snowstorm their manager was going to force them to go through."

"No, No!" Svengallop cried, shocked and appalled by what he was seeing before him as the crowd reacted with gasps and boos directed at him. "This…this is not possible!"

"It is entirely possible, Svengallop!" Coloratura cried, glaring at her former manager with tear filled eyes. "If you get your way, they're going to die for you and for the entertainment of Equestria! This is what happens when we push talent to the brink, Svengallop! You did it to me by brainwashing me into becoming a pony who merely takes orders from you for the sake of frivolities! Your demands and rash behavior have now endangered the life of three of Equestria's greatest musicians! Musicians with a promising future ahead of them! You weren't even going to be with them in that snowstorm, you were going to take an alternate route and meet them there the next day!"

Falling to his hooves, Svengallop felt defeated and humiliated once again. Then, suddenly, the screen went black and a spotlight shone down on the disgraced manager!

"That's right, Svengallop!" A voice called out. Svengallop looked up and saw an all too familiar sight standing above him. It was Applejack! "There's somethings your payin' audience should understand! And I think three certain ponies would like to make their case."

The ponies all murmured in confusion and suddenly the trapdoor below the stage opened as Chirping Crickets, La Bamba and Big Booper all emerged.

"Listen to us!" Chirping Crickets cried, using his magic to amplify his voice. "We are indeed resting, we weren't going to risk our lives in that snowstorm. Everything you have seen tonight was a ploy to expose our manager for the fraud he is. We were warned about him and failed to heed those warnings until it was almost too late."

Betrayed, Svengallop stormed in front of his three musicians in a fit of anger.

"For you see, our manager never really cared for our talents. He never cared about giving you the best form of entertainment," La Bamba explained. "All he ever cared about was the perks of becoming a star!"

"So what if I did?!" Svengallop thundered, throwing a massive temper tantrum. "Without me, you three are nothing short of pathetic musicians that will just be boring old ponies from wherever it is in Equestria you came from. All I've ever wanted was to make my clients famous, so that I too may become famous. Why shouldn't the manager be treated to the life of luxury his clients get? And as for you, Coloratura, was this all of a plan to get back at me for using you?!"

He stormed over to Coloratura and grabbed the collar of her dress with his hoof, pulling her to his face. "Well, let me tell you," He whispered sinisterly, reaching into his coat pocket. "Nopony double crosses Svengallop and gets away with it. You may have humiliated me before, but you'll never get the chance to do it ever again!"

Before Svengallop could pull whatever it was out of his coat pocket, however, Applejack jumped down onto the stage and pulled Svengallop down to the ground as several Manehatta police officers climbed onto the stage!

"Get off of me!" Svengallop demanded in a furious rage as he was led away. "Get off of me! I'm the great Svengallop for Equestria's sake! You can't do this to me!"

"You okay?" Applejack asked Coloratura as the two friends hugged, the young singer silently shedding tears of relief.

"Your highness," A police officer asked Applejack. "Thank you for informing us about tonight. Do you wish to press charges against Svengallop for his acts of violence on stage?"

"Yes, I would like to press charges," Applejack firmly replied. "I shudder to think what he would've done to Rara if I hadn't stopped him."

"And don't forget," Chirping Crickets added as he produced a paper which he gave to the officer. "He was going to order us to travel to the Crystal Empire in dangerous weather conditions whether we wanted to or not. And he wasn't even going to travel with us, he was going to send us to our deaths!"

Taking the paper, the officer acknowledged the group and left the stage.

…

The festival was cancelled as a result of what had transpired, but to Applejack and Rarity, that didn't matter in the slightest.

"You gonna be okay, Ra-Ra?" Applejack asked as she and Rarity made their way to the train station a little later.

"I'll be fine, AJ," Coloratura sighed even as she tried to sound confident. "Besides, we saved the lives of three musicians, didn't we?"

Applejack turned towards the three musicians standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the station.

"Well, I think old Svengallop isn't going to be walking free anytime soon, Ra-Ra," Applejack reassured her friend. "Not if I have anythin' to say about it. I'll make sure to let Twilight know too, no chance of that dirty rat slippin' through the cracks this time."

"Your highness," Chirping Crickets spoke up while trotting up the stairs. "My friends and I want to thank you for saving our lives. Thanks to you, we can live another day doing what we do best."

"Granny Smith lived to a ripe old age," Applejack replied as she and Rarity made their way towards the door. "I want us all to live by her example."

Hearing the train whistle behind them, Applejack and Rarity gave their final goodbyes and proceeded to the train that would take them both home to Ponyville.

…

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack returned to the grave of Granny Smith and left a flower at the tombstone. "Thanks for lookin' over my friends and me, Granny," She softly spoke. "Hope you and everypony else are savin' seats for us up there."

Just then, Applejack took one of her grandmother's neck scarves and placed it around her neck as the sun set over the orchards. "I know I'll be lookin' forward to the day when we're all together again…all of us." And as the last rays of sun disappeared over the orchard, Applejack kept her eyes on Granny Smith's monument till the last, knowing that Granny Smith had helped her from beyond the grave and would more than likely do it again one day.

Had Applejack been looking in just the right place, she might have seen the silhouette of an elderly earth pony mare with a green coat looking at her. The pony spoke not a word, she just winked.

….

….


	24. Rarity and the Jewel Wizard

Episode Summary: Rarity investigates a jewel mine that is run by a figure known as "The Jewel Wizard".

Cast:

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Guard Pony #1

Cathy Wesluck as Spike/Fizzy

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Lyon Smith as Guard Dog #1/Guard Dog #3

Scott McNeil as Guard Dog #2/Guard Dog #4/Whipping Dog

Emily Blunt as Tempest "Fizzlepop Berrytwist" Shadow

Alec Willows as the Jewel Wizard/Tapper

Doc Harris as Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 24

"Rarity and the Jewel Wizard"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

One morning, Rarity was hard at work in her boutique on her latest creation for Sapphire Shores, who often called on Rarity to do her costumes. But it wasn't just any creation. This particular creation called for a certain kind of diamond that Rarity had desired. "All right, that should just about do it," The fashionista whispered to herself as she stitched the diamond on. "Ta Da! Sapphire Shores is going to love this."

Admiring her work on the dark blue costume, Rarity could only wonder how her famous client would react to this specially ordered piece. "Especially the diamonds that came from the Diamond Dogs of course."

"The Diamond Dogs?" Spike questioned as he came in with a bucket of collected gems. "Even after they ponynapped you, you still want to associate with them?"

"Why not? I made them see that they had to respect me for who I am," Rarity insisted. "Now then," She grabbed hold of a list of clients that she had to do orders for. "We still have to do Coloratura's outfit for the rescheduled concert. And she also recommended the diamonds we used for Sapphire's costume, albeit of a different color."

Suddenly, Rarity felt her cutie mark glow and Spike felt his scales glow.

"They'll probably have to wait for now, Rarity. Twilight needs us." Spike protested.

"Oh drat!" Rarity scoffed. "I really could have used this time to get some much needed work done." Still, they had been summoned and were soon on their way to Twilight's castle of friendship.

…

…

Arriving at the Castle of Friendship, Rarity met Twilight and the others inside the throne room surrounding the map of Equestria in front of them.

"What's up, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Where's the map sending us?"

But Rarity quickly noticed something else about them. "Why are all your cutie marks glowing?" She asked them. "Are we all being summoned?"

"Not exactly." Twilight replied, much to Rarity's confusion.

"But, if we are not being summoned for a mission of friendship, then why are all our cutie marks glowing in the first place?" Rarity pondered. "It doesn't make sense."

"Because now that we're all princesses," Twilight explained. "Whenever something major happens, the map summons us together and we decide how to address the situation. At least that's what I' assume is the reason."

Activating her alicorn magic, Twilight pinpointed the map for a specific location that ultimately wound up being a specific cave.

"That can't be the problem!" Rarity said with a shocked expression! "That's where I get all my jewels from. Sapphire Shores' latest costume has jewels from there!"

"It's not the jewels, Rarity," Twilight said, regaining her friend's attention. "Apparently, we've been getting reports of suspicious behavior going on inside the cave where the jewels are collected."

"What kind of suspicious behavior?" Pinkie Pie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anypony who fakes smiles like the ones in Starlight's old village? Do they have equal cutie marks?"

"I don't think so, but there are some pretty bizarre stories coming out of this cave." Twilight explained.

"Discord level bizarre?" Fluttershy asked.

"Almost that kind of level, Fluttershy," Twilight replied. "The working conditions in that cave are very poor according to intelligence reports. Rarity, I need you to pay a visit to this cave and investigate what goes on in there."

Realizing that he needed to be on his guard to protect Rarity, Spike rose to his feet! "I'll go with her, Twilight," He firmly declared. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!"

It didn't take long for Twilight to agree with her advisor. "Very well, then," She needed "You'll go with her and give me a detailed report on what you find."

"Got it." Rarity and Spike both saluated and then they set off.

…

A little while later, Rarity and Spike arrived at the entrance to the jewel cave to begin their investigation. However, no sooner had they arrived when they noticed something out of the ordinary. They discovered a dark green coated unicorn pony with glass eyes, pulling a mine cart filled with jewels.

"Hey, Rarity," Spike whispered. "Look at that pony right there. Notice how her eyes are glassy?"

Rarity studied the pony for a moment and realized that Spike was indeed telling the truth. She nearly gasped. "She looks like she can't see what's in front of her!" Acting on her laurels, Rarity walked over towards the unicorn.

"This…this can't be the way to the Jewel Wizard's throne," The unicorn muttered to herself. "Guess I must have taken a wrong turn."

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked as she cleared her throat.

"W-who said that?!" The unicorn cried out as she nervously looked around. "Masquerade, is that you?!"

"Um, no. It's me, Rarity," The fashionista answered. "You must have trouble seeing. Is everything alright?"

But the mare didn't listen and instead bumped right into Rarity.

"I beg your pardon!" Rarity coughed as she picked herself up. "You must be blinded by something!"

"Masquerade, of course we are blinded by something!" The unicorn argued while paying Rarity no attention. "The Jewel Wizard said eventually we would lose our eyesight."

"Something tells me that this is no ordinary jewel cave, Rarity." Spike whispered as he and Rarity reacted with shock to the statement.

"Guess we'll have to dig deeper into this situation," Rarity whispered back. "Perhaps we can help this poor soul see again and she can be our guide in the cave."

As the blind unicorn continued to struggle with walking, Rarity fired a blast of magic at her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" She cried, jumping up and down wildly. "Who fired on…oh, I can see! But how?!"

"Of course you can," Rarity smiled. "I'm Princess Rarity and this is Spike. I took the liberty of casting a spell on you to cure you of your blindness."

The unicorn walked up to Rarity in confusion, carefully looking at her up and down. "But aren't Celestia and Luna…"

"They've retired and now we're running Equestria," Rarity interrupted as she explained. "But that's beside the point. What are you doing out here?"

Without hesitation, the unicorn gave Rarity and Spike her undivided attention. "I'm Fizzy and I work for the Jewel Wizard." She answered.

"The Jewel Wizard?" Spike wondered, looking back at Rarity in a confused tone. "Sounds like someone who knows magic."

"Begging your pardon, Miss Fizzy," Rarity commented while walking over to the cart of jewels Fizzy was pulling. "But you were walking out of the cave with this whole collection of jewels."

"No!" Fizzy cried, suddenly thrusting herself over the cart in a panic! "I was supposed to bring them to the Jewel Wizard's throne room! Oh sugarcubes, he's going to kill me!" And then she dashed back into the cave, leaving Spike and Rarity in a state of confusion.

"Should we follow her?" Spike asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I think we should, she's our only lead," Rarity declared and then cautioned. "But stay close to me this time, Spike. I have a feeling we might run into danger." And the two began to make their way into the cave in pursuit of Fizzy.

…

…

Meanwhile, Fizzy raced down into the cave, going past other ponies working the mines and trying to extract diamonds from the rock. Just as she made her way back, she was tripped by a dog's leg, causing the cart of collected jewels to fall over!

"Get up!" A voice angrily barked and Fizzy looked up to see two guard dogs on two legs looking down crossly at her. The rest of the ponies quivered upon hearing what Fizzy was going through. "Get back to work!"

Fizzy gulped nervously as the guard dogs led her into a throne room by her neck, where a shadowy figure sat on said throne, surrounded by a variety of collected jewels.

"We found this slave has regained her eyesight." One of the diamond dogs answered, dropping Fizzy down onto the ground.

"So, you must have lost your way," The figure remarked in a hissing tone of voice. "And yet, you have your eyesight back."

"Ye..ye…yes, your highness. Yes, your lordship." Fizzy struggled to maintain her composure.

"Quit your stuttering!" The figure cried, slamming a paw down on the throne! "How did you get your eyesight back, pony?! Tell me!"

"A-a princess gave it to me," Fizzy nervously answered as the shadowy figure then emerged from the darkness! Said figure revealed itself to be a cat-like creature with dark fur and wearing a long sky, blue robe and hat. "Honestly, sir."

The cat looked down crossly and grabbed Fizzy by her back, lifting her into the air. "A princess, you say?" He remarked with a sly smile on his face. "Who?"

"I…I'm not sure, sir." Fizzy gulped anew.

"We have ways of making our workers talk," The Jewel Wizard snarled. "Perhaps some one on one time might do it, yes?

As the Jewel Wizard dismissed them, the guard dogs left the throne room and left Fizzy alone with the cat-like creature. "Now, which princess gave you your eyesight back?" He questioned, putting Fizzy down on her legs. "It must be a princess who has a horn, correct? Could it be Princess Twilight herself, I wonder?!"

Not wanting to put Rarity in any danger, Fizzy decided to tell a fib. "Yes... it was Princess Twilight, your l-lordship." She stammered.

But the Jewel Wizard wasn't buying Fizzy's story. "I don't believe you," He growled. "Princess Twilight doesn't do fashion, and I highly doubt she would want to spend all her time down here. Or do you think she would somehow manage boutiques in Equestria?"

Fizzy gulped nervously as the Jewel Wizard got off his throne and began pacing back and forth. "I think…I see a LIAR in front of me!" He snarled, flashing his robe in front of Fizzy. "And as a result of being a liar, that pony will have DOUBLE workloads!"

Clapping his paws, the guard dogs returned to the throne room and took Fizzy out. "Make sure she returns to work and doesn't get a break. Such is the penalty for lying!" He ordered and the dogs obliged, taking her away as the Jewel Wizard laughed sinisterly at the misery.

…

Unbeknownst to the other creatures, Rarity and Spike had managed to observe everything From a corner of the throne room.

"Something tells me that everything the others said about this place is true," Spike whispered. "What should we do, Rarity?"

"Let's go in further and see the operation firsthoof," Rarity suggested. "But incognito. Hold still, Spike."

Using her magic, Rarity cast a spell on herself and Spike, making them both invisible. Now unseen to the eyes of the guard dogs, they proceeded towards a large mine and were shocked to see what was happening before their eyes.

"Come on, move it!" A guard dog shouted, throwing a whip onto a pony struggling to pull a cart! "Put some muscle into it, pony!"

An earth pony collapsed from exhaustion as another guard dog kicked the pony in the stomach, causing her to howl in pain. "Get up, workhorse! Get up!" The dog commanded. "Get up before I rip your mark off!" The sounds of the threat made both Rarity and Spike gasp in horror.

Then they saw Fizzy being hitched to another mine cart, this time with so many jewels that it looked likely to overflow.

"Get moving, pony! Move your flank!" A guard dog roared!

"I…can't…" Fizzy weakly answered.

"The Jewel Wizard doesn't like liars and neither do us guard dogs!" Another guard dog remarked.!

Rarity and Spike watched in horror as Fizzy once again fell and the guard dogs continued to show no mercy whatsoever.

"What do we do, Rarity?" Spike asked. "We can't let these ponies suffer."

But Rarity's eyes were drawn to another weakened pony who was picked up off the ground and carried away.

"This one refuses to work," A guard dog said to his comrade. "Shall we kill him?"

"Do it," The other dog nodded in encouragement. "You know the rules. Weak horses are to be put down."

"Bring pony to Jewel Wizard for judgment." The guard dog declared! And he and the other dog dragged the weakened pony away as Rarity and Spike heard a cry from Fizzy.

"Masquerade! No, stop!" Fizzy weakly shouted!

"I knew this was a questionable work environment, but this is on the level of barbaric!" Rarity remarked in an appalled tone to Spike. "Let's see what they're up to and if we can't put a stop to it!"

Moving quietly, Spike and Rarity followed the guard dogs as they approached a large door.

"Is this the throne room again?" Spike asked. "It sure looks like it."

"I think this is the Jewel Wizard's private quarters from before," Rarity answered. "Although from the looks of it, it looks like something that belongs in Canterlot, not in a cave. Something is definitely not right here."

The guard dogs brought the weakened pony inside, throwing her down at the feet of the Jewel Wizard.

"I told you not to interrupt me when I'm talking with customers or buyers," The Jewel Wizard snapped. "What is it this time, you dogs?"

"This pony is useless," The guard dog said as the hidden Spike and Rarity listened from the other side. "Shall we dispose of her?"

"If she's not going to obey my demands," The Jewel Wizard sneered, placing his claw at the pony's face. "Then we'll just dispose of her."

"No, please!" The pony pleaded.

"Too late! You've sealed your fate!" The Jewel Wizard declared before turning to the guard dogs.

"Okay, this has gone on far enough!" Rarity cried. "This Jewel Wizard won't know what will hit him!"

Acting fast, Rarity used her magic to open the doors wide before the Jewel Wizard could strike a blow! With a loud yell, she charged into the room, revealing herself to him! She threw the Jewel Wizard against a wall as Spike charged in, firing his breath at the Guard Dogs!

But after a brief struggle, Rarity was pushed back onto the floor as the Jewel Wizard shook off the effects of his brief struggle. "Well, well, well," He laughed, looking down at Rarity. "What do we have here? The Princess of Generosity herself. How utterly utterly expected of you to try and sabotage my operations."

Spike immediately flew in front of Rarity to protect her from the Jewel Wizard. "Don't come any closer!" He ordered, his wings flapping forcefully! "If you lay one paw on her I'll make you regret it!"

"And just what are you going to do about it, hmm?" The Jewel Wizard remarked in an unconcerned tone. "Burn me to death? You saw your pony pal couldn't do a thing to me, and I don't take kindly to interlopers like her. But not to worry, there's always room for more workhorses, even a princess."

The Jewel Wizard then commanded his two guard dogs to place chains on Rarity, much to her chagrin.

"Princess Twilight will hear about this, you ruffian!" Rarity shrieked!

"I'm not a ruffian, I'm a cat! And now you are my property forever!"The Jewel Wizard cackled with glee! Laughing evilly, Rarity coiled in shock as Spike raced back to Ponyville before he too could be captured and imprisoned.

…

…

Right away, Rarity was brought to the mines and memories of her time as a captive of the Diamond Dogs came flooding back to her. Not even her charm and charisma would be able to get herself out of this situation. She had no time to whine or cry. She wasn't alone this time, and she needed to find out the truth.

"Work, ex-princess!" A guard dog snarled at her through his bad breath. "Work!"

"It's not like the first time I heard such a command." Rarity huffed as she saw another pony struggle to carry a load, only to be whipped on her back.

"Work or die, pony!" The guard dog barked.

"You shall do no such thing!" Rarity cried, using her magic to rip the rope out of the dog's paw. "I've seen how creatures like you behave and I will not accept it! This has gone far enough!"

Suddenly, much to Rarity's surprise, the guard dog didn't flinch in the way she was expecting him to. "Miss…Miss Rarity?" The dog remarked.

"That's Princess Rarity, to you," Rarity corrected. "And I trust you remember me from the last time I was here?"

With his fellow guard dogs focused on overseeing their own prisoners, the guard dog gestured Rarity to follow him to a quiet part of the mine. "I remember you from last time," He commented. "Diamond Dogs need help. Jewel Wizard topple leader of Diamond Dogs. Began ponynapping ponies against their will."

Hearing this made Rarity gasp in utter shock and disbelief! "You don't say! All these ponies were…kidnapped?"

"Yeah, Jewel Wizard threatens to kill us if we don't obey him." The dog answered.

It was then that Rarity began to get a flashback to when she and her friends met Capper in Klugetown during the Storm King's reign over Canterlot. In her mind, if the Jewel Wizard was a cat, then he must have come from there. "How long has this been happening?" She asked.

"Not very long." The dog nervously answered.

Hearing a groan, Rarity saw the weakened pony struggle to get back up, only to collapse. "She needs help."

"Jewel Wizard wants weak ponies destroyed. He doesn't care for their wellbeing." The dog protested.

Still shocked and dismayed, Rarity made her way over to the pony and bent down to her weakened level. Looking into her glassed eyes, Rarity made it a point at that moment to free these ponies, no matter what it took.

"Who is…?" The pony whispered.

"Shh, don't talk. You're weak," Rarity instructed. "But don't worry, we're going to get you out of here….I hope."

…

Meanwhile, Spike had gathered Twilight and the other princesses, leading them towards the cave.

"So you're saying that this Jewel Wizard threatened to kill a pony?" Twilight asked as she and Spike flew with Tempest Shadow and several guardsponies right behind.

"Yeah, they took Rarity prisoner and who knows what they'll do to her?!" Spike added, giving Twilight enough information as she looked down to her friends and fellow princesses.

Soon they approached the entrance to the cave, stopping about five hundred feet from the cave's entrance.

"All right, what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"We split up into two sectors," Twilight instructed. "Spike, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, you will lead one sector to free Rarity and the other captives inside. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, you will come with me to find the Jewel Wizard."

"Shall I keep the reserves?" Tempest asked Twilight.

"Yes, Commander Tempest," Twilight answered. "If those dogs in there are like the last time, we can't take any chances." Getting her orders across, Twilight then directed each sector to proceed towards their assignment.

Leading her sector into the cave, Twilight carefully made her way through the caves long dark tunnels. Soon, they came across a guard dog who immediately jumped back! But Twilight wasn't going to back down easily.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight whispered. "Subdue that guard dog."

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash cried and the Princess of Loyalty flew quickly towards the guard dog, who attempted to use his spear to defend himself. But Rainbow Dash snatched the spear out of his paws. "It's going to take more than a spear to stop me!"

Surrounded, the guard dog was immediately captured and soon other guard dogs heard what was happening. Eventually, word came to the Jewel Wizard.

"Sire," A guard dog panted as he dashed into the throne room. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" The Jewel Wizard asked.

"The Princesses of Equestria!" The guard dog answered.

"They must have come for their fellow princess," The Jewel Wizard laughed, as he went behind his throne and pulled out a jeweled sword. "No matter. There's always room for more work horses!"

…

Meanwhile, Spike led Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and their squadron towards the jewel mines and eventually they approached the entrances, where more guard dogs were anticipating their arrival.

"Time for a little surprise!" Pinkie Pie laughed as she randomly placed herself into a cake box, much to the surprise of the guard dog. "No, time for a little double surprise!" And she began to fling cake after cake at the guard dog, knocking him out of commission! The loud yells were heard throughout the mines and very soon, the guard dogs running the mines were completely overpowered.

"Rarity, you okay?!" Spike cried, as he shot some of his fire breath at the behinds of the dogs.

"Yes, but let's get these ponies out of here!" Rarity cried as several guardsponies began to help the wounded workponies out of the mine.

However, several more guard dogs charged at them. But before they could lay a paw on them, Spike breathed a large spew of fire right in front of them! With the dogs out of commission, they continued their evacuation.

"I'll fly on ahead to clear the way!" Spike urgently called as more and more guard dogs charged at them, trying to prevent them from leaving the cave. "Stay close behind me!"

…

At the same time, Twilight and her group raced up through the corridors of the cave, searching for the Jewel Wizard. But they didn't have to look far to find him.

"That must be his quarters!" A female guardspony realized! "Shall we break it down, your highnesses?"

At that moment, the doors to his quarters opened and out stepped the Jewel Wizard, brandishing his jeweled sword. "Don't worry," He laughed. "You won't have to break it down. Welcome, Princesses. I've been expecting you."

"Jewel Wizard!" Twilight barked, standing defiantly at him. "You are under arrest for false imprisonment and slavery!"

"Oh really?" He snickered, seemingly unfazed by Twilight's order as he held up his sword. "Well then, come and get me!"

Taking the sword in his paws, the Jewel Wizard swung it at Twilight and the others! Several of the guardsponies tried to fight back, but the cat was too quick for them.

"Twilight, we've got to stop him before somepony gets hurt!" Applejack cried!

"See if you can try and tie his legs down!" Twilight suggested, charging her horn and firing a blast of magic at the Jewel Wizard's back before he could strike at a downed guardspony, causing him to yell in pain!

"I don't think so, your highnesses!" Angered, the Jewel Wizard swung his sword at Twilight, but the young alicorn and her fellow princesses remained determined to beat him by any means necessary.

Acting together, Rainbow Dash and Applejack took some rope and attempted to tie the Wizard's legs down, but to no avail.

Using whatever spells she could muster, Twilight did everything she could to gain the advantage, including using shield spells to deflect the Jewel Wizard's sword's blows.

"Stand down, Princess Twilight!" The Jewel Wizard declared. "You can't win."

But Twilight wasn't giving up. Using her forelegs, Twilight pushed the Jewel Wizard back into his quarters, knocking off his wizard's hat.

Snarling, the cat got up and charged at her, this time using his claws, eventually scratching the left side of her face.

Twilight angrily glared at the cat, her horn glowing wildly. Chanting an old ponish spell, Twilight engulfed the Jewel Wizard in a sickly green magic bind, causing him to drop his sword.

"Let…let me go!" The Jewel Wizard snarled at Twilight tightened her magical bonds on him. "I'm the Jewel Wizard!"

"No," Twilight quietly replied. "You aren't the Jewel Wizard. You are Tapper, the brother of Capper…from Klugetown."

The captured cat kept his eyes locked on Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash as the three mares looked down sharply at him as guardsponies took him into custody.

Later, outside the cave, the six princesses of Equestria regrouped while Tempest and her forces secured the cave.

"I don't…I don't get it, Twilight," Rarity remarked as they watched chains being placed on the guard dogs that were taken prisoner. "Capper has a brother? How did you know?"

"Because don't you all remember when we first met Capper?" Twilight asked them all. "How he would do anything to make a living? Even selling all of us into slavery? That's what Tapper did."

"He's gonna have a lot of questions to answer for what he did," Applejack answered. "Who knows how long he had these ponies held captive."

But Rarity instead kept her eyes focused on Fizzy as she was helped into a medical wagon by a pair of guardsponies.

…

Meanwhile, from his palace on the moon, Grogar and Sombra were once again watching through the viewing globe the events that had transpired in Equestria.

"Well, he kind of reminds me of well…me," Sombra remarked to Grogar, looking over at his master. "I kept slaves to do my bidding too."

Grogar couldn't help but smile as he began to get ideas from watching the events that happened. "And so did you. You kept slaves, my emperor?"

"Of course I kept slaves, Sombra," Grogar answered, walking back up to his throne. "And I will do so once again when Equestria is mine. Besides, there 's always room for another member of our legion."

"If I may question your motive, my emperor," Sombra suggested, much to Grogar's dismay as he glared back at the former ruler of the Crystal Empire. "What is it that you plan to do with him?"

"My army will need weapons and those weapons will need to be forged together," Grogar explained, looking down at his bewitching bell. "After all, my bell can do more than absorb magic, Sombra. It can force anycreature to obey my every command. You shall see it for yourself in due time."

Being dismissed, Sombra couldn't help but wonder what Grogar was planning. But, for the time being, he kept his feelings about bringing a cat that enslaved ponies to a minimum. Grogar had plans to build for his invasion of Equestria and with time, Capper's brother would be brought in…as a specialist.

…

END OF EPISODE

…


	25. Run, Sisters, Run

Episode Summary: Celestia and Luna attempt to silence their critics by becoming the first alicorns to compete in the Manehattan Marathon. Meanwhile, Grogar and Grimlord meet and discuss a plan to eliminate one of the pillars of Equestria.

Cast:

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna/Rarity

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy

Ashliegh Ball as Applejack

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded/Donkey Soldier

Doc Harris as Grogar

Bill Newton as King Cosmo

Lauren Faust as Queen Galaxia

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Mark Acheson as Tirek

Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer

Kevin Spacey as Grimlord

TJ Storm as Doom Master

Kristin Norton as Despera

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 25

"Run, Sisters, Run"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

Twilight Sparkle was sound asleep in her bedroom at the Castle of Friendship when she was suddenly awakened to the sound of hooffalls going by. Opening her eyes, the Supreme Princess of Equestria went to her door and opened it, seeing Celestia and Luna heading down the stairs.

"Celestia, Luna," Twilight yawned, holding a clock in her aura. "It's three in the morning. Why are you doing this again?"

"We've got to train, Twilight Sparkle," Luna protested, making punching motions with her wings. "Train for the one…the only…

"MANEHATTAN MARATHON!" Celestia bellowed in her Royal Canterlot voice.

Twilight merely yawned at the sight of her former mentors being so excited. This behavior was nothing new, unfortunately. "Look, I get that you are excited," She sleepily replied as she walked over to Celestia and Luna. "But you've both been doing this for three days straight now. Can't you just wait 'til later?"

"Nope," Celestia protested, stretching out her legs. "The early bird gets the worm, and this marathon is the worm."

"And you are the early birds?" Twilight muttered.

"YES!" The royal sisters both shouted as they proceeded down the stairs and out the door.

Once they were gone, Twilight returned to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep. However, even that wasn't possible as she could hear the royal sisters shouting in their Royal Canterlot voices to each other. Trying to encourage each other.

"COME ON, LUNA!" Celestia shouted in her Royal Canterlot voice. "SHOW ME SOME SPEED! YOU'VE GOTTA HAVE SPEED!"

A yell from Luna further awakened Twilight, who proceeded to walk towards the window where she saw Celestia and Luna over at the School of Friendship's track. "Thank Equestria that school is not in session this wee.," Twilight sighed as she slammed the windows shut. She couldn't wait for this marathon to be over so the royal sisters would settle down again.

…

…

At the School of Friendship's track that would've otherwise sat unused, Celestia and Luna worked on preparing themselves for the event in question. Leaping over hurdles, the two sisters both tried to keep up with each other. But eventually Celestia proved herself to be much faster than Luna, largely due to her larger body and greater stamnia.

"Sister…" Luna panted as she stopped to catch her breath. "Slow…down…please..."

"SORRY, LUNA!" Celestia excitedly shouted as she ran past her younger sister at mach speed! "CAN'T STOP! MUST RUN!" It didn't even occur to her that she was still using her Royal Canterlot voice. She flew past Luna several times, causing her mane to become frazzled.

Eventually, however, Celestia came to a stop and looked down at a watch she had on her. "2,000 cycles in ten minutes," She said to herself while taking a drink from a water bottle hanging around her neck. "We are sure to make history as the first alicorns to win the Manehattan Marathon, Luna."

"I can sure see your determination, sister," Luna remarked, looking down at her own watch. "I could only get 1,000 cycles, and that's if I was lucky."

"Oh, gonna have to improve your game if you want to win, sister," Celestia advised with a snicker. "Otherwise, I won't be the only one running circles around you."

"Well, if you say so…" Luna frowned, stretching her wings out once more along with her legs. Soon, the younger ex-royal sister tried to get herself up to speed for ten more minutes, but to little avail. "Still not good enough. Only 1,500 cycles this time."

"You're younger than me, Luna. I'm surprised that you aren't able to keep up," Celestia commented. "Just because you have a smaller body shouldn't mean you run slower than me. Maybe we should get you checked out to see if there's something wrong."

"Celestia, we…we aren't exactly fit like we used to be," Luna declared. "And besides, you eat cake and drink tea and yet…you are still able to run at fast speeds. How do you do it? Please, you must tell me how you keep in such great shape."

But Celestia said nothing and it made Luna wonder if Celestia was using a secret to make herself move faster than she might normally be able to.

…

Later that morning, Twilight groggily made her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Getting herself ready for another day of ruling Equestria was somewhat of a challenge as she was mixing up her dishes, dumping tea on the plate and her breakfast in the tea cup.

"Um, Twilight," Spike remarked as he walked into the kitchen. "You know that the pastries go on the plate and the tea goes in the teacup, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Spike," Twilight blinked even as she yawned. "I'll fix it right…away."

"Don't tell me," The little dragon frowned. "Celestia and Luna were at it again last night, weren't they?"

"What do you think?" Twilight bitterly asked wile trying to fix her breakfast correctly. "Just because they are retired doesn't mean that they can keep me awake at all hours. It's this darned Manehattan Marathon…"

"I'm sure you're aware of how important it is to them, right?" Spike pointed out.

"And so is me having a good night's sleep," Twilight retorted as she walked into the dining room. "I'm the Supreme Princess of Equestria and I need my rest."Yawning again, Twilight closed her eyes and her head went down on the pastries as she fell back asleep.

Just then, Starlight came into the dining room and saw Twilight sleeping on her breakfast. "Um, is she supposed to be doing that?" Starlight asked, gesturing over to Twilight. "I thought that breakfast was supposed to be for eating, not sleeping."

Going over to Twilight, Starlight nudged the sleeping princess in the side and when that didn't work, she had no other choice but to use a loud spell on herself to amplify her voice. "Sorry, Twilight," She whispered to herself as she charged up the spell. "TWILIGHT!" She screamed out a moment later, causing Twilight to wake up suddenly with a start! "Sorry. But you were asleep and…"

"No, I'm sorry, Starlight," Twilight moaned while wiping the frosting from her breakfast off of her face. "Celestia and Luna were at it again this morning."

"Training for the Manehattan Marathon?" Starlight guessed and received a confirming nod. "Yes, I thought that was what they were doing, Twilight. But, you know how important it is to them, right?"

Twilight said nothing as she took a sip of her tea. "Well of course it's important to them! I know that!" She protested. "I mean this is probably the first big thing that they've done since retiring from the throne, right? Aside from teaching of course," Then out of the blue she asked. "Tell me something, Starlight. Did you always have to make the inhabitants in your old village run like crazy?"

"If they weren't playing by my rules of being equal then yes," Starlight reluctantly answered, her past was still a troubled subject. "But otherwise I left them alone. Don't worry about the marathon though, Twilight. It will soon be over and this will all be in the past. Then I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

Twilight merely sighed deeply as Celestia and Luna came into the dining room, sweat dripping down from their brows and onto the carpet they were now standing on.

"Um, are you two aware that you're sweating right onto the carpet right now? A carpet that was just cleaned, might I add." Spike asked as he directed the sisters to look down at their sweat now sitting at their feet.

"Oh, yes, of course…" Celestia laughed nervously along with Luna and blushed. "My, uh, apologies. We'll go wash up and be down for breakfast looking…clean. Terribly sorry."

Once the sisters were gone, Twilight sighed deeply, wanting all of the hype around the marathon to be behind them all. "What am I ever going to do with them?" She sighed, sitting back in her chair in the dining room. "What am I ever going to do with them? Now I know what Starswirl must've gone through teaching them magic. No wonder he looks so old."

…

At that moment, Twilight, Spike and Starlight were startled by a flash! And who should appear before them but Starswirl the Bearded himself, and with a stopwatch around his neck to boot?! "Where are Celestia and Luna?" He asked, sounding oddly concerned. "They asked me to train them some more later on."

"You just missed them, Starswirl," Twilight yawned. "I sent them to wash up from their…early morning exercise. They've been at it for three days now."

"Indeed," Starswirl remarked, looking at the sweat stained footprints the alicorns had left behind. "Well, when you see them, tell them that I've come to help prepare them for…whatever it is that they are participating in, they apparently decided to be vague and criptic about it. Perhaps as punishment for those 'essays' they think I want back."

"It's The Manehattan Marathon," Starlight answered in an unamused tone. "I somehow doubt they haven't told you about it yet."

"O-oh, of course. Er... that's what I meant to say. But when you become as old as I am you sometimes forget things like that," Starswir nervously chuckled as he turned to leave the dining room, only for Twilight to stop him. "What is it, Princess Twilight?"

But Twilight didn't answer and instead pulled Starswirl back into the dining room, her tired eyes locked onto his. "Starswirl," She commented, trying to sound polite even through her exhaustion. "As Celestia and Luna's former teacher and my biggest idol, can you please explain to me why they're getting up so early in the morning to exercise? Can't they at least wait until the sun rises and I'm not trying to sleep?"

"I can't really say why they do it," Starswirl explained. "Except that…that…" He seemed to trail off.

"That what?" Twilight asked only for Starswirl to sigh heavily and produce a copy of The Foal Free Press with his magic. Floating the copy over to Twilight, Starswirl stood by and watched as Twilight read what was in front of her.

"Out of all pony races," Twilight read the article's headline. "Alicorns have never…and will never…compete in any form of running whatsoever." Putting the paper down on the table, Twilight looked back to her idol and realized that there was more to this story than met the eyes.

…

…

"Are you certain about that?" Twilight asked Starswirl and received a confirming nod. "But why? Why would there be such a restriction?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Starswirl began as he sighed rather heavily. "Ever since their parents disappeared, Celestia and Luna had always tried to find something to distract themselves, from ever thinking dark thoughts about what their parents might possibly be going through. I should know, I taught them to always distract themselves if anything were to upset them greatly. It wouldn't do good if either of them lost control of their powers in an emotionally fueled rage, as I unfortunately was not around to prevent."

"So that's what this race is for?" Spike asked Starswirl. "To be a distraction for both of them? Surely they could've picked any other race to do it, like say The Running of the Leaves."

"Well, that is somewhat correct, young dragon," Starswirl nodded his head while stroking his bread. "But ever since they learned their parents are being held prisoner, they've wanted to participate in something that they can…honor them with. A marathon like this was the first option available."

Right then and there, Twilight and Spike began to develop a newfound respect for two of their new castle mates in what they were trying to do.

"The Pillars and I have not given up searching for their parents," Starswirl continued. "But we suspect Grogar is making it more difficult for us to find even a trace of them. I'm hoping that this… pursuit the royal sisters want to participate in will serve as a decent enough distraction. For I fear that we may never truly be able to find their parents. Whatever kind of magic Grogar is using to shield their location from us must be a magic beyond even our understanding."

…

Up in the bathroom, Celestia emerged with a towel over her head and body while Luna waited outside. "The bath is all yours, Luna," She declared with a smile, only for Luna to notice her older sister's worried look. "Do you want to practice again later?"

"If I don't pull anything, then yes," Luna answered and then immediately questioned her elder sister. "You're thinking about Mother and Father again, aren't you?"

Without saying a word, Celestia nodded in confirmation.

"We're going to find them, Celestia!" Luna reassured, holding her sister's hoof. "And I understand why you want us to compete in the marathon. You want us to win…for them! To make them proud!"

"Easier said than done, Luna," Celestia replied while gesturing her sister to move into the bathroom. "Now go inside and bathe before the water gets cold."

As Luna made her way into the bathroom, Celestia retreated into her quarters to dry herself off. As she did so, she kept her eyes locked onto a picture of herself, Luna and their parents from when she and Luna were much younger.

"We're going to find you, Mom and Dad. And we won't stop searching and trying until we do!" Celestia thought to herself. "And I promise you, we'll win in your honor!" She kept her eyes locked on the picture, trying to remember her parents at all times.

…

In their cell on the moon, King Cosmo and Queen Galaxia were once again being forced to adjust to their surroundings due to having been moved from their previous prison. This time, King Cosmo noticed Queen Galaxia sitting in the corner of their cell with her eyes locked to the floor. "Cosmo," She asked him. "Do you think we're ever going to see our daughters again?"

"Of course we will, darling," Cosmo answered while placing a hoof on his wife's shoulder. "You've just got to... got to have faith."

"But we've had plenty of faith already!" Galaxia protested! "And for a thousand years, I've felt that faith just slip away from me like sand in an hourglass."

"Grogar wants you to think that way, but I've always never believed a word he's said to us," Cosmo declared as he clenched a hoof. "For a thousand years, I kept remembering to never take in what he said…that we would be his property forever. He can't mean it. There's no way he can keep us imprisoned forever. And we're far too powerful for him to even hope to destroy. He knows that. He thinks that by keeping us locked away he can break us. But we'll never give that satisfacation, will we?!"

Hearing this made the captured Queen of Equestria feel slightly better. "No wonder Celestia has your spirit," She said warmly while looking back at her husband. "But then, she always was a daddy's girl growing up. I can only hope she didn't take everything from you into her approach to leadership, especially with Luna."

From at the top of the stairs to the dungeon, Grogar was listening into what the royal couple was saying. Having heard enough, he proceeded to his throne room and sat down on his throne as a donkey soldier came in through the doors. "Is he here?" Grogar asked the donkey.

"Master of the Virtual Realm," The donkey called out in response. "Lord Grimlord!"

At that moment, a humanoid creature with tough reptile like skin and a long tail and wearing silver armor and a red cape proceeded into the throne room, much to Grogar's delight.

"Ah, Grogar, my old friend," Grimlord greeted as Grogar stepped down from the throne. "It is good to see you again, is it not?"

"Of course it is, Grimlord," Grogar nodded as he hugged Grimlord. "With each passing day my strength continues to grow, despite what those royal fools may believe."

After briefly embracing, the two villains got down to business. Grogar was the first to speak. "Now, it appears that you wish to ask something of me, correct?"

"I do," Grimlord said as a chair was brought in for him to sit down in. "The Dark Fortress has picked up strange readings of creatures that are unfamiliar to myself and my forces."

"And what is that to me?" Grogar asked, before realizing that his friend and ally had something of great importance to back up his answer. "Unless…"

"You know these disturbances, Grogar?" Grimlord asked as Grogar began to get an idea. "Tell me! Who are they?! What do they want?!"

"It's somepony who has also returned after a thousand years, somepony who was pulled free from his self-imposed prison in limbo," Grogar answered and snarled slightly. "Starswirl and his band of loathsome misfits, the pillars! They must have figured out where your location is, Grimlord! How fortunate for you that the prisoners were just moved from it!"

"Of course they've figured out where my dark fortress is!" Grimlord growled! "If they've figured out where the Equestrian monarchs are, then everything we have worked for is ruined! We mustn't allow it! The pillars must pay for their interference! And you know what the price must be." And just like that, both Grimlord and Grogar now had to figure out a way to overcome this most recent obstacle of theirs by any means necessary.

Meanwhile, from outside the throne room door, Tirek and Cozy Glow were listening in on what was being discussed.

"That's Grimlord?" Cozy Glow whispered to her newly found father figure. "He looks a little…weird."

"I'll say," Tirek whispered back. "He looks much like myself, but definitely not a centaur. For if he were I'd surely have heard of him or perhaps even seen him in my father's court like Discord."

"Should we... do something about him?" Cozy Glow asked. "I've got a bad feeling about him. And if a bad guy like me has a bad feeling about something, you know that means trouble."

"Not yet, my child," Tirek reassuringly patted Cozy on the head. "But it seems to me that Grogar is gathering one too many 'allies' for this army he is planning. Much as we did with Discord, we must consider the possibility that we'll have to stage our own little plan if we wish to have a future. Otherwise, we're doomed to be mere cogs in a machine of evil if we're lucky."

And as they listened, both father and daughter figures immediately began plotting ways of terminating this alliance between two allies of evil.

…

…

"I don't deny the fact that the Pillars are trying to free our prisoners," Grogar declared. "And I know that we cannot let them interfere with our plans. What do you suggest, Grimlord? How shall we ensure they are dispatched?"

Grimlord looked over towards the growling Scarface. "What if I capture whoever I find and then you turn them over to Scarface?" Grimlord suggested while stepping over to Grogar's throne. "The death of one of their own is enough to send a message. A message that: By working together we two are unstoppable."

Smiling, Grogar stepped down off his throne and walked towards Grimlord, liking the ideas that were passed over to him. "Then I task you to target one of the pillars and bring them to me," He ordered Grimlord. "Do that…and you shall be greatly rewarded."

"Very well, my emperor," Grimlord smiled while bowing slightly to Grogar. "I shall have my field commander begin the search right away for the perfect pillar to pick off. It shouldn't take long."

"Then go at once, my friend!" Grogar commanded. "I know you will not fail me. For if you do it's you who shall be Scarface's next meal!"

Acknowledging the task assigned to him, Grimlord departed the throne room, leaving Grogar eager to await which pillar he would have fed to Scarface.

…

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight kept her eyes locked onto the newspaper that Starswirl had given her. "I guess it would make perfect sense, Starswirl," She commented while pacing back and forth with the newspaper in her face. "Given that the king and queen of Equestria are missing even after learning of their whereabouts, Celestia and Luna must be doing all they can to distract themselves."

"They're lucky," Starlight remarked, turning her head away and trying to not let the memories of her own checkered past catch up to her right away. "At least they get to distract themselves with something…"

"Still, that doesn't mean that they should get up before I raise the sun every morning," Twilight retorted, placing the newspaper on the table. "I get they want to be in shape, but still. What do they have against the concept of a good night's sleep?"

All Starswirl could do was chuckle in amusement at what he'd just heard.

"What's so funny, Starswirl?" Twilight commented as she spun around with a quirked brow upon her face.

"It's just, you're reminding of the days when the two would always get up early for my magic lessons to them," Starswirl laughed, sitting next to Starlight at the dining table. "That's another thing I liked about them, always eager to learn."

"Much like how I was," Twilight remarked. "Always eager to study. Still, their eagerness can get them into trouble, Starswirl. We both know how I learned that the hard way."

"Of course, but that is something that they're going to have to learn for themselves," Starswirl insisted. "After all, I'm not their teacher anymore. I've taught them all I could hope to have taught them."

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked the old wizard.

"You'll see." Starswirl said with a wink.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Celestia and Luna, ready to go back out for another workout.

"Ah, I see my favorite students are ready for another exercise run," Starswirl smiled. "Well, shall we prepare for this endeavor of yours?"

"Yes, let's!" Celestia grunted with a look of determination plastered onto her face. "Let's win for Mom and Dad!"

Before any of the ponies in front of them could react, Celestia and Luna teleported themselves away. But No sooner did they leave than did Twilight start to think about something else regarding the sisters.

…

Out on the school's track, Celestia and Luna were going through a rigid obstacle course of their own design. This included a cargo net, a tire crawl and an elastic jungle of rubber bands all in a diamond pattern. Racing through the obstacle course, both sisters tried to keep up with each other. However, as they finished the course, Luna couldn't help but notice her sister's way of carrying herself was off.

"Not bad, Celestia." Starswirl commented, unaware of the apparent problem.

"Thanks!" Celestia replied, panting heavily as she drank out of a water bottle. "Just let me cool down and we can…go again."

But Luna had her own concerns. "Um, sister," She commented as she watched her sister attempt to stretch herself out. "I can't help but notice…you're limping slightly."

"What do you mean?" The older alicorn asked. "If I'm limping I can always stretch out whatever it is that's bothering me, right?" But suddenly, as Celestia stretched out one of her back legs, she felt a sudden sharp pain surge up her spine! The pain caused her to scream loudly and fall down onto her side!

"Sister, what's happened to you?!" Luna cried while running over to Celestia, whose pain was already causing her to have tears forming in her eyes.

"My back!" Celestia sobbed in pain. "It... it hurts! It really hurts!"

Both Luna and Starswirl realized right then and there that Celestia had damaged herself by overdoing it. And it may have ruined the chance of honoring the captured king and queen at The Manehattan Marathon!

…

…

Being helped back to the castle, Celestia was immediately examined by Fluttershy who had raced to the castle as soon as she heard about what had happened, along with the rest of Twilight's friends and co-princesses.

"I'm afraid you've severely strained some of the muscles in your back, Celestia," Fluttershy remorsefully sighed after looking the injured Celestia over. "In addition to a hamstring injury in your back left leg."

"No, "Celestia moaned, now lamenting over her injury. "I… I must compete in the marathon, I must! How could this have happened?!"

"Sister, I think we might have overdone it on the preparations." Luna suggested.

"How would you know, Luna?!" Celestia snapped, glaring at Luna while trying to turn her head towards her younger sister. "We prepared ourselves adequately! What could have gone wrong?!"

"I'm afraid Luna is right, Celestia," Starswirl declared, walking over to one of his prized pupils. "You have been overpreparing yourself for this whole thing. And now it has become a folly because of your injury."

"It's not a folly, Starswirl!" Celestia creid in protested while several more tears streamed out of her eyes. "It's The Manehattan Marathon, the biggest race in all of Equestria! I wanted to win this for Mom and Dad!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Celestia," Luna sighed, sitting next to Celestia and rubbing the side of her sister's mane. "But your health has to come first, and I'm sure Mother and Father will be alright if you didn't compete."

Those words did little to help Celestia, who once again groaned loudly in frustration. "But I have to compete! I want to make history here!"

"Forgive me for being blunt, Celestia," Applejack commented, walking over towards the formehr princess. "But do you think that bein' the first alicorn to compete in The Manehattan Marathon is what really matters most right now?"

"It does to me, Applejack," Celestia replied, lowering her voice a little in front of the Princess of Honesty. "I want to win this for my mom and dad, wherever they are."

"Look, I get that you are upset that you got hurt and most likely can't compete in the marathon, but we've got to take care of our bodies so they'll take care of us." Luna protested.

"At this point, making history isn't important right now," Twilight said firmly as she sat on the edge of her mother figure's bed. "What is important is you getting well and back on your hooves as quickly as possible. As your supreme princess, I command you to do just that. You're not invincible even if you think you should be."

Hearing this, Celestia realized that she could no longer deny the fact she needed to step back. The pony she once called her most faithful student was now giving her a command.

"Twilight!" Rarity gasped as Fluttershy began to fill up a hypodermic needle with medicine. "Do you even realize what you just said?!"

"Of course, I said that I want Celestia to get back on her hooves. The Manehattan Marathon isn't important right now." Twilight nodded.

Knowing that she wasn't going to argue her way out of the situation she was in, Celestia had no choice but to abandon all hope of competing. However, as she listened to Twilight, she felt a wet matter touch her, followed by feeling a sharp pain in her back. "What…what was that?" She remarked in surprise.

"I just put some medicine into your back," Fluttershy replied while carefully throwing the needle away in a medical wastebasket. "It should work on getting your back healed as soon as possible."

"You could have warned me, Fluttershy," Celestia replied as Fluttershy came around. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it, I use needles on wounded animals sometimes and some are more difficult than others," Fluttershy reassured the former princess. "You just rest now and let the medicine work its course."

Now accepting her fate, Celestia turned to Luna, much to the younger sister's confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna asked.

"Are you still planning on competing, sister?" Celestia inquired.

Luna had a choice to make in regards to her own situation. But with no hesitation she walked back over to her injured sister. "Not without you, Celestia," She declared, much to her sister's surprise. "The marathon isn't as fun without you competing in it with me. If you can't compete then neither will I."

Touched, Celestia rested her head on the pillow and reached out to touch Luna's chest. "Thank you, Luna. You truly are the best sister a pony could ask for."

"Well, I guess the marathon is off now." Twilight commented. Gesturing to her friends as well as Starswirl, they thrn all cleared the room, leaving Luna and Celestia alone with one another.

"So, what happens now?" Starlight asked.

"Celestia focuses on her recovery," Twilight replied as they all walked away from Celestia's quarters. "And going back to doing what she does best…teaching her students and being there for us."

"Agreed. At least Spitfire will have a full gym set to teach gym class with," Starlight couldn't help but remark. "She definitely wouldn't have been happy at having the gym taken over by alicorns."

…

Meanwhile, aboard his ship the Dark Fortress, Grimlord walked into his large red throne room where a pair of bipedal figures awaited his arrival: One dressed in white and the other in red and black armor.

"What are you two standing around for?" Grimlord asked them.

"We were anticipating your return, master," The figures in red and black armor said as they bowed to him. "The prisoners have been moved again just as you wished."

"Excellent, Doom Master," Grimlord replied, touching one on the shoulder. "Hold them for three more days and then we'll move them again as planned. Understood?"

"Yes, master." Doom Master firmly replied with a nod.

"Master Grimlord, how did it go with Grogar?" The female figure in white asked. "Both Doom Master and I along with your servant Oraclon await your results."

Snarling quietly, Grimlord sat down in his throne and summoned his two platoons of humanoid fighters to the throne room. "Since we are no longer fighting against our usual adversaries," He said to his small army. "The best we can all do is support Grogar by any means possible, including taking down those pesky pillars that are coming in to close range of the Dark Fortress. No doubt they're hoping to rescue our prisoners."

"Oh, is that what they are? A bunch of olden ponies from yesteryear?" Doom Master asked. "Well, they shall suffer the consequences! If they think they can just waltz in here and steal our prisoners, they're sadly mistaken!"

"Yes, my loyal servant," Grimlord nodded. "And here is what we're going to do to ensure they don't make it out of here in one piece…" And so the die was set for Grimlord to make his move in helping Grogar conquer Equestria by any means necessary.

The pillars were unknowingly heading straight into a trap!


	26. She Used to Be My Mare

Episode Summary: Cadence gets a blast from her past when her former lover visits the Crystal Empire.

Cast:

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor/Guard Pony

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna/Flurry Heart

Nicole Oliver as Celestia/Lemony Hearts

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Ashliegh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy

Kelly Sherdian as Starlight Glimmer

Kathleen Barr as Trixie

Bradley Cooper as Buck Withers

Brian Dobson as Doctor Pony

Charles Demers as Night Light

Patrica Drake as Twilight Velvet

Elley Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist

..

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 26

"She Used to Be My Mare"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

It was a very important milestone in the Crystal Empire, the anniversary of Flurry Heart being born. Now, he time had come for her entire family to celebrate the milestone. For Cadence and Shining Armor, this was a moment that they'd been looking forward for weeks. But it was also becoming a fast progressing headache for the both of them.

"Cadence, how many more of these invitation do we have to fill out?" Shining Armor remarked as he and Cadence worked on sending the last of the invitations to Flurry's birthday party. "We're practically inviting all of Equestria here."

"Well you understand that being royalty means we have to invite the best of the best, right?" Cadence asked her husband. "Cheer up. We're almost done and then we can finally enjoy ourselves for a change."

Shining Armor couldn't help but notice how chipper his wife was. "When I was Flurry's age," He laughed. "All my family did was invite a few close friends and family members. Nothing major, just some nice and quiet activity. But you always enjoyed the extravagance, didn't you?"

"As long as it wasn't too overwhelming, especially now that we have Flurry Heart in our lives," Cadence commented with a fond smile. "Still, it would be nice to invite Lemony Hearts here? I haven't seen her since we graduated from Canterlot Academy all those years ago."

The sense of nostalgia enveloped both rulers of the Empire. It had been many years since they'd first met and fell in love with one another.

"What's she up to now, anyway?" Shining wondered aloud.

"I've often wondered about that myself," Cadence couldn't help but wonder. "Last I remember, she was spending time with…you know who."

Shining suddenly felt his eyes cross upon hearing the name Cadence refused to reveal to him. "Well, he's ancient history, Cadence," He sternly cautioned. "Might want to not spoil the mood of Flurry's birthday. If you invite Lemony then just invite her, not him. There's no reason why we need to involve him."

"It's been a few years since we were all together last," Cadence commented. "A lot has change. Maybe he's changed his ways."

But Shining wasn't convinced by his wife's words. For he could remember this one pony from his past and how much of a tormentor he had been. "Cadence, I love you but the answer is no," He firmly declared while putting his hoof down. "If we invite Buck and Lemony together, he'll just pick on me and…"

"Buck won't do such a thing, Shining Armor. He'd have to be pretty foolish to think he could pick on a prince," Cadence reassured her husband. "Why don't you just give him a chance? Please? For our daughter's sake. We must set a good example for her."

Before Shining could reply, the door of the study opened and a crystal guardspony stepped in. "Forgive me, your highnesses," He apologized while bowing to them. "There's a journalist from The Canterlot Chronicle who wishes to interview you for a story he's working on."

"About what?" Shining Armor asked.

"About your daughter's birthday, among other things," The guardspony replied as both Cadence and Shining Armor exchanged brief looks. "Or should I tell him to…"

"If he has any questions, I can answer them," Shining declared while getting up from the table. "It would be wrong of me to say that I wouldn't answer, right?" Kissing Cadence on the cheek, He followed the guardspony out of the room.

Meanwhile, seizing the moment at hoof, Cadence began to draft up another invitation…to Manehattan. "The past is in the past," She whispered to herself. "He may not like it, but it's time for Shining Armor to see that ponies can change."

…

…

Buck Withers was once a pony who was full of himself. One of the best at Canterlot Academy, he was also the most disliked to a group of ponies who were either jealous of him or feared him for a very specific reason. "Come in," He said to nopony in particular while working in his counting house's office one day, as a yellow coated unicorn mare stepped into the office. "Oh, hey Lemony. What's that?"

"Found this in the mailbox, Buck," Lemony Hearts replied. "It's from the Crystal Empire."

Taking the envelope, Buck opened up to see that he and Lemony had both been invited to Flurry Heart's birthday celebration.

"Well, well, well," Buck chuckled, reading what was on the invitation. "The little rugrat is turning two years old. Where has the time gone?"

"I know, right?" Lemony Hearts laughed. "Honestly, Buck, I can't believe Flurry Heart has gotten so big. Why, it seems like it was just yesterday we learned that Cadence was pregnant. Can you believe that neither of us have even met Flurry yet?"

"I don't need to imagine why. Especially given my past with Shining Armor," Buck declared while getting up from his desk chair. "If not for Cadence telling us herself we'd never know. Lemony, do you think I'm a changed pony from our days at Canterlot Academy? Few know me better than you, after all."

Lemony said nothing as she just tapped Buck on the shoulder in solidarity. "You are a changed pony, to me at least," she said. "In a way, I feel like you've grown up more than when you were on the polo team. Why do you ask?"

"You know what I'm talking about, sweetie," Buck replied, going behind his desk and picking up the invitation again. "Out of all the ponies I picked on the most, it just happened to be the pony Cadence would marry. If we go…Shining Armor will just mop the floor with me for sure."

"He won't mop the floor with you, Buck. He's a prince now. If anything, Cadence will keep him in line," Lemoy reassured him. "Come on, it would be great for us to go and visit our old friends again. Who knows? Maybe you and Shining Armor can make up from the past. It's never too late to make amends."

After a few quick moments of reflective thought, Buck sighed and came up with his answer. "Okay, for now I'm doing this just to visit Cadence and see Flurry Heart," He declared. "As for Shining Armor…I just hope he treats me well."

So they immediately set about preparing to head for the Crystal Empire to see Cadence and Shining Armor.

…

Meanwhile, aboard their own royal train, Twilight and her friends were also on their way to the Empire with their own gifts in tow.

"Hope she'll like this locket, Spike." Twilight scomented as she looked at a small, gold heart shaped locket with her picture on the inside.

"I'm sure she will, Twilight," The royal advisor replied. "I mean, it's got you on the inside after all. Plus, it compliments the locket your family gave you for your birthday. And you know how much you're Flurry Heart's favorite aunt."

Looking down around her neck, Twilight saw the gold heart shaped locket that had Flurry's picture in it. "I guess you're right, Spike. Besides, what really matters is that we're all together."

"Indeed so, Twi," Applejack remarked, sitting next to a stack of pillows. "Flurry's gonna love all these here pillows we all made for her. I mean, would you have believed that Sugar Belle was as good with sewing as she is with bakin'?"

"Her pillows are fine, but they're nowhere near as good as these damask blankets, Applejack," Rarity added, showing off a light purple colored blanket with Flurry's picture on the front. "Made from the finest fabrics. Yona helped me make it."

"Sure has come a long way since working under you, Rarity," Twilight smiled. "Seems like she's shaping up to be a fine fashio apprentice much like Coco and Pistachio. In fact, I'm glad that all of you were able to produce a gift for Flurry's birthday. I want this to be a momentous occasion for her."

"Well she is your favorite niece," Fluttershy commented, showing a set of dolls looking like her and her friends. "Do you think she'll like the dolls I made in our likeliness?"

"Well, we are all kind of awesome," Rainbow Dash remarked, rising into the air for a brief moment. "But not as awesome as the Sonic Rainboom that the Wonderbolts and I are performing during the party."

"With this Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake of course," Pinkie Pie excitedly showing off a large cake and a batch of cupcakes right next to it. "With yours truly helping the Cakes, it was a piece of cake to duplicate the reciepe. And don't forget about all these cupcakes that Flurry will get to smash into. Oh, it will amazing!"

This caused the other ponies to share in a brief chuckle with one another as the train neared the Crystal Empire.

…

Just as the train was pulling in, they saw Cadence and Shining Armor on the platform with a small group of welcomers and well-wishers. The trumpets sounding, Tempest Shadow stepped off the train and addressed the ponies in front of them. "Their royal highnesses," She called. "The six princesses of Equestria!"

Stepping off the train, Twilight and her friends were greeted to the sounds of cheers and laughter from the Crystal Empire's welcoming committee. Right away, they approached the two rulers of the empire and all embraced with one another.

"There are our girls!" Cadence laughed as she and Shining Armor hugged Twilight. "How was the ride?"

"Not bad," Rarity replied. "Although I wish we can do these kinds of train rides more often."

"We do them all the time, Rarity." Applejack whispered, nudging her unicorn friend in the side.

"Anyways, where's the birthday girl?" Twilight asked, eager to change the subject.

No sooner did Twilight say those words than did Flurry Heart appear with an older looking unicorn mare at her side. Moving away from the old unicorn, Flurry dashed over to her aunt and hugged her tightly!

"Happy birthday, Flurry Heart!" Twilight happily declared, hugging and kissing her niece before blowing into her stomach, much to Flurry's delight. "Auntie Twilight loves you so much."

"Thanks for watching her, Mistmane," Shining Armor smiled as he turned to the older unicorn. "How was she?"

"Oh, as good as gold as anypony," The pillar of beauty chortled. "I must admit that it's a pleasure to spend time with her."

"Mistmane has been kind enough to watch Flurry for us while we conducted our business since Sunburst moved away," Cadence said to the six princesses. "We actually call her Grandmother Misty because of how close she and Flurry Heart are.."

"Makes me feel all the more happy and wanted," Mistmane laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the crystal landscapes. But I'll ne back later. Bye Bye, Flurry Heart. Grandmother Misty loves you!"

Waving goodbye, Flurry watched as her favorite foalsitter disappeared.

"So, how about we head over to the castle and get you guys settled in?" Shining suggested. But as the group walked away he began to get an uneasy feeling.

…

…

On board another train bound for the Crystal Empire, Buck Withers could only sit and anticipate what was going to happen once he and Lemony Hearts saw Cadence and Shining Armor again. "Do you think this is enough?" He asked his girlfriend, holding out what appeared to be a check. "It would go towards the rugrat's life savings."

"1,000 bits?!" Lemony Hearts exclaimed! "Oh Buck, that's very generous of you! I'm sure it'll be most appreciated."

"Well it's the least I can do for them," Buck rather nervously replied. "But, I feel that…I feel that…"

"What is it?" Lemony Hearts asked with concern.

"I feel that once we get there, Shining Armor will have us turned away," Buck confessed. "I know he'll probably never forgive me for all the times I tormented him. And as a prince he'll have the authority to do so without question."

"It's all in the past, Buck," Lemony Hearts protested. "We're grown ponies now and we must move forward with our lives. Whatever grudge you may think Shining Armor still holds towards you, I doubt he'd be so cold hearted as to shut you without giving you a chance. And even if he did, Cadence would stop him."

Just then, the train pulled to a stop in front of the Ponyville train station and right away, Buck saw a familiar figure standing on the platform. "Celestia!" He exclaimed in shock! "What's she doing here, Lemony?! I thought she retired to Silver Shoals with that sister of hers next to her upon giving up the throne?"

Lemony Hearts commented. "Didn't you hear the news? It was in all the papers. The princesses took up a role as teachers at the School of Friendship. Ponyville is their home now."

Buck watched as Celestia and Luna boarded the train along with Starlight and Trixie. As they all boarded, they made their way past Buck, causing Celestia to pay full attention to her niece's former lover. "Buck Withers?" She asked and Buck took a deep gulp, nervously starring up at her. "What are you doing here?"

…

…

Buck could only stare up at Celestia wondering just how she was going to react to him being in her presence. Right away, he began to get a flashback of an encounter he had with her the night of Canterlot Academy's fall formal:

"Helloooo, Princess Celestia! Can I call you Celestia? We're practically family now that I'm dating the fair Cadence! Wow! Canterlot Castle! I could get used to living here! Maybe after graduation there'll be wedding bells! Lucky you! Let's go, Cadence! Mustn't be late for our first public appearance as Canterlot's newest celebrity couple."

"Uh, just going to see the rug…er, Princess Flurry Heart," Buck stammered as the memory ended. "Congrats on your…retirement, both of you. You've more than earned it."

"Um, thanks?" Luna awkwardly commented while raising an eyebrow, having only her sister's recollections of Buck to go on. "My sister has told me so much about you."

"Yes, I remember, you were stuck on the moon for a thousand years, right?" Buck asked, causing Luna to turn away in disbelief. "Too much? Excuse me," He quickly and desperately changed the subject. "Er… anyways, I hear that Cadence and the dor…er, Shining Armor, are enjoying life in the Crystal Empire now."

"They are," Celestia answered while sitting down in front of Buck and Lemony. "Although, I can't help but wonder something...why are you heading to the empire? You weren't exactly on good terms with Shining last I recall."

"Because your niece invited us, Princess Celestia," Lemony Hearts amswered. "Besides, Cadence and I haven't seen each other in years. We have so much to catch up on."

"Indeed you do," Celestia commented in a tone of voice that didn't seem to convey her true emotions one way or the other. "And you can call us Celestia and Luna now…we're retired."

Blushing in slight embarrassment, Lemony Hearts turned away. "Of course. Excuse me, Celestia."

Meanwhile, from the back of the car, Starlight and Trixie were listening in on the conversation.

"Did we miss something here, Trixie?" Starlight asked her best friend.

"Apparently there is a history that Trixie doesn't understand about," Trixie commented. "Doesn't this seem a little…strange to you?"

"From the looks of it, yes," Starlight nodded. "Hope it doesn't get in the way of Flurry's birthday celebration. I've got a book here documenting all of Flurry's first two years."

"It's very nice, Starlight," Trixie commented, going through the book's pages. "But don't you think it's kind of like Twilight's book? The one you gave her while she was in the hospital?"

"Yes, that, Trix. Only this time, this book will be given during a happy occasion," Starlight firmly replied. "Besides, this book doesn't have as many memories yet."

"If it remains a happy occasion, Starlight," Trixie commented again. "And something tells Trixie it won't be that way for much longer. Just hope it doesn't ruin the little one's day."

…

Back up front, Celestia and Buck continued to stare at each other in an awkward manner. Many memories of the days at Canterlot Academy were flooding back to them in an instant.

"So, uh," Lemony Hearts stammered in uncertainty. "Celestia, what are you and Luna both doing now that you've retired? You know, besides teaching at the School of Friendship?"

"For starters, Lemony Hearts," Celestia replied. "I'm sure you remember Twilight's mental health crisis after the Legion of Doom's attack on Canterlot?"

"How is she doing, by the way?" Lemony Hearts asked.

"She's doing fine," Luna remarked while sighing deeply. "But there are times where it's a struggle for her. PTSD is something that must not be taken lightly. You'll see her and the other princesses at the Crystal Empire. If you were invited of course."

"Of course we're invited!" Buck immediately protested, holding up the invitation to Celestia and Luna's face. "See?! We were invited, even if it was Princess Cadence's doing!"

"Buck, take it easy!" Lemony Hearts protested. "The former princesses here aren't the ones coordinating the party, you know."

"Sorry," Buck hastily apologized, quickly realizing the error of his ways. "It's just that…I'm worried Shining Armor won't forgive me for all the trouble I caused him back when we were in school. I'm sure you still remember my behavior. Don't you, Celestia?"

"I can remember how much of a jerk you were to Shining Armor, Buck," Celestia replied, much to Buck's dismay. "And he wasn't your only victim either, I'm afraid. Still, I'm a pony who has learned to forgive others for their past errors. You may seem willing to change, but you need to show Shining Armor that you're actually willing to change. It needs to be sincere both inside and out."

Unfortunately for Buck, those words were easier said than done.

…

…

A little while later, all arrived at the Crystal Empire's train station just as another train from Canterlot also arrived. As they all got off, the group came across Twilight Velvet and Night Light crossing over the bridge from the other side.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Night Light gave a jolly laugh. "I trust we're all bound for the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes. And it's good to see you both," Celestia replied while hugging and kissing the royal grandparents. "Care to join us?"

"Of course," Twilight Velvet smmiled as she and her husband joined the group bound for the Crystal Empire's main castle. "Gives us a chance to have some company on the walk over. And it feels like old times having you by our side again, Celestia. I remember how much Twilight used to look up to you and want to be just like you," She wiped a lone tear from her eyes. "They really do grow up so fast these days. Hard to believe it's been two years since Flurry Heart was born."

As they all walked, Buck couldn't help but grow more and more nervous at how Shining Armor was going to react to him being there. And as the group neared the castle, Buck gulped rather nervously. The moment of truth was almost upon him.

"Well, here we are!" Twilight Velvet chirped in blissful unawareness. "Where's our precious little angel?"

"Right behind those doors, dear," Night Light remarked, as they knocked on the door and a guardspony opened it up. "Hello, we're here for…"

But rather than let Night Light finish his sentence, the guardspony allowed for the group to pass through and into the castle.

Approaching the throne room, the doors opened to reveal Cadence sitting on the throne of a decorated throne room that was being worked on by Twilight and her friends. "Hi everypony," She greeted, happily getting down while the others followed (except for Buck who stood outside). "So glad you could all make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Cadence." Celestia happily with Luna, hugging her niece along with Luna.

"Oh, my gosh, Lemony Hearts!" Cadence cried as she rushed over and excitedly hugged her former classmate! "It's you! It's really you! Oh, I've missed you so much! Thanks for accepting my invitation to come!"

"Just like old times, eh, Cadence?" Lemony Hearts laughed. "Buck and I can't wait to see the guest of honor. Where is she, anyway?"

"Oh, Shining Armor is taking Flurry Heart on a little walk around the castle. He'll be back in a little bit," Cadence replied and then immediately asked. "Now where's Buck? Isn't he with you?" But then suddenly, Cadence saw Buck's tail peering from behind the door and using her magic, managed to pull him into the throne room, much to his reluctance.

"Ca..Ca..Cadence," Buck stammered, struggling about in Cadence's magic aura. "It's…it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He tried hard not to blush.

"Buck, why are you hiding from me?" Cadence asked him. "I personally invited you and Lemony Hearts here, didn't I?"

"Uh, uh, yeah! Yeah, you did!" Buck nervously stammered. "It's…it's not because I'm hiding from you, just so you know. It's because…"

But kust then, Shining Armor made his way into the throne room pushing Flurry Heart's stroller. He suddenly stoppied when he saw the dreaded pony from his past standing right in front of him. "What are you doing here?!" He snapped, looking right at Buck. "Cadence, what in the name of the creator is he doing here?! I thought I said I didn't want to invite him!"

"P-P-Prince S-Shining Armor," Buck nervously stammered new as the Prince of the Crystal Empire slowly advanced towards him, his eyes casting daggers of cold ice. "What a nice…surprise to see you."

"Shining Armor, I invited him along with Lemony Hearts!" Cadence interjected, hastily getting in front of Buck. "What's in the past is in the past. It's not good to keep dwelling on it."

"You?! I don't believe it! Why did you invite him, Cadence?!" Shining demanded as he snorted. "You saw what he did to me in school! You know how horrible he used to be!"

Right away, a strong tension filled the throne room as Shining continued to advance on Buck.

"Look, uh, dork…" Buck stammered out. Only after it had left his lips did he realize how wrong what he'd just said was.

"You see, Cadence?! He called me a dork!" Shining growled. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"Shining, stand down!" Cadence ordered. "Buck, surely you didn't mean that…"

"He did mean it!" Shining Armor cried. "Just like all those times in school, Cadence! But this time I'm not going to let him just walk all over me."

Acting fast, the rest of Twilight's friends attempted to pull Shining Armor away before things got out of control.

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down here!" Rarity cried, trying to push Shining Armor away. "There's no need to get into petty Insults and have somepony do something they'll regret later."

"What she said," Applejack added, watching as Twilight suddenly began to feel her heart racing and gulping nervously as she could only watch the tension continue to rise. "Shining Armor, you need to calm down!"

"I'll calm down once this disgusting bully is out of my castle! I never want to see him again!" Shining angrily declared. "Guard, remove him from my sight at once!"

"Shining Armor, stop it!" Cadence ordered. "Please!"

"No, not until he's gone! I won't stand here and be insulted by the likes of him, not anymore!" Shining retorted, and suddenly Twilight continued to feel her anxiety escalate further. "Come on, Buck! I dare you to call me a dork again! I dare you! Say it to my face if you're not afraid. See what happens!"

With tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Twilight immediately disappeared with a loud flash, causing everypony in the room to jump back in surprise!

"Twilight!" Cadence cried in horror. "Where did she go?!"

A hushed silence fell upon the throne room as Shining Armor and the others saw that Twilight had disappeared.

"S-she's gone! Twilight's gone!" Spike exclaimed in horror! "The fight must've been too much for her."

"Now look what you did, Withers!" Shining Armor snapped. "My little sister is gone, because of you!"

"All right, Shining Armor," Night Light sternly spoke. "That's enough out of you! You and Buck are old enough to settle this like civilized ponies. There's no need to make a public spectacle of it."

"I…I think we'd better go now, Lemony," Buck said in disbelief. "I guess not everypony is going to accept my changing for the better."

Turning away, Buck stormed out of the throne room with Lemony Hearts following suit.

…

Once they were gone, all of the attention focused on Shining Armor.

"What is the matter with you?" Cadence demanded to her husband, anger reflected in her eyes. "Why couldn't you accept Buck for who he is now, Shining Armor?"

"Because you remember what he did, Cadence!" Shining snorted and folded his hooves. "All those times in school he would pick on me, trying to call me a dork! How could you invite him here after all of that?!"

"Because I believe in second chances, Shining Armor!" Cadence protested. "Because you think Buck is still a bully, you're blinded by the fact that he has changed with age! What's worse is that you gave your little sister, the pony who was our best mare and mare of honor at our wedding, our daughter's aunt…an anxiety attack! All because of one slip up! You never even gave Buck a chance to defend or explain himself! What kind of example does that set for our only daughter?!"

Right then and there, Shining Armor felt more like an idiot than ever. His anger for the bully from his past had caused everything to be ruined for his daughter's birthday.

"Cadence is right about everything she said, Shining Armor!" Twilight Velvet spoke up, glaring at her eldest son. "Yes, I know what Buck did is wrong in the past, but it's in the past. And I did not raise my son to be as bad as the bullies he hated so much. Now, why don't you just stay here and think about what you did for a little bit while we check on your little sister? And I think you owe Buck an apology when this is all over. We all know you're better than this, so start acting like it!"

Shining Armor sat down on the floor of the throne room as he watched Cadence and his parents leave. Looking back to his little sister's friends, Shining Armor attempted to look for forgiveness from them.

"Come on, y'all," Applejack firmly declared. "Let's go check on Twilight. We ain't makin' the same mistake twice." With disapproving glances, all of Twilight's friends walked past the prince.

Soon, Shining Armor alone with his thoughts. "Maybe Cadence is right," He sighed in a low voice as he thought aloud to himself. "I should accept Buck for who he is, but…it's so hard to accept him over what he was in the past. I can't just let it go, not after everything I had to endure because of him."

He then, got up and looked up to the ceiling of the throne room, crying out in a loud voice. "IS THERE ANYPONY HERE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME AND MY FEELINGS FOR BUCK?! ANYPONY?!"

…

Shining Armor waited for an answer, but got nothing. But then suddenly, he heard the throne room door open.

"Shining Armor," The voice that belonged to Mistmane called out, bringing in some crystalized plants on a wooden cart. "I heard you yelling in here. What happened? Where are the guests? Isn't there supposed to be a birthday party?"

"Mistmane!" Shining gasped, turning around to face the old unicorn. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"I could hear the shouting from the gardens even with my hearing not quite what it used to be," Mistmane explained. "What exactly is going on?"

"It's Buck Whitters, a bully from my high school days. He seems like he's changed and that's what everypony keeps telling me," Shining sighed in an embarrassed and disgusted voice. "But I just don't believe it. Maybe Cadence is right, maybe I'm just too blinded by my hatred for Buck. I didn't think he got to me as much he did." Sighing, he proceeded over to the throne and sat down in deep thought.

"Buck seems like a nice pony," Mistmane commented. "I don't see anything wrong with him now. Whatever he used to be, he seems like he is trying to be a better pony. And yet it seems like you aren't willing to give him a chance. A painful experience to all involved," It was then that Mistmane began to think back to when she and the other pillars had turned away from a pony who had once looked up to them. "I should know," She sighed, briefly looking away from Shining Armor. "I used to be like you, along with the rest of the pillars. Thanks to Princess Twilight and her friends, we were able to see what we did was wrong before it was too late. We realized that we were wrong to condemn our friend Stygian to limbo for all eternity without giving him a chance to speak up. Now, you are in the same position we were once on."

The more Shining Armor listened to Mistmane, the more he felt like he needed to set things right. "So, what should I do?" He asked the old unicorn.

"Go to Buck and apologize," Mistmane suggested. "Show him that you're willing to change for the better and accept him for who he now is. You both need to accept that you're not the same as you once were, and that the time has come to bury the wounds of old."

Knowing what needed to be done, Shining Armor raced out of the throne room, desperate to catch Buck and Lemony Hearts before it was too late.

…

"Well, this is a waste," Buck remarked bitterly as he and his girlfriend stormed towards the train station. "Guess someponies can't accept others for who they are, Lemony. But I guess I should've seen this coming! Why'd I have to call him a dork?! Of all the things to say, why was that the thing that had to slip out?!"

But before they had gotten far, they were stopped by Shining Armor who teleported in front of them, much to Buck's dismay.

"Buck, wait!" Shining cried even though Buck was in no mood to listen. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you back there!"

"Save your breath!" Buck cried in a bitter tone of voice. "Everything you said was true! I'm paying the price for all that I did to you in school! I never should've come here, I know where I'm not wanted!"

"Please, just listen to me for one second, alright?" Shining pleaded, teleporting himself in front of Buck once more and engulfing him in a shield.

"I'm listening, dork," Buck impatiently tapping his back hoof. "Well?"

"Look…" Shining sighed and began. "I know we can't turn back time and redo our school years together, but have you ever stopped to think about how upset I was every time you picked on me? Called me a 'dork'? I felt sad, I felt angry, I felt weak and alone. I wanted to get back at you more than anything, but I learned over time that revenge doesn't solve anything."

Buck didn't believe anything Shining Armor was trying to say as he frowned. Still, he was willing to defend himself. "Look, Shining Armor," He commented. "I..I…should never have done what I did to you. I was a different pony back in the day. A terrible, horrible pony. I was too full of myself to see that you were a pony who had value. But seeing you angry at me, it made me realize just what kind of a jerk I was. You were right to be upset with me, just saying I'm sorry isn't going to erase the pain and suffering I inflicted on you and on others. But if you can give me a chance…I would like to start again with you, as a friend."

With each word spoken, Shining Armor's guard began to get lower and lower.

…

…

Back at the Crystal Empire's castle, Twilight had been found and was now sedated in her room by a small team of doctors.

"All right, she should be resting now," A doctor said to Cadence and the rest of Twilight's friends as he injected a sedative into Twilight's foreleg. "It was definitely an anxiety attack."

"I can't believe him," Cadence remarked. "I know Shing and Buck had a history, but Buck isn't the same pony as he used to be. Why is Shining Armor behaving like this? It's just not right. He's acting worse than when Thorax was causing a scare in the Crystal Empire."

"Indeed," Twilight Velvet added, holding onto Twilight's right front hoof. "Part of why he joined the royal guard in the first place was because he wanted to prove himself and ensure he'd never be pushed around again. Over time it morphed into a desire to protect the ones he cared about from harm. Seeing Buck Whitters again, it must've rekindled that long buried desired."

Just then, the doors to the bedroom opened and in stepped Shining Armor followed by Buck and Lemony. Everypony in the room glared at the Crystal Empire's prince.

"How is she?" Shining nervously asked even though he needn't have bothered.

"Sedated, no thanks to you," Rainbow Dash declared. "What kind of big brother would upset his little sister like that?! You're supposed to be her big brother best friend forever!"

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, Rainbow Dash," Shining Armor solemnly responded to the angry rainbow maned pegasus. "Buck and I…we…used to have a hatred for one another. If there's anypony who should learn to accept Buck for who he is…it's me."

"And I have to accept you for who you are, Shining Armor," Buck delcared, standing in front of the prince. "You aren't what I once thought of you as back at Canterlot Academy. You're definitely not a…" A clearing of the throat from Lemony Hearts prevented Buck from finishing his sentence. "Never mind." He finished, amd Shining Armor then turned his attention to Twilight, as she slowly started to open her eyes back up.

"Twily!" Shining walked over to his little sister and hugged her tightly!

The pain of the needle from the sedative was still fresh. "Ouch!" Twilight groggily winced as her brother released her from his hug.

"Twily, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have done it." Shining Armor replied.

"That's okay…" Twilight weakly answered, producing a small smile. "Just…try to keep your emotions in check next time."

…

…

Later that day, the birthday party for Flurry Heart was in full swing as all watched the young alicorn celebrate her big day.

"So, I guess we are on good terms again?" Buck asked Shining Armor as he and Lemony Hearts got ready to leave for home.

"I guess we are," Shining Armor answered. "Care to keep in touch?"

"I'd like that very much, your highness." Buck bowed.

Giving each other an embrace, both former rivals and classmates saw each other off.

But little did Shining Armor know that Cadence had a somewhat strange look on her face. "Hey Cadence, you all right?" Shining Armor asked upon noticing his wife's distress.

"I'm all right, it's just my stomach, that's all," Cadence answered as they made their way back to the castle. "It's Probably nothing."

Little did they know that in the aftermath of Shining Armor making peace with his former enemy, something big was coming to the Crystal Empire's royal family in due time…

…

…


	27. Save the Royals, Part 1

Episode Summary: While Celestia and Luna join the Pillars in rescuing their parents from Grimlord's Dark Fortress, Twilight and her friends deal with a gang of rogue Changelings loyal to Chrysalis when they take the Changeling Kingdom hostage.

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Kelly Sherdian as Changeling Guard #1

Nicole Oliver as Celestia/Changeling Guard #3

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded

Elley Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Matt Corwick as Rockhoof

Glies Panton as Flash Magnus

Murray Peteers as Somnambula

Marilee Deverux as Mage Meadowbrook

Kevin Spacey as Hopper/Grimlord

Richard Kind as Molt

Kyle Rideout as Thorax/Ocellus' Dad

Bill Newton as Pharynx/Changeling Guard #2

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus/Green Changeling

Patrick Stewart as King Vorak

Robby Benson as Scorpan

Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist

TJ Storm as Doom Master

Kristin Norton as Despera

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 27

"Save the Royals, Part 1"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

…

It had been some time since the Changeling Kingdom had been lost to Chrysalis. Perhaps no creature suffered more than a group of changelings that remained devoutly loyal to her. There were thriteen in all and they all had one goal: To restore Chrysalis to her proper throne. However, they had been on the run for some time and were now seeking shelter. And as the rains fell down hard on their spot, they eventually found their salvation, in a lair in the shape of a ram's head.

"What is this place, Hopper?" One of the rogue Changeling's asked the leader, a medium sized changeling with large legs. "It doesn't look like a changeling hive to us."

The lead changeling looked up and gestured the remaining changelings to follow him inside. Flying into the lair they all scoured around, keeping an eye out for any sudden surprises that might come out.

"Look, Hopper," Another changeling nervously declared, looking over at the lead changeling as he walked down one of the two large staircases. "Something tells me we shouldn't be here right now. I mean, how are we going to feed off love from a dump like this?"

The lead changeling then proceeded over to a round crystal ball, touching it with his leg. "Hello, Hopper?! Equestria to Hopper! Come in!"

Irritated, the leader turned sharply to the obese changeling.

"I'm… shutting up." The other changeling nervously and meekly answered.

"We'll stay here for the night," Hopper announced, turning to face his small band. "Then we'll decide where to go next in the morning."

"Got it, boss." Another of the rogue changelings replied, as they prepared to settle in and leaving only the obese changeling in Hopper's presence.

Sighing heavily, Hopper sat down and carefully studied the crystal ball for a few moments before turning back up to face the obese changeling. "What are you looking at, Molt?" He sternly inquired..

"Um, I was just thinking…" Molt started to say, but Hopper interrupted him quickly.

"Don't think!" Hopper snapped. "That's all you ever do is think! Think and be annoying!" Sighing deeply again, he turned his attention back to the crystal ball.

"Come on, can't you just hear me out?" Molt asked. "Look, it's been some time since Thorax corrupted our fellow changelings into believing friendship. Why don't we just accept the fact that our queen is never coming back to her throne?"

"No!" Hopper hissed, his attention still locked on the Crystal Ball. "No. I refuse to accept that. For too long we've been on the run, biding our time and waiting for the perfect opportunity to retake what's ours…and bring our beloved queen back to her throne!"

Just then, the crystal ball activated showing the moment when Celestia, Luna and Discord turned the Legion of Doom, including Chrysalis, to stone. "Look, you idiot. Don't you see?" Hopper insisted. "Our queen is alive and is being held prisoner in Canterlot! From what I'm hearing, you're making it sound like she's dead."

"That's because she might be?" Molt guessed, shrugging his shoulders much to Hopper's irritation.

"Being turned to stone doesn't kill any creature, not directly anyway," Hopper growled. "All we have to do is use our leverage, and force the princesses and Discord to free our queen from her stone prison."

There was no question on who Hopper wanted to use for leverage. "And there's no better way to do that," He continued, producing a sinister smile. "Than to return home…where we belong." At that moment, the crystal Ball showed the reformed changeling hive, which would soon be taken over by evil once again.

…

…

On the road to Canterlot, a caravan led by a centaur king and his gargoyle son neared their destination. Much like the changelings, they too sought the custody of one of the Legion of Doom's imprisoned members.

"Dad, can't you please reconsider what you want to do?" Scorpan pleaded. "Putting Tirek on trial, it just won't work. There has to be a better way."

"Scorpan, if I've told you once, I've told you a dozen times. The answer is no," The centaur coldly retorted. "I will see to it that your brother pays for what he's done to the ponies of Equestira! Failing to do so means the ponies will continue to look at us with contempt and scorn. As king, I cannot allow that! Our species deserves better."

For Scorpan, it seemed like that there was no getting through to his father. "What you wish to do will only cause more harm than good," He sighed. "Can't you see that? Please, let me deal with my brother."

"Not another word, Scorpan," King Vorak dismissed the notion. "My mind has already been made up. We're nearing Canterlot at last. When we arrive, I will do the talking while you remain silent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Scorpan reluctantly sighed.

"I'm just fortunate that your mother isn't alive to see this," King Vorak remarked. "It would've killed her to see one of our own fall from grace so hard."

Scorpan merely looked down at the road with only his thoughts for company. He didn't want his father to do what he intended to do, but he was only a prince after all. Vorak was the king and what he said went. It seemed there was no hope to change his father's mind, even if he wished that were possible.

…

…

On her throne in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle went about her business of doing paperwork and governing her kingdom as usual. She had already been notified of Vorak's arrival and was mentally preparing herself for the arrival of Tirek's father.

However, Twilight had her reservations about the request Vorak said he wanted to make of her. "I don't get it," Twilight said to her royal advisor and number one assistant. "Why would somepony want a creature as dangerous as Tirek to be released from stone? I mean, we both understand what he is capable of. Not to mention of all he's done to us. He's already been punished accordingly, what good will releasing him into Vorak's custody do?"

"Twilight, this is King Vorak we're talking about here," replied Spike, flying in front of Twilight's throne. "Tirek's father. I mean, you read the scroll."

"But surely, Vorak must know that his son is too dangerous to be turned back to normal," Twilight retorted, before sighing deeply. "Guess this is one of the downfalls of being supreme ruler, I suppose. You got to do things you don't want to do."

"Yeah. Not to mention that the others have mixed feelings," Spike sighed. "I mean, think about it, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity all want Tirek to remain as he is. Pinkie Pie is the only one who opposes it because she just wants to torment Tirek like she did in Tartarus, remember? Between you and me, I think she liked it more than she lets on."

Putting the paperwork aside, Twilight and Spike heard the sound of the doors opening and in stepped the rest of Twilight's co-princesses wearing the crowns and royal accessories.

"Hey girs," Twilight commented as she got off her throne. "They haven't arrived yet?"

"It figures," Applejack replied. "I get that Tirek's family comes from a distant land…but, how long did you say they would be traveling for?"

"I hear it's a really…long…way…" Pinkie Pie answered. "After all, this King Vorak dude doesn't just teleport in a flash like Discord does."

"And neither does Scorpan," Twilight addded. "I can only imagine the feelings going on between the two of them. You've got one that wants Tirek to be tried, convicted and execute and you have the other that doesn't want any violent justice to be carried out. I've read about what Tirek's homeland does to its criminals. It would be measures that not even Celestia and Luna would use."

"Speaking of Celestia and Luna," Fluttershy uncertainly spoke up. "Didn't you say they were coming here to help guide us through the process?"

Twilight then turned to Spike who, as if on cue, belched out a scroll from Ponyville. Taking the scroll, Twilight read it aloud for her friends to hear:

My dearest Twilight,

Although Luna and I would like to be there with you for Vorak's visit, we must unfortunately decline. Starswirl and the pillars think that they've found a way to free our parents from their prison. This might be our best chance to finally bring them home after over a thousand years of separation!

Please keep us in your hearts as we undertake this great quest. With any luck, our family will soon be reunited!

Sincerely yours,

Celestia.

Her eyes widening, Twilight struggled to not throw herself into a sudden panic attack for a brief moment! But using the breathing technique Cadence had taught her years ago, Twilight kept her composure.

"Their parents?!" Applejack gasped, suddenly thinking back to the Festival of the Two Sisters. "Wait a gosh darn minute! Didn't Celestia and Luna make a gesture toward the sky at the Festival not too long ago?"

"Yes, Applejack, I saw it," Twilight reluctantly commented. "From what I've heard, their parents are being held prisoner on the far side of moon…or so it appears to be. Either way, they would want us not to worry about that. They'd want us to do what we have to do, and that is negotiate with King Vorak. So I guess we should start."

…

…

Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship, Celestia and Luna were in the throne room and were being fitted into something that they thought that they would never wear ever again now that they were retired, their respective battle armors.

"This might be our one and only chance to save Mom and Dad, Luna," Celestia declared as she and Luna stood in front of two large mirrors. "To bring them home again!" Then she asked. "Do you feel... nervous at all?"

"Very nervous, Celestia," Luna softly replied. "Part of me feels like we should at least see Twilight one last time before we leave with Starswirl and the rest of the pillars."

"I sent them a scroll to keep them informed, Luna," Celestia advised as one of the castle servants passed her battle helmet to her. "It's like Starswirl said, time is of the essence. We must act quickly if we hope to succeed!"

Just then, the two sisters saw Starswirl make his way into the throne room with the rest of the pillars. "Indeed, Celestia," The Pillar of Sorcery somberly declared. "I see you and your sister are already wearing your respective battle armors again. Never did I dream a day would come when I have to see you two dawn them again, especially in retirement."

Stepping away from the mirrors, Celestia and Luna walked over to the pillars as the servants left the throne room. With the servants gone, all gathered around the friendship map as Starswirl activated it with his magic.

"According to our latest information," Starswirl explained. "The next exchanging of the prisoner between Grogar and Grimlord will take place in four hours time. We must act just as the king and queen are being transferred to their new cells. That is when they'll be most vulnerable."

Starswirl then turned his attention over to Flash Magnus and Rockhoof. "Flash, I want you and Rockhoof to go undercover as Grimlord's skugs, and receive the King and Queen just as they arrive. You are to seem like you're leading them to their cells when in reality you are not. But you must ensure none on the ship suspects it. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Starswirl," Rockhoof declared, his tone of voice indicating he was somewhat unsure about the plan. "But how will we do it? None of us have any idea what it's like to be on that strange ship…it's not on or in Equestria. It's nowhere we've ever been before."

"We have ways of making the skugs think you're one of them," Starswirl replied as he activated a hologram of two otherwordly figures: One dressed in black with a gold head and the other dressed in blue with a white beard and a bronze head. "If it helps, Grimlord has two kinds of skugs, the normal skug and the ultra skug. We could make one of you a normal skug and the other an ultra skug. They are supervised by two robotic generals named Colonel Icebot and General Ivar. And I need you to neutralize them both. We can't risk either of them alerting Grimlord or Grogar."

With Flash Magnus and Rockhoof accepting their assignments, Starswirl then turned his attention over to the three female pillars. "Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook and Somnambula," He spoke up. "I need you to focus your attention on a small group of warriors that are also at Grimlord's disposal."

Once again activating the map, Starswirl proceeded to produce five holograms of five female humanoid warriors dressed in various warrior costumes. "These are the Vixens, highly skilled martial artists that served under one of Grimlord's field commanders named Doom Master. As long as they're active our chances of victory are slim. They must be defeated."

"Perhaps I can come up with some kind of potion to weaken 'em," Mage Meadowbrook suggested. "Of course, it's against my character to knowingly inflict poison on anyone."

"This is an exception, my dear mage," Mistmane remarked, placing her hoof on Meadowbrook's. "We're trying to free Equestria's monarchs, after all. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And it's not like you'll be unleashing anything permanent. We just need their forces subdued long enough to rescue the prisoners."

"If you are to make a poison of any kind, Mage Meadowbrook," Starswirl added. "You must work quickly. And have potions ready to counter any sort of spells or ailments we might encounter during or immediately following our rescue."

"And I have some experience with the martial arts," Somnambula spoke up in an unusually serious tone. "I'm not a fighter, but I'm also not afraid to use my unique skills if necessary. They shan't forget me in a hurry, I'll personally see to that."

Finally, Starswirl turned his attention to Celestia and Luna. The leader of the pillars couldn't help but feel like he was all but sending the two sisters to their deaths. "Celestia and Luna," He sighed deeply, stroking his beard several times in deep thought. "While the rest of us deal with our assignments, the three of us…will have to do the one task that ensures that Grimlord will never harm your parents again."

"You mean… we must face Grimlord…alone?" Celestia guessed as she noticeably gulped.

"Not alone," Starswirl protested with a shake of his head, once again activating the map and producing a hologram of Despera and Doom Master. "Grimlord will have two of his minions at his disposal: Despera, a servant of Grimlord's creation, and Doom Master, commander of the virtual special forces platoon. To this end, I shall accompany the both of you on this task. Our powers combined may be enough to stop them."

However, Celestia and Luna both had second thoughts on the matter.

"S-Starswirl, w-we…" Luna stammered. "It's too dangerous…i-if you help us…"

Sensing the fear in his two pupils, Starswirl immediately looked into their eyes. "Listen to me, both of you," He firmly declared. "I have always taught you two that sometimes we have to make sacrifices in life. But no matter what happens in the fight ahead, remember that we will always have one another. We must stand united, and no matter the odds we must fight to the end!"

Without saying anything, Celestia and Luna both nodded. What Starswirl had said indeed rang true.

"Very well then," Starswirl declared as he got up. "Go, and may the spirit of friendship be with you all!" Activating his horn, Starswirl chanted an old ponish spell. In a flash of light, Celestia, Luna and the Pillars of Old Equestria all disappeared from the throne room!

…

…

Back in Canterlot, King Vorak and Scorpan approached the gates of Canterlot Castle as the guards on duty lowered the drawbridge, allowing them all to pass.

"Canterlot sure has changed a lot since I was here last," Vorak thought to himself. "These ponies have suffered enough from Tirek's actions, and now he will suffer the consequences."

Entering the city, the two were met with stares from the inhabitants, all of whom were seemly suspicious.

"Just ignore them," Vorak commanded to his entourage. "Let us focus on what needs to be done."

Scorpan could see that some of the ponies were nervous at he and his father being in Canterlot. Looking behind him, he could also see the cage that they had with them, reserved for Tirek and Tirek alone.

Finally, the two approached the doors to the castle's entrance. Tempest Shadow stood at attention as they arrived. "King Vorak," The broken horned unicorn declared, saluting him as Twilight had instructed her to earlier. "Princess Twilight and the other princesses are expecting you."

"Very well then," King Vorak replied, turning around to face his entourage. "Stay here while Scorpan and I negotiate for custody of the prisoner. Any who disobey shall answer to me!"

The entourage of Centaurs and Gargoyles heeded their leader's command as Tempest led them into the castle.

Approaching the doors leading to the throne room, Scorpan gulped in nervous anticipation of what was about to happen. He was about to see his brother again in the form of a statue.

Opening the doors, Tempest entered as Twilight and the others stood at attention. "Their highnesses, King Vorak and Prince Scorpan!" Tempest announced, standing aside to let them pass.

All Scorpan could do was look up at Twilight and her fellow princesses, for this was the first time he was meeting them up close and personal.

"Princess Twilight," King Vorak greeted, bowing to her. "I have come seeking a request of you and your fellow princesses. A request I'm sure you're already well aware of."

"Yes, I know why you and Prince Scorpan are both here," Twilight replied, motioning for them to rise to their feet. "You wish…for Tirek's statue. And why do you wish to seek custody of it?"

"You know why, princess! Because I wish to try him in our homeland for his crimes against us, and you," Vorak calmly yet sternly explained. "It would be an injustice if Tirek wasn't given a trial."

"Naturally, my fellow princesses and I all agree that Tirek should be tried for his actions," Twilight replied as all gathered around her. "However, before we can grant you your request, there's something that I must ask of you."

Vorak was bewildered by the statement Twilight had made but was willing to hear her out. Scorpan wanted to speak, but still had to abide by his father's orders.

"To be honest, King Vorak," Applejack spoke up, trying to use her element to the best of her ability. "We were all wonderin' if what you're really seekin' is justice…or revenge?"

"What are you asking of me?! Do you realize what you're accusing me of?!" Vorak asked with a glare. "My elder son caused you all harm and must be dealt with. What I wish to do is to take him away from you and make sure he never returns! Surely you would not object to that."

"That's just it," Rainbow Dash replied, walking up to Vorak. "All of us believe that if we give you Tirek… you'll just rip him apart. Look, you're probably wondering if we're all crazy to think that…"

"-I can assure you all that Tirek will be dealt with fairly," Vorak interrupted. "But he needs to be severely punished for his actions. All I ask is that you free him from his stone form and give him to me. You've held him for long enough. And if you won't do anything with him now that he's been turned to stone, I will!"

Scorpan took another gulp at what his father had just said. In his mind, what Vorak was offering was something that went against everything that Equestria's monarchy had established.

…

…

As events were unfolding in Canterlot, at the changeling hive the reformed changelings went about another day of living their lives. Little did they suspect that thirteeen of their own were on their way, poised to disrupt life in the hive all together. From up on the high levels of the hive, the changeling guard was looking out in the distance for any signs of trouble. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But suddenly a changeling guardsman saw a series of dots out in the distance that alarmed him! "Hey, do you see that?!" He asked another changeling guard, looking through some binoculars.

"See what, Grubhub?" The other guard grumbled.

"Those dots! They seem to be coming at a fast pace, and I don't think they're our own," The lead guard commented. "Who are they?!"

None of the guards could make out what was happening but they all had their suspicions. Unfortunately, the more they stood around, the faster the dots got. And thus drawing closer to the hive.

"I don't think they're stopping!" Another guard realized. "What should we do?"

"Notify Thorax at once!" The lead guard ordered. "We've got a situation here!"

But it was too late! Like a streak of lightning, Hopper and the rogue changelings approached the guards and attacked them! Their screams were heard throughout the hive as various changelings realized something was wrong!

"What's that?!" A green changeling asked! "What's happening?!"

Suddenly, four of the rogue changelings approached a large group of reformed changelings! The rouges transforming into various creatures such as Malworths, roaring and forcing the reformed changelings to come together! With each reformed Changeling that tried to escape, the more that they were herded!

Hearing what was going on from his throne, Thorax went to investigate! What he saw shook him to his very core! "What in the wide world of Equestria?!" He cried in dismay as he saw his subjects being rounded up! Acting fast, Thorax transformed into a dragon and tried to stop the onslaught! But all of a sudden, a series of ropes were thrown around him and he was quickly subdued, unable to transform.

Although he tried to fight off the invaders, Pharynx was subdued quickly as well. The two brothers were then forced back into the throne room along with the rest of the hive by the rogue changelings.

"No one move!" Molt laughed, taunting the frightened changelings who were screaming in terror.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, causing the frightened changelings to fall silent. Looking towards the entrance to the throne room, they saw Hopper throw the body of a changeling guard to the floor!

"Hopper!" A reformed changeling cried as Hopper walked towards the group of hostages with slow steps.

"So, where is she?" Hopper asked in a low voice, which suddenly rose. "Where's my QUEEN?!" The echoes of his demands were enough to be heard throughout the throne room.

"Isn't she in…?" Thorax nervously whispered to his brother.

"What?!" Hopper demanded, walking over to Thorax. "SPEAK! I will not be ignored!"

"Isn't she in Canterlot?" Thorax gulped as he cracked under the pressure.

Hopper didn't buy it. "Are you saying I'm stupid, Thorax?!" He exasperately inquired.

"No." Thorax weakly answered.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Hopper asked again. "Let's just think about the logic, shall we? If she was there in Canterlot, would I be coming down here to your level…looking for her?!" Hopper then looked intently at Thorax, checking him over briefly. "I should have known," He bitterly remarked. "You probably trapped her as a favor to Celestia, is that it?"

"Chrysalis was turned to stone and is now in Canterlot! Thorax had nothing to do with it!" Pharynx protested, trying to stick up for his brother.

"Oh, I see. So it was a bounty," Hopper mockingly remarked. "Aiding the ponies. So it's your fault our queen is gone! It wasn't enough to aid those do gooder ponies and overthrow our leader, you had to let the ponies have their way with her! No wonder this hive's a mess."

Turning away from Thorax, Hopper focused towards the large crowd. "Well, we're going to rectify that," He declared, reaching into his saddlebag and pulling out a scroll. "What I have here is a list of demands for the ponies of Equestria to abide by. If they comply, you shall be spared any severe punishment. And if they don't, well…" He paused and cackled. "You know what will happen."

Looking around, Hopper attempted to find the perfect changeling to deliver his demands. Finally, he spotted a small olive green colored one, shaking with fear. He pulled her out from the crowd, away from her frightened family!

"Mom! Dad!" Ocellus cried out in vain!

"Don't worry, little one," Hopper mockingly declared while looking at her. "You'll get to see them again if your pony friends comply with my demands. I'll tell you what, why don't you stay in Canterlot until our demands are met? I won't take no for answer. Cooperate, and I won't harm you."

Ocellus didn't want to leave her family. But Hopper insisted she leave at once. So it was that with tears in her eyes, a reluctant Ocellus left for Canterlot, leaving her frightened family behind.

"You won't get away with this!" Ocellus' father cried out, catching Hopper's attention.

Hopper mockingly laughed and looked over at the changeling. "Your little age of reformation is over, and the second coming of Chrysalis will soon begin! And there's nothing any of you can do to stop it!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, in the depths of outer space, Celestia, Luna and the pillars (now in the form of various lights) saw the Dark Fortress nearing the moon as they heard a loud voice cry out from below. "Forces of Darkness, empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

"What was what?!" Luna cried!

"That's the sound of Grimlord going to the Dark Fortress," Starswirl replied as they all saw a sickly green light shine towards the strange ship. "All right, they're preparing to make the transition at any moment. Flash Magnus, Rockhoof, you know your assignments?"

Nodding in reply, Starswirl casted the two of them to take their positions on the loading dock of the ship.

With Flash and Rockhoof in position, Starswirl turned his attention back to Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook and Somnambula. "Good luck, and be sure you dispose of all the vixens." He commanded, casting another spell that sent the three female pillars into the Dark Fortress proper.

"Looks like we're on our own now," Luna declared as her hoof touched Celestia's. "Let's bring Mother and Father home…where they belong."

Nodding in reply, Celestia accepted what she and her sister were about to face.

Activating yet another transporting spell, Starswirl transported himself and the sisters into the Dark Fortress. Soon, the three found themselves outside of Grimlord's throne room, remaining invisible from sight thanks to a cloak that was covering them.

"What are they doing now?" Celestia asked in a whisper.

"Grimlord is giving his minions their instructions," Starswirl whispered back. "Once they're dispersed, we shall start making our moves."

From inside the cloak, Starswirl showed the two sisters a rather strange device. It was an alarm clock, but not just any alarm clock!

"What is that, Starswirl?!" Luna nearly gasped in shock!

"Like I said, Grimlord and his minions must be defeated once and for all," Starswirl answered. "To this end, I have comprised a device capable of destroying them and everything else that represents them."

"It's a…bomb!" Celestia cried in a hushed voice!

"Yes, it's a bomb. A bomb capable of destroying this ship and everything aboard it," Starswirl confirmed. "You must trust me on this. If we destroy this ship, Grogar will have one less ally to aid him. Once we've rescued your parents and crippled Grimlord's forces, we must ensure Grimlord himself doesn't escape! No matter the cost, he must be stopped!"

The sisters wanted to reply, but couldn't find the words to do so. Nevertheless, the players were in position on the Dark Fortress and now, they had to play out the game.

…

…

Back in Canterlot, King Vorak was continuing to negotiate with Twilight and her fellow princesses for custody of Tirek.

"Look, King Vorak," Twilight sighed deeply. "We all want to honor your request, but our main concern is whether this trial you want to give Tirek is meant to be a fair one. What we all want is your promise that Tirek will be tried fairly. If you abide by this promise, then we shall give you Tirek's statue. But if not, he'll remain with us."

King Vorak realized that he needed to play out the game that Twilight was telling him to play. If he was going to get what he wanted, he needed to give Twilight what she wanted. "What do you believe, Scorpan?" King Vorak asked, turning to his gargoyle son. "Do you agree with this proposal?"

"Tell us, darling. We're all ears," Rarity spoke up. "You and Tirek originally came here long ago to conquer this land. And it was you who had a change of heart when your brother did not. Do you accept our terms?"

"I…I…" Scorpan struggled to say but couldn't find the answer to it.

But suddenly, all heard the sounds of screaming from outside the throne room! A frantic Twilight raced to the door to answer it!

"What's goin' on?!" Applejack asked. "What in the hay could it possibly be now?!"

"I don't know, there aren't supposed to be other visitors. Something must be up!" Spike answered as the doors opened to reveal Tempest on the other side and next to her was a crying and frightened Ocellus!

"Ocellus!" Twilight gasped, pulling the young changeling towards her! "Are you all right?! Why are you here?!."

"Oh, Twilight!" Ocellus frantically cried out! "The changelings…taken…prisoner!"

"What are you talking about?!" Twilight asked, trying to understand the situation as her friends raced to the unfolding scene.

"Rogue…changelings…" Ocellus tried to say, but her sobs prevented her from speaking properly.

Tempest then reached down and picked up the scroll that Ocellus was carrying. "She was carrying this." She informed te princesses as Spike took the scroll and unfurled it, reading it over and feeling his heart sink.

"Twilight…the Changeling Kingdom has been…seized!" Spike said in fear. "Everycreature is being held hostage!"

Right away, Twilight realized that she and her friends were about to be put in a very complex situation! One that greatly surpassed their current one with King Vorak and Scorpan.

….

….


	28. Save the Royals, Part 2

Episode Summary: With Thorax and the reformed Changelings held hostage, Twilight and her friends enter a standoff with the rogue Changelings who issue their demands: Release Chrysalis from her stone prison. Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna and the pillars begin their rescue mission on the Dark Fortress.

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded

Elley Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Murray Peeters as Somnambula

Matt Corwick as Rockhoof

Giles Panton as Flash Magnus

Marilee Deveoux as Mage Meadowbrook

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Doc Harris as Grogar

Martin Short as Lieutenant Bray

Mark Acheson as Tirek

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Kevin Spacey as Grimlord/Hopper

Richard Kind as Molt

Kyle Rideout as Thorax

Bill Newton as Pharynx

Jim Miller as King Cosmo

Lauren Faust as Queen Galaxia

Patrick Stewart as King Vorak

Robby Benson as Scorpan

TJ Storm as Doom Master

Kristin Norton as Despera

Richard Epcar as Colonel Icebot

Mike Reynolds as General Ivar

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 28

"Save The Royals, Part 2"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

…

PREVIOUSLY ON "MY LITTLE PONY"

…

…

Hopper: For too long, we have been on the run, biding our time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to retake what is ours…and bring our beloved queen back to her throne. All we have to do is use leverage and force the princesses and Discord to free her from her stone prison.

King Vorak: I, King Vorak, will see to it that your brother pays for what he has done to the ponies of Equestria.

Spike: I mean, think about it, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity all want Tirek to remain as he is.

Celestia: This might be our one chance to save Mom and Dad, Luna.

Starswirl: We must act just as the king and queen are being transferred to their cells. While the rest of us deal with our assignments, the three of us…will have to do the one task that ensures that Grimlord will never harm your parents again.

Celestia: We must face Grimlord…alone.

Starswirl: I have always taught to you that sometimes we have to make sacrifices in life. But, no matter what happens in the fight ahead, remember that we will always have one another.

King Vorak: I have come seeking a request of you and your fellow princesses.

Hopper: Where's my QUEEN?!

Celestia: It's a bomb!

Spike: Twilight…the Changeling Kingdom…has been seized!

…

…

Twilight and her friends, recoiling from the shock, now had to try to understand just how the Changeling Kingdom had been seized. But at the same time, they knew they needed to calm down the frightened Ocellus.

"It just happened…so fast," Ocellus sobbed, her composure still badly shaken. "Hopper…he and his friends…"

"Who's Hopper?" Twilight asked, draping a wing around the scared changeling. But Ocellus couldn't answer through her sobs. "Spike, what are the demands?! There have to have been demands!"

"They want…" Spike read aloud, only to feel his heart sink. "Chrysalis freed from her stone prison."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash cried. "That's impossible! No way are we going to just let that evil queen be freed again after all the trouble she's caused!"

"But they'll kill…" Ocellus cried through ragged breaths. "…changelings until she's freed! I can't bear the thought of Chrysalis returning! But my mom, my dad, those heartless creatures will kill them!"

Seeing what was happening, both King Vorak and Scorpan advanced towards the situation.

"Queen Chrysalis?" Scorpan asked. "Father, wasn't she one of Tirek's conspirators?"

"Yes, Scorpan," King Vorak nodded. "So if they free Chrysalis they'll surely have to free Tirek as well. Which I won't allow! He belongs to me and me alone!"

"Father, wait!" Scorpan protested, holding his father back and walking over to the princesses surrounding the frightened changeling. "Please, think about this. Now isn't the time for a personal vendetta."

Walking over, Scorpan bent down and looked at the sobbing ocellus. He could see the fear in her tear filled eyes. "Don't worry…we're going to make sure your parents are saved. We owe it to you."

"You…you'll help us?" Ocellus asked, looking up at the gargoyle.

"I want to make up for all the pain my brother caused," Scorpan replied, looking up at Twilight. "Queen Chrysalis is a dangerous creature and must not be released. And neither should Tirek for that matter. Doing so would defeat the whole purpose of imprisoning them in the first place."

King Vorak was naturally furious to hear such a statement. "Scorpan, how dare you!" He thundered, clutching his fist in anger. "Do you realize what you're saying?! You would deny us the chance…"

"SILENCE!" Twilight commanded in her Royal Canterlot voice while glaring at the centaur king. But the words spoken next were spoken in a normal, calm tone. "Your plans for custody of Tirek will just have to wait, King Vorak. Right now, this hostage situation is more important. Understood?!" And King Vorak reluctantly nodded.

…

…

Aboard the Dark Fortress, the pillars along with the former royal sisters took up their positions to free King Cosmo and Queen Galaxia from their prison.

Taking the form of two skugs courtesy of Starswirl, Flash Magnus and Rockhoof stood on the platform, along with the two generals loyal to Grimlord.

"All right, you skugs!" General Ivar barked out. "You know the drill, same as always. Although this time I think a new cell for the prisoners seems more appropriate."

"Agreed, Ivar," Colonel Icebot nodded, looking over to his equal. "A change of scenery seems like a good idea for the prisoners. I'll notify Master Grimlord of it next time we meet. Although I can't help but wonder how long we're going to continue with this little charade. Why don't we just terminate them and be done with it? As long as they exist they pose a threat to us."

From inside their skug disguises, both Flash Magnus and Rockhoof felt their stomach turn upon hearing such coldhearted words.

"Because we would suffer the wrath of Emperor Grogar, Icebot!" General Ivar grumbled. "He has that monster at his disposal…whatever his name is. I'd hate to cross paths with it."

"Here they come!" Icebot shouted, seeing the imprisoned King and Queen of Equestria being transported towards the Dark Fortress in a carriage pulled by two donkey soldiers. "Take up your positions, Skugs!"

Unfortunately, neither Flash Magnus nor Rockhoof could move well in their skug forms and both of them bumped into the skugs next to them, much to the colonel and general's annoyances.

"Get up, you idiots!" General Ivar barked out while glaring at them. "I'll see that you're both severely punished for this!"

Fearing their cover was about to be blown, both pillars quickly pulled themselves together as they watched Cosmo and Galaxia being dragged out of the carriage.

"Where are you taking us this time, Colonel?" King Cosmo grumbled as he was forced to his hooves by two skugs while glaring at Colonel Icebot. "The same cell as always?"

"Nope, a different cell, closer to Grimlord's throne room," General Ivar replied as he led them into the Dark Fortress. "Not far from the scrapyard of bots who've failed him in the past. Seems like a fitting place to spend your days."

Making sure that there wouldn't be any more screw ups, both the disguised Flash and Rockhoof attempted to at least seem like they knew what they were doing. As they walked, they couldn't help but notice how exhausted the king and queen looked.

"All right, here's the cell," General Ivar declared in a gruff voice. "Get inside, now!"

Grunting, Cosmo and Galaxia were pushed into their cell, Galaxia falling down on the floor and moaning.

"What's that for?!" Cosmo cried, glaring up at Ivar while he helped his wife up.

Ivar seemed not to care. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why don't you leave my wife alone?" Cosmo demanded.

But Ivar just coldly replied. "Save your pleas for mercy! You won't get any from us! Now get used to your surroundings, or else suffer the consequences!"

As they left, Icebot gave the disguised pillars their instructions. "You two, stand guard here!" He ordered. "And don't fall asleep whatever you do! I want no more mistakes!"

Once they were gone, both Flash and Rockhoof assumed their positions, trying to stay frozen and erect in case anyone walked by. Little did either the general or colonel know that the disguised Flash had taken the keys from Ivar's belt.

…

Inside their cell, Galaxia felt a sharp pain in one of her forelegs.

"You've sprained it," Cosmo sighed, inspecting his wife's hoof. "That disgusting general, he expects us to just get over whatever ailments we have?!"

"I can't take much more of this, Cosmo," Galaxia cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as a result of the pain in her hoof. "Nopony is coming to rescue us. I don't know if I can go on like this!."

Cosmo desperately pleaded with his wife! "Don't say that, Galaxia! You don't mean it!"

"Why should I not say or mean it?" Galaxia sniffled. "It's been over a thousand years since we were abducted. Just admit it, Cosmo…"

"No, I refuse to admit it, Galaxia!" Cosmo stubbornly declared, trying to not sound defeated. "I know it's difficult, but you must have faith! We will be rescued in time, I know it!"

From outside their cell, Flash and Rockhoof realized that the time to free the captive royals was now! Taking the keys he had quietly stolen, Flash got to work opening the cell door.

"What…what's happening?!" Cosmo wondered as the door opened, for all he could see were the pillars' disguises.. "What are you…?"

"Shh! Keep your voices down, sire," Rockhoof whispered as he helped Cosmo out of the cell. "We've come to get you out of here and bring you home, where you belong."

Cosmo blinked. "Home?! Who are you?! You're not with Grimlord or Grogar!"

"It's us, sire," Rockhoof whispered again. "Rockhoof and Flash Magnus!"

"Rockhoof?! Flash Magnus?!" Galaxia gasped. "But…we thought that you…"

"It's a long story," Flash replied in a hushed voice. "We'll discuss it later. For right now, we're getting you out of here! Just hold tight."

The party soon proceeded out of the jail cell, trying to remain quiet and undetected.

…

Meanwhile, inside his throne room, Grimlord was contemplating what to do with his royal prisoners. "I've come to a possible decision," He declared, pacing back and forth in front of Despera and Doom Master. "The captured equines must be terminated! They cannot be allowed to leave here alive!"

"Master, are you certain that is wise?" Despera asked. "Emperor Grogar will…"

"Grogar is an old fool, nothing more than a worthless goat!" Grimlord interjected. "For too long, we've played his game and let our prisoners live. Now we do things our way!"

"Master, I too must question your suggestion," Doom Master protested. "These royals aren't like our other enemies. After they severely weakened us, we could no longer strive on our own. Grogar is the only way we can get back to full strength. We need him."

"Wrong!" Grimlord cried out! "This land that the prisoners come from…Equestria, is it not? It's a land that seems fit for conquering! And nothing would satisfy me more than to take the land for myself and make it a colony."

Both Doom Master and Despera gave each other worried glances as for the first time, they both were questioning their leader's command.

…

Little did anyone know that right outside the throne room, the invisibly cloaked Celestia, Luna and Starswirl had been listening in on everything.

"We can't let them do this, Starswirl!" Luna whispered from underneath the cloak.

"I'll crush them before they ever touch Mom and Dad!" Celestia added as Starswirl suddenly felt his horn vibrate. "What is it, Starswirl?!"

"It's Flash and Rockhoof!" Starswirl whispered back to the sisters. "They've freed your parents."

And no sooner did Starswirl say those words, than did General Ivar and several Skugs came running into the throne room. "Sire," Ivar panted to Grimlord. "The prisoners... they're... gone!"

"WHAT?!" Grimlord thundered in shock! "How did they escape, you worthless worm?! I thought you said everything was under control!"

"I-I don't know, sire!" Ivar protested. "All I know was that the door was opened and my keys were... stolen!"

Grimlord didn't take this well at all as he let out a ferocious yell! "Your keys were stolen?!" He bellowed as he rose from his throne. "And you call yourself a general?! Muster a platoon and find them at once! They mustn't be allowed to escape! Capture them dead or alive!"

"Not a chance, you fiend!" Celestia loudly cried out as she fired a blast of her magic from inside the cloak, striking one of the walls behind Grimlord's throne and knocking him down onto the ground!

No longer hiding, Celestia, Luna and Starswirl revealed themselves to the villains, all three horns glaring. "You're not getting our parents again, Grimlord!" Luna roared!

Snarling, Grimlord was helped to his feet and ordered his minions to attack the two alicorns and their unicorn mentor. "I beg to differ," Grimlord snarled. "Destroy them all!"

With their horns charging, Celestia and Luna advanced towards Grimlord! But Despera and Doom Master stood in the way.

"You're mine, Grimlord!" Starswirl cried out as he began to clash with the unusual creature.

"Ivar, go look for the prisoners," Grimlord ordered as he started to counter Starswirl! "And if you find any accomplices of these intruders, kill them immediately!"

Seeing Ivar about to leave, Celestia attempted to fire a blast at him, but was struck in the cheek by Despera's staff! Shaking off the wound, Celestia charged at Despera.

"Sound the alarm!" General Ivar shouted. "The prisoners have escaped!" And then suddenly, he saw the prisoners with Rockhoof and Flash Magnus as they were attempting to find a way out of the Dark Fortress.

"Halt!" General Ivar cried, pointing his sword at them! "What are you skugs doing with the prisoners?! They're not to be moved!"

Right away, both Rockhoof and Flash Magnus dropped their disguises and revealed themselves to General Ivar. "What are you…you're not Skugs!"

"Nope, laddie, not in a million years" Rockhoof replied, getting his shovel ready to use as a weapon. "We're pillars of old Equestria and we've come to free…"

Roaring loudly, Ivar fired an electrical blast at the pillars and royals, cutting Rockhoof off mid sentence. But they managed to duck out of the way.

Having heard what was going on, Colonel Icebot raced over with a platoon of skugs.

…

…

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends were still trying to decide how they were going to handle the situation involving the changelings.

"Twilight," Ocellus pleaded. "You've... got to... help us... please!"

"And we will, Ocellus," Twilight promised. "Mark my words. But we're not going to just turn over Chrysalis to someone who asks for her. We don't even know who we're dealing with yet."

Just then, the scroll suddenly came up on its own and a screen appeared in place of the words. On the screen was Hopper, holding what appeared to be a random reformed changeling as a hostage. "Well, well, well," He laughed. "If it isn't her highness, the supreme ruler, and her fellow princesses. I trust that the runt delivered my message to you?"

"Don't you dare hurt my parents, Hopper!" Ocellus pleaded, glaring at her captor's picture.

"Oh, I won't harm a hair on their little heads," Hopper mockingly replied. "That is, as long as you adhere to our demands, Princess Twilight."

"So you're Hopper!" Twilight realized! "You've gotten my attention. I know you wish to have Chrysalis released to you, is that correct?"

Hopper nodded and smiled. "Why yes, that's precisely what I want. Or rather, what all of us want. You see, my fellow changelings have been on the run since our rightful queen was overthrown by a changeling sympathetic to your kind years ago. You are holding her prisoner, and for every hour she isn't returned to us you'll force us to take extreme measures."

"Look, pal!" Rainbow Dash angrily declared while hovering over the screen. "I don't know who you think you are, but do you even realize who you're messing with here?! We just happen to be friends of Thorax and the changelings! The rightful rulers of the hive, I might add! We didn't put Thorax on the throne, and he never would've taken it if Chrysalis hadn't forced him to oppose her."

"Is that so, Princess Rainbow Dash?" Hopper laughed. "Well, I just so happen to have Thorax and the other changelings captive, and if you keep us waiting I can't guarantee their safety," He further explained to a horrified Twilight. "Remember…our queen is to be returned here... or else. And don't even think of trying to pull a fast one on us, 'cause I'll know." And the image faded.

"Okay, now he's gone too far!" Applejack declared as she stomped a hoof down. "Hurtin' changelings and threatenin' to kill 'em if Chrysalis isn't freed? No way should we negotiate with the likes of him. I say we assemble a strike force and take him down!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie cried in a shocked voice. "Haven't we been through enough sad times already?! We don't need to cause others to suffer too, right? Let's blow that meanie pants to kingdom come!"

"We may not have a choice," Twilight sighed as she walked back into the throne room, sitting down on her throne. "Remember that the statues of Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow are all attached together. So if we give them Chrysalis, we'll basically be giving them Tirek and Cozy Glow as well. And there's no way we're going to release Chrysalis back to the hive, she may not even know these guys."

King Vorak naturally objected to this suggestion, knowing that this meant the centaur he wanted turned over to him would be given to the changelings instead. "I won't let you give Tirek to anycreature but me, Princess Twilight!" He demanded. "He must pay for his crimes against Equestria!"

"Father, please!" Scorpan protested, again standing in front of him and holding his arms out. "This is a matter of life and death here! Now isn't the time to make unreasonable demands."

"Scorpan, stand aside!" King Vorak ordered. "I want your brother and I did not come lal this way here to be denied!"

"Father, listen to me! I need to get involved here!" Scorpan protested, turning away from his father and back to the pony princesses. "There must be a way to satisfy both sides without any changelings being harmed or killed. Princess Twilight, why not do it in a way where it seems that they'll get what they want, when in reality they won't? They don't know the intertwined nature of Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow."

This gave Twilight an idea on how to bring the hostage crisis to an end as quickly as possible.

…

…

Back at the Changeling Kingdom, Thorax and the captive changelings watched as their unreformed kind cut off contact with Canterlot.

"I hope you all paid attention to my demands," Hopper coldly spoke. "Because you know what's going to happen to you unless our demands are met! So, if I were you, I'd enjoy living your life to the fullest now. Knowing these ponies, you may not have long to live."

"You disgusting coward!" Thorax cried, looking over at Hopper. "I won't let you…"

"Oh, shut up, Thorax!" Hopper bitterly remarked. "Everycreature has already been saying stuff like that to me and it's getting very old very fast. So if I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut if you want to live!"

Doing as he was told, Thorax remained silent while Ocellus' family were glad that she wasn't present to witness any of what was unfolding.

"Actually, Hopper..." Molt started to say.

"What is it?!" Hopper irritably inquired.

"I was just thinking," Molt replied. "W-what if Princess Twilight and her friends don't comply with our demands? Come on, you know how she and her friends work."

It was then that Hopper suddenly got himself a rather awful idea. "They'll comply with our demands," He replied. "But you're right in that we should have a Plan B. For once you're not a hindrance to me, Molt," And then he declared. "I'll need three changelings to accompany me to Canterlot!"

Right away, Molt sensed something was amiss. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He protested while waving his forelegs back and forth. "What are you planning to do, Hopper?!"

"If Twilight and her friends won't deliver our queen here," Hopper declared, picking up a knife in his claw. "Then I can just go to Canterlot and free our queen…personally!"

Right away, Molt began to get a bad vibe of this idea his brother was putting together "Hopper, let's talk about this. I mean, going to Canterlot, isn't that a risky move?"

But Hopper wasn't listening and instead gestured for Molt to follow him outside the throne room. "Now, you listen to me, Molt," He snarled, grabbing his brother by the throat. "I will stop at nothing to free our queen from captivity. Nothing! And if you dare go against me for any reason, I will kill you right here and right now! You understand?"

"I understand," Molt gulped. "But can't we find…?"

"There is no other way!" Hopper hissed, releasing his grip on Molt. "I need three of us to come with me to Canterlot. Find them now, and don't ask any more stupid questions!"

Doing as he was told, Molt reluctantly began to search for three volunteers to accompany his brother to Canterlot.

…

Back aboard the Dark Fortress, the pillars and royal sisters fought tooth and hoof against Grimlord and his forces. Despite his age, Starswirl was determined to hold his own against Grimlord.

"You are strong, Starswirl," Grimlord laughed as Starswirl deflected a blast of lightning fired right at him. "But you can't hold out against me forever! I don't think you can take much more!"

"Just try me!" Starswirl cried, firing another spell at Grimlord, hitting him right in the chest and knocking him down!

Growling, Grimlord grabbed his sword and attempted to hit Starswirl with it. But the pillar of Sorcery used his wits and dodged the blows. "None of us will rest until the royals are back home!" The old wizard declared.

"I beg to differ. I know your weaknesses, as you'll soon see." Grimlord remarked as Luna was thrown against the back wall of the throne room by Doom Master.

"LUNA!" Celestia cried, only to be thrown to the ground by Despera!

Laughing evilly, Doom Master pointed his sword at Luna, ready to kill! But Luna wasn't going to give up easily. Charging her horn, she fired a blast of her magic at Doom Master, striking him right in his left arm!

"Urgh! You'll pay for that, you meddlesome pony!" Doom Master snarled, attempting to strike at Luna again. But the young alicorn rolled away just in time, much to the field commander's irritation.

Meanwhile, having heard the calls from General Ivar, the five Vixens ran towards the throne room when they suddenly found themselves bound by a magical bond of rope! Emerging from behind a room, Mistmane and Mage Meadowbrook emerged with several syringes in Mistmane's aura, filled with the poison that Meadowbrook had hastily created.

"This won't hurt a bit unless you stop movin'," Mage Meadowbrook declared, taking one of the syringes in her hooves and striking one of the Vixens in her neck. At that moment, Somnambula followed suit and took a syringe filled with poison, sticking it into the leg of another Vixen. After a few moments, the five Vixens were quickly subdued. "I hate having to do that."

"Intentionally inflict harm?" Somnambula inquired. "It can't be helped in these situations."

"This is just a one time thing, Meadowbrook," Mistmane cautioned, patting Mage on the shoulder. "Don't let it get to you too much. Sometimes we are forced to do things we wouldn't do unless the situation called for it."

But then the sounds of screams and yells caused the three female pillars to jump into action!

…

…

Meanwhile at his castle on the moon, Grogar was fast asleep when he was suddenly awakened by the sounds of knocking on his chamber doors! Grunting, he stormed over to the doors and flew them open wide to reveal Lieutenant Bray on the other side. "What is the meaning of this?!" Grogar snarled.

"It's the Dark Fortress, my liege, it's under attack!" Lieutenant Bray cried!

"What?! Impossible! Who is attacking it?!" Grogar demanded! "Tell me at once!"

"The pillars, my emperor. And it seems they've brought the royal sisters with them." Lieutenant Bray answered, much to Grogar's irritation.

"Blast those meddlesome old pillars!" Grogar muttered! "Even after getting out of limbo they continue to be a thorn in my side! Very well then, go gather a platoon and provide aid wherever possible. The prisoners and the pillars must not escape! If worse comes to worse, ensure that you dispose of them! Understood?!"

Saluting him, Bray left Grogar alone.

Letting out a loud growl, Grogar slammed the doors loudly with his magic!

Meanwhile, from down the hall, Cozy and Tirek were awakened by the loud roars of the emperor.

"Tirek, is your stomach growling again?" Cozy groggily asked as she fell out of her little bed. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"It's not me, Cozy," Tirek protested as he got up. "Something must be happening with Emperor Grogar. Come on, he might have need of us!"

Getting out of bed, Tirek and Cozy Glow saw Lieutenant Bray running down the halls, crying out for anyone to meet up with him immediately! Carefully following Bray, they saw a small group of donkeys gathered at a loading dock at the bottom of the castle, armed with weapons.

"Come on, let's go!" Bray ordered as they boarded a series of donkey drawn wagons. "They need help and they need it now!"

Watching them take to the sky, Cozy and Tirek couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What do you think it could be?" Cozy asked.

"I don't know, Cozy," Tirek whispered. "But I think we should find out for our sakes."

"Find out what?" A familiar voice asked and the father-daughter figures turned around to see Sombra standing behind them. "That the Dark Fortress is being attacked by Celestia, Luna and the pillars? I already know, it was hard not to overhear with how loudly Emperor Grogar was speaking."

"Then we should do something!" Cozy Glow suggested. "It's been ages since we've done anything, I'm bored!"

"Your help won't be necessary, child," Sombra protested with a hiis "If anything, all involved will probably destroy each other. Personally, I don't see any reason to be associated with strange creatures to begin with. If not for our master's insistence I'd say to forget all about it. Now get back to your quarters before Scarface has a midnight snack."

Doing as they were told, Cozy and Tirek reluctantly proceeded back to their quarters. However, they couldn't help but wonder if this supposed attack on the Dark Fortress was a sign of things to come.

…

Back in Canterlot, having heard Scorpan's suggestion in regards to not giving the rogue Changeling's what they want, Twilight was beginning to get an idea.

"What do you have in mind, Twilight?" Rarity asked as Twilight returned to the throne room with a large piece of paper in the size of a map.

"I'm thinking, we make Hopper and the rogues think that we're going to obey their demands, but in reality we will not," Twilight explained. "But to do this, we're going to need to come up with a strategy similar to what we did when Shining Armor installed those security measures."

"Ooh, kind of like the Sibling Supreme contest!" Pinkie Pie chirped as Twilight began to write on the paper. "Tell me more."

"Okay, Pinkie," Twilight replied, directing her attention at the party pony. "I'm going to need you to throw a surprise party for the rogue changelings. Try and convince them that there will be a welcome back party for Chrysalis. Applejack, I'm going to need you to work on digging out a tunnel from underneath the hive for the hostages to escape through."

"It'll be a dauntin' task, but I'm more than up to it." Applejack declared.

"Good," Twilight nodded. "Rarity, how quickly can you make a series of rogue changeling costumes?"

"I beg your pardon, Twilight?" Rarity blinked.

"We're going to need a way to distract the rogue changelings," Twilight explained. "And Fluttershy, you can help out Rarity with them."

Fluttershy nodded. "You can count on me, Twilight. Changeling costumes should be easy enough."

Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, I need you to neutralize any rogue changelings that might be guarding the hive. I don't care how you do it, but make sure that they are all neutralized. As for you and I, Spike, we'll lead a platoon into the hive and take out Hopper and any remaining rouges! We'll leave nothing to chance!"

…

But at that moment, all suddenly heard the sounds of yells from outside the throne room.

"Tempest, go check on what is happening!" Twilight ordered! But before Tempest could investigate, the doors swung open and in stepped Hopper and three of his rogue Changelings, armed with weapons.

"Hello, Princesses," Hopper laughed as he and his comrades slowly walked towards them, weapons fully brandished. "I just figured we'd come and pick up our queen…personally."

With her eyes locked on Hopper and his comrades, Twilight prepared herself and her friends to handle the situation in their own throne room!

…

….


	29. Save the Royals, Part 3

Episode Summary: Twilight and her friends get a nasty surprise when Hopper and his rogue Changelings come to Canterlot to secure Chrysalis' release. Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna and the pillars attempt to make off with the King and Queen of Equestria from the Dark Fortress.

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike/Donkey Soldier

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded

Elley Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Giles Panton as Flash Magnus

Matt Corwick as Rockhoof

Murray Peeters as Somnambula

Marilee Devoux as Mage Meadowbrook

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Doc Harris as Grogar

Jim Miller as King Cosmo

Lauren Faust as Queen Galaxia

Kevin Spacey as Hopper/Grimlord

TJ Storm as Doom Master

Kristin Norton as Despera

Richard Kind as Manderbill

Patrick Stewart as King Vorak

Robby Benson as Scorpan

Martin Short as Lieutenant Bray

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 29

"Save the Royals, Part 3"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony12

…

PREVIOUSLY ON "MY LITTLE PONY"

…

Spike: They want Chrysalis released from her stone prison.

Rainbow Dash: No way are we going to just let that evil queen be freed again after all the trouble she's caused!

Ocellus: You'll help us?!

Scorpan: I want to make up for all the pain my brother has caused.

Rockhoof: We've come to get you out of here and bring you home, where you belong.

Luna: You're not getting our parents again, Grimlord!

Grimlord: Destroy them all!

Molt: What if Princess Twilight and her friends don't comply with our demands? Come on, you know how she and her friends work.

Hopper: Hello, princesses. I just figured we'd come and pick up our queen…personally.

…

…

Twilight and her friends stood their guard as Hopper and his cohorts closed in on them. The plan that Twilight had to infiltrate the Changeling hive had been squashed and there was nowhere to run.

"So, about our queen," Hopper coldly and quietly stated. "Hoof her over…now! I won't ask nicely again."

"And why should we listen to you, bug breath?!" Rainbow Dash snapped, much to Hopper's irritation. "Your queen isn't going…"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, looking over at the princess of loyalty. "They've already threatened to kill hostages. We can't risk lives! We must be careful how we deal with them."

"Of course you can't risk lives, your highness," Hopper remarked, flying over them and sitting on Twilight's throne. "Your softness and compassion will be your demise. How else do you think Celestia and Luna prepared you to take their place, huh? Did they ever tell you that sometimes lives must be sacrificed in order for something to pass? It's unfortunate, but that's life."

Twilight realized that Hopper was taunting her, but was more than determined to not let her emotions get the better of her.

"Then again," Hopper continued. "You're mentally unstable to rule Equestria, aren't you? After what Discord did, your mind isn't what it used to be. I wonder if your subjects know of your diagnosis, or what it really means."

Realizing that Hopper was playing to Twilight's emotions, the rest of her friends jumped to her defense.

"Now stop right there, you fiend!" Rarity demanded, her horn ominously glowing. "You leave Twilight alone! Her mental state is none of your concern!"

"No Rarity," Twilight protested, holding her back. "He's right. I am emotionally unstable to rule Equestria."

For a moment, it seemed like Twilight would bow to the pressure. But then after lowering her head for a moment, she raised it back up. "By myself that is. And that's why Celestia appointed my friends to be co-princesses in the first place, Hopper," She said firmly while going up towards the rogue Changeling. "So don't jump to conclusions. You're not dealing with one supreme ruler here! You're dealing with six worthy co-rulers, myself included."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, your majesty" Hopper sarcastically retorted, lifting himself off of the throne. "I'm just…playing to your fears. We both know you've suffered more than anyone because of what happened just before your coronation. After all, that's what Chrysalis said to you when she, Tirek and Cozy Glow destroyed this very castle all that time ago, right? I can see your fears of what will happen when Chrysalis is freed, yes? That's why you're afraid to release her to my custody. Don't lie, I see much fear in your eyes."

…

Not wanting to see Twilight take any more verbal abuse, Scorpan jumped up and approached Twilight side.

"Scorpan, what are you doing?!" King Vorak cried. "This doesn't concern you!"

Scorpan didn't listen to his father's command. Instead, he stood next to Twilight in solidarity.

"And what have we here?" Hopper mocked as his three fellow rogue changelings came to his side. "Lord Tirek's traitorous little brother. Corrupted by the magic of friendship, and the one responsible for his brother's fate."

A look of anger and a sound of growling came from Scorpan's mouth. "Silence! My brother's downfall was his own doing! My only mistake was believing I could talk him out of it, but that's not what's important right now. You want your queen?" He snarled as Twilight tried to intervene, only for Scorpan to drape his wing in front of her. "Then you'll have to go through me first! I refuse to let you sit here and mock Princess Twilight! She's more of a leader then you will ever be!"

Everyone in the room sharply gasped at Scorpan's intentions!

"Well, well, well," Hopper laughed, suddenly transforming himself into Tirek while talking in his own voice. "How about that? Scorpan wants to play the game? Well then, let's play it! But know this, I've no patience for anyone foolish enough to get in my way. All that awaits you is oblivion!"

Watching the horns emulate their magic, Scorpan turned back to Twilight. "I want you to run," He hastily whispered to her. "Get out of here and let me deal with this."

"No," Twilight firmly replied while charging up her horn. "I'm not leaving!"

"Very well then, if that's how you want to play it." Hopper laughed as he fired a blast of Tirek's magic at the gathered group! But Twilight quickly produced a shield deflecting the blast! However, the power of it was still sufficient enough to push them back.

Nodding to Tempest, Twilight motioned for her royal guard captain to fire a blast of unstable magic back at Hopper, striking him and causing Hopper to go back to his normal form.

Getting back up, Hopper and his fellow rogues charged at Twilight and Scorpan only for the rest of Twilight's friends to jump to her and Scorpan's defense.

"Take him down!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and Applejack pushed two of the rogues down onto the ground!

Pinkie Pie randomly pulled out one of her party cannons and fired cake blasts at the third changeling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She cackled as the multiple blasts of cake covered the rogue in frosting.

But Hopper was determined to stay on the move. Transforming into King Sombra, he fired a blast of dark magic at Twilight, which she deflected with her shield spell. Growling, he used one of his forelegs to try and punch her in the face but to no avail.

"The only way you're going to get Chrysalis, Hopper" Twilight panted. "Is to kill me and my friends."

"That can be arranged!" The rouge changeling cackled with sadistic glee. Leaping onto Twilight, Hopper threw her back against the wall and attempted to push himself onto her!

But Twilight wasn't going to give up that easily. Using her back forelegs, she kicked Hopper back as Scorpan flew at him and picked him up, preventing him from getting away! With a loud roar, he threw Hopper down onto the floor hard.

This only made Hopper angrier. Growling, he darted back up! Turning into a rok, he headbutted Scorpan in the stomach, causing him to roar in pain.

Twilight jumped into action and together with Spike, pushed Hopper back onto the floor as one of the rogue changelings threw Rainbow Dash through one of the stained glass windows. Despite this, Rainbow rebounded and kicked the offending rogue in the face.

"This is ridiculous," Hopper yelled to Twilight. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me!"

"That's what you think!" Twilight cried as Tempest leapt into the air and kicked Hopper in the chest once more! Still, Hopper wasn't backing down. He needed leverage and found it in the form of the young, innocent changeling hiding behind King Vorak.

At that moment, Fluttershy commanded the geese assigned to protect the throne room to attack the rogues. "Fly, my pretties!" She cried out as the geese flew down and attempted to bite at the rogues. Falling back slightly, the rogues gave Twilight and her friends another advantage.

As several guardsponies came running in to help fight, Twilight attempted to tackle Hopper once more, but he quickly darted out of her way and grabbed Ocellus in his claws! "All RIGHT, STOP!" he shouted while flying overhead, holding Ocellus by her wings. "Or the little one gets it!"

To show he wasn't fooling around, Hopper began to pull on Ocellus' wings sharply, causing the already frightened young changeling to howl in pain!

"Don't you DARE hurt her!" Twilight demanded.

"Then give us what we want!" Hopper ordered. "Unless you want to see this young changeling fall, you'll give us Chrysalis, now!"

…

Back on the Dark Fortress, the battle between the pillars and the ex-royal sisters vs. Grimlord and his minions continued with Mage, Mistmane and Somnambula now joining the fight.

"Take this!"Grimlord shouted, summoning snake-like wraps to bind Starswirl before he could fire another blast of magic. "What's wrong, you old coot? Can't get away this time, hmm?"

Grunting, Starswirl attempted to free himself but to no avail. Grimlord then proceeded to shoot electrical blasts into the wraps, shocking Starswirl as both Celestia and Luna looked on in horror!

"Starswirl, hang on!" Celestia cried, pushing Despera back with her magic as she attempted to help her mentor! Two skugs attempted to stop her, only to be sent back flying when they tried to subdue her. Seeing this as an opportunity, Grimlord captured Celestia in wraps as well, electrocuting her in submission. Not even the armor designed to protect her offered any defense.

"SISTER!" Luna cried, only to be kicked in the face by Doom Master.

"Your battle's with me, Luna!" Doom Master cried, taking his sword and swinging it at Luna.

Meanwhile, from outside the throne room, Cosmo and Galaxia were ushered into a hiding spot while Flash Magnus and Rockhoof aided in fighting the two generals as well as the skugs. As they hid, they heard the screams of Celestia from the throne room.

"Celestia!" Cosmo gasped upon hearing the pained screams of his eldest daughter. "She's in trouble!"

"But what can we do?!" Galaxia asked in a worried tone of voice, trying to keep her husband hidden from view of the enemy

Cosmo would have none of it. "I've got to save my daughter!" He replied and with his horn charging, he pushed the skugs and ultra skugs through the air and darted towards the throne room! General Ivar saw him cantering into the throne room and attempted to stop him, only to be pushed back by the combined efforts of Mistmane and Rockhoof.

Loudly yelling, Cosmo fired a blast of gold magic at Grimlord, causing him to lose control of the vines, freeing both Celestia and Starswirl.

"Dad?!" Celestia gasped, her eyes widened with shock!

"Father?!" Luna also gasped as she attempted to try and defend herself from Doom Master. For the first time in over a thousand years, both sisters were seeing their father again!

Getting back onto his feet, Grimlord could only look at the freed king of Equestria with a look of disgust deep in his face. "You'll pay for that, you royal pain!" He growled in annoyance.

"Heard it all before, Grimlord!" Cosmo replied, standing over his eldest daughter with his horn still glowing. He then looked down at Celestia, cuts and bruises all over her face from the inflictions she had suffered in the fight. "Are you all right, Celestia?" He asked, helping her to her hooves.

"How enchanting," Grimlord mockingly declared while drawing his sword. "The royal family's together again…for the last time!" Loudly yelling, he attempted to charge at father and eldest daughter, only for Starswirl to leap in the path and push Grimlord to the ground! And before Grimlord could retrieve his sword, Starswirl stepped on it, leaving Grimlord unable to pick it up.

At that moment, Mistmane and Rockhoof proceeded into the throne room, determined to help out. Seeing them arrive, Despera rebounded and grabbing her staff, rose to confront them.

"Look out!" Cosmo shouted and the two pillars dodged Despera as she took them on, while Flash Magnus and the rest of the pillars made their way into the throne room, trying to hold off a squadron of skugs!

"Grimlord!" General Ivar cried out as he tried to reach his lord and master, only for Flash Magnus to fly kick him into a wall! As sparks flew, Ivar laid on the ground while Flash Magnus raced over to Luna's side, trying to help her take on Doom Master. Picking Doom Master up, Flash threw him into Despera, sending them both to the ground.

With his two allies on the ground and most of his skugs killed, Grimlord realized that the odds of him defending the Dark Fortress were falling. Picking up his sword, he swatted Starswirl back onto the ground and advanced towards Cosmo and Celestia.

…

From outside the throne room, Galaxia could hear all of the yells and screams of the battle going on and all she could do was hide and wait for a positive outcome…but not for long. "I can't let it end like this," She said to herself while charging up her horn. "Not after all we've been through!"

Sensing that Grimlord was about to kill her husband and eldest daughter, Galaxia took to the air and using her magic, pushed the remaining skugs back! Then she fired a blast of alicorn magic at Grimlord, striking him right in the chest! Thrown against the steps of his throne, Grimlord struggled to get back to his feet as Galaxia approached her husband and daughter.

"Mom?!" Celestia gasped anew, looking at the dark blue alicorn with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Is it really you?!"

"Yes, Celestia, it's me." Galaxia replied as Celestia embraced her mother once again.

But the reunion had to wait as Grimlord tried to get up again, the pain in his chest growing. "This…isn't…over… yet." He gasped, struggling to pick up his sword as he looked to see both Doom Master and Despera had been tossed around the throne room. Everything that Grimlord had poured his life into was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It is over, Grimlord," Starswirl declared, standing in the way of Celestia and her parents. "Admit it, fiend. You've lost!"

"No," Grimlord growled while his sword was still gripped in his hands. "It's never over. Never!" But a few minutes later, Grimlord watched as Flash Magnus picked up the unconscious General Ivar and threw him against the back of the throne room while Mistmane did the same with Colonel Icebot.

"Is it though, fiend?" Galaxia asked. "All of your allies have been defeated, and only you stand in our way. Surrender, and we may yet spare you."

Refusing to admit defeat, Grimlord raised his sword high into the air and attempted to strike at Starswirl, only to feel one more blast of alicorn magic go through his chest! Turning his head, he saw Luna weakly glaring over at him as he fell onto his knees and then face first to the ground.

"Luna!" Galaxia cried as Luna tearfully smiled back at her mother. "Oh, my little Luna! How I've missed you so!" Dashing over to Luna's side, Galaxia embraced her youngest daughter tightly while Luna silently sobbed.

"Mother, I missed you so much!" Luna cried, crying from both the happy tears and the pain from the wounds she inflicted. "Both you and father!"

Being helped to her hooves by Mistmane and Somnambula, Luna was helped out of the room while Celestia aided their parents out of the throne room.

"Get the bomb ready," Starswirl said quietly to Flash Magnus and Rockhoof while putting his wizard's hat back on. "We must leave no evidence of the Dark Fortress behind, it cannot be allowed to continue to exist."

Doing as their leader told them, both Flash and Rockhoof picked up the alarm clock bomb that Starswirl had left hidden outside the throne room and set it to go off in ninety seconds.

…

…

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends were forced to watch as Hopper and his rogue Changelings hold Ocellus hostage, thinking that they would use her to secure Chrysalis' release.

"It's your choice, princesses!" Hopper bellowed with Ocellus in his claws. "Take us to the statue or this young changeling says goodbye to her wings!"

"TWILIGHT, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Ocellus pleaded at the top of her voice. "PLEASE! I'M NOT WORTH SAVING AT THE EXPENSE OF THE HIVE!"

Feeling conflicted, Twilight and her friends were left with a difficult choice to make. Free Chrysalis, or see Ocellus harmed.

"What do we do?!" Fluttershy pondered.

"We can't let Ocellus be harmed," Twilight glumly declared, getting flashbacks to when Spike had been put in the same situation. "We have no other choice. We can't afford to call their bluff, if it is one."

"Y…you're not just goin' to let them take Chrysalis, aren't you?!" Applejack exclaimed in frustration!

"There's no other choice!" Twilight cried, looking back at Applejack before turning her attention back to Hopper and his rogues. "Headmare or princess, I won't let my subjects be harmed. If you promise to free Ocellus, we'll…hoof Chrysalis over to you."

"A wise decision," Hopper laughed, releasing Ocellus back to Twilight as the frightened changeling embraced Twilight. Landing in front of the princesses, Hopper took his sword and pointed it at Twilight. "The statue…now. Don't even think of pulling a fast one on us. Go back on your word and we'll go back on ours."

With very little choice, Twilight and her friends forced themselves to lead the rogues to the statue in the garden.

…

…

Back on the Dark Fortress, with the king and queen recovered, Starswirl and his fellow pillars proceeded to quickly leave before any remaining skugs could spot them. But then suddenly, Starswirl felt a sharp pain in his horn!

"What is it, Starswirl?!" Somnambula asked with concern as they all stopped. "What's the matter?"

"Something's happening in Canterlot," The old wizard whispered, quickly producing a magic screen and seeing a horrifying sight: Twilight and her friends being forced to the Canterlot Gardens. "Rouge changelings have infiltrated Canterlot, and they've taken hostages."

"Twilight!" Celestia cried, horrified by what she was seeing. "We've got to get back quickly! I won't let them hurt her!"

"Who's Twilight?" Cosmo asked.

"Our successor, Dad," Celestia replied. "And a pony who is like a daughter to me…her and her friends."

"Then we must go at once!" Starswirl firmly declared. "I've ordered the bomb to go off in ninety second to destroy all that remains of this ship."

Just then, they heard a loud roar coming towards them and they saw both Doom Master and Despera trying to limp their way forward.

"You…won't…escape…us!" Doom Master gasped.

But Starswirl charged up his horn and cast a spell to teleport himself, the pillars, and the ex-royal sisters and their parents out. Just after he did so, the bomb reached zero and began to explode, destroying the Dark Fortress and everything (and everyone) inside of it!

As luck would have it, at that moment the reserves of Grogar's donkey forces neared the Dark Fortress only to discover the ship detonating. "NO!" Lieutenant Bray cried as they were all kept at bay by the blasts. "MASTER GRIMLORD!" The ripples from the explosions forced the reserves back.

"Emperor Grogar's going to want to know about this," A donkey soldier told Lieutenant Bray. "He won't be pleased to hear this."

Gulping nervously, Lieutenant Bray ordered the platoon to turn around and make their way back to the moon.

…

From his palace on the moon, Grogar was woken up again. This time from the blasts destroying the Dark Fortress. Walking towards his bedroom window, he felt the vibrations from the blasts touch him and his palace, causing some of the windows in his bedroom to crack and break!

A few moments later, the doors opened and in stepped Sombra. "My emperor," He reluctantly spoke up, approaching Grogar. "I felt a sudden shaking and…"

"Grimlord," Grogar said quietly and solemnly, turning away from the bedroom window and walking past Sombra. "He's dead." Suddenly, growling in a fit of rage, he powered his ram horns and fired a blast of magic into the outer reaches of space. "THEY KILLED HIM! THAT'S WHAT THE PILLARS DID! THEY TOOK MY PRISONERS AND KILLED GRIMLORD!"

The sounds of his loud screams of anger was enough to make even Sombra wince in shock and surprise!

"They aren't going to get away with this, Sombra," Grogar snarled, storming past him and pacing back and forth in anger. "They will never get away for killing my ally, you hear me?! NEVER!"

Grogar's loud screams weren't reserved for Sombra. All of his minions were awakened by them, including Cozy Glow and Tirek.

"Something must have happened," Tirek groggily commented. "Grimlord is dead."

"Dead?" Cozy Glow wondered, also having been forced out of bed. "What do you mean dead?"

"I'm not sure," Tirek remarked, looking over at her. "But from what I hear it sounds as if the pillars are responsible."

"Golly," Cozy gulped. "Then what does that mean for us?"

But Tirek said nothing, he merely focused on listening to Grogar continuing to throw his temper tantrum.

"Um, hello? Equestria to Tirek?" Cozy asked only to be shushed by the centaur. "What is it?"

"Quiet!" Tirek shushed the filly. "Do you hear that low growling?"

"Um, is it Scarface?" Cozy nervously asked. "That big mean bear?"

Tirek nodded. "Yes, and I have a good feeling Grogar will be using him in a matter of time."

Going out to the door of their bedroom, Cozy watched as the scar faced grizzly bear walked down the hallway and up towards Grogar's private quarters. Seeing the bear made Cozy tremble with fear.

But this was only the beginning of what was to come for both Grogar and his new Legion of Doom, along with Equestria itself!

…

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends made their way to the Canterlot Gardens and very soon, they all found themselves standing at the statue of Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. Both King Vorak and Scorpan were also astonished to see that they were in the presence of the creature that they set out to find.

"Do it," Hopper ordered while pointing the tip of his sword at Twilight's neck. "Free my queen from her stone prison."

For a moment Twilight felt a sense of hesitation. Part of her didn't want to do it. "Do it!" Hopper cried in an authoritative voice. "Do it now!"

Taking an enormous gulp, Twilight carefully placed her horn at Chrysalis' statue and activated a spell similar to what Celestia, Luna and Discord turned the Legion of Doom to stone with. As she casted her spell, Twilight suddenly began to lose control of her emotions. She was feeling a panic attack coming on, but she had to hold it in! Her spell surrounded Chrysalis statue and a few moments later, a flash of bright white light engulfed the gardens!

When the flash disappeared, Hopper and his rogues expected Chrysalis to be freed. But to their surprise the statue remained the same. "Pony! What did you do?!" Hopper angrily demanded of Twilight! "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I… I don't know! I did the spell!" Twilight protested.

"You tricked us!" Hopper snarled as he kicked Twilight to the ground. "Do it again or…" Hopper then grabbed Spike and pulled on his wings too! "Or I'll pull the wings off the dragon as well!" He then turned to Twilight's friends. "And don't you even think about interfering!"

"I…I didn't do any tricks! I swear!" Twilight protested as tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. "Please, let Spike go! My little brother is innocent!" All she could do was lie on the ground and cower like a scared little filly. Her friends wanted to help, but they too were being held back by Hopper's fellow rogues.

"So you won't honor my request, is that?" Hopper sneered. "So be it! Say goodbye to your…" But before he could carry out his threats, he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his body, causing him to loudly yell in pain.

"LET THEM GO!" A loud voice cried, and all turned to see Celestia, her sister, her parents and the pillars arrive on the scene! Her horn was glowing with rage as she suddenly began to pull on Hopper's wings. "OR IT'LL BE YOUR WINGS THAT GET PLUCKED!"

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare!" Hopper cried as Celestia forced him onto the ground. "Let me go!"

But Celestia's rage was too great to comply with Hopper's pleas. The more he resisted, the more Celestia inflicted her powers on him.

Finally, it was more than enough to make one of the rogues speak up. "STOP!" He cried, forcing Celestia to cease her actions. "Stop. I…I can't take it anymore."

"Manderbill, you traitor!" Hopper screamed, sharp pain going throughout his body.

"SHUT UP, HOPPER!" The rogue changeling yelled as he and the other rogues let their guard down, leaving Twilight's friends free to check on their friend. "We…we surrender, Celestia. Please spare us!"

Nodding to Tempest, Celestia watched as the rogue changelings were arrested on the spot. They were no longer her concern though, as she looked down at the scared princess lying on her side and shaking like a leaf. "Twilight…" Celestia whispered as she gently bent down to Twilight's level. "Oh, Twilight…"

Terrified, Twilight buried herself in Celestia's chest while her friends watched in sadness and disbelief.

"We…did our best to diffuse the situation." Applejack explained. as Twilight continued to cry in Celestia's chest.

"I know you all did, Applejack," Celestia declared as Luna joined her sister's side. "In fact, we couldn't be more proud of you all for how you handled the situation."

The sobs from the supreme princess left the five other princesses dismayed at what just transpired.

"The rest of the changelings are still being held captive," Rarity spoke up. "We need to help them, but…"

At that moment, Starswirl and the Pillars arrived on the scene and they too were mortified by Twilight's sobbing sounds.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"These rouge changelings were part of a group that seized the Changeling Hive!" Rainbow Dash answered. "We've got to go and face them! The hive must be liberated!"

"Agreed," Fluttershy firmly nodded. "As Princesses of Equestria, it's our duty."

"No," Starswirl somberly declared, looking down at all of them as he and the rest of the pillars came forward, also dismayed by the sounds of Twilight's sobs. "You stay here and be there for Twilight. She'll need to recover from this. We'll handle the situation in the Changeling Hive."

"Starswirl!" Celestia called out, catching his attention. "Please be careful!"

With one final nod, Starswirl and the pillars prepared to leave for the Changeling Kingdom and confront Molt and the remaining rogue changelings once and for all. Meanwhile Celestia, Luna, their parents, and Twilight's friends were all left to pick up the pieces of what had just transpired.

…

TO BE CONTINUED

…


	30. Save the Royals, Part 4

Episode Summary: While Twilight ends up in the hospital again to recover from her encounter with Hopper, Starswirl and the pillars go to the Changeling Hive to try and liberate the changelings from the remaining rogues.

Cast:

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Luna

Cathy Wesluck as Spike

Nicole Oliver as Celestia

Jim Miller as King Cosmo/Rogue Changeling

Lauren Faust as Queen Galaxia

Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded

Elley Ray Hennessey as Mistmane

Matt Corwick as Rockhoof

Giles Panton as Flash Magnus

Murray Peeters as Somnambula

Marilee Devoux as Mage Meadowbrook

Charles Demers as Night Light

Patrica Drake as Twilight Velvet/Phlebotomist Pony

Richard Kind as Molt

Kyle Rideout as Thorax/Ocellus' Dad

Bill Newton as Pharynx

Devyn Dalton as Ocellus

Doc Harris as Grogar

Alvin Sanders as King Sombra

Mark Acheson as Tirek

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow

Liev Schreiber as Storm King

Jim Cummings as Lavan

Patrick Stewart as King Vorak

Robby Benson as Scorpan

Julie Andrews as Gentle Breeze

Dick Van Dyke as Gentle Gust

…

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Season 10, Episode 30

"Save the Royals, Part 4"

By Jeff Snyder (TwilightSparkle3562)

Edited By SuperPinkBrony 12

…

Previously on "My Little Pony"

…

Hopper: Your softness and compassion will be your demise. How else do you think Celestia and Luna prepared you to take their place, huh? Did they ever tell you that sometimes lives must be sacrificed in order for something to pass? It's unfortunate, but that's life.

Twilight Sparkle: You're not dealing with one supreme ruler here! You're dealing with six worthy co-rulers, myself included.

Hopper: Unless you want to see this young changeling fall, you'll give us Chrysalis, now!

Starswirl: Admit it, fiend. You've lost! We must leave no evidence of the Dark Fortress behind, it cannot be allowed to continue to exist.

Grogar: THEY KILLED HIM! THAT'S WHAT THE PILLARS DID! THEY TOOK MY PRISONERS AND KILLED GRIMLORD!

Hopper: Pony! What did you do?!

Twilight Sparkle: Please, let Spike go! My little brother is innocent!

Celestia: LET THEM GO! OR IT'LL BE YOUR WINGS THAT GET PLUCKED!

Starswirl: You stay here and be there for Twilight. She'll need to recover from this. We'll handle the situation in the Changeling Hive.

Celestia: Starswirl, please be careful.

…

…

With the emotionally unstable Twilight in her hooves, Celestia flew as fast as she could to Canterlot Hospital. The more Twilight cried, the more dire the situation seemed. Upon arrival at the hospital, Twilight was immediately admitted. Celestia, Luna, their parents and Twilight's friends were left waiting outside Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze's office.

"Come on, come on," Rainbow Dash muttered, pacing back and forth in the waiting room while looking up at the clock. "She's been in there for quite a while. How long is this going to take?"

"We have to be patient, Rainbow," Applejack sighed, placing a hoof around Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Twilight got really shaken up back there, and both Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze need to assess her condition."

Those words did little to help Rainbow Dash or any of the other ponies in the room feel any better.

But I understand how we all feel right now," Applejack went on. "I mean, that was dirty what that bug did…prayin' on Twilight's emotions like that…threatenin' to pull off not just her wings but…"

"I'm wondering how Chrysalis was freed from her prison," Pinkie Pie spoke up, interrupting Applejack. "I mean, it's like she just got up and walked away all by herself. Isn't stone not supposed to move?"

"Something must have happened while we weren't looking," Rarity guessed. "A beastly beast must have freed that trio of terror, giving them life again. You don't think it was Discord again, do you? Because if it is I'll…"

But at that moment, the door opened and out stepped Gentle Gust, sighing deeply and removing his glasses. Concerned and troubled by this, both Celestia and Luna rose to their hooves.

"How is she?" Celestia asked in a concerned tone while walking over to the elderly pony.

"Honestly…" Gentle Gust sighed as he wiped down his glasses. "I don't think in all our years of being therapists, we've ever seen anything like this."

"Of course you haven't!," Fluttershy protested in an assertive tone while flying over to Gentle Gust. "They tried to pick her wings off as well as Spike's wings! They were truly without hearts to threaten such things!"

All Gentle Gust could do was sigh in sadness and solidarity for his royal patient. "Well, the good news is we've managed to start getting a picture on what's happening here," He spoke up. "These changelings you speak of…who were they and why were they rogue?"

"From what I was able to find out, it seems they were changelings fiercely loyal to Queen Chrysalis," Celestia explained while solemnly looking back at Twilight's friends. "It seems that after Chrysalis was overthrown, they escaped and vowed to do whatever it took to restore her to the throne. And that meant taking hostages and resorting to actions that even Chrysalis might have balked at."

Sighing deeply once again, Gentle Gust brought Celestia into his office and she saw Twilight lying on her back on the sofa with Gentle Breeze holding her left hoof.

"Twilight's calmed down a little," Gentle Breeze spoke up while looking up at Celestia. "I've…already sent for a phlebotomist to come up for a blood sample to check for nerve agents in her bloodstream. These attacks have been occurring with alarming frequency, which is deeply troubling."

Concerned, Celestia walked over to Twilight who weakly looked over at her mentor with tear stained eyes. "How…could this happen to me, Celestia?" Twilight whispered and whimpered. "It just…happened so suddenly. Hopper threatening to pull off my wings and then…" She trailed off, unable to bring herself to complete the sentence.

"Shh, you don't have to explain it all to me, Twilight," Celestia whispered back, stroking her protégé's mane. "We all know what they tried to do."

Like a good princess, Twilight had more important matters to focus on. "How's…Ocellus?"

"She's fine," Celestia answered. "Luna placed her in Starlight's care until this is all resolved. She's also notified your parents that you're here, in the hospital, recovering. And Starswirl and the Pillars are going to stop the rest of the rogues."

Twilight was relieved to hear such news. So much was going through her mind, and as the phlebotomist pony walked in with a butterfly needle, Twilight was asking herself two questions: How could Chrysalis have escaped when she was encased in stone? And how could I let the pressure get to me? My friends were with me.

"You're going to feel a small pinch, Princess Twilight. I need you to hold still, please." The phlebotomist gently spoke up as Twilight felt the needle go into her right front foreleg.

…

Meanwhile, Starswirl and the Pillars stood on the outskirts of the Changeling Hive, trying to figure out a way to get inside and stop the rogue Changelings.

"From what we understand, my friends," Starswirl declared as he looked through his telescope, using a locator spell to allow him to see what was going on. "The reformed changelings are being held in the throne room. There's a…dopey looking changeling seemingly in charge."

"How many hostages are in there?" Somnambula asked Starswirl.

"Possibly between fifty and one hundred," Starswirl answered as he lowered the telescope. "Thorax and his brother Pharynx are among the hostages. It seems that the dopey changeling isn't too much of a threat. He should prove easy enough to take down."

"Leave him to me, Starswirl," Rockhoof declared, brandishing his shovel. "That laddie won't stand a chance against me and my shovel! I'll make short work of him, I guarantee it!"

"Except if we attack him now he could easily call for backup," Mage Meadowbrook cautioned. "What we need to do is to try and get him and the rogues either out in the open or weakened. I used up all of that poison on the Dark Fortress. And I ain't about to just whip up more "

"We don't need the poison, Meadowbrook," Starswirl remarked. "I have a transformation spell that should help us all get inside the hive undetected. Be forewarned though, I haven't used this since before we left for limbo. So who wishes to go first? There is a chance it could backfire."

It took a moment before Somnambula bravely stepped forward. "I'll go, Starswirl. I have hope you won't let us down."

Activating his horn, Starswirl chanted in old ponish as magic from his horn enveloped Somnambula. Unfortunately, the bright light of the magic was powerful enough to be seen from the hive.

"Hey, what's that, Molt?"A rogue changeling, beckoning Molt to get off of Thorax's throne and investigate.

But just as Molt approached the edge of the hive, the bright light disappeared as mysteriously as it had arrived. "Ah, it's probably nothing," Molt replied, brushing it all off. "Relax, Hopper and the others will be back soon enough. And anyone in their right mind would be foolish to try and engage us now."

"It must have been a spell," Pharynx whispered to Thorax, having seen the light from afar. "Do you think it could be Princess Twilight and her friends, here to rescue us?"

"I hope so," Thorax nervously replied. "I really hope so, for all our sakes."

Back at the edge, Somnambula had been transformed into one of the rogue changelings, much to Starswirl's delight. "Hmm, not bad," Somanmbula remarked, looking at her temporary form. "Do you think it'll be enough for the rescue operation, Starswirl?"

"It should be," Starswirl nodded and he turned to the other pillars. "Mistmane, you, Flash and I will also disguise ourselves as the rogues. The most important thing is for them to believe that their comrades have returned."

Nodding in reply, Mistmane and Flash prepared themselves for Starswirl to cast the transformation spell on them. The light from the spell was bright enough to be seen from afar again, even as Thorax.

"It's definitely them," Thorax whispered to his fellow hostages. "Twilight and her friends are coming for us!" Hearing this from their leader gave the captives hope for their freedom. Little did they know that their rescuers would be far different from what they were made out to be.

…

…

Meanwhile, Twilight's blood sample was collected and the Supreme Princess of Equestria was once again resting comfortably.

"Twilight?" Spike asked as he peered into the room from behind the door. Turning to the elderly doctors he asked. "Can we…can we see her?"

"Of course. She should have recovered enough by now." Gentle Gust nodded as Spike and the rest of Twilight's friends came into the office.

Weakly turning her head, Twilight smiled as she saw her friends gathered around her. "Hey everypony, are you...doing okay?" She weakly whispered.

"We're much better now that we know you're alright!" Pinkie Pie declared and hugged Twilight tightly, only to pull back when she pressed on the bandaged wound from the blood sample. "Oopsie! Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Twilight sighed. "I could use a hug from you right about now. But…to tell you the truth, I don't know what happened to me. All of a sudden I just collapsed. Hopper threatening to pull off my wings as well as yours, Spike. Do you…do you think this is part of my…PTSD, Gentle Gust?"

Without any hesitation, both therapists nodded their heads up and down, confirming Twilight's fear.

"It was indeed your PTSD, Twilight," Gentle Breeze confirmed. "Through your sobs, both of us can confirm that your Post Traumatic Stress Disorder did kick in. It's just how your mentality reacted to the threats this Hopper made upon you. His threats dug up memories you'd long tried to bury."

Right then and there, Twilight began to feel more and more dismayed with herself. "Then…how can I prevent this from happening again? If I'm to be a ruler in capacity, I can't break down in a time of crisis."

"Remember, that there is no cure for PTSD, Twilight, only treatment," Gentle Gust advised. "We can help you learn strategies to keep it at bay and under control should it resurface, but we can't cure it. There are things that even magic and science can't do."

"Then what part of being a princess should I not do if there's something that's going to affect my mental health?" Twilight cried. "Should I confront the enemy head on like I did just recently? My fires and I, we confronted each threat head on and survived each time."

"Yes, that's true," Celestia remarked. "You have all done well with each danger that was thrown at you. But the enemies you are fighting are more dangerous than anything Luna and I have ever faced…especially now that Grogar has returned."

"What?! Grogar?!" Twilight gasped in dismay! "But it can't be! I…I thought he was just a legend! There...there's even a book written about him….Gusty the Great was the main character. And then Discord pretended to be him that one time. He can't be real!"

"But he is real!" A voice spoke up, revealing to be Cosmo as he and Galaxia stepped into the office. "Just like us. It's because of him that we went missing and our subjects feared the worst. If not for the bravery of Starswirl and the pillars, we wouldn't have been able to escape to tell you this."

A series of gasps befell the six princesses upon seeing the long absent king and queen of Equestria before them in all their glory!

…

Back at the Changeling Hive, the disguised Starswirl and four of his fellow pillars flew towards the hive, much to the delight of the other rogues who seemed to suspect nothing.

"Hopper!" Molt gasped, hastily coming towards what he assumed was his leader. "You're back! Has Princess Twilight agreed to free our queen?"

"She has," Starswirl spoke up, talking in Hopper's voice thanks to the illusion. "I threatened to take off the wings of the young changeling and her dragon assistant, and she complied in a heartbeat."

Naturally, Ocellus' parents were horrified to hear this. "You dare threaten my daughter?!" Her father retorted, rising to his feet. "I swear that if you laid even one hoof upon her, I'll…"

"Relax. She's unharmed, at least for now," The disguised Starswirl spoke up, glaring at the light blue colored changeling. "Perhaps when our queen is returned to the throne, she'll spare the young one's life. Of course, I can't say the same about yours. Those who betray the rightful ruler of the hive face only one outcome!"

"So, what do we do now, Hopper?" Molt asked.

"Our queen is on her way as we speak," The disguised Starswirl replied. "Rejoice, my brother and sister changelings! At very long last, our most beloved sovereign will be coming home to us again, soon to reclaim the throne that is rightfully hers!"

The rogues cheered wildly, the hostages did not. Little did they know that Rockhoof and Mage Meadowbrook had taken up positions at the south ends of the hive, ready to assist in the evacuation of the hostages.

However, as they rejoiced, Molt couldn't help but notice that the other rogues weren't cheering. "Hey, uh, Manderbill?" Molt asked, flying over to the other rogues. "How come you're not cheering? Aren't you guys excited for our queen's return?"

Not wanting their cover to be blown, the disguised pillars tried to find words to answer Molt. "Yeah, yeah," The disguised Flash Magnus hastily answered while smiling nervously at Molt. "Of course, we are. It's just a lot of work needed to be done to make this happen, right?"

Molt had his suspicions. "Odd," He remarked. "What, did you guys feed on too much love or something?" Then he turned towards the changeling that he thought was his brother. "Uh, Hopper?" He asked, causing the other rogues to stop cheering. "You seem to be... not yourself."

"W-what do you mean?! W-why do you ask?!" The disguised Starswirl stepped back, trying not to have his cover blown.

"I don't know," Molt commented. "For some reason, you sound rather forced in your excitement. I can detect it."

At that moment, Starswirl realized his cover was about to be blown and he needed to do something fast!

"Tell me the truth, Hopper…if it's really you," Molt asked again, but the disguised Starswirl didn't answer. "Okay then, how about I do this?!" Opening his mouth, Molt began to absorb whatever love was inside of Starswirl's disguise!

Realizing that he had no other choice, Starswirl fired a blast of magic from his disguised horn and sent Molt flying into a wall! Dropping his disguise, Starswirl turned to face the hostages. "Follow me, quickly!" He shouted to them. "We're going to get you out of here!"

"Rogues, don't let them get away!" Molt shouted to the other rogues, but the other pillars dropped their disguises as well while Starswirl led the hostages out of the throne room.

Snarling, Molt turned his attention to Starswirl and flew right towards him! But Mistmane, Somnambula and Flash were expecting this and quickly subdued Molt. The rest of the rogues tried to help, but Mistmane fired a freezing spell that froze the rogues right in their tracks.

"Where's my brother?!" Molt demanded of the wizard.

"He's in Canterlot," Flash Magnus retorted with a snarl. "Which is where scum like you are going…now get up!"

With the changelings being led to safety, Starswirl and the remaining pillars gathered the rogues together. Casting a teleportation spell, they teleported them to Canterlot and into the dungeons where they would be dealt with later.

"Is every changeling safe?" Starswirl asked, much to the shock of Thorax and Pharynx.

"Who are you?" Thorax asked Starswirl. "I've never seen you before."

"I am Starswirl the Bearded, leader of the pillars of old," Starswirl answered, much to Thorax and Pharynx's bewilderment. "You and your subjects should be safe now."

"Thanks, but…where… where are Twilight and her friends?" Thorax inquired. "Shouldn't they have been here to deal with this?"

Gathering all of the pillars together, Starswirl answered Thorax's question. "She's…had a personal crisis." Starswirl informed Thorax, trying to not upset him the wrong way.

…

Back at the hospital, Twilight and her friends looked up at the two rulers of Equestria that recently returned from their mysterious disappearance.

"King Cosmo?! Queen Galaxia?!" Twilight spoke up . "Impossible! You disappeared without a trace over a thousand years ago! You said so yourself, Celestia!"

"That's because Grogar kept switching us back and forth with a villain called Grimlord," Cosmo explained. "He wanted to make it difficult for anyone to find us and he succeeded…until now that is."

"Thanks to Starswirl and the pillars as well as our children, we were freed from our prisons and Grimlord is dead!" Galaxia firmly added.

Looking intently at them, Twilight and her friends realized that there was more to this story than met the eye.

"But what about Grogar?" Applejack asked. "What makes you think he's real and not some kind of silly little story? I remember Apple Bloom had to read his story in school once."

"Yeah, but then again, A.K. Yearling is Daring Do and we all thought that Daring Do was a fictional character," Rainbow Dash remarked, before realizing her mistake. "Oops! I mean…"

Cosmo and Galaxia just snickered and grinned. "Wasn't that hard to figure out. The two were remarkably similar," Galaxia explained. "We were able to keep an eye on everything you and your friends did for the land in our absence, Princess Twilight. And you have our sincerest thanks for it."

Just then, Twilight's parents came into the office and dashed to their daughter's side! "Oh my precious baby!" Twilight Velvet cried, hugging Twilight tightly. "We came as soon as we heard the news."

"I'm…fine now, Mom," Twilight sighed as Velvet stepped back. "It was scary, my third attack in who knows how long."

"How are you, sweet pea?" Night Light asked, also hugging his daughter.

"Watch my foreleg, Dad," Twilight groaned, the pain in her foreleg still fresh. "I had blood drawn from there."

"Oops. Sorry, honey." Night Light blushed and stepped back.

"Mom, Dad," Twilight spoke up once the pain subsided, directing them to the former king and queen of Equestria. "This is King Cosmo and Queen Galaxia, Celestia and Luna's parents."

Suddenly, both Twilight Velvet and Night Light gasped loudly and immediately bowed down! "The king and queen?! In the fur?!" Night Light cried out, filled with dread and admiration "Twilight, you didn't tell me that you personally knew the former king and queen of Equestria."

"I didn't," Twilight replied. "I just only met them. Believe me, it may seem like it's so fast, but…"

At that moment, the phlebotomist pony returned to the office, beckoning Gentle Gust and Gentle Breeze to come to the door and proceeded to hand them a scroll containing Twilight's blood test results.

"We have your blood test results, Princess Twilight." Gentle Gust spoke up, clearing his throat while looking at the results.

"Really? That was fast!" Pinkie Pie remarked!

"What are they?" Twilight Velvet asked as Gentle Gust took the scroll and sat down at his desk, reading them over. "Tell us, what are they?!"

"Well…" Gentle Gust spoke up. "It appears that…"

"That what?" Celestia asked in a concerned voice.

"Twilight, we…found nerve agents in your bloodstream that are behind your latest breakdown." Gentle Breeze informed everyone.

The entire room fell deathly quiet upon hearing those words.

…

…

"Nerve agents?!" Twilight Velvet cried out once the shock had worn off! She pulled Twilight close with her magic and embraced her daughter tightly (though mindful of the wound from the earlier blood draw). "In my daughter's bloodstream? Are you sure?"

"We're very positive, Mrs. Sparkle," Gentle Breeze replied. "Supposedly, the nerve agents were activated not just from your recent breakdown, Twilight, but from the one before that."

A look of worry befell upon Twilight's face upon hearing what was said. "You mean…from when Shining Armor lashed out at an old bully at Flurry Heart's birthday party?" Night Light asked. "Then how come they weren't activated when Twilight had this happen before her coronation?"

Realizing that they were not in the right place, Cosmo and Galaxia stepped out of the office to give Twilight and her family and friends the privacy they needed.

"Because the case was low despite the circumstances, the nerve agents weren't necessary when Twilight was already under enough stress as it was," Gentle Gust explained. "Apparently, it had to take this most recent encounter with the rogue changelings to make those long buried agents come to life."

"Then whatever shall we do?!" Rarity asked in a worried voice. "Is Twilight going to have to abdicate the throne? Demote herself?"

"No!" Twilight fiercely protested. "I won't step down from the throne! But this might mean something."

"What kind of something?" Fluttershy asked.

"That we can't just go into danger alone like we used to do," Twilight guessed, sighing deeply as she laid back down on the sofa. "Especially on the level that Hopper and the rogue changelings were on. If your parents say that Grogar is real, Celestia…then we're going to need help."

Celestia wanted to try and help her most faithful student, but didn't know how to address this statement.

…

At the same time, from up on the moon, Chrysalis was taking a break from training Grogar's donkey soldiers when she noticed Grogar at his crystal ball with the other members of the Legion of Doom gathered around.

"Where have you been, Chrissy?" The Storm King snarled, motioning for Chrysalis to come forward. "We were just watching some free stuff. Boy are you missing out!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Chrysalis demanded!

"You were too busy teaching those donkeys," Cozy Glow remarked in an unconcerned tone. "Teaching them how to fight when the time comes."

"Whatever," Chrysalis muttered as she joined Grogar and the others. "What is it you're watching?"

"It appears," Grogar replied. "That a group of your former subjects took an entire race hostage to secure your release. It was... quite amusing to say the least."

Grogar then proceeded to show Chrysalis her loyalists taking command of the Changeling Hive and attacking Twilight and the others in Canterlot Castle.

"Hopper and Molt!" Chrysalis remarked, much to the legion's surprise. "I should have known they would do something like this. In their minds, they think I'm still frozen," Chrysalis then produced a sinister smile when she had a further realization. "Which goes to show that there are those subjects of mine…who still love me for who and what I am."

But Tirek wasn't smiling like Chrysalis was. For he looked down at the crystal ball and saw King Vorak and Scorpan standing at the statue.

"Father, do you think that maybe Tirek may no longer be inside the statue?" Scorpan asked. "If Queen Chrysalis isn't in there…"

"Whoever took him will suffer the full penalty of the law!" King Vorak angrily interrupted. "And once Tirek is found, the one who aided in his escape shall join Sendak in the work camps! Speaking of Sedak…"

Before anything more could be said or seen, Grogar deactivated the crystal ball.

"My father is a worthless creature," Tirek sighed. "As is my brother. Nothing would satisfy me more than to see them both bow down to me after all the humiliation and betrayal they put me through! They deserve no less."

"And with patience, Tirek, that will come to pass," Grogar remarked, walking towards his balcony. "However, now that Grimlord is dead, we are on our own if we hope to take back Equestria for ourselves."

"Personally, I think we should find someone else willing to help us out, Grogar," Cozy Glow suggested, flying over to the goat. "There must be a creature who wants to conquer Equestria as much as you do. Grimlord can't be the only other one besides our little group, right?"

Suddenly, at that moment all saw what appeared to be something flying towards them at a high level of speed!

"Incoming!" The Storm King screamed in fright! He jumped into the air and ducked behind Grogar's throne for safety!

But the incoming object instead went sharply down and landed on the moon with a loud, shattering rumble!

"What was that?!" Lavan cried, trying to be careful not to fall over and cause the castle to burn to the ground.

Rushing to his telescope, Grogar looked to find the source of the object! After a few moments he discovered the smoldering wreckage of something in front of the castle. "Sombra!" He bellowed, getting his second-in-command's attention. "You, Tirek and the Storm King go investigate the object and bring it to me. Understood?"

"Yes, my emperor!" Sombra replied. "Tirek! Storm King! Follow me!"

With three of his legion going to inspect the object, Grogar and the others could only wonder what was in the cards for them now that Grimlord was dead.

…

Meanwhile, Twilight was discharged from the hospital and brought back to her castle in Ponyville. Hearing the news that there were nerve agents in her bloodstream left Twilight and her close relations to wonder what was next to come.

"Twilight?" Spike asked as Twilight sat in her study, trying to collect her thoughts. "Celestia wanted me to tell you that Thorax wants to press charges against Hopper and the rogues for what they did."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight replied as Spike walked into the study. "In fact, have Thorax deal with the rogues himself. I'm sure he'll deal with them accordingly."

"Sure, we can have Tempest bring them to the Changeling Hive first thing in the morning," Spike declared. "If that's what you want, though I'm sure that Thorax has his own brand of justice he wishes to use on them. Furthermore, you'll be happy to know that Ocellus has been returned safely to the hive."

Taking her attention off of the book she was reading, Twilight looked back towards her royal advisor and little brother.

"You're still thinking about what was talked about today, right?" Spike guessed.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, a look of pain on her face as she walked up towards her bedroom. "Two things came out of this today, Spike. One, there are nerve agents in my bloodstream that now activate in the most stressful of circumstances. And the other is that Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow have escaped to who knows where! I…I have a feeling that what has happened is only the beginning of what is to come, Spike."

"You mean, like war?" Spike asked as he fought back a gulp.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, war, Spike. Equestria must be ready to defend itself from Grogar by any and all means necessary."

"Well, everycreature came together fighting the Legion of Doom," Spike spoke up. "They can do it again if they have to, right?"

Instead of responding, Twilight climbed into her bed and pulled up the sheets. "If history serves me right, Spike," She sighed. "Grogar is the most dangerous enemy Equestria will ever face, and we have to be ready. I have to be ready! I mean…who can we find to help us fight what's to come?"

But then suddenly, the entire castle shook wildly, causing Twilight to fall out of bed and onto the floor! "What in Equestria was that?!" Twilight cried as she dashed towards her telescope and looked out towards a pillar of smoke in the distance.

Neither Twilight nor her friends and fellow princesses realized the help that they were about to get. And meanwhile, on the moon, Grogar was about to get a new ally of his own.

Equestria would soon enter a period where there would be more to things than meets the eye. War was indeed coming. But not the kind of war any in Equestria could've foreseen.

…

….


End file.
